Halo: Vibración del amor
by LuzAngie
Summary: Mi amor por ti es mas grande que el odio, el rencor y la venganza entre nuestros clanes. [Adaptación].
1. Argumento

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Argumento**_

* * *

_Hinata Hyûga es muy querida y está muy protegida dentro de su poderoso clan, pero los forasteros creen que está "algo perturbada". Hermosa como un hada y una mirada que no siempre parece entender lo que sucede a su alrededor, ella no habla. Nadie, ni siquiera su familia, sabe que no puede oír. Hinata aprendió a leer los labios y permite que el mundo la vea como a una idiota, feliz de poder permanecer junto a su familia._

_Pero cuando un matrimonio concertado con un clan rival hace a Naruto Namikaze su marido, ella acepta su deber sin ser consciente de la felicidad que traerá consigo._

_Naruto es un gran guerrero con una voz tan profunda y poderosa que ella puede oírla, y unas manos y besos tan tiernos y hábiles que despierta sus pasiones más profundas._

_Naruto está confuso con su nueva esposa, cuyos silenciosos labios parecen maduros y tentadores, cuyos brillantes ojos parecen inteligentes y que pudieran ver dentro de su alma. Cuando la intimidad se profundiza, él descubre su secreto. Pero cuando las rivalidades entre clanes y traiciones amenazan a la esposa que ha comenzado a apreciar, el guerrero moverá cielo y tierra para salvar a la mujer que ha despertado su corazón a la hermosa y mágica canción del amor._

* * *

_Una de mis historias favoritas, espero les guste y quienes ya la leyeron la vuelvan a disfrutar_


	2. Prólogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

La paz había llegado a las tierras altas. La tierra susurró en voz baja su gratitud por un breve respiro de la violencia, la rebelión y el derramamiento de sangre. Había llegado la primavera, trayendo consigo exuberante hierba verde entre los afloramientos rocosos y rocas que predominaban sobre el terreno.

La nieve invernal había huido, perseguida por el calor de días más largos. Todo estaba bien. El rey Alejandro II podría centrarse en otros asuntos, pero primero había una cosa.

Una gran cosa.

Sus dos aliados más poderosos, los dos clanes más fastuosos de su reino, se odiaban mutuamente.

Los Namikaze Uzumaki y los Hyûga estaban en guerra. Esto no era una simple pelea. El rey no tenía el tiempo ni el deseo de perder tan valiosos defensores del país por pleitos internos.

Ahora que las nieves del invierno se habían descongelado y que las largas noches habían llegado a su fin, la batalla se reanudaría. Los clanes desaparecerían.

Y así el rey ideó un plan para forzar la paz entre los dos acérrimos enemigos.

Una mañana temprano, antes de que el sol se levantara por completo en el horizonte, envió dos mensajeros a caballo, cada uno para entregar un decreto real a los Laird Namikaze y Hyûga.

Solo esperaba que no se mataran durante la boda.

* * *

_Mañana primer capítulo_


	3. ¿Castigo?

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 1-**_

* * *

— ¡Es una locura! — Exclamó Menma Namikaze —No puede atarte a la pequeña hija tonta de nuestros enemigos más odiados.

Naruto Namikaze miró sombríamente a su hermano, incapaz de formular una respuesta por la creciente ira en su pecho. El mensajero del rey se había ido e incluso ahora estaba cabalgando más allá de la frontera de Namikaze. Se había asegurado de eso. Se sintió profundamente traicionado por su rey y no quería un representante de la corona en sus tierras por un segundo más.

—Ella es solo una niña— dijo Menma con disgusto—Y ella es... ella es... bueno, todos saben que ella perdió la razón. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debes hacer con ella, Naruto?

Naruto levantó su mano en busca de silencio y sus dedos temblaron, traicionando su furia. Se giró y se alejó de su hermano, necesitando la distancia y la soledad para asimilar la magnitud de lo que acababan de hacerle. A él y a su clan.

Su rey no acababa de hacer un simple decreto sobre matrimonio en un esfuerzo por detener las hostilidades entre dos clanes enfrentados. Había elegido efectivamente terminar con su oportunidad de pasar el manto del liderazgo a sus herederos.

No habría ninguno.

Todo terminaría con él.

Sin hijos para convertirse en laird, correspondería a uno de sus hermanos, Menma o Gaara, asumir el papel y proporcionar herederos para que el nombre de Namikaze perdurara en el futuro. Su clan podría incluso decidir que uno de sus hermanos sería una mejor opción para convertirse en laird simplemente porque estaría en condiciones de tener una esposa que pudiera asumir su papel en el clan y que fuera capaz de engendrar hijos.

Qué condenable desastre era todo. ¿Cómo pudo su señor hacerles esto? Seguramente entendía el futuro al que estaba condenándolo.

Caminó hacia la pequeña antecámara por el estrecho pasillo desde el gran salón. La habitación estaba oscura, las pieles aún no se habían levantado de las ventanas. Optó por dejarlas cubiertas y en su lugar encendió una vela de una de las antorchas en la pared del pasillo.

El brillo de la vela hizo poco para iluminar la habitación, pero encontró su camino a la mesa robusta donde su Da(autoridad de dominio) había estado sentado muchas noches gastando su pluma sobre los libros contables. El anterior laird había sido un hombre estricto y escrutador que tenía en cuenta todo lo que valía la propiedad del clan.

Pero tenía el corazón del tamaño de una montaña, era justo y generoso con su clan. Se aseguró de que todos tuvieran lo que necesitaban. Todos estaban vestidos y nadie pasaba hambre, incluso si eso significaba que él mismo quedaba sin alimentos.

Lo extrañaba todos los días.

Se hundió pesadamente en la silla retorcida y pasó las manos por la madera envejecida, casi como si pudiera sentir la esencia de su padre en la habitación.

Matrimonio. Con una Hyûga. No podía ni pensarlo.

Y luego estaba Menma con todos sus balbuceos sobre que la chica era tonta. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a los rumores sobre la muchacha que decían estaba loca. No le había preocupado. No hasta ahora. Era ampliamente sabido que algo andaba mal con ella y que el clan Hyûga había cerrado filas a su alrededor.

Incluso había estado prometida antes, con el cachorro Otsutsuki. El caudillo Otsutsuki codiciaba una alianza con los Hyûga, ya que una vez aliados con ellos, se convertirían en una fuerza a tener en cuenta. No hubo amor perdido entre los Namikaze y Otsutsuki. Los Otsutsuki eran también culpables de la muerte de su padre, pero sabía quién había sido directamente responsable. Y así los Hyûga se convirtieron en el blanco de su odio.

No lamentaba que el compromiso hubiera sido disuelto y que los dos clanes no estuvieran formalmente vinculados por el matrimonio. Los Hyûga no se aliaban rápidamente con los clanes vecinos. No necesitaban hacerlo. Eran una fuerza lo suficientemente poderosa, y a menos que muchos otros clanes se alzaran contra ellos, tendrían la victoria en la batalla asegurada.

Hiashi Hyûga era justo como su padre lo fue antes de morir. Desconfiado de los tratados y las promesas. No daba la oportunidad de traicionarlo y no confiaba el bienestar de su clan a nadie salvo a sí mismo. Si no fueran tan acérrimos enemigos, casi podría respetar el vigor con el que Hiashi ejercía su poder y el hecho de que no confiaba en nadie.

Una vez que el compromiso se había disuelto entre la hija de Hyûga y el hijo de Otsutsuki, no se dijo mucho más, aparte de los murmullos ocasionales que ponían en duda el estado mental de la muchacha. Como los Hyûga no eran exactamente un clan sociable, y definitivamente se apoyaban los unos a los otros, no se supo mucho sobre la única hija del laird Hyûga.

No, Naruto no lamentaba que el matrimonio no hubiera tenido lugar. Sabía que Otsutsuki usaría su posición con los Hyûga para alimentar el odio contra los Namikaze. Otsutsuki quería más tierra, más poder y Hyûga era literalmente una espina en su costado, porque lo tenían encajonado en los límites de sus tierras en el norte.

Pero ahora iba a estar amarrado a una mujer de la que no sabía casi nada. Ya era bastante malo que ella estuviese perturbada y no pudiera actuar como una esposa, pero era una Hyûga, lo que significaba que no importaba si era la mujer más perfecta en todas las tierras altas, no quería saber nada de ella.

Cuando se casara, sería con una muchacha de su propio clan. Nunca se casaría con alguien que traería peligro, enojo y dividiera a su gente. Y Hinata Hyûga ciertamente haría exactamente eso.

—¿Naruto?

El pequeño susurro provenía de la entrada, y parte de su ira y tensión huyeron cuando su hermana, Sakura, se asomó, con una expresión ansiosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó, mientras le indicaba que avanzara.

Sakura tenía diecinueve inviernos, pero estaba por detrás de la mayoría de las otras muchachas de su edad. Aunque la mayoría había encontrado sus formas femeninas y les habían crecido los senos, Sakura todavía era pequeña y delgada, y si no fuera por sus sorprendentes y hermosos ojos verdes y la delicada feminidad de su rostro, bien podría pasar por un muchacho. Con tres hermanos mayores, con ellos era mandona, exigente y traviesa. Principalmente evitaba al resto del clan y prefería seguir su propio camino.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo Menma?

Ahora estaba a unos metros de distancia, de pie frente a la mesa donde estaba sentado, con las manos aún apretadas en puños mientras descansaban sobre la superficie de madera.

—¿Te casaras con una Hyûga?

Él buscó en su expresión miedo ya que haría cualquier cosa para calmar sus temores. Perder a su padre había sido especialmente difícil para ella. Ella había sido el tesoro de su padre. Por eso, ella más que cualquiera veía a los Hyûga como monstruos. Pero todo lo que vio fue una mirada curiosa y preocupada en sus expresivos ojos

—Es lo que el rey ha decretado.

Ella frunció el ceño

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué haría él tal cosa?

—No es tu deber cuestionar sus dictados— dijo sin pasión. No podía reprenderla por tal falta de respeto cuando él mismo cuestionaba la decisión.

—Mataron a Da—, dijo enfáticamente. —¿Cómo puede haber paz entre nosotros? ¿Cómo podría el rey creer que forzar un matrimonio entre tú y uno de ellos resolvería algo?

—Shhh— dijo suavemente. —Suficiente, Sakura. Hemos sido convocados para ir a la tierra de los Hyûga y allí iremos.

Su mirada de horror fue instantánea.

—¿Ir? ¿A sus tierras? ¿Dónde podrían matarnos a todos? ¿Por qué no pueden venir ellos aquí? ¿Por qué somos nosotros los que debemos sacrificar todo? ¿Han hecho algo para ganarse el favor del rey?

Por un momento Naruto sonrió, encontrando diversión en su declaración.

—No es probable que sientan que entregarme a su hija en matrimonio sea el resultado de ganarse su favor. Dudo que les guste más el asunto que a nosotros.

—Se dice que está trastornada—, afirmó Sakura.

Naruto suspiró.

—Supongo que lo descubriremos en la boda, ¿no es así?

En ese momento, se escuchó el bramido de Gaara en el pasillo.

—¡Naruto! Por los dientes de Dios, ¿dónde estás?

Naruto suspiró de nuevo. Sakura dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y se giró justo cuando Gaara irrumpió por la puerta, el sudor y la sangre cubrían su cuerpo.

—Dime que no es verdad—, escupió Gaara.

—¿Dejaste el entrenamiento para preguntar si lo que Menma te dijo era verdad? —, Preguntó Naruto. —¿Estás sugiriendo que te mintió y que debías dejar tus deberes para interrogarme sobre algo así?

Gaara frunció el ceño y comenzó a decir algo, pero se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que Sakura estaba presente. Cerró los labios y luego miró la sangre que lo cubría.

Sakura era... bueno, ella era diferente. Para la mayoría de las mujeres de su clan, sangre, violencia, batallas... Era todo una forma de vida. Tan normal como comer y dormir. Pero Sakura era sensible a tales cosas. Odiaba escuchar sonidos de dolor o violencia.

—Maldito seas, Naruto, deja de jugar al laird por una vez y solo dime si es cierto para poder apartarme de la presencia de Sakura antes de que la incomode más.

—Ya está incomoda— señaló Naruto. —Obviamente, por la misma razón por la que estás recorriendo el pasillo gritando mi nombre.

—Sí, es cierto.

Gaara reprimió un juramento antes de salir de la habitación, sus pasos golpeando por el pasillo.

—Bueno—, suspiro Sakura. —Eso fue bien, ¿no?

El rugido de Hiashi Hyûga se escuchó a lo largo de la fortaleza y en el patio donde sus hombres estaban entrenando. Muchos soltaron sus espadas, mientras que otros rápidamente levantaron las suyas en defensa, recelosos del peligro que se había presentado.

Hinata no escuchó a su padre, pero sintió las vibraciones contra la piedra en el piso y supo que algo andaba mal en el gran salón. Demasiado movimiento. Demasiada fuerza. Era como si una manada de ovejas hubiera pasado bruscamente por la fortaleza.

Su expresión no cambio, miró a la vuelta de la esquina justo en el hueco de la escalera, su curiosidad se despertó por lo que fuera que tenía el torreón en tanto alboroto.

Su padre se puso de pie, con la cara enrojecida por la ira, una misiva arrugada fuertemente apretada en su puño. Junto a él estaban sus dos hermanos, Neji y Tetsu, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero incluso desde esta distancia, podía decir que estaban irritados

con la misma ira demostrada por su padre.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el hombre parado frente al laird, un hombre que parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lado que no fuera ese. El portador evidente de las malas noticias traídas por la misiva que sostenía su padre.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo estudiaba. Él era un hombre del rey. Llevaba la cresta real y en su mano derecha, llevaba un anillo de rubí que significaba su estado como el mensajero del rey.

La disgustó mucho que su padre estuviera en un ángulo donde no podía ver sus labios, pero podía ver fácilmente la boca del mensajero, aunque estaba cerrada en este momento. Cuando él la abrió de nuevo para hablar, ella se concentró intensamente, determinada a ver qué era lo que le diría a su padre.

—Su Majestad lo ha decidido. Él ha decretado que la boda tenga lugar dentro de una quincena. Tienen hasta entonces para prepararse. El rey enviará un representante para ver que todo se haga como debe ser.

¿Boda? Hinata se animó ante eso. Seguramente una boda no podía ser lo que había enojado tanto a su padre. ¿Y de quién sería la boda? El rey estaba enviando un representante.

Todo sonaba increíblemente importante y emocionante. Ciertamente, le proporcionaría a su gente nueva e interesante distracción. Pero luego su madre, que evidentemente había estado escuchando, se precipitó en la habitación, e hizo una mueca ante su osadía. Su padre siempre reprendía a su madre por inmiscuirse en situaciones en las que no le correspondían. No es que sirviera ya que su padre no se sentiría enojado con su madre por mucho tiempo, pero esto era diferente. Este era el representante del rey y una ofensa para él era una ofensa para el rey.

—¡Hiashi, no puedes permitir esto!

Hinata apenas podía distinguir las palabras cuando pasaron por los labios de su madre. Su rostro estaba manchado de lágrimas. ¿Por una boda? Hinata frunció el ceño. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Hiashi puso una mano restrictiva sobre el brazo de su esposa y luego se giró lo suficiente como para que Hinata pudiera verlo enojado gruñendo en dirección de su hermano Tetsu, —Lleva a tu madre lejos de aquí.

Hanna Hyûga negó con la cabeza ferozmente, resistiendo el agarre de Tetsu. —Esto es una locura. Él no puede alimentar a los lobos con ella de esa manera. ¡No está bien! Ella no puede realizar sus deberes conyugales. Esto es una locura, Hiashi. No se puede permitir que siga adelante.

Una sensación incómoda recorrió su espina dorsal. Estaba empezando a tener un muy mal presentimiento sobre qué era lo que hacía que su familia estuviera tan enojada.

¿Boda? ¿Su madre llorando? ¿No puede realizar los deberes conyugales? ¿Alimentando a los lobos? ¿Quiénes eran los lobos?

El mensajero del rey frunció el ceño, obviamente no le gustaba el ambiente hostil en el que se había metido. —El rey lo ha decretado así. Naruto Namikaze y Hinata Hyûga se casarán.

Hinata puso una mano sobre su boca a pesar de que no había dicho una palabra en más de tres años. La reacción fue automática, para calmar el grito silencioso que se elevaba desde su misma alma. Giró en redondo, sin querer presenciar más. Huyó de la fortaleza, casi cayendo por los escalones de piedra en su prisa. Recogiendo sus faldas en apretados puños, corrió por el terreno desigual detrás de la torre de homenaje y en la arboleda que bordeaba un arroyo que alimentaba un lago cercano. Instintivamente, buscó la gran roca que sobresalía del agua. Allí, la corriente corría más rápido, burbujeando sobre piedras y rocas más grandes. Imaginó el sonido, sosteniéndolo como un recuerdo fugaz. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había escuchado algo que los recuerdos de los sonidos se desvanecían.

Lloraba esa pérdida. Antes, podía sentarse en su roca y recordar los sonidos de gorgoteo, el ajetreo del agua y la paz que le traía. Con el tiempo, esos sonidos fantasmas se desvanecieron convirtiéndose en nada. Un vacío de color blanco en el que se sentía deslizarse cada vez más.

Apretando las rodillas para poder descansar la barbilla sobre ellas, cerró los ojos, pero luego los abrió rápidamente. Un mundo sin sonido y vista la asustaba.

Casada.

El compromiso era lo que había forjado el engaño que había mantenido durante los últimos tres años. La tragedia había caído sobre ella, pero también la había rescatado de un matrimonio no deseado, un matrimonio que su padre había decidido hacer realidad.

¿Cómo era posible? El pánico le arañó la garganta ante la idea de abandonar su santuario. Era amada aquí. Querida. Nadie pensaba mal de ella, o al menos nadie se atrevía a expresar esa opinión en voz alta. Su padre empalaría con su espada a la persona si se atreviera a menospreciar a su única hija de alguna manera.

Pero ella sabía lo que decían a sus espaldas. Algunas cosas de los más desagradables. O mejor dicho, no a su espalda, sino a su vista. Loca. Anonadada. Tocada. Pobre muchacha. Nunca seria de utilidad para nadie.

Estaban equivocados, pero ella no los corregía. Era demasiado peligroso hacerlo. Ella había estado prometida a Toneri Otsutsuki. Era una alianza muy buscada por el padre de Toneri, el jefe, y una alianza que su padre finalmente aprobó. Su padre era cuidadoso con las alianzas que hacía, y Hamura Otsutsuki era una de las pocas personas en las que parecía confiar. Los dos hombres incluso podrían ser llamados amigos. Era natural que se organizara un matrimonio entre la única hija de Hiashi y el heredero de Otsutsuki.

Toneri, sin embargo, no era el hombre encantador que pretendía ser. Exteriormente, era perfecto. El epítome de un caballero. Él se había ganado a su madre y, de hecho, había ganado las bendiciones de los hermanos sobreprotectores de Hinata.

Pero debajo de la fachada había un hombre que aterrorizaba su corazón. Él la había provocado con promesas de cómo sería el matrimonio con él y luego se burló cuando juró llevar el asunto a su padre. Le había dicho que nadie creería las difamaciones que ella había lanzado contra él. No le había creído hasta que había ido con su padre, para hacer realidad su amenaza.

Su padre no había sido cruel, pero atribuyo sus acusaciones a los miedos de las vírgenes. Le había prometido que todo estaría bien y que Toneri sería un buen marido. Y, además, que era un hombre justo y honorable.

Fue peor, Toneri la cortejó abiertamente delante de su familia. La Visitó a menudo, haciendo grandes gestos de devoción. Él engaño a su parte a la perfección. Tenía a todo su clan comiendo de la palma de su mano. Pero en privado, Hinata había visto lo malvado que podía llegar a ser.

Suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hasta las rodillas, permitiendo que sus faldas ondularan sobre sus piernas. Misterio. Tantos secretos. Tantas mentiras.

Le encantaba montar a caballo, pero nunca se le permitía salir sola: la amenaza de los Namikaze siempre estaba presente y su padre temía lo que sucedería si su hija caía en manos de sus enemigos mortales.

Una mañana, había ido a ensillar su caballo ella misma y se había ido, pero no para dar un paseo. Había planeado huir. Una decisión temeraria e impetuosa que la perseguía hasta hoy.

Ni siquiera sabía si habría seguido adelante con su plan, si hubiera tenido el coraje de dejar las tierras de Hyûga. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir una mujer, sola y sin la protección de su familia?

Ese simple acto de desesperación le había costado más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Había guiado a su caballo por un camino que habían recorrido muchas veces, a lo largo de un abrupto barranco donde un río se abría paso, formando un pequeño cañón. Cuando su caballo tropezó, fue arrojada sobre su espalda y cayó en picado por el barranco.

No tenía recuerdos claros de lo que sucedió a continuación, solo de estar asustada y sola, con la cabeza doliéndole violentamente. Y el frio. El frío entumecido que se hacía cada vez más helado entre más pasaba el tiempo.

Había despertado en su cámara, en un mundo de silencio. No lo había entendido y no había sabido expresar lo que le sucedía. Tenía la garganta hinchada y sufrió fiebres durante muchos días. Incluso si hubiera querido hablar, el simple esfuerzo le causaba demasiado dolor y por eso había permanecido en silencio, desconcertada por la quietud que la rodeaba.

Más tarde, le hicieron entender que estuvo cerca de la muerte durante más de una quincena. La sanadora había notado la hinchazón de su cabeza y le había preocupado que su fiebre fuera tal que le había causado daño a su mente. Quizás al principio, le había creído.

Luego hubo momentos en que pensó que perder su capacidad de escuchar era un castigo por su fatídica decisión de rebelarse contra su padre. Le había tomado mucho tiempo adaptarse, y estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decirles la verdad a sus padres. La habían mirado con tanta decepción y tanta devastación. Tal vez habría tenido el coraje de decirles a todos y explicarles que ya no podía oír, pero los Otsutsuki habían acudido junto a su padre, exigiendo saber de su condición.

Incapaz de obtener la seguridad de que Hinata estaba saludable mentalmente, Toneri se apresuró a romper el compromiso. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Ni siquiera su padre podía echarle la culpa a un hombre que no quería una esposa cuya conciencia mental estuviera en cuestión.

No había querido admitir haber perdido la audición porque, secretamente, había esperado que se restauraría milagrosamente. Un día despertaría y todo estaría bien de nuevo. Era ridículo, pero se había aferrado a esa esperanza hasta que se hizo evidente que su aparente condición era su salvación.

Entonces la mentira comenzó. Nunca con palabras, sino por omisión. Permitió que su familia, y su clan, creyeran que se había visto afectada por su accidente porque la protegía de la posibilidad de casarse con un hombre al que despreciaba y temía.

Y no era algo que pudiera rectificar más tarde, porque mientras Toneri permaneciera soltero, si se descubriera que su única falla era la sordera, podría solicitar fácilmente que se restableciera el compromiso. Era un engaño que creció y tomó vida propia, y cuanto más duraba, más impotente se sentía para corregirlo.

Solo que ahora todo era en vano porque había cambiado un matrimonio con el hijo del diablo por el mismísimo diablo, y esta vez no tenía poder para evitar que sucediera. Se estremeció, y presionó su frente una vez más sobre sus rodillas, y se balanceó adelante y atrás.

Naruto Namikaze.

Solo el nombre causaba miedo en su corazón.

La disputa entre sus clanes había existido durante cinco décadas. Hinata ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había comenzado todo el sangriento desacuerdo. El padre de Naruto había sido asesinado por su abuelo, un hecho que Naruto nunca perdonaría.

Los Namikaze Uzumaki vivían para hostigar, robar, emboscar o derramar la sangre de cualquier Hyûga sobre la tierra. Su padre y sus hermanos no eran diferentes. Atravesarían con sus espadas a cualquier Namikaze por el único pecado de respirar. Nada de eso tenía sentido para ella, ya que se suponía que debía ser una pequeña y delicada flor que no tenía que preocuparse con esas cosas, incluso cuando se creía que estaba en su sano juicio.

Se frotó distraídamente la frente, sintiendo que uno de sus dolores de cabeza se acercaba. Siempre empezaban en la base de su cráneo y seguían detrás de sus oídos, la presión aumentó hasta que quiso gritar por el dolor. Pero no podía vocalizar nada. No tenía forma de medir qué tan fuerte o suavemente hablaba. No quería que nadie supiera de su incapacidad para escuchar. Por eso permanecería sólidamente sepultada por el silencio.

Sintió en lugar de escuchar que alguien se acercaba. Desde la pérdida de su audición, sus otros sentidos se habían agudizado. La desconcertaba, pero descubrió especialmente que podía sentir las cosas más profundamente. Casi como si sintiera la más mínimas vibración en el aire. Se giró para ver a Neji acercándose, su expresión era sombría, pero reflejaba su alivio al verla sentada en la roca.

Neji era al que más echaría de menos si realmente tenía que casarse con el jefe de los Namikaze. Apenas podía respirar por sus ganas de llorar, su garganta se anudó incontrolablemente.

Él dijo algo mientras se acercaba, pero se lo perdió al estar su boca protegida por uno de sus brazos. Cuando ella siguió mirándolo fijamente, hizo un gesto como soltando un suspiro y luego se sentó en la roca junto a ella, tal como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Neji siempre sabía dónde encontrarla. Conocía todos sus escondites secretos. No existía un lugar donde él no la encontrará.

La tomó de la mano, y vio como esta desaparecía en la suya mucho más grande, y la apretó. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse otra vez, y ella se esforzó para poder ver lo que decía.

—Te necesitan en la torre de homenaje, pequeña.

Le encantaba que él la llamara así y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Era con cariño, casi siempre dicho con una sonrisa indulgente. Solo que hoy, no había sonrisa. Solo una profunda desolación en sus ojos y líneas de preocupación grabada en su frente.

No queriendo causarle más malestar, ella puso su otra mano en la suya y esperó a que se levante y hacerlo junto a él. Era mejor si no actuaba como si supiera. Quizás podría hacer la tonta. A lo mejor, si el rey sabía cuán inadecuada era, no los obligarían a casarse.

Ese pensamiento la animó considerablemente mientras caminaba junto a su hermano hacia la fortaleza. Su padre siempre había dicho que el rey era un gobernante honesto y justo. Que había traído la paz a las tierras altas al firmar un tratado con Inglaterra.

Si su representante iba a asistir al evento, seguramente después de verla, él detendría el matrimonio y le informaría al rey que no era apta para el papel que se le había asignado.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. La peor elección

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 2-**_

* * *

Hinata intentó mantener la calma cuando Neji la condujo al gran salón, aunque era difícil cuando su corazón golpeaba furiosamente contra su pecho. Su padre caminaba de un lado a otro frente al hogar y a su otro hermano, Tetsu, despatarrado en una silla junto a la gran mesa de madera, con la ira ardiendo en sus ojos, golpeaba su pie nerviosamente contra el suelo.

Hinata se concentró en sus padres, deseando desesperadamente saber qué era lo que decían. Apartó su mano de la de Neji y se movió para poder ver mejor.

—¡Hiashi, no puedes permitir esto!

El padre de Hinata agarró los hombros de su madre, sosteniéndolos con fuerza. La miró con ojos torturados y enojados.

—El rey lo ha decretado, Hanna. No puedo detenerlo.

Hanna se apartó, volviéndose más hacia Hinata, con ojos rojos e hinchados, la angustia irradiando de ella en oleadas. Luego su mirada se posó en Hinata y su expresión se hizo aún más afectada.

Ella se apresuró hacia adelante, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata, la apretó con fuerza, y luego la empujó hacia adelante. Hinata podía sentir a su madre temblar contra ella, y se esforzó aún más por mantener su semblante sereno mientras se acercaban a su padre.

Hiashi levantó la mano, y tembló notablemente, mientras la colocaba gentilmente en su mejilla. Incapaz de soportar el dolor en sus ojos, Hinata volvió la cara hacia su palma y se frotó.

—Mi hija. Mi regalo más precioso. Nuestro rey se ha vuelto contra nosotros.

Bajó la mano y se la puso en la parte posterior de su cuello, luego se alejó. Hinata frunció el ceño, no quería perderse nada de lo que podría estar diciendo.

—Debes suplicarle, Hiashi—, dijo Hanna, tocando el brazo de su marido para que se volviera. —Tal vez él no conoce la condición de Hinata.

Hiashi se volvió, frunciendo el ceño, la negrura de su ceño le recordó a Hinata una tormenta de primavera.

—¿Cómo no lo haría? Estuvo aquí solo unos meses después de que Hinata sufriera su accidente. Él vio que ella estaba cambiada. Hasta nos ofreció su simpatía por que ella no podría nunca hacer un matrimonio ventajoso o tener hijos propios. ¿Y ahora la envía a nuestro peor enemigo como cordero sacrificado para forzar la paz entre nosotros?

Hinata sintió que la sangre se le escapaba de la cara y esperaba que su madre no notara que se encogía ante las palabras de su padre.

—Mírala, Hanna. Ni siquiera lo entiende —, dijo Hiashi, levantando la mano en un movimiento cortante hacia Hinata.

—No dirás una palabra en contra de ella—, dijo Hanna, con una expresión tan feroz que Hinata supo que debía haber dicho las palabras con la misma fiereza. —Ella es una chica dulce y buena. No es tonta. Sabe coser maravillosamente. Tiene una comprensión básica de las cosas. Es útil para los miembros del clan, y siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos. Ese monstruo la aplastará.

—No la estoy menospreciando—, rugió Hiashi. Y esta vez, Hinata supo que él había gritado ya que pudo sentir las vibraciones, pero también había ciertos sonidos, no muchos, que ella realmente podía escuchar. Voces de timbre profundo. Nada alto o estridente. Nada normal o monótono. Pero de vez en cuando, experimentaba una audición fugaz.

—La amo tanto como a ti, Hanna. ¿Crees que quiero darle a mi hija en matrimonio a mi enemigo jurado?.

Su madre dio un paso atrás y puso un puño en su boca. Su padre avanzó hacia ella, su cara estaba cubierta de furia.

—No tendremos otra opción. Ir contra mi rey es firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte. Nos tildarán de proscritos y cualquier mercenario que quiera ganar una bolsa de oro vendrá detrás de nuestras cabezas.

—Dios nos ayude a todos— dijo Hanna, con el rostro arrugado y los ojos tan afectados que a Hinata le dolió mirarla.

Sus hermanos se habían mantenido en silencio. Tal vez no tenían opinión o, probablemente, se resistían a interponerse entre sus padres cuando las emociones corrían tan alto.

Pero Hinata no podía permitir que se atormentaran a sí mismos. Si se suponía que debía ser el sacrificio simbólico en un esfuerzo por evitar que los clanes pelearan, entonces su destino estaba sellado, y había poco que hacer. No quería que su familia sufriera tanta angustia.

Dio un paso adelante y deslizó su mano en la de su padre. Él parpadeó sorprendido hizo un obvio esfuerzo por moderar sus emociones mientras miraba su solemne rostro. Y luego ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro como para decirle que todo estaba bien.

Toda su cara se suavizó, pero la tristeza en sus ojos creció. De repente, se veía mucho más viejo, su piel más gris y sus hombros caídos de una manera que nunca había podido soportar ver a su padre guerrero.

Él puso su mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia él para presionar un beso contra su frente. Podía sentirlo hablando contra su carne, pero no quería apartarse para poder ver lo que decía. Cuando finalmente se alejó, sus labios se movieron y ella se esforzó por atrapar algunas de sus palabras.

—...dulce muchacha. Siempre lo has sido. Y Eres mi corazón, Hinata, y maldito sea el rey por quitarme mi corazón.

Se volvió hacia su madre, pero antes de que pudiera besarle la mejilla como había hecho con su padre, Hanna la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola ferozmente. Su madre estaba devastada, y Hinata no sabía cómo consolarla. ¿Cómo podría cuando ella misma todavía estaba sorprendida?

Nunca se le había ocurrido que la casarían o esperó tener que comportarse como cualquier otra mujer normal. Se había escondido detrás de su sordera, usándola como un escudo. Una mentira. Su engaño.

Oh, esas eran palabras horribles y la hicieron sentirse terriblemente culpable. Quería cerrar los ojos para no poder leer nada más de los labios de nadie. El suelo vibro bajo los pies de Hinata, y ella se volvió antes de que los otros lo hicieran para ver quién aparecía en la entrada del gran salón.

—Un mensaje, Laird—, dijo Kô mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Su expresión era intensa, y su lenguaje corporal gritaba que esto era importante. En su mano había un pergamino, pero Hinata no podía ver el sello para saber de quién podría ser. ¿Era otro mensaje del rey?

—Es de Laird Namikaze. — Los labios de Kô se curvaron con disgusto mientras pronunciaba las palabras. —No le permití a su representante entrar y en su lugar le traje su mensaje.

Neji se levantó de su asiento, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca feroz cuando se detuvo junto a su padre. Tetsu se acercó a su madre y a Hinata, como si tratara de protegerlas de lo que se revelara en la misiva.

Hiashi rompió el sello, tiró del pergamino hacia abajo y escaneó el contenido, su ceño se hizo más profundo a medida que su mirada bajaba. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban mientras cuidadosamente enrollaba el mensaje.

—Naruto Namikaze ha enviado un mensaje. Tomará a su novia de acuerdo con el dictamen del rey.

La reacción de sus hermanos fue inmediata. Neji se adelantó y su mirada se arrastró hacia él mientras hablaba.

—¡Esto es una farsa! El rey no puede hablar en serio. Ciertamente él no es tan malo como para enviar un cordero entre los leones.

—¿Namikaze? ¿En nuestras tierras? —Preguntó Tetsu, su expresión claramente horrorizada. —Es algo que nunca debería ocurrir para que la tierra no se bañe en sangre.

Le dolía el cuello de mirar de persona a persona para mantenerse al día con la conversación, pero se perdió mucho. Todos estaban hablando a la vez. Solo entendía partes, la mayoría de ellas exclamaciones, juramentos y especulaciones sobre por qué el rey haría una cosa tan ruin.

Ella nunca había visto a Naruto Namikaze. Era la verdad de Dios, nunca había visto a ningún Namikaze en absoluto. Era difícil no imaginar a un hombre maduro y barrigudo con una nariz bulbosa y rasgos horribles. Nunca se había molestado en escuchar ninguna de las conversaciones sobre el clan Namikaze, porque simplemente no le interesaba.

Sabía que eran los enemigos jurados de su clan y que su padre moriría antes de permitir que un Namikaze entrara en su tierra. Su padre y sus hermanos eran guerreros incomparables por su habilidad y fortaleza. Era presumido de su parte pensar eso, pero no había visto nada que alterara su parcial opinión sobre sus parientes.

De modo que siempre se había sentido a salvo de cualquier amenaza externa porque los Hyûga resguardaban celosamente sus fronteras y no permitían que nadie pasara a menos que se les diera permiso para hacerlo.

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, tal intrusión había sucedido. Los Namikaze habían allanado su hogar y muchos Hyûga habían pagado con sus vidas. Incluyendo a su abuela. Su abuelo, que entonces era laird, se había afligido poderosamente y había muerto vengando la muerte de su esposa. Había matado al terrateniente de Namikaze, pero fue derribado por otro de los guerreros de Namikaze.

Tantas muertes, y Hinata no tenía idea de qué había comenzado todo. Solo había escuchado fragmentos de la historia al pasar de los años. Debería haber escuchado más cuando tenía esa capacidad, pero para ella, los Namikaze eran monstruos de la oscuridad. Casi una bestia ficticia de la que los bardos cantaban historias. Siempre habían sido una amenaza en su vida. Y ahora ella sería entregada a su redil. Enviada lejos de la seguridad de su clan y su querida familia. Casada. Se esperaba que fuera la esposa de un hombre que ella consideraba un mito.

Casi se estremeció pero pudo contenerse. No quería molestar a su madre al permitir que su miedo se manifestara. Al darse la vuelta, dejó el gran salón una vez más, sin siquiera molestarse en ver si debía quedarse. A menudo hacía cosas como esa, irse abruptamente y caprichosamente. Nadie parecía parpadear cuando lo hacía, y si alguna vez se pensó que era extraño, ahora era un comportamiento aceptado.

Simplemente necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos sobre su futura vida. ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a alguien que no fuera de su propio clan? Su clan la amaba, incluso si algunos desconfiaban de su aflicción. Hubo algunos que ella había atrapado murmurando oraciones cuando se cruzaba en sus caminos. ¿Estaban preocupados de que su condición fuera contagiosa? ¿Que si los tocaba, ellos también estarían afligidos?

La parte traviesa de ella quería extender la mano y tocarlos, solo para ver si reaccionarían como si los quemará. O si saldrían corriendo y gritando en la dirección opuesta para buscar al sacerdote.

Pero se sintió mal de inmediato porque eran su clan, y no era su culpa que ella fuera diferente. No sabían nada, y Hinata no había hecho nada para cambiar su opinión. Y la mayoría eran muy amables con ella. Muchos hicieron todo lo posible por hacer cosas para ella que pensaban que la harían feliz. Y ella estaba feliz aquí. Le había llevado mucho tiempo entender la profundidad de su accidente y la enfermedad posterior. No había entendido por qué le había ocurrido, pero le habían enseñado a no cuestionar la voluntad de Dios.

Ahora, ella tenía un lugar. Había aprendido a comprender gran parte de lo que decía la gente al observar sus bocas. Deseó tener el coraje de hablar, pero sin saber, cómo sonaba, o si incluso podía formar las palabras después de no hablar durante tanto tiempo, permaneció en silencio, encerrada en su mundo silencioso con solo el recuerdo de ciertos sonidos. Haciendo eco suavemente en su cabeza.

Pero ya no tendría ese lugar aquí. En su clan. Entre sus parientes y las personas que la amaban y aceptaban. En cambio, sería enviada a un clan enemigo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¿Serían crueles? ¿La odiarían simplemente porque era Hyûga? ¿La despreciarían por su defecto?, ¿Se burlarían de ella y la llamarían loca y tonta? ¿Irían aún más lejos y le causarían daño, pensando que ella llevaba espíritus malignos dentro de ella?

Entrelazó sus dedos frente a ella mientras se apresuraba a regresar a su roca. No importaba que Neji supiera con precisión dónde encontrarla. Era el único lugar al que podía pensar ir cuando necesitaba consuelo y paz.

Mientras miraba el agua corriendo, se dio cuenta de que ya no tendría este santuario. Ya no podría ir y venir a su antojo y sentarse en su roca durante horas absorbiendo la serenidad de su entorno.

No, ella se casaría con el laird del clan Namikaze. Conviviendo con los que le habían enseñado a odiar. Y mientras su padre la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, su esposo podría no ser tan comprensivo.

La fortaleza había estado en constante actividad durante días. El octavo día después de la entrega del mensaje del rey, el conde de Uchiha llegó como el representante del rey para presenciar el matrimonio que forzaría la paz entre los dos clanes enfrentados.

Hiashi saludó al conde en el patio, y una vez que el escudero se llevó el caballo del conde para atenderlo, los dos entraron en la fortaleza y caminaron hacia donde estaban la comida y la cerveza en la mesa alta al final del gran salón.

—Alejandro lamenta no poder estar presente para el matrimonio—, dijo el conde después de beber de una de las copas enjoyadas.

Hubo un brillo en los ojos del conde que le dijo a Hiashi que el rey nunca había tenido la intención de hacer una aparición para la boda que había exigido. Y con su ausencia, no había nadie a quien presentara una petición para detener todo el desastre.

Itachi Uchiha tenía el favor de Alejandro y, de hecho, era el conde más apreciado bajo el gobierno del rey. Él y Alejandro eran acérrimos aliados y amigos, y el hecho de que el rey haya enviado a su conde más poderoso para asistir a la boda le dijo cuán importante era para su monarca.

—Él no sabe lo que hace—, dijo Hiashi.

Itachi alzó una ceja, echó un largo trago de cerveza, y luego miró intensamente a Hiashi mientras se inclinaba para tumbarse en la silla. Parecía indolente y arrogante, mirándolo hacia abajo como si tratara de intimidarlo. Hiashi no había sobrevivido como jefe de uno de los bastiones más grandes de Escocia al retroceder ante un desafío. Se encontró con la mirada del conde sin pestañear.

El conde suspiró y dejó caer su copa con un fuerte golpe.

—Si es un consuelo, Hiashi, le dije a Alejandro que estaba loco. Soy muy consciente de lo que le sucedió a tu hija, y tú y ella tienen mi simpatía. No es apta para el matrimonio, pero desafortunadamente, solo tienes una hija y Alejandro tiene en la cabeza que la única forma de forzar la paz entre dos de sus clanes más fuertes es entregándola a tu enemigo. Él siente que si ella se casa con el laird de Namikaze, nunca levantarás una espada contra ellos.

—¿Y qué garantía tengo de que no vendrán tras mi clan? —, Exigió Hiashi. —Por supuesto que no levantaría una espada contra el hombre que tiene la vida de mi hija en sus manos. Pero, ¿qué tengo de él para sostener a cambio?

El conde se frotó la barbilla pensativamente.

—Es una buena pregunta y me pregunto si Alejandro lo consideró. Tal vez pensó que el matrimonio era suficiente para forjar una alianza, sin importar cuán cauteloso pudiera ser. Él quiere paz. Ahora que hemos firmado un tratado con Inglaterra, Alejandro debe enfocarse en problemas internos con jefes rebeldes. Él necesita aliados, y los Hyûga y Namikaze Uzumaki siempre han sido leales a la corona, incluso cuando se desprecian mutuamente.

—Estaría dispuesto a firmar un tratado con los Namikaze —, dijo Hiashi con rigidez.

Era lo más difícil que había dicho en su vida. Tragarse su orgullo era doloroso, pero por su hija, él haría cualquier cosa, incluso humillarse ante su enemigo. —No pueden querer este matrimonio más que nosotros. Es como dijiste. Hinata no es adecuada para casarse con ningún hombre. Es por eso que los esponsales con Toneri Otsutsuki se rompieron. Naruto Namikaze... la aplastaría, y no puedo soportar la idea de eso.

El conde negó con la cabeza. —No estoy aquí para negociar contigo, Hiashi. Es demasiado tarde para hablar de tratados y paz. La guerra entre ustedes ha durado demasiado. Alejandro está impaciente por traer la paz a las tierras altas, y esta disputa de sangre entre los clanes es una amenaza para la estabilidad que Alejandro quiere. Puede que no esté de acuerdo con sus métodos, pero tiene todo mi apoyo. Me envió a dar testimonio del matrimonio y dar un informe oficial a mi regreso. Debo obedecer su orden, dar mi bendición sobre la ceremonia y llevar conmigo la carta que tiene su sello real y la declaración oficial de la unión.

—Está condenada—, susurró Hiashi.

—Creo que Naruto Namikaze es un hombre honesto y justo—, dijo el conde con cuidado. —No creo que sea cruel con tu hija por venganza.

En todos sus años, Hiashi nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Mientras levantaba la vista, vio a su esposa de pie al otro lado del gran salón, su dolor era algo vivo y se extendía por la habitación.

Pero ella lo ocultó bien mientras avanzaba bruscamente hacia adelante. Se había vestido lo mejor posible en deferencia a la visita del conde y solo el ojo agudo de Hiashi podía detectar la agitación que hervía a fuego lento justo debajo de la superficie de su compostura cuidadosamente serena.

Él y el conde se levantaron cuando Hanna se acercó.

—Mi señora—, dijo el conde suavemente, levantando su mano para presionar un beso en el dorso. —Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos y juro que es más bella de lo que era incluso entonces.

Hanna sonrió graciosamente, pero esta sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Es muy amable, mi señor. Nos hace un honor asistiendo a la boda de nuestra hija. Espero que encuentre su alojamiento a su gusto. Si hay algo que requiera, hágamelo saber y se le proporcionará de inmediato.

Hiashi no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que su pecho comenzó a quemar en protesta. No había estado seguro de que Hanna no hubiera plantado una daga en el corazón del conde si creía que eso salvaría a su hija.

Hanna era sincera, de voluntad fuerte, y la amaba con cada parte de su corazón de guerrero. Si ella hubiera sido un hombre, sería la más fiera de toda Escocia.

Muchos hombres no tolerarían su rapidez para decir lo que pensaba o que combinara su fuerza con la suya. Ellos querrían subyugarla. Hacerla débil y acabar con lo que la hacía tan especial. Hanna no era una muchacha mansa y por eso Hiashi daba gracias a diario. Ella era suya y él no ofrecería disculpas en su nombre. Él la amaba tal como era.

Pero luego comenzó a preocuparse. Porque Hanna estaba siendo demasiado amable y demasiado complaciente. Su sonrisa lo puso nervioso. ¿Estaba planeando envenenar la bebida del conde? O tal vez le deslizaría una daga entre las costillas cuando lo escoltara hasta su habitación. Lo que era muy posible, porque Hanna haría cualquier cosa cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

—Le mostraré al conde a sus cámaras—, dijo Hiashi, antes de que Hanna pudiera extender la oferta. —Que le entreguen comida y bebida para que pueda descansar de su viaje.

Antes de que pudiera guiar al conde hacia la escalera, uno de los guardias de la torre irrumpió en el gran salón. Se quedó corto cuando vio al conde de pie junto a Hiashi, y luego inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

—Laird, un mensajero de Namikaze ha llegado con la noticia de que el laird y sus acompañantes llegarán al caer la noche.

Los labios de Hanna se tensaron, pero para su crédito, ella permaneció en silencio incluso cuando sus manos estaban apretadas en puños a su lado.

El conde levantó una ceja y miró a Hiashi divertido.

—Uno podría pensar de que Naruto Namikaze está ansioso por reclamar a su novia.

Las tripas de Hiashi se hicieron un nudo, disgustado por la mera idea de que su hija estuviera en manos de los Namikaze. Intercambió una mirada de tristeza con su esposa porque cada vez estaba más claro que no había nada excepto declarar la guerra y traicionar a su rey para impedirlo, y hacerlo significaría la muerte de todo su clan.

Su querida hija o la vida de cada individuo que dependía de ellos para su protección. Era una elección que ningún hombre debería tener que hacer.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Frente a Frente

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 3-**_

* * *

Hinata se sentó en lo alto de la elevación que daba al frente de la fortaleza y observó cómo la impresionante línea de soldados de Namikaze avanzaba a caballo hacia el puente levadizo. Se preguntó si su padre los admitiría a todos o haría que la mayoría de los guerreros permanecieran fuera de las murallas de la fortaleza. Pero si lo hiciera, Naruto Namikaze podría no aceptar ponerse en la vulnerable posición de entrar en la guarida de su enemigo con solo unos pocos de sus hombres para protegerse.

Ella buscó al frente de la línea con su mirada, esforzándose por ver al hombre que sería su esposo. Todos se veían gigantes para ella y eran iguales con su implemento, sosteniendo escudos, algunos con espadas desenvainadas.

No parecía una fiesta de bodas. Parecía un preludio a la guerra.

Se estremeció y se abrazó con fuerza, encorvándose más, esperando que no la vieran. Su madre la estaría buscando. Como lo harían sus hermanos. Deliberadamente no había ido a su lugar habitual porque Neji ya la habría encontrado. En cambio, había elegido este lugar porque le permitía ver... su futuro.

Habían tres hombres que se separaban de la hilera de caballos, cabalgando hacia adelante, y uno inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba como si estuviera gritando al vigilante. Hinata deseó poder oír. Debía ser un sonido impresionante proveniente de un hombre tan grande en estatura. Es probable que asustara a cualquiera a la distancia con su voz. Algunos de los caballos detrás del hombre se sobresaltaron y sus jinetes tuvieron que calmarlos rápidamente. Apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas y continuó mirando mientras el puente levadizo bajaba lentamente.

Su marido.

Él estaba aquí para alejarla de todo lo que conocía y amaba. Este era el único lugar donde se sentía segura y protegida. Adorada por su familia, complacida por su clan.

¿Pero no había anhelado una vez una vida normal? ¿Una nueva aventura? ¿Ver algo fuera de las paredes de su fortaleza? No se había aventurado más allá de las fronteras de Hyûga en toda su vida.

Hubo un tiempo en que le dio la bienvenida a su compromiso con Toneri Otsutsuki. Estaba enardecida por la emoción y llena de sueños, un marido, hijos, su propio sustento para huir. Oh, ella lo había planeado todo. Visitas a su familia y ellos irían a la propiedad de su marido por el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Habría mucho regocijo y felicidad. Pero esa fantasía se había evaporado rápidamente en el momento en que Toneri había hecho conocer sus intenciones hacia ella. Sus sueños habían sido reemplazados por una pesadilla de la cual temía no poder escapar jamás.

Odiaba esconderse aquí, detrás de su padre y su madre e incluso de sus hermanos. Permitir que los demás pensaran que era menos de lo que realmente era. Pero lo que más odiaba era tener que abandonar ese sueño. ¿Y ahora? Parecía que, independientemente de todo lo que había hecho para asegurarse de que siempre permaneciera a salvo escondida en la tierra de su padre, había llegado el día en que se vería obligada a aventurarse más allá de sus fronteras a una nueva vida. Esto ciertamente no habría sido la forma en que lo imaginaba ampliar sus horizontes, pero no tenía otra opción. ¿No debería tratar de sacar lo mejor de una mala situación?

Su madre estaba angustiada. Su padre estaba triste y preocupado y de un humor tan horrible que nadie se atrevía a molestarlo a menos que fuera de suma importancia. Incluso sus hermanos tenían mal genio. Era como si una nube negra hubiera descendido sobre el torreón, desde que se recibió el mensaje de que los Namikaze llegarían antes del anochecer, la fortaleza había estado en una gran actividad. Había escapado inadvertida, pero la buscarían incluso ahora. Quizás para esconderla. Quizás para presentarla al hombre que sería su esposo.

Había observado suficientes labios como para saber que, con el conde en la residencia, cualquier acto de desobediencia con respecto al decreto real se consideraría un acto de traición hacia el rey.

Terminado con su ojeada al clan Namikaze, se reclinó en el suelo, cerrando los ojos brevemente contra el brillo del sol. Cuando los reabrió, se concentró en el azul del cielo y las nubes que flotaban suavemente.

Aquí podía escapar por un momento, con el silencio a su alrededor, pero en lo más profundo de su mente, podía evocar el recuerdo de cómo sonaba la música, y mientras miraba el lienzo azul que bostezaba sobre ella, podía jurar que la música bailaba por sus oídos.

—Mira hacia la colina, a tu derecha—, dijo Gaara bruscamente.

Naruto levantó su cabeza y luego se enfocó en la distancia donde Gaara señalo mientras el puente levadizo lentamente comenzaba a bajar.

Casi se perdió la leve figura y luego, cuando su mirada volvió sobre ella, frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su hermano, preguntándose por qué demonios a Gaara le habría llamado la atención.

—¿Es eso una persona? — Exigió Gaara. —¿Qué está haciendo allí sola en la colina?

—¿Miedo de que ella venga aquí y te deje fuera de tu caballo? — Menma arrastró las palabras.

—¿Ella? —, Dijo Gaara con incredulidad.

—Es una muchacha—, dijo Menma, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a la lejana mancha amarillenta.

Naruto se esforzó hacia adelante de nuevo. —¿Cómo lo puedes saber a esta distancia?

Menma les lanzó a ambos una mirada burlona y luego negó con la cabeza consternado.

—¿Crees que cualquier hombre estaría correteado con un vestido amarillo?

Gaara alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, son Hyûga, así que supongo que cualquier cosa podría ser posible.

Los hombres a su alrededor se echaron a reír, y luego el puente levadizo golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, levantando polvo alrededor de los caballos. Cuando Naruto volvió a mirar la colina, ya no pudo ver a la chica. ¿Cómo había desaparecido tan rápido?

Instó a su caballo a adelantarse, enfocando su atención al frente, listo para la inminente confrontación. Era verdad que preferiría enfrentarse a una batalla que los superaba en número de tres a uno en vez de tener que entrar dócilmente en la fortaleza de Hyûga y unirse a este clan en matrimonio. Lo consternaba en todos los niveles. Su padre se revolcaría en su tumba. Era un día oscuro para Namikaze y sería un día recordado en la historia. Si él se salía con la suya, todo el evento se vería afectado por cualquier explicación oral o escrita de ahora en adelante. Pero, por supuesto, no podía hacer algo tan permanente con una esposa.

Tan tentador como podía ser.

Entró en el patio para ver a Hiashi Hyûga junto al conde de Uchiha. Naruto no se sorprendió al ver al hombre del rey allí, aunque honestamente esperaba que el propio rey asistiera ya que esto era de tanta importancia para él.

Se detuvo y sentado a horcajadas sobre su caballo, mirando al jefe del clan Hyûga.

Hiashi le devolvió la mirada, y luego junto a él aparecieron sus dos hijos, aunque no sabía cuál era cuál. La última vez que se había encontrado con los cachorros de Hyûga, los había enviado a hacer las maletas después de una breve escaramuza en la zona muerta: el pequeño terreno que se extendía entre las fronteras de Namikaze Uzumaki y Hyûga.

Pertenecía a los Yamanaka, pero hacía tiempo que lo abandonaron debido a la proximidad de los clanes en conflicto. Era una pequeña porción de tierra, un mero aleteo de su explotación, y no era una gran tarea mantenerse al sur y lejos de la disputa.

Hiashi se estremeció primero, un hecho que le dio satisfacción. Él tomaría cualquier victoria sin importar cuán insignificante era. Pudo haber sido forzado a aventurarse mansamente en la tierra de Hyûga, pero estaba seguro de que no permitiría que ninguno lo intimidara.

Hiashi dio un paso adelante, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:—Bienvenido a nuestra fortaleza, Laird Namikaze. Tú y tus hermanos son bienvenidos. Sus hombres encontrarán alojamiento en el perímetro exterior donde se han erigido tiendas para su uso. Comida y bebida se proporcionarán para todos.

Por un momento, Naruto no habló. Luego miró a sus hermanos y dio la señal para desmontar. Se balanceó sobre su caballo y se dejó caer. Hiashi indicó a varios de sus hombres que tomaran los caballos y los llevaran a refugiarse en los establos.

Y allí se pararon. Guerreros Namikaze cara a cara con los guerreros de Hyûga. Se erizaron de aversión. Los Hyûga parecían haber dado la bienvenida al demonio en su santuario y bueno, tal vez lo habían hecho.

Tal cosa nunca se había logrado en la historia de sus clanes. Nunca se habían parado tan cerca sin espadas desenvainadas y mucha sangre derramada. A Naruto le picaba la mano por querer agarrar su espada, y le dolía la garganta por querer gritar un grito de guerra.

—No me gusta esto—, dijo Hiashi en voz baja, su voz firme con un hilo de acero. —Como Dios es mi testigo, no hay una parte de mí que esté de acuerdo con esta locura.

Naruto asintió, apreciando la franqueza del hombre. Cuando habló, fue igual de franco.

—No me gusta más que a ti.

—No sacrificas nada, — tartamudeó Hiashi. —No hay nada que te desagrade. Te marchas con mi hija y no me das nada a cambio.

Naruto levantó una ceja cuando la ira se deslizó por su nuca, agarrando la parte posterior de su cráneo. Tuvo que esforzarse para evitar perder los estribos. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no arremeter contra el otro hombre. Todo lo que podía ver era la cara de su padre. Mientras miraba al hijo del hombre responsable de su asesinato.

—¿Crees que no? Estoy atado a una esposa defectuosa, una que nunca me dará herederos. Yo renuncio a mucho. Yo renuncio a todo.

—¡Ella no es defectuosa! —, Rugió uno de los hijos de Hyûga mientras se adelantaba.

Gaara y Menma desenvainaron sus espadas en una fracción de segundo y se pararon frente a Naruto para evitar el ataque. Sus brazos temblaron, y Naruto sabía que se debía a no poder ejecutar a los Hyûga en el acto.

Toda la situación tenía el potencial de explotar en cualquier momento. Ambas partes estaban demasiado ansiosas, buscando alguna excusa para extraer la sangre del otro.

—Eso es suficiente—, ladró el conde de Uchiha. —El rey estaría muy disgustado. Él quiere la paz y es lo que tendrá. Cuando se termine esta boda, se hará un juramento entre los dos clanes y se firmará un tratado con sangre. Cualquier violación del tratado será visto como un acto de traición contra la corona. Sus tierras perderán vigencia y serán declarados forajidos y cazados como tal.

—Neji, detente—, le dijo Hiashi al hijo que había rugido de ira. —Tetsu, guarda tu espada.

Neji miró a Naruto como si no quisiera nada más que ensartarle su espada. Naruto le dio una lenta sonrisa que claramente decía : inténtalo.

—Ella vale más que diez de ustedes—, dijo Neji mientras retrocedía.

Él y Gaara lentamente volvieron a enfundar sus espadas, pero ambos mantuvieron sus manos sobre las empuñaduras.

Hiashi alzó su mano, y de repente parecía cansado, con arrugas en la frente. Parecía un hombre que había librado una guerra contra el mismísimo demonio. Naruto no podía sentir ninguna simpatía. No cuando el padre del hombre había asesinado a su padre. No cuando su clan había perdido tanto a lo largo de los años por los Hyûga.

—Entra, — dijo Hiashi en un tono que transmitía cuánto odiaba tener que emitir la invitación. —Mi esposa tendrá refrescos para ustedes.

—De hecho, y me gustaría conocer a mi posible novia—, dijo Naruto con voz burlona.

Los labios de Neji se convirtieron en un gruñido de nuevo, pero Hiashi lo silenció con una mirada rápida. Hizo un gesto a Naruto y a sus hermanos, y caminaron dentro de la fortaleza, el conde estaba de pie entre los dos grupos mientras ingresaban al gran salón.

Una mujer menuda se levantó de la silla junto a la chimenea y dejó a un lado su costura. Era obvio que ella debía ser la esposa de Hiashi, aunque no parecía ser una mujer de edad significativa.

El miedo envolvía su rostro a pesar de que trató valientemente de ocultarlo, algo que le disgusto, nunca levantaría las armas contra una mujer. No importaba que ella fuera la esposa de su enemigo, se le debería otorgar el respeto y la cortesía debido a su posición.

Él caminó hacia adelante, esperando que ella no se volteara y corriera gritando, pero se mantuvo firme y le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear.

—Mi señora—, dijo, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, tomó su mano y ella le permitió que la tomara. Se llevó la mano a los labios y la rozó con sus labios en un gesto de respeto.

—Eres Naruto Namikaze—, dijo con voz tensa.

—Lo soy—, dijo solemnemente. —Y usted es Lady Hyûga.

—Hanna—, ella enmendó. —Después de todo, vamos a ser f... familia —, tartamudeó y parecía enferma por decir las palabras.

Para ser honesto, lo pusieron igual de enfermo. ¿Familia? Nunca.

—Hanna, entonces. —Se volvió hacia sus hermanos. —Estos son mis hermanos, Menma y Gaara.

—También tienes una hermana, ¿no es así? — Cuestionó Hanna.

La expresión de Naruto se endureció.

—Nunca la traería aquí. Ella está en casa bien protegida. Aún es joven y no la habría expuesto a una situación potencialmente hostil.

—Y sin embargo, estoy obligada a enviar a mi hija al seno de nuestro enemigo—, dijo Hanna casi en un susurro.

—Mi señora, no hago la guerra contra las mujeres. Tu hija no sufrirá por mi mano ni de la mano de ninguno de los hombres de mi clan. Como esposa del laird, se le concederá todas las cortesías debido a su posición.

Hanna no parecía más contenta con su voto, parecía que quería llorar.

Naruto se volvió, inspeccionando la sala casi vacía. Era como si todos los Hyûga hubieran desalojado en anticipación a la llegada de los Namikaze. Solo él, sus hermanos, el conde, Hiashi, la esposa y los hijos del laird estaban presentes.

Luego se centró en Hiashi porque realmente no quería molestar a la esposa del laird más de lo que ya estaba. Ella no tenía la culpa de los pecados de su esposo y su familia.

—Me gustaría ver a la mujer con la que se supone que me voy a casar. Deseo conocerla antes de casarnos.

—Laird Namikaze—, intervino Hanna, atrayendo su atención hacia ella. Su expresión era suplicante. —Por favor, ¿puedo hablarte claramente de mi hija antes de enviar en su búsqueda?

—Hable, mi señora. No me ofenderé.

—¿Nadie te ha hablado de ella?

—La llamó defectuosa—, gruñó Neji desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Hanna se volvió blanca, aunque Naruto no podía decir si estaba preocupada o molesta.

—He oído que ella está. mal—, dijo Naruto en un esfuerzo por ser amable.

—Es la verdad—, espetó Gaara. —Es ampliamente conocido que la muchacha es una imbécil y no puede darle herederos. Es una locura que este matrimonio tenga lugar.

En ese momento, Naruto realmente creyó que si Hanna hubiera estado armada, habría intentado matar a su hermano menor. Él se metió automáticamente en el camino entre ella y Gaara para evitar cualquier confrontación.

Neji comenzó a discutir en voz alta mientras Hiashi se volvía hacia Gaara. La sala estalló en gritos de furia, y los insultos volaron. Solo la presencia del conde impidió el derramamiento de sangre.

—¡Basta! — Rugió el conde. —¡Despejen la sala! —Señaló a los hijos de Hyûga y luego a los hermanos de Naruto. —Fuera. Déjenlos para discutir el asunto que tienen ante ellos.

—No dejaré que mi hermano sea asesinado en este nido de víboras—, gruñó Menma.

Naruto levantó su mano.

—Estoy bien protegido, Menma. Vete. Verifica a los hombres y asegúrate de que todo esté como debe ser. Cuanto antes se haga esto, antes podremos regresar a nuestras tierras.

A regañadientes, sus hermanos y los cachorros de Hyûga se fueron. Entonces Naruto se volvió hacia Hanna.

—Ahora, mi señora, diga lo que piensa. Me vuelvo impaciente.

Hiashi se paró junto a su esposa, casi como si desafiara a Naruto a mostrarle cualquier falta de respeto en el habla o la mirada.

—Hinata es... diferente. Ella no es tonta. Es la verdad de Dios, no entiendo completamente la profundidad de lo que la ha afligido. Cuando era más joven, tres años atrás, se cayó de un caballo en un barranco y se quedó allí tres días antes de que pudiéramos encontrarla.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás diciendo que ella no nació de esta manera? Que cualquier aflicción que ella tiene es por una lesión?

—Sí. Bueno, no. Ella no nació de esta manera. Nunca ha habido una niña más dulce, inteligente, aguda e ingeniosa. Estaba llena de vida y risas, habría hecho a cualquier hombre una esposa por la que pelearía. Pero estuvo enferma por un tiempo después de su caída. Y nunca fue la misma después. No habla. No ha hablado desde que despertó de un profundo sueño de más de una quincena.

—¿Es todo? ¿Ella no habla? —Algunos esposos estarían agradecidos por tal regalo.

Hanna negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy tratando de decirte que ella no será una esposa normal. No puedes tratarla como lo harías con otra mujer. Por favor, si tienes algo de misericordia, la tratarás con amabilidad y la dejarás en paz. Ella no merece ser castigada por lo que ha sido forjado por su familia.

La ira comenzaba a hormiguear sobre su carne y subir por su nuca hasta que su mandíbula se puso tensa. —No hago la guerra contra las mujeres y los inocentes—, gruñó. —No me haga repetirlo otra vez.

—Por todo lo que es santo, Namikaze, si le ocurre algo a mi hija cuando este bajo tu cuidado, no habrá roca bajo la que puedas esconderte—, dijo Hiashi. —iré por ti con toda mi fuerza y la de todos mis aliados.

—Pensaría menos de ti de lo que ya lo hago si no lo hicieras—, espetó Naruto. —Ahora basta con la interminable charla. No deseo casarme con una niña que no tiene el control total de sus facultades más de lo que deseas ver a tu hija casada conmigo. Pero ninguno de nosotros tiene otra opción. Es mejor terminar el asunto antes de que se digan y hagan cosas que no se puedan retractar.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo—, dijo el conde desde unos pocos pies de distancia. — Has declarado tu posición, Hiashi. No hay nada más que decir. Trae a tu hija para que Naruto pueda conocer a su novia.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. ¡Una voz!

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 4-**_

* * *

Hinata sintió que la tierra temblaba debajo de ella y automáticamente levantó la cabeza, preguntándose quién subía a la colina donde estaba tendida. Vio a Neji a horcajadas sobre su caballo, girando la cabeza para examinar el terreno. Cuando su mirada se posó en ella, vio el alivio instantáneo en sus ojos.

Se bajó de su caballo, soltó las riendas para dejar que el caballo pastara y se dirigió hacia ella. A medida que se acercaba, ella podía ver qué era lo que decía.

—... en todas partes, Hinata. Nos tenías preocupados. Madre está angustiada al pensar que escapaste por el miedo.

Ella frunció el ceño, aunque alguna vez pudo haber hecho algo tan egoísta y cobarde, no era algo que volvería a hacer nunca más. Podría estar aterrorizada de su inminente matrimonio, pero enfrentaría su futuro de frente y no le daría a su familia ningún indicio de su confusión interna. Ella les debía mucho.

Neji tomó su mano para ponerla de pie, y luego, para su sorpresa, la abrazó ferozmente, sujetándola contra su pecho por mucho tiempo. Ella lo permitió, disfrutando de la muestra de afecto. No era que Neji no fuera afectuoso con ella. De todos sus parientes, él era el más demostrativo. También la trataba menos como una media persona que el resto. Para él ella era su hermanita y eso era todo.

Pero esto era diferente. Casi como si fuera él quien necesitara consuelo y no ella.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo cual, considerando que ni siquiera podía rodear su musculosa circunferencia y hacer que sus manos tocasen el otro lado, no era mucho.

Sabía que él le estaba hablando porque podía sentir las vibraciones que retumbaban en su pecho, pero no quería dejar de abrazarlo para alejarse y poder ver qué era lo que decía.

Cuando finalmente se apartó, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la fortaleza. Ella se detuvo y frunció el ceño, luego miró su caballo.

—Enviaré a alguien a buscarlo. Pensé que tenía que ir mucho más lejos para encontrarte. Sabes que no te haría cabalgar conmigo.

Por un momento, su mirada dejó a su hermano una vez más para encontrar al caballo que pastaba satisfecho a pocos metros de distancia. Ella no odiaba los caballos. Una vez habían sido algo que amaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Odiaba cuando se acercaban, cuando podía olerlos, sentir su poder, la hacía sudar frío y el terror se apoderaba de ella. No había montado desde su accidente. Lo extrañaba. Perdió la libertad de viajar al campo, su cabello volando detrás de ella, sin temerle al mundo. Ahora la mera idea de estar a horcajadas sobre algo tan fuerte la paralizaba. Ella no pesaba nada en comparación. Era tan fácil para un caballo derribarla.

Neji tiró de nuevo, y esta vez la condujo con más fuerza. Tenía mil preguntas que quería hacerle a su hermano, pero no tenía idea de cómo formularlas. No había manera de hacerle entender que ella anhelaba información.

¿Cómo era el jefe de los Namikaze? ¿Era grotesco? ¿Estaba amenazándolos?

Se detuvo de nuevo, retiró su mano de la de Neji, luego le tocó el brazo e inclinó la cabeza hacia la fortaleza. Luego levantó las cejas en una clara pregunta.

Neji frunció los labios y expulsó aire, resoplando levemente. Apartó la mirada, se pasó una mano por el cabello y finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Había una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Previsión. Amor. Preocupación.

—Naruto Namikaze está aquí. Quiere conocerte. No quiere quedarse más de lo necesario, y el conde de Uchiha le concederá esa solicitud porque teme lo que sucederá si los Namikaze y Hyûga se ven obligados a permanecer en la presencia de los otros por mucho tiempo.

Ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios y luego sacudió su cabeza en un movimiento negativo. Luego sonrió porque quería que no se viera tan triste. Si alguna vez había deseado tener el coraje de intentar hablar, era ahora. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a intentarlo, sin saber siquiera qué saldría, pero antes de poder emitir esos sonidos guturales que esperaba formaran palabras, su hermano se volvió bruscamente y levantó un puño en el aire.

Él bramó algo que no pudo discernir, pero sintió la vibración en su cuerpo. Cuando miró en la dirección que él estaba mirando, vio que Tetsu estaba en la distancia, indicándoles volver a la fortaleza.

Neji puso una mano en el centro de su espalda y la empujó hacia adelante. Estaba segura de que él hablaba, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en la fortaleza mientras se acercaban para tratar de discernir qué era lo que decía. Era en estos momentos cuando los demás la consideraban tonta porque simplemente no respondía, no reaccionaba. Él podría estar diciendo cualquier cosa y ella nunca lo sabría.

Cuando se acercaron a Tetsu, él fruncía el ceño, sabía que recibía una reprimenda por lo que deliberadamente no lo miró, si no veía lo que él decía, entonces en realidad no sucedía. Perfectamente lógico en su mente.

No es que Tetsu fuera malvado. Él era menos paciente que Neji. Y se preocupada por ella. Si él se salía con la suya, se quedaría en la fortaleza y nunca se alejaría. El la encontró en el barranco, y cuando la vio creyó que estaba muerta.

Entró en la fortaleza, flanqueada por sus hermanos, y tuvo que admitir que reforzaban su coraje, al estar entre ellos, sabía que nunca llegarían a hacerle daño.

Tan pronto como entró en el pasillo, se detuvo abruptamente, su mirada automáticamente encontró al hombre que tenía más autoridad. Era obvio, al menos para ella, quién era el jefe del clan Namikaze.

El poder se aferró a él. Era un aura casi visible que lo rodeaba. Tragó nerviosamente y sus palmas se humedecieron. Él era alto. Realmente alto. Era ancho de hombros, con un pecho igualmente amplio, más angosto en la cintura, y sus piernas eran sólidas masas de músculos, tan grandes como ella. Tal vez su primera impresión era un poquito exagerada, pero le parecía una montaña.

Su pelo rubio era rebelde. Algo largo, era obvio que no le importaba cuando lo cortaba. A diferencia de sus hermanos, o al menos suponía que los dos hombres que lo acompañaban eran sus hermanos, llevaban el cabello un poco más corto. Estaban uno a cada lado de Naruto, el que estaba al lado derecho era muy parecido a su hermano mayor, muy guapo, de hecho los tres lo eran, pero se veía atraída una y otra vez por las facciones de Naruto. Las líneas de su rostro. La fuerza en su pose engañosamente informal. Tal vez no era tan llamativo como sus otros dos hermanos, pero había algo aún más deslumbrante en su apariencia. Algo que la intrigaba y la llevó a mirarlo una y otra vez. Para el ojo inexperto, parecía relajado, pero a ella le parecía tenso y listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Y luego sucedió lo más sorprendente. Mientras permanecía allí, boquiabierta, casi escondida detrás de sus hermanos, una extraña vibración resonó en sus oídos. Era débil, tan débil que pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado. Pero no, allí estaba de nuevo. Un timbre profundo, ¡una voz! Un tono bajo como algunos de los otros sonidos fantasmas que pudo escuchar, aunque hasta ahora nunca había estado segura de que fueran reales. Pensó que solo eran recuerdos de sonidos que había escuchado antes de que su mundo se hubiera silenciado.

Empujó a sus hermanos para poder ver más claramente la habitación, y buscó la fuente de ese sonido. Ese hermoso sonido. Tan pronto como hizo su presencia conocida, los otros miraron hacia ella, y fue entonces cuando vio que los labios de Naruto se movían. ¡Era a él a quien estaba escuchando!

Sin importarle cuán descarada o descortés podría aparecer, se precipitó hacia adelante, ansiosa por estar más cerca, deseando más de esta deliciosa sensación en sus oídos. Pero sus labios dejaron de moverse en el momento en que ella se detuvo frente a él. Frunció el ceño mientras la miraba fijamente, casi como si la encontrara deficiente.

El color bañó sus mejillas y bajó la mirada, de repente avergonzada. Por supuesto, él la encontraría deficiente. Él habría escuchado las historias y aquí venia corriendo atrevidamente, ni siquiera se había refrescado o vestido apropiadamente para saludar a su futuro marido. Debía pensar que era extremadamente irrespetuosa.

Retrocedió un paso, con las manos temblorosas a los costados, y luego le lanzó otra mirada, esperando que él volviera a hablar, aunque fuera para expresar su disgusto. Anhelaba esa sensación en sus oídos, algo para romper el interminable y sofocante silencio en el que vivía.

Naruto miró hacia la pequeña muchacha que tenía enfrente, observando el aumento de color y la repentina vergüenza que se había apoderado de sus ojos. De veras, pero la muchacha era hermosa. Impresionantemente hermosa. No lo había imaginado, ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho? Que su prometida sería una muchacha tan encantadora.

Era pequeña, casi frágil en apariencia. Él probablemente podría romper sus huesos con un simple apretón. Su cabello era como la medianoche, con los ojos grises como perlas más brillantes, jamás había visto algo así. Le recordaron mucho a la luz de la luna. Y estaban bordeados por pestañas oscuras, largas, lo que hacía que sus ojos parecieran aún más grandes contra su pequeño rostro.

Él había esperado una... niña. Quizás incluso alguien que se parecía a una. Esta no era una niña apenas en la cúspide de la feminidad. Era una mujer completamente crecida con caderas suavemente curvadas y unos pechos generosos, estaba mucho más allá de la gestación inicial de una niña en su juventud.

Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que ella no era... normal. O al menos no era como debería ser una mujer normal. Todavía no estaba seguro del alcance o incluso de la naturaleza de su condición. Había mucho que necesitaba saber.

Odiaba la desolación en su expresión. Había algo que provocaba cosas graciosas en su pecho. ¿Le preocupaba que él la rechazara? ¿Frente a sus familias?

No importaba su disgusto por la unión y las circunstancias que le imponía su rey, la idea de lastimar a una muchacha tan dulce lo ponía enfermo. Lo que sea que estaba mal con ella no era su culpa, y era un peón inocente en un movimiento calculado por la corona.

—Supongo que debes ser Hinata—, dijo con voz suave.

Levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios, y para su sorpresa, le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron, toda su cara se iluminó, tanto que le hizo recuperar el aliento y mirar atrás con asombro ante su belleza.

—Soy Naruto Namikaze. Yo seré tu esposo.

Ella se puso sería un poco al final, por lo que era evidente que tenía una comprensión básica de la situación. Su frente se arrugó, y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo estudiaba con esos asombrosos ojos.

Se encontró inquieto bajo su mirada, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y dio un rápido paso hacia su padre. Demonios, no había tenido la intención de asustarla. Echó un vistazo al conde de Uchiha, permitiendo que su desagrado se manifestara. El conde, sin embargo, parecía divertido, otra cosa que no le pareció agradable.

Entonces, para su completo asombro, Hinata dio un paso adelante y deslizó su pequeña mano en la suya mucho más grande, mucho más áspera y curvó sus dedos alrededor de los suyos. Cuando se volvió para mirarla, ella sonrió, mostrando dientes blancos y rectos.

El gemido del Laird Hyûga se escuchó en todo el pasillo. Hanna Hyûga se llevó una mano a la boca y los hermanos de Hinata parecían muy enojados. Cualesquiera que fueran las reservas de Hyûga sobre el matrimonio, era evidente que su hija no las compartía.

**[***]**

Mirando hacia atrás Hinata no estaba del todo segura de lo que había hecho que cambiara su forma de pensar acerca de Naruto Namikaze. Fue un acto impulsivo del cual podía arrepentirse. Ahora no había nada que pudiera hacerse para evitar su matrimonio. Había observado lo suficiente para saberlo. Su destino era inevitable, ¿así que por qué no resignarse y aceptarlo?

Naruto le fascinaba. No hacía mucho tiempo que había escuchado sus palabras. Su voz. Era como susurros en sus oídos. Agradable. Un destello de luz en su oscuro mundo de silencio. Hubo otros sonidos que pensó había imaginado, pero ahora se preguntaba si verdaderamente escuchaba un limitado número. Y si era así, ¿por qué?

Su frente estaba fruncida en señal de concentración, por lo que no estaba poniendo atención a lo que su madre le decía. Eran sonidos graves. Estaba segura de eso. No podía recordar haber escuchado una voz femenina desde el accidente. Ciertamente no gritos. Tonos altos. Y la música, lo que más extrañaba de todo, era algo completamente perdido para ella.

Pero los sonidos graves. A veces podía jurar que escuchaba pequeños ruidos cuando Neji estaba enojado y seguramente estaba alzando la voz. Una vez, cuando su padre se había enojado con ella por alejarse demasiado de la Fortaleza, casi estuvo segura de que había escuchado o al menos sentido la vibración en su oído producto de sus gritos.

Todo era un enigma muy desconcertante que le fascinaba. Le hacía querer ir a buscar a su futuro marido otra vez, solo para hacerle hablar de nuevo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el profundo silencio que la mantenía cautiva. Cualquier sonido, no importaba cuan insignificante fuera, era bienvenido.

Su madre apareció frente a ella, agarrando sus hombros y sacudiéndola gentilmente.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Hinata parpadeó y miró a su madre. Ambas estaban en la habitación de su madre mientras le probaban el vestido que usaría el día de su boda. Hanna tenía a todo el mundo trabajando en los preparativos de la boda, tenía a no menos de seis mujeres preparándola para estar segura de que el vestido fuera cosido lo suficientemente rápido para la ceremonia.

—¿Qué estabas hacienda allá abajo? —Preguntó Hanna

Había una tierna preocupación en los ojos de su madre. Preocupación por ella al mismo tiempo que curiosidad.

—Debes aprender a controlarte. —La reprendió Hanna. —Naruto Namikaze no es un hombre con el que se pueda jugar. Temo lo que haría si no te comportas como a él le gusta. No sé qué tipo de hombre es. Él jura que no es un maltratador de mujeres pero uno no conoce realmente el carácter de un hombre y tú debes darte cuenta de ello.

Hinata frunció el ceño al oír eso. Naruto no parecía tan amenazador después de que ella lo hubiera estudiado de cerca. Sus rasgos parecían tallados en piedra. Alguien incluso podría decir que él parecía tan duro que podría partir a un hombre por la mitad si osaba mirarlo de forma equivocada. Pero había sentido algo completamente diferente aunque no estuviera segura de qué. Lo que sí sabía es que él había sido extremadamente amable y paciente con ella.

Él no la había reprendido por su intrusión tan brusca. No le había exigido que se retirara. No la había golpeado. Le había dedicado palabras amables. Difícilmente las palabras que un monstruo diría para maltratar a su nueva esposa. Seguramente no estaba equivocada acerca de eso.

Pero no era experta en juzgar el carácter de una persona. Era un hecho que evitaba a la mayoría de la gente porque no quería toparse con las burlas, el miedo o la lástima. No tenía mucha experiencia con la gente, más allá de sus padres y sus hermanos.

No había estado equivocada en cuanto a Toneri Otsutsuki, aunque continúo recordándose ese hecho. Toneri había engañado incluso a su padre, sin mencionar también a sus hermanos.

Tomó las manos de su madre y las llevó hacia su corazón. Hanna pareció sorprendida, su frente fruncida en confusión. Hinata apretó las manos de su madre y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se alejó, su madre parecía aturdida. Sus ojos ardieron con un entendimiento repentino y asombroso.

—Tú quieres esto. Quieres casarte con Naruto Namikaze.

Hinata volvió a apretar las manos de su madre y lentamente asintió. Hanna retrocedió, dejándose caer en la silla que estaba junto a la mesita cerca de la ventana.

—Nunca esperé esto. He estado tan asustada. No quiero que dejes nuestra protección y cuidado. Eres nuestro bebé, Hinata.

Ella lucía tan angustiada que su corazón se encogió y sus labios se fruncieron con tristeza.

—Debí haberlo sabido. Debí darme cuenta de que tú querías lo que todas las chicas normales quieren. Un marido. Hijos. Una vida para ti. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tú eras capaz de eso, la comprensión de tus deberes. ¿Siquiera lo entiendes Hinata?

Su madre la miró ansiosamente, su mirada buscando información en sus ojos. Había mucho que no entendía. Comprendía muy bien las cosas del día a día pero había algunos asuntos que no se le habían explicado. Pero no esperaba molestar a su madre aún más por lo que negó con la cabeza.

Seguramente el asunto del matrimonio no era tan difícil, ¿o sí? había observado a sus padres durante toda su vida. Su madre era muy hábil en la administración de la casa y también era capaz de manejar a su esposo cuando le convenía.

Hinata no había practicado todo el conocimiento que había aprendido pero eso no la hacía menos capaz de hacerlo. Miró a su madre y simplemente asintió dejando que pensara lo que quisiera.

Hanna suspiró y se frotó cansadamente la frente.

—Quiero que seas feliz Hinata y odio pensar que no has sido feliz aquí. Solo buscábamos protegerte, espero lo entiendas.

Hinata sonrió, permitiendo que todo el amor que sentía por su madre se mostrara en su cara. La reacción de Hanna fue rápida. Se levantó y se lanzó hacia ella envolviéndola en un abrazo feroz.

Hinata no supo lo que su madre le estaba diciendo, pero no importaba porque ella entendía. Todo lo que necesitaba saber estaba justo ahí, en el abrazo de su madre.

**[***]**

—Necesitamos hablar, Hyûga—. Dijo Naruto cuando se reunió con el padre de Hinata.

Hiashi lo miró con ojos cansados, y por primera vez Naruto sintió una punzada de simpatía por el hombre mayor, pero rápidamente la aplastó. Los Hyûga no merecían su simpatía. Ellos no mostraron piedad hacia su clan y él no les daría nada tampoco.

—Venga, siéntate y come algo. Después hablaremos de lo que piensas.

Naruto les hizo una seña a sus hermanos para que siguieran al Laird hacia la mesa que estaba en el estrado en el lado opuesto del salón. Estaba sorprendido de que Hyûga le ofreciera la cortesía de sentarlo donde lo hacían los huéspedes distinguidos cuando llegaban.

Una doncella apareció con una jarra de cerveza y dos copas. Después de llenarlas, se alejó, dejando a los dos hombres en la mesa. El conde se había retirado convencido de que evidentemente no habría ningún conflicto. Menma y Gaara permanecían del otro lado de la habitación mirando beligerantemente a los hermanos de Hinata. Naruto los miró con dureza y giró su cabeza en dirección de las mesas menores para indicarles que debían sentarse. Entonces enfocó su atención totalmente en el Laird de los Hyûga.

—Está claro que ninguno de nosotros quiere esta unión.

Hiashi apretó sus labios y comenzó a hablar, pero la expresión de Naruto lo detuvo.

—Trataré bien a tu hija. La trataré con mayor respeto del que tú y los suyos alguna vez le mostraron a mí clan

Furia brilló en los ojos de Hiashi, pero continuó mirando a Naruto en un silencio pétreo.

—Fui honesto con tu esposa. No hago la guerra a gente inocente, y tu hija es quizá más inocente que la mayoría. Ella es ciertamente diferente. No temas por mi trato hacia ella, siempre estará bien provista. Sin embargo no esperes que nuestro matrimonio sea una invitación abierta para que ustedes pongan un pie en mis tierras.

—Está diciendo que envío a mi hija lejos y que nunca volveré a verla? —Demandó Hiashi—¿Cómo sabré que mantienes tu palabra si nunca veo la prueba de su reclamo?

—Le permitiré visitarlos en alguna ocasión si así lo considero conveniente, y puedo asegurarte que no habrá ningún juego sucio, ningún Hyûga, excepto ella podrá acercarse a nuestras fronteras. Juro que así será y sí alguna vez lo intentan se derramará sangre.

—Sepa entonces que a ningún Namikaze, salvo el que escolta a mi hija, se le permitirá entrar a nuestras tierras. Considero que esto es una aberración y solo lo hago porque es una orden de nuestro rey—.Dijo Hiashi apretando los dientes.

—Es suficiente— dijo Naruto. —Firmaremos el tratado, y le daremos al rey lo que quiere, pero nosotros tenemos un acuerdo.

—Sí, lo tenemos.

—Ahora cuénteme más acerca de Hinata, ¿Siempre actúa de forma tan extraña?

Hiashi comenzó a fruncir el ceño, pero Naruto levantó la mano.

—Lo digo sin insultar: viste que ella vino hacia mí y no tenía miedo. Tú y tu familia actuaron como si este fuera un comportamiento inusual en ella.

Hiashi asintió con gravedad.

—Sí, así es. Nunca la había visto actuar con tanta confianza. Ella usualmente es muy tímida y le gusta estar sola, y es algo que yo prefiero. No todos en nuestro clan la aceptan con su enfermedad. No quisiera que fuera ridiculizada, o que se burlen de ella o incluso saliera lastimada por aquellos que la ven como un instrumento del demonio.

Las cejas de Naruto se alzaron.

—¿Instrumento del demonio?

—Sabes lo que la gente piensa cuando se encuentra con alguien como Hinata. Eres un tonto si piensas que esto no pasará en tu clan. Mi hija tiene dos cosas en contra cuando llegue. Una, ella es una Hyûga y será insultada por nada más que su origen. Dos, ella será considerada tonta, chiflada, imbécil y muchas otras palabras menos amables serán usadas para referirse a ella. Es una situación muy peligrosa y tú debes vigilarla muy de cerca. Si la gente equivocada cree que ella es un instrumento de satanás, bien pueden matarla.

—¿Es ella todas esas cosas? ¿Tonta? ¿Chiflada? — Naruto preguntó con voz suave.

—No lo sé— dijo Hiashi cansadamente. —Hay días que pienso que ella entiende perfectamente lo que sucede a su alrededor. Responde cuando le hablamos. Parece comprender ciertas situaciones. Y otros días es como si el resto de nosotros no existiera y se encontrara en su propio mundo.

—¿Y nunca habla?

Hiashi sacudió la cabeza.

— No desde el accidente y la fiebre que le siguió. No sé porque. No sé si tuvo fiebre en el cerebro y la daño de alguna manera. O si está tan profundamente afectada por el accidente que no puede incluso hablar de ello. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, su expresión seria. —Ella no puede montar un caballo. Es importante que no la obligue a hacerlo.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿No puede montar a caballo? ¿Por qué se le ha descuidado de esa manera? No tengo un carro donde llevarla y estoy malditamente seguro de que no la hare caminar.

—No es que ella haya sido desatendida. De hecho era una experta amazona. Nunca vi a alguien como ella. Desde muy pequeña, ella obtenía la completa atención de los caballos. Ellos iban hacia ella. Les gustaba. Lograba que hicieran lo que les ordenaba. Y montaba como el viento. Solía asustarme a muerte. Se balanceaba sobre el lomo del caballo, descalza y con el pelo suelto flotando en todas direcciones. Montaba sin silla a través de la pradera, de ida y vuelta. Estaba convencido de que se mataría pero lo disfrutaba tanto que no me atrevía a detenerla.

Hiashi suspiró y frotó su cara con una de sus manos.

—Y entonces ocurrió el accidente. Tal como lo temía. Tuvo una mala caída. El caballo se espantó y la arrojó directo a un profundo barranco. Pasaron tres días antes de que la encontráramos, y para entonces estaba gravemente enferma. Tenía una herida profunda en la cabeza y una fiebre que duró cerca de 15 días. Después de eso, no volvió a ser la misma y les teme a muerte a los caballos. Necesitabas saberlo para que nunca trates que ella monte.

—¿Cómo demonios me la voy a llevar a mis tierras? — Demandó Naruto

—Facilitare un carruaje para que la lleves— dijo Hiashi.

Naruto dejó salir el aire, contrariado. Su novia se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en un dolor en su trasero. Era un matrimonio para evitar más derramamientos de sangre pero para él se sentía como una sentencia de muerte.

—No sé si ella alguna vez pueda ser una esposa apropiada— Dijo Hiashi en voz baja, la cual sonaba muy cerca de ser una súplica. —No fuerces el asunto. No quiero que ella sea lastimada o herida por nada en este mundo. Es muy querida por todos nosotros. Estás recibiendo un regalo, Laird. A pesar de cualquier cosa que puedas pensar, estás recibiendo algo mucho más precioso que el oro.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Hablar de mi

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 5-**_

* * *

Naruto subió las escaleras que le llevaban a la recámara que le había sido asignada. Como era un huésped de honor se le había asignado una habitación en el ala superior mientras sus hermanos se quedaban en el área común donde muchos guerreros dormían en catres alineados junto a la pared.

Dado que su cuarto estaba cerca del conde de Uchiha, se preguntaba si el primero había insistido en que se le concediera ese honor. A Hyûga le hubiera gustado que todos se quedaran en el campamento que habían montado fuera de las paredes de la Fortaleza con el resto de sus hombres. O mejor aún, que nunca hubieran puesto un pie en su tierra.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, queriendo solamente acostarse y dormir toda la noche. Al día siguiente se casaría y entonces se iría a casa para enfrentar la inevitabilidad de su futuro. O la falta de uno. Él no era un hombre que se enfocara en lo negativo, pero por primera vez sentía cierta desolación, cualquier sueño que tuviera acerca de herederos a los cuales pasarles su legado se había evaporado. Como lo fue cualquier pensamiento de venganza contra el clan que había matado a su padre.

Cuando entró a la habitación se sorprendió de ver velas encendidas y un fuego prendido en la chimenea. Pero estaba mucho más sorprendido de ver a Hinata parada a la orilla de su cama, su expresión serena mientras lo observaba.

Estaba usando el mismo vestido que traía desde la mañana. Mientras que Lady Hyûga se había vestido para la ocasión y agradar a sus huéspedes, aunque fueran unos a los que no quería ahí, Hinata se había presentado con un sencillo vestido, similar al que usaban las mujeres de su clan para trabajar. Y quizás porque era tan sencillo solo resaltaba su belleza ante la sencillez de su atuendo.

Pero Naruto no tenía la certeza de que hubiera un solo vestido que pudiera usar que disminuyera lo que claramente era una joven hermosa.

Hinata parecía estar preocupada de que él se molestara por la intromisión. Y él podría estarlo. Era una invasión a su privacidad, y tampoco era correcto que estuviera sola en su habitación un día antes de la boda. Su familia podría sentirse agraviada si se enteraban de su paradero y podrían cuestionar su honor de caballero el cual tan celosamente protegía. Y sin embargo no se animaba a mostrar su malestar ante la joven.

Inseguro de lo que debía hacer, se introdujo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Después de un momento la miró y notó como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, reflejado en la suave luz de las velas.

Ella lucia angelical, imposiblemente bella. Nunca había visto nada igual. No era solo que fuera la mujer más hermosa que él hubiera visto, pero era fácilmente la más... Él frunció el ceño ¿la más qué?. Había algo irresistible acerca de ella, y no sabía qué era. Carecía de las gracias aprendidas por mujeres mayores y maduras. Pero tampoco parecía demasiado joven para atraer la atención masculina.

Ella era... solo adecuada.

De veras, ¿deseaba a su prometida? Se llenó de odio a sí mismo. Debía estar tratándola gentil y amablemente. Era obvio que había algo raro en la joven, incluso si el no supiera de lo que se trataba y aquí estaba, mirándola como a una verdadera candidata a esposa con todos los beneficios que conllevaba.

No importaba que ella fuera una Hyûga. Estaba claro que no podía ser castigada o definida por las acciones de su familia, estaba claro que ella no era consciente de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor. Por mucho que no quisiera etiquetar a cualquier Hyûga como una víctima, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que ella no merecía esta unión más de lo que él se merecía ser forzado a hacerlo.

Ella sería separada de su hogar el único lugar seguro que tenía y de cualquiera que la quería y la protegía y era obvio que era amada por su familia. En cambio seria llevada a un ambiente hostil. ¿Podría algún Hyûga encontrar su lugar en el clan Namikaze? Sería un asunto difícil, no importaba como se manejara y sería ella la que saldría perdiendo más; mientras que él ganaría una esposa no deseada y una tregua hostil con los Hyûga.

Mientras pensaba esto ella se impacientó al verlo parado frente a ella solo mirándola por lo que frunció el ceño y se adentró por la habitación hasta pararse frente a él. Trató de tocar su cara por lo que su reacción automática fue alejarse. El dolor ensombreció sus ojos al sentirse rechazada retiró la mano y frunció los labios en una mueca de tristeza.

Apenado por haberla lastimado de algún modo, se acercó cuidadosamente, tomó su mano, levantándola para volverla a ponerla en su mentón donde ella había tratado de tocarlo momentos antes. Él no tenía idea de lo que se proponía pero vería que podía hacer para que funcionara.

Ella sonrió y él se sorprendió de como una sonrisa transformó su cara en un rayo de luz. Sus dedos se deslizaron delicadamente sobre su quijada y sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella tocó su boca y empujó sus labios hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Como no reaccionó de inmediato, ella frunció el ceño y empujó más fuerte. Después quitó sus dedos y presionó su dedo índice y pulgar en sus mejillas, pellizcándolas de tal forma que sus labios sobresalieron hacia afuera.

Frunciendo el ceño se le quedó mirando como diciendo ¿No entiendes?. Estaba claro que la joven quería que él hablara. Casi se rio. Todos la trataban como si fuera tonta, pero aquí estaba ella actuando como si él fuera el idiota sin sentido. Ella quería que él hablara. De qué, no tenía idea pero estaba claro que quería que él dijera algo.

—No deberías estar aquí Hinata—. Él dijo amablemente. — No es correcto y si tu padre lo averigua, ciertamente declarará la Guerra, lo cual atraerá el disgusto de nuestro rey.

Sus cejas se fruncieron más profundamente y le lanzó una mirada fiera. Entonces agitó su cabeza y levantó sus brazos como si dijera ¿Quién lo sabría?

Ella volvió a poner sus dedos en sus labios pero ya sabía lo que ella quería. Con un suspiro, la llevó hacia una silla, que estaba cerca del fuego, dónde la sentó. Él llevo la banca de la ventana a través del piso para poder sentarse cerca de ella.

Ellos estaban sentados lado a lado y antes de que él pudiera pensar en algo que decir ella se movió y giró su silla para ponerla de frente a él y así poder verlo. Se volvió a sentar, se inclinó hacia el frente y clavo sus ojos en él.

Él nunca se había sentido tan inquieto. Sentía la lengua anudada y no tenía idea de qué decirle a la joven. Sería mucho más fácil que ella hablara y así pudiera preguntar lo que quería saber. Sí, él podría responder a sus preguntas fácilmente, pero así ¿De qué tema hablaría?

Aunque le gustaba hablar con su gente y mucho. Él era más de ir al punto. Así que... Hablaría acerca del matrimonio. Dado a que la boda se llevaría al día siguiente, él solo podía asumir que ese era el motivo por el que ella estaba ahí. ¿Quizás para alejar sus temores? ¿Averiguar si él era un hombre abusivo? ¿Quién sabía?

Él aclaró su garganta, odiando cuan inseguro se sentía por toda esta situación. Denme una espada y a alguien a quien matar. Él podía manejar esos hechos fácilmente. ¿Pero a una mujer sentada frente a él, esperando ávidamente a que empezara a hablar? Este no era exactamente el entrenamiento que él o sus hombres hubieran recibido.

—¿Entiendes que mañana nos casaremos?—, comenzó bruscamente

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Sonreír estaba bien. Al menos no había salido huyendo de su habitación como si los perros del infierno la estuvieran persiguiendo. Pero eso no significaba que ella comprendiera lo que significaba ese matrimonio.

—¿Entiendes que tan pronto termine la ceremonia, dejaremos tu... estas tierras... y viajaremos de regreso a las tierras de los Namikaze?

Su expresión se tornó seria pero asintió de nuevo.

—La verdad es que no sé qué hacer contigo Hinata Hyûga. — admitió. —No tenía planes de casarme todavía. Y cuando los tuviera, seguramente hubiera escogido a alguien de mi clan. Alguien que estuviera acostumbrada a la vida como una Namikaze y alguien bien entrenada en la administración de una casa. Mis hombres...

Él se detuvo un momento porque ella estaba moviendo su cabeza hacia enfrente y hacia atrás mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en su boca. Había una expresión de... placer? en su cara que lo tomó por sorpresa. Se aclaró la garganta otra vez para poder continuar, escogiendo ignorar su extraño comportamiento. —Mis hombres y yo entrenamos diariamente. También tengo otros asuntos que atender como jefe de clan. Mi gente acude a mí en busca de orientación para solucionar conflictos.

Su mirada se volvió impaciente y asintió con la cabeza. Ella hizo un amplio movimiento con los brazos como para señalar toda la Fortaleza y luego le dirigió una mirada impaciente como recordándole que ella era la hija de un laird por lo que sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus deberes.

Naruto suspiró. Así que ella no quería un recuento de sus deberes como laird. No es que la culpara. No era una conversación brillante en el mejor de los casos pero a él no le gustaban las conversaciones largas.

—¿De qué quieres hablar Hinata?

Lo cual sonaba ridículo, dado que ella no podía hablar pero era obvio que no le gustaban los temas que él estaba tratando. Su sonrisa regresó, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo señaló con un dedo para después clavárselo en el hombro.

—¿Yo? — Preguntó incrédulo. —¿Quieres hablar de mi?

Él no pudo evitar la expresión de horror que surgió en su rostro y se escuchó en su tono. ¿Qué se supone que debería decir? Se sintió como si estuviera en un juicio. Frente al rey y la corte y un grupo de acusadores, forzado a rendir cuentas ante Dios. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sentir tan malditamente inseguro?

Ella sonrió, toda su cara se iluminó, y asintió vigorosamente.

De veras, él necesitaba que la joven se fuera de su habitación. Esto era una locura, Toda la situación lo era. Pero no podía mirar la chispa de sus ojos o su mirada implorante y mantener la dureza que usualmente rodeaba su mente y corazón. ¿Qué hombre de toda Escocia, podría sentarse frente a esta belleza seductora y posiblemente decirle que no?

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Preguntó bruscamente. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que estúpido era preguntarle a una mujer que no tenía forma de responder, sacudió la cabeza.

— No importa. Fue insensible de mi parte.

Aun así ella lo miró expectante, esperando por lo que él pudiera decir. Y él no tenía idea de que contarle acerca de sí mismo. No era de los que se valoraban a sí mismos, sus elecciones de vida. Él solamente...era jefe de su clan y con ello venía una gran responsabilidad. Él no tenía tiempo para dedicarlo a pensar sobre sí mismo o para ponderar qué tipo de hombre era.

Quizá todo lo que ella necesitaba era que la tranquilizara. Se le ocurrió a Naruto que él había hablado con su padre e incluso con su madre para asegurarles que sus intenciones hacia Hinata no eran deshonrosas, pero Hinata no sabía de esa promesa. Sí, eso era probablemente lo que ella quería escuchar y eso era algo que podría discutir tranquilamente.

—Hinata— comenzó cuidadosamente, queriendo asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención. Pero él no necesitó preocuparse de eso porque ella todavía miraba ávidamente su cara. De hecho su mirada nunca lo abandonó. Él nunca se había sentido tan observado. — Quiero que sepas que no te hago responsable de los pecados de tu familia.

Ella frunció el ceño en una expresión feroz que lo divertía por su ternura.

—Entiendo que eres inocente del mal que ha hecho tu familia y que eres una víctima de todo esto. Te trataré con amabilidad y con el respeto que merece tu posición como la hija de un laird y ahora como la esposa de otro. "nunca castigaré a la hija por los pecados del padre".

Ella se levantó de la silla, y para sorpresa de él, levantó el puño para pegarle justo en la nariz. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, su mano yendo automáticamente al lugar donde le golpeó.

No era que ella le haya pegado lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño o causarle un verdadero dolor. Él estaba más sorprendido por su reacción que nada. Ella pasó a su lado, sus pies haciendo un ligero sonido a pesar de los ademanes exagerados que hacía para mostrar su enojo.

Ella jaló, abriendo la puerta y él se paró inmediatamente, sabiendo que si ella tenía la intención de azotar la puerta lo cual ella tenía toda la intensión de hacer probablemente despertaría a las otras personas que estaban en las habitaciones adyacentes y por lo tanto todos podrían salir al pasillo y verla salir de su habitación.

¿Y entonces? Todo el infierno se desataría.

Atrapó la puerta tan pronto ella la soltó para deslizarse hacia el pasillo. Él permaneció ahí por un largo tiempo, haciendo inhalaciones profundas mientras la veía desaparecer por el corredor.

Por muy tocada o tonta que fuera, no le gustaba que su familia fuera menospreciada de cualquier manera. Él sonrió tristemente. Admiraba la lealtad. La demandaba. Difícilmente podía respetar a la joven si hubiera permanecido sentada estoicamente mientras aceptaba todo lo que él le decía acerca de su clan.

Tranquilamente cerró la puerta y se giró para cambiarse la ropa e irse a dormir. Y de repente... se rio. La joven había sido una completa e inesperada sorpresa y él todavía no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella. De lo único que podía estar seguro era que nunca sabría qué esperar de ella o de lo que haría cada día.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Hora de Partir

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 6-**_

* * *

El primer vistazo de Naruto a su novia fue confuso para él. Era como si la mujer con la que había pasado un breve período de tiempo la noche anterior fuera alguien completamente diferente a esta mujer parada en el pasillo donde se casarían.

Se detuvo en la entrada, observando lo que sucedía, pero su concentración estaba centrada en Hinata.

Estaba adornada con un vestido más fino que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto incluso en la corte. Azul intenso, intrincadamente bordado, y el material caía en capas precisas desde su cintura. La parte superior, aunque modesta, llamaba la atención sobre la exuberancia de sus curvas femeninas, curvas por las que se sentía culpable por desear.

Su pelo oscuro, estaba parcialmente elevado, recogido en una masa sobre su cabeza, pero el resto caía hasta su cintura. Ella era hermosa, pero faltaba algo.

Su chispa. La que había presenciado la noche anterior. Parecía como si estuviera en cualquier otro lugar menos allí. Tenía una expresión distante y vacía en el rostro, y nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor parecía registrarse.

Parecía cansada, derrotada y asustada.

Y él odió eso. Le enojó y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Lo último que quería era que ella tuviese miedo. Sacaba los instintos de protección que, con toda seguridad, no debería tener por ningún Hyûga. Pero ahí estaban. Estaba listo para pisotear y poner en su sitio a lo que estaba causando su estado de ánimo actual.

Se detuvo un poco más, viendo como la actividad aumentaba en preparación para la boda. Hinata estaba en silencio junto a su madre, con las manos agarradas delante de ella. Mientras la estudiaba más, se dio cuenta de que no era el miedo lo que la había atrapado. Ella esta simplemente... inconsciente.

Eso hizo que frunciera el ceño. ¿Estaría dividida entre días buenos y días malos? ¿Ganaba y perdía lucidez aleatoriamente? ¿Estaba afligida por una enfermedad de la mente que causaba cambios drásticos en el comportamiento?

Sin duda podría explicar la rareza de su comportamiento con él el día anterior. La inquietud se apoderó de él cuando una vez más se dio cuenta que esta alianza era en esencia una sentencia de muerte. En lugar de ser un esposo, se le asignaría el papel de cuidador. Él la protegería y se aseguraría de que la cuidaran, pero nunca sería su esposa.

Nadie nunca le recriminaría estar con otra mujer cuando estaba casado con alguien como Hinata. Nadie lo pensaría dos veces, dado que Hinata ciertamente no era capaz de cumplir con sus deberes en ese sentido. Pero no estaría bien para él. Era deshonroso y no era culpa de Hinata ser como era. No podía traicionarla de esa manera. O deshonrarlos a ambos.

Sería fiel a una mujer con la que nunca intimaría, y su futuro sería un infierno sombrío. Su mirada recorrió el pasillo una vez más, y luego regresó a Hinata, quien aún estaba en el mismo lugar. Tan inmóvil y serena como si estuviera en otro lugar completamente diferente.

Pero luego su mirada se movió, se encontró con la de él, y su actitud cambió por completo. Ella sonrió. La luz entró en sus ojos. Su cara cobró vida con color y vitalidad. En ese segundo, ella estaba aquí. En la sala. Mirando hacia él, su aspecto de inconsciencia desapareció por completo.

Pensando en evitar otro encuentro donde ella se precipitaría y comenzaría a aplastar sus labios en un esfuerzo por hacerle hablar, él se adelantó.

La madre de Hinata levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban alarmados. Su brazo rodeó inmediatamente a Hinata, pero ella se movió y dio un paso adelante, sonriéndole todo el tiempo.

Naruto hizo una reverencia cortés a Lady Hyûga y luego se volvió hacia Hinata justo cuando ella extendía su mano para tocarlo. En el brazo esta vez. Solo un simple toque, pero en ese pequeño gesto había mucho más. Ella dejó sus dedos en su brazo desnudo, una señal de confianza. Inclinó su barbilla para poder mirarlo, y sonrió aún más, sus ojos grises brillando con lo que parecía ser una clara muestra de felicidad.

Deseoso de complacerla, habló, sin más motivo que el de no querer que ella le suplicara que hablara con ella.

—Te ves hermosa, Hinata. Estoy seguro que nunca ha habido una novia más hermosa.

—Ella sonrió y asintió devolviéndole el saludo.

Su madre se veía aturdida. No por el cumplido que Naruto le había hecho a Hinata. Estaba mirando a su hija, con los labios separados en clara conmoción. Luego miró a Naruto, la confusión se reflejaba en su mirada.

—¿Qué hay entre usted y mi hija, Laird? — Preguntó en voz baja. Naruto frunció el ceño y cuando lo hizo, Hinata inmediatamente se volvió hacia su madre, un ceño fruncido ahora reemplazando su sonrisa.

—Mi señora, le aseguro que lo que hay entre su hija y yo es el matrimonio. ¿No es eso para lo que estamos todos reunidos en su gran salón? Seguramente no es para intercambiar cumplidos o que los Namikaze disfruten de una visita a un clan vecino.

—A reaccionado a ti —, dijo Hanna, con los labios temblando. Ignoró por completo el tinte de ira en las palabras de Naruto y el reproche también.

Naruto frunció el ceño confundido.

—No la entiendo, mi señora.

Hanna negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la sien para frotarse. Fue entonces cuando Naruto realmente vio el cansancio en su rostro y en sus ojos. Como si ella no hubiera dormido en muchos días. Se encontró a sí mismo compadeciéndola cuando era lo último que quería. Sentir simpatía por el enemigo era como estar en contra de su misma alma. La otra mano de Hanna se movió y revoloteó como si no supiera cómo explicarlo.

—Hinata no es consciente la mayoría de las veces. Ella es feliz, dulce y buena. Pero rara vez presta atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que comprenda las cosas la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero respondió a tu cumplido. Tal como lo haría cualquier mujer normal.

—¿Y este no es un comportamiento normal en ella? — Preguntó Naruto.

Sabía muy bien que Hinata lo entendió cuándo conversó con ella. No había dudas, y era por eso que quería tener cuidado ahora. Su madre no parecía preocuparse demasiado por discutir la condición de su hija libremente frente a Hinata. Naruto no quería que la conversación la lastimara. ¿Esta era la forma en que toda su familia la trataba? ¿Cómo una tonta que no se enteraba de nada?

—Venga conmigo un momento, mi señora —, dijo Naruto, ofreciendo su brazo a Hanna en un gesto cortes.

Hinata frunció aún más el ceño y miró a Naruto, con dolor en sus ojos.

—Volveré en un momento, Hinata —, dijo Naruto. — Me gustaría un momento con tu madre para asegurarle que estás en buenas manos. Le tranquilizará.

La expresión de Hinata se suavizó y miró a su madre, con amor en sus ojos.

—Venga —, dijo Naruto nuevamente, antes de que Hanna pudiera hablar nuevamente en presencia de su hija.

Hanna se fue casi ciegamente, con la mueca de consternación aun en su boca. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia donde pensó que podían hablar sin lastimar a Hinata, se detuvo y miró a Hanna.

—Admito sentir cierta confusión, mi señora. Hinata me ha respondido. Me gustaría incluso llegar a decir que hemos tenido una conversación, aunque por supuesto ella no me habla. Pero eso ciertamente no le ha impedido dejarme saber en términos inequívocos qué es lo que quiere y, además, qué tipo de información quiere.

Hanna lo miró boquiabierta, su reacción demasiado cruda para ser fingida.

—Actúa como si esto no fuera normal —, dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Normal? Laird, lo que es normal para Hinata es ser el alma dulce y gentil que es. Ella responde, sí, pero a la familia. Nunca a extraños. No sé si simplemente hay ocasiones en que no comprende o si simplemente es más ignorante en algunas ocasiones que en otras. La mayoría de las veces hace lo que le gusta y nos hemos contentado con permitirlo porque queremos que sea feliz.

Naruto sintió la ferocidad en la voz de Hanna. Lo mucho que esta mujer amaba a su hija y lo mucho que le dolía que no fuera una chica normal a la que le esperaba un futuro normal. Nuevamente se encontró ablandándose. Hacia un Hyûga. Si no dejaba el maldito clan Hyûga pronto, estaría simpatizando con todos ellos.

—Todo lo que puedo decirle —, dijo con cuidado, — es que, si bien no hemos conversado de manera normal, sin duda nos hemos comunicado. Además, ella es absolutamente consciente de lo que ocurre hoy y no tiene miedo.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? — Exigió Hanna. — Ella no habla. ¿Cómo podrías saber lo que está pensando?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Nos comunicamos. Me estás pidiendo que explique algo que no entiendo, mi señora. Pero siento que mientras más tiempo pase con ella, entenderé mejor su visión del mundo que la rodea y cuánto y qué comprende.

Hanna miró a su hija y luego a Naruto, con una clara incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—Sea amable con ella. Parece encantada con usted, Laird.

Luego, sin una despedida o incluso un perdón apresurado, se apartó de Naruto y corrió hacia su hija.

Hanna le hablo de manera seria y un momento después, la mirada de Hinata se movió sobre el hombro de su madre y encontró a Naruto. Y sonrió. Fue todo lo que hizo, pero esa extraordinaria sonrisa iluminó toda la habitación. Le quitó el aliento e hizo que su pecho se apretara hasta el punto de la incomodidad.

Entonces su madre la abrazó con fuerza y Hinata desapareció de su vista. Y en ese momento, una mano le dio una palmada en el hombro y se volvió para ver a Menma y Gaara de pie justo detrás de él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que soportar esto? —, Exigió Gaara. — Los hombres están inquietos. No podremos mantener la paz mucho más tiempo. Es como pedirle a un lobo hambriento que se siente y te vea desollar a un ciervo sin atacarlo y devorarlo por completo.

—Tan pronto como su padre y el conde hagan su aparición, la ceremonia tendrá lugar, y luego nos despediremos —, dijo Naruto.

Menma frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te parece todo esto del conde, Naruto? No me gusta cuánto tiempo pasa Hyûga con Uchiha. Me pone incómodo. Uchiha tiene la confianza del rey. Es el conde favorito de Alejandro. Y seamos sinceros, los Namikaze Uzumaki están recibiendo lo peor en esta supuesta tregua.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No, no es así. No estamos renunciando a nada mientras los Hyûga están entregando a su hija a su enemigo jurado. Podría decirse que tenemos más favor con el rey.

Gaara se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿No renunciar a nada? Naruto, no tendrás herederos. No tendrás... nada. La muchacha es inútil.

Naruto se volvió, su expresión feroz mientras enfrentaba a su hermano.

—Ella no es inútil. No digas eso nuevamente en mi presencia. O en cualquier otro lugar.

Gaara levantó las cejas, pero se calló.

—Pudo haber ordenado el matrimonio de Sakura con uno de ellos — señaló Naruto con voz más suave. —Hubiera sido lógico. Hija por hija. Hyûga tiene dos hijos en edad de casarse y ninguno de los dos tiene derecho a voto.

—Sobre mi cadáver —, gruñó Menma. —Sakura es solo una niña.

—¿Y Hinata es menos infantil? En muchos sentidos, Sakura sería una esposa más competente que Hinata. Sakura es joven, pero es sana y tendrá hijos. Ella tiene edad para contraer matrimonio. Tú y yo sabemos que no está lista para un marido. Pero el rey no. Podría haberla apartado de nosotros y no habría nada que hacer a menos que quisiéramos librar una guerra contra la corona.

Gaara tragó saliva, con la mandíbula apretada. Estaba furioso por la mera sugerencia.

—Ahora imagina cómo se sienten —, dijo Naruto en voz baja. — Imagina cómo nos sentiríamos si estuviéramos ahora preparándonos para ver a Sakura casarse con un Hyûga.

—Te estás volviendo blando — siseó Gaara. — No puedes simpatizar con estos bastardos. No merecen nuestro respeto o simpatía.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé. No espero que te gusten. Solo te estoy pidiendo que te imagines si la situación fuese al revés y le ordenaran a Sakura que se casara con un Hyûga.

—Es impensable —dijo Menma. — No me puedo imaginar cómo la familia de Hinata no se ha rebelado contra la corona.

—Porque Hyûga sabe que firmaría una sentencia de muerte para todo su clan — dijo Naruto. —Podemos odiar al hombre, pero no es estúpido. ¿Una hija por todo su clan? A él no le gusta, pero sabe que no tiene elección por mucho que le duela. Justo como si a Sakura le hubieran ordenado casarse con un Hyûga, tampoco tendríamos elección.

—Cásate con la muchacha para que podamos marcharnos de inmediato — murmuró Gaara. —Quiero regresar a nuestras tierras antes de que alguien decida que no hemos dado nada a cambio. Sigo diciendo que los Hyûga tienen favor con el rey o el conde. En la mente del rey, les libró de una carga y te esposó a una esposa que no puede darte herederos. ¿De qué se están quejando realmente, Naruto? Debido a la forma en que lo veo, el rey ha hecho una gran injusticia. Tú eres el jefe. Es tu línea de sangre lo que debería continuar. Ahora ha hecho que sea imposible para ti hacerlo.

Hinata se paró junto a Naruto frente al sacerdote mientras esperaba que comenzara la ceremonia. Supuso que sería apropiado si tuviera su mano sobre el brazo de Naruto o si enlazará sus brazos. Pero sus manos estaban cerradas frente a ella, enterradas entre los pliegues de su exquisito vestido para que nadie viera lo mucho que temblaban.

Había leído lo suficiente de los labios de su padre para saber que este respondería en su lugar. No estaba segura de cómo se sentía al respecto. Ella daría cualquier cosa por hacer sus propias promesas, pero tenía miedo de intentarlo. Miedo de intentar formar esas palabras y luego no tener idea de si salieron en un susurro o en un bramido.

Quizás una vez que llegara a la propiedad de Namikaze podría... podría comenzar de nuevo. Tal vez incluso podría intentar hablar con Naruto, pero no hasta que estuviera segura de que era lo correcto.

Estaba fascinada por el hombre con el que pronto se casaría, pero él era un Namikaze Uzumaki, y ningún Hyûga tenía ninguna razón para creer que los Namikaze Uzumaki eran otra cosa que salvajes sanguinarios. Incluso si todo lo que había visto hasta ahora de Naruto contradecía esa idea.

Pero también tenía que recordar que, con el conde presente y un dictado del rey, los Namikaze mostrarían su mejor comportamiento. Sabría más sobre el carácter de su esposo una vez que llegaran a sus tierras y ya no se contuviera en sus acciones y palabras.

Tan pérdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que la ceremonia no solo había comenzado, sino que ahora Naruto la estaba enfrentando. Él se inclinó hacia su mano y por un momento pensó que la besaría. Ese pensamiento la dejo sin aliento, y como no se lo imaginaba, se sintió mareada.

Pero lo único que hizo fue levantar su mano, volverse hacia los demás, y luego hizo un anuncio, uno que no podía ver ya que no estaba frente a él. Lo que sea que dijo, solo podía suponer que había anunciado que eran marido y mujer. O tal vez que ahora era una Namikaze. O tal vez incluso había dicho que se estaba yendo ahora. Pero fuera o que fuera lo que él había proclamado, se encontró con reserva en ambos lados. Sombrías. Esa era la palabra para describir las expresiones de todos los que estaban reunidos. No había alegría. Ni espíritu festivo. No habría banquetes de bodas con música y comida hasta bien entrada la noche.

No, el día de su boda era como una nube oscura que estropeaba un perfecto día de primavera. Y ahora se enfrentaría a la despedida de la única vida que había conocido. A una familia que era ferozmente protectora, incluso cuando no la entendían del todo. Una familia que la amaba sin reservas ni condiciones.

No les importaba si era tonta como una piedra o si el propio diablo la maldecía. Ella era una Hyûga. La única hija de Hyûga. Y era amada.

Naruto tiró de su mano, tirando de ella hacia la puerta. El pánico se apoderó de Hinata cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad se estaban marchando en el momento en que se casaron y que era su esposa. Por un momento ella se resistió y esperaba ira o tal vez impaciencia. Pero él simplemente se quedó allí, con los brazos extendidos porque ella no se había movido de su lugar cuando él comenzó a alejarse.

Él la miró, sin ira ni juicio. Él simplemente esperó. Y luego dijo: —Debemos irnos ahora, Hinata. Mis hombres están esperando.

Con pasos temblorosos y desiguales lo siguió fuera del pasillo y hacia los escalones que conducían al patio. Allí fue recibida por un carro de madera sujeto a un caballo. Era el que su padre había diseñado para ella cuando se negó a volver a montar un caballo después de su accidente.

Detrás del carro había tres caballos, dos cargados con su dote. Suministros, especias y joyas. Cosas que eran preciosas y de gran valor. Y luego otro carro, cargado con baúles que contenían todo lo que le pertenecía.

Era el final. Cada parte de ella sería borrada de su hogar. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Como si nunca hubiese vivido allí. Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos.

Incluso mientras esperaba con ansias la posibilidad de ser esposa y de tener las cosas que siempre había pensado que se le negarían, se sintió abrumada por el dolor, al saber que rara vez o nunca volvería a ver a su familia.

Naruto le tocó la mejilla, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba limpiando una lágrima que se había deslizado sobre su piel. Ella se volvió para mirarlo y vio las palabras que se formaban en sus labios.

—Ve y despídete de tu familia, Hinata. Debemos marcharnos ya.

Tiesa, se alejó, y fue hacia donde estaban su madre, padre y sus dos hermanos que se alineaban en el camino desde los escalones hasta donde esperaban los caballos. Abrazó a Tetsu, y él le devolvió un rápido y feroz abrazo. Dijo algo, pero se perdió cuando fue a ver a Neji. Él la tomó suavemente en sus brazos y la abrazó, sosteniéndola allí por un largo momento. Cuando la soltó, sus labios estaban en una línea firme y miraba fríamente en la dirección de su nuevo marido.

Su madre y su padre se reunieron cerca de ella, los tres formando un círculo apretado mientras la sostenían en sus brazos. Su padre la besó en la sien. Su madre presionó su mejilla contra la de Hinata, y pudo sentir la humedad de las lágrimas de su madre.

Su garganta estaba obstruida con tanta tristeza que apenas podía tragar. Lo que antes parecía una gran aventura ahora era sorprendentemente real. No era una fantasía. Realmente estaba dejando el seno de su familia y camino a un futuro incierto con un clan que la odiaba y a todo lo que representaba.

Todo lo que quería hacer era arrojarse sobre su padre y ponerlo entre ella y Naruto. Pero era hora de ser fuerte. Había pasado los últimos años escondiéndose. Si se resistía, si mostraba angustia o cualquier señal de que no quería irse, podría ser desastroso.

Su clan entero sufriría. Vidas se perderían. Todo porque tenía miedo de enfrentar el mundo exterior y sus miedos. Deliberadamente dio media vuelta, su corazón dolía cada vez que respiraba. Dio un paso hacia su esposo y luego otro. Le dolía la espalda al estar rígidamente recta. Forzó la calma en su rostro, incluso si dentro de ella era un mar hirviente en el momento máximo de una tormenta.

No deshonraría a su padre ni a su clan. Haría que su madre se sintiera orgullosa. No preocuparía a sus hermanos. Dejaría este lugar por elección propia y aceptaría a su marido porque era su elección, no porque su rey lo ordenara.

Cuando estaba a un paso de Naruto, se detuvo e inclinó el mentón, el orgullo la mantuvo rígida. Lo miró a los ojos y luego cuadró los hombros, su mensaje claro.

Ella estaba lista para partir.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. La Fortaleza Namikaze

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 7-**_

* * *

El viaje desde la frontera de los Hyûga hasta la frontera de Namikaze era simplemente medio día cuando hacia buen tiempo y el clima era espectacular. Primavera, en su mayoría cálida, con solo un toque de frío cuando el viento soplaba de un lado a otro.

El sol brillaba alto sobre su cabeza y la tierra estaba inundaba de un toque de oro. Era un día en que la joven Hinata habría cabalgado por la pura alegría de sentarse a horcajadas sobre su caballo. Habría vuelto la cara hacia el sol y cerrado los ojos mientras cabalgaba por el terreno. Pero eso era antes del accidente. No culpaba al caballo, pero tampoco podía luchar contra el terror abrumador que la golpeaba solo con el pensamiento de volver a subir a uno. Incluso el olor a caballo era suficiente para hacerle recordar el horror de ese día y el recuerdo del dolor y el miedo se convirtieron en silencio.

No era de extrañar que su clan creyera que se había vuelto loca, fue probable cierto. En esos primeros meses, Hinata había estado enojada. No había sabido lidiar con lo que había sucedido. No entendía y temía lo que le pasaría cuando supieran que era defectuosa.

Años más tarde, parecía una tontería, pero ¿cómo podría ella explicárselo a sus padres ahora, después de tantos años? ¿Y tratara de hacerles entender lo que estaba realmente mal? ¿cómo podría siquiera explicarlo? Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado mientras un suave eco flotaba sobre sus orejas. Miró hacia su alrededor rápidamente, tratando de discernir la fuente. Quería más.

Lo que vio fue a cada guerrero, bajando en fila, levantando el puño y por lo que podía ver, gritando algo. Sus oídos se estremecieron por la vibración y se imaginó escuchando sus gritos. Era como alcanzar algo inalcanzable. Como tocar la punta de un dedo al querer agarrar una mano.

Y luego, la vibración desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Se mordió los labios con frustración, deseando que volviera a suceder. Vivía para esos momentos, cuando casi podía captar un sonido. No quería olvidar cómo era y cada día que pasaba, temía que se le olvidará por completo y para siempre.

El carro que la llevaba tomó velocidad. El hombre a caballo que tiraba de ella, instó su montura hacia delante. Cuando llegaron a la cima, Hinata pudo ver el valle y se quedó sin aliento.

La fortaleza Hyûga estaba asentada en lo alto de una colina, pero la fortaleza Namikaze se encontraba entre dos montañas. Un río corría al costado y giraba para vagar por la parte posterior de sus tierras solo para aparecer en la distancia, sin duda muriendo en un lago.

La tierra era verde y exuberante rebosante de primavera. Flores salpicaban las laderas. Una manada de ovejas pastaban en la distancia. Los caballos también salieron a pastar en el lado opuesto. Tres hileras de cabañas estaban encaramadas en la base de una pendiente empinada fuera del Torreón. Ocho en cada fila.

Mientras su mirada escaneaba las tierras, vio más casas de campo, algunas a lo largo del río en paralelo a la fortaleza, y en la colina opuesta vio más cabañas, ordenadas al azar y no tan ordenadas como las primeras que había visto.

La torre estaba bien y no vio señales de deterioro. Un muro de piedra rodeaba la torre de homenaje con una puerta al frente con dos torres de vigilancia. La puerta estaba hecha de madera maciza, y Hinata imaginó el esfuerzo que supondría abrirla y cerrarla.

Más allá de la puerta, vio lo alta y grande que era la fortaleza, imaginó que serían al menos 4 pisos. Era impresionante. Se necesitaría a un ejército masivo para infiltrarse y derrotar a las fuerzas Namikaze y para entrar en la fortaleza. Los únicos que podía conseguirlo, a parte del Rey, era su propio clan.

Y ahora se habían visto obligados a dejar de atacarse, y Hinata se preguntó, sintiéndose culpable por su deslealtad, si alguna de las partes honraría el acuerdo a largo plazo. El carro bajo por la pendiente y cuando se acercaron a la fortaleza, la gran puerta de madera se abrió lentamente.

Naruto se adelantó, seguido de cerca por sus hermanos. El carro que la llevaba era el siguiente, y luego los guerreros de Namikaze entraron detrás de ella al espacioso patio.

El carro se detuvo, Naruto desmontó, y luego se acercó a ella para ayudarla a bajar. Ella tropezó levemente mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. Después de estar sentada en el carro por tanto tiempo, sus piernas estaban tan temblorosas como las de un potro recién nacido.

Gradualmente, se dio cuenta que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia ella. Donde quiera que volteara, había alguien mirándola con avidez. La mayoría de las miradas no eran amigables, la mayoría de ellas eran abiertamente hostiles. Labios apretados. Ojos hostiles. Muecas. Expresiones distantes.

Se detuvo en una persona el tiempo suficiente para ver las palabras "perra Hyûga" en sus labios. La mirada de Hinata se afiló y memorizó el rostro de la mujer. No olvidaría ese desaire.

Naruto estaba hablando con el grupo reunido. Él tenía su brazo colgado sobre sus hombros. Ella se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde y no pudo leer sus labios para saber que decía.

Fuera lo que fuera, no le sentó bien a la mayoría, porque las expresiones se volvieron aún más descontentas, y captó varios comentarios más despectivos al formarse en los labios de la gente reunida. Nunca se había sentido tan sola y aterrorizada en su vida. Esto no solo era una bienvenida hostil. No era una bienvenida en lo absoluto. Su piel se erizo bajo tal escrutinio. Se sintió sola, juzgada y considerada indigna.

Automáticamente su barbilla se levantó en silenciosa rebelión. Ella no permitiría que estas personas la hicieran sentir inferior ni la insultaran. Ella no sería menospreciada por ningún Namikaze. No avergonzaría a los Hyûga por parecer débil ante este clan.

Naruto la condujo hacia la entrada de la fortaleza. Caminaron hasta varias mujeres del clan, y ninguna de ellas ofreció una sonrisa en su dirección. Mantuvo su mirada lejos para no ver qué era lo que tenían que decir. Ya había visto lo suficiente como para saber que su presencia era vilipendiada.

El salón era más grande que el gran salón Hyûga. La habitación estaba desordenada. Habían varias mesas que fácilmente podría acomodar a una docena de personas. Dispersas sobre el resto de la sala había varias otras mesas, lo que indicaba que muchos comían dentro de la Torre de homenaje. Frente a la otra chimenea era más una sala de estar. Había varias sillas y algunos descansos para levantar los pies. Era claramente un lugar de ocio. Aquí era donde Naruto la guiaba. La hundió en una de las sillas más suaves que estaba al lado de la hoguera. Ella lo estudió de cerca temerosa de perder cualquier indicación que pueda darle.

—¿Te gustaría comer y beber?

Estaba hambrienta, pero la idea de meter algo a su estómago fue suficiente para hacer que sus entrañas se torcieran en señal de protesta, estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer.

—Si esperas aquí un momento, volveré y te mostraré tus recámaras. Lo organizare todo para traer tus pertenencias y que las desempaqueten para ti.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza antes que se diera la vuelta y desapareciera por el pasillo. Se sentó, inmóvil, temerosa de respirar para no llamar más la atención en sí misma. Los miembros del clan Namikaze se filtraron dentro y fuera del pasillo, obviamente con la intención de ver la nueva incorporación del clan. No encontró ninguna cara amistosa. Nada para tranquilizarla u ofrecerle consuelo. El dolor de dejar su casa y su clan nunca se sintió tan profundamente como en ese momento.

Estaba realmente sola y encerrada en un mundo silencioso donde la gente no la consideraba nada más que la hija loca de su peor enemigo. Un momento después, Naruto regresó, y le tendió la mano. Perpleja, deslizó sus dedos dentro de los suyos y le permitió ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Él estaba diciendo algo, pero se dio vuelta y comenzó a guiarla por la habitación, se quedó frustrada de no poder ver que decía. Trato de acelerar el paso para poder adelantarse lo suficiente como para poder mirar hacia atrás, pero no era capaz de seguir el ritmo.

Extendió su brazo cuando llegaron a las escaleras, haciendo un gesto para que se adelantara a él. De mala gana, ella subió los escalones y cuando llegaron al relleno del siguiente nivel, la guio en lugar de que ella siguiera subiendo.

Había varias recámaras en el pasillo. Hacia el final, se detuvo y abrió una puerta, y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Era una recamara pequeña, pero no tan pequeña. Había dos ventanas que le dijeron que era una habitación de esquina porque había una a cada lado.

Las pesadas pieles estaban aseguradas con lazos de cuero para evitar que el viento agitara los extremos. La luz del sol entraba a la habitación iluminándola sin necesidad de velas. Había una cama contra la pared, una bacinilla y una silla junto a la pequeña chimenea. A parte de eso, la habitación no estaba amueblada en absoluto. Era evidente que nadie se quedaba aquí, excepto quizás algún invitado.

Se volvió hacia Naruto, confundida sobre el por qué él le mostraría esta cámara, hizo un gesto y luego dijo: —Haré que traigan tus baúles y mandaré a alguien que te ayude a desempacar y a acomodarte. Tal vez desees descansar antes de asistir a la cena de esta noche.

Ella le dio una mirada sorprendida, luego miró una vez más a la habitación donde se encontraba. Este era su esposo, él debería compartir su cámara con ella. Era como debían ser las cosas. Su padre y su madre habían compartido una habitación desde siempre. De hecho, su padre se opondría fuertemente a que su esposa durmiera en otro lado.

¿Iba a ser relegada a un puesto de invitada? Una invitada no deseada.

Naruto salió de la habitación, dejándola sola, frunciendo el ceño mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación. No, esto no funcionaría en absoluto. El lugar de una esposa estaba con su marido. No metida en una habitación de invitados junto con todas sus cosas. Debía haber una manera de remediar esta situación.

Naruto fue en busca de Sakura. Él no la había visto en el patio y no era propio de ella ausentarse sin antes saludarlo a él y a sus hermanos. La encontró, como era de esperar, en la antecámara que usaba como su oficina de contabilidad, donde guardaba la correspondencia, los libros mayores, los registros de los negocios del clan, así como las fechas de nacimientos y muertes de todos los Namikaze Uzumaki.

Su padre había sido meticuloso con esas cosas, por ello había insistido en que Naruto aprendiera desde muy joven a leer y escribir. En una época en que la mayoría de los niños eran educados en el arte de la guerra, él había pasado largas horas a la luz de la velas memorizando el alfabeto y leyendo los libros contables de su padre.

Minato Namikaze había insistido en que la mente debía ser formada y amoldada, para ser un buen guerrero, y adepto físicamente. También decía que un guerrero inteligente ganaría sobre uno ignorante en cualquier ocasión. No estaba seguro de haber estado de acuerdo, pero desde luego, no tuvo otras opciones. Sakura por otro lado, estaba decidida a leer y escribir, analizaba cada pieza de escritura que podía hacer llegar a sus manos, en un esfuerzo por aprender por sí misma. Siempre había sido un poco extraña, y él la amaba mucho.

—¿Sigues determinada a ocupar el cargo de Laird algún día? —. Le hizo la pregunta mientras abría la puerta.

Sakura levantó la cabeza con aire culpable y apresuradamente cubrió el pergamino que había estado curioseando con mucha concentración.

—¿Por qué no saliste a saludarnos? —, preguntó él con voz suave.

Sakura suspiró. — No tenía sentido. Trajiste a casa a la tonta Hyûga. No es motivo para celebrar, ¿cierto?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo te volviste alguien tan poco caritativa Sakura? No es propio de ti emitir juicios de alguien que aún no conoces.

Sakura le dio una mirada que sugería que era un idiota.

— Ella es una Hyûga, Naruto. ¿Qué más debo saber? Y antes de que me sermonees por ser crítica, debo recordarte que desde nuestro nacimiento nos enseñaron a odiar el apellido Hyûga y a cualquiera que lo llevara.

Él suspiró y le dio una mirada herida.

—Ella no es cualquier Hyûga, Sakura. Es mi esposa y es una Namikaze, espero que tengas en cuenta tratarla con respeto. Me gustaría... Me gustaría que la buscaras y seas amable con ella. En este momento se encuentra arriba en su recámara, probablemente sola y asustada. Su recepción no fue amable, no sé cuánto comprendió, pero incluso un completo tonto se habría dado cuenta de lo hostil que fue el clan con ella. Te necesito para esto.

La expresión de Sakura cambió a reflexiva.

—¿Qué tan tonta es, Naruto? Realmente ¿eran exagerados los rumores?

El pasó su mano sobre su cabello y suspiró.

—No lo sé. Tengo mucho que aprender de ella. A veces parece distante e ignorante. Pero fui capaz de comunicarme con ella, le fascina que yo le hable. Lo cual es aparentemente poco común, porque su madre quedo atónita por la respuesta que me dio Hinata. Tengo que pensar que no todo es lo que parece, pero hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo pensar en todo.

Sakura cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y luego le envió a Naruto una mirada que él hacía mucho tiempo había asociado con la intriga. Puede que a ella no le gustara la sangre o la violencia, pero tenía una mente digna de cualquier guerrero sediento de sangre. Siempre iba al ataque, aunque fuera en sentido figurado.

—¿Cuánto vale mi amabilidad para ti?

Naruto tuvo que aclararse la garganta para evitar reírse. La chica tenía audacia, sin embargo, él nunca había sido capaz de castigarla. Se le había permitido correr salvajemente, no cabía duda al respecto. Criada sin una figura materna, Sakura probablemente pasó la mayor parte de su infancia creyendo que era un muchacho.

—¿Vale, qué es lo que quieres? —. Preguntó Naruto con diversión.

—Quiero un tutor. Uno real, Naruto. Quiero aprender a leer y escribir. Ella alzó su barbilla y lo miró con audacia.

—¿Y a quién propones para que sea tu tutor?

—Al Padre Sai.

—Sakura, él es un hombre de Dios y tiene obligaciones con más de un clan. No puedo apropiarme de él para tu beneficio personal.

—Me parece que como no estás completamente seguro de algunas de las facultades de tu nueva esposa, te convendría tener un hombre de Dios que bendiga tu unión. Además, convencería al clan de que tu esposa no está marcada por el demonio. En su tiempo libre, por supuesto, él podría instruirme.

Naruto tuvo que reír entonces. Era una conspiradora, lo que le irritaba era que tenía un punto muy sólido, tener la bendición del padre en su matrimonio calmaría al clan de los miedos y las supersticiones, eso ayudaría a garantizarlo.

— De acuerdo. Le enviaré una carta al padre. Sin embargo, quiero que te muestres amable con Hinata. Ella es una muchacha dulce y pienso que te agradaría. Ella es solo... diferente.

— Nunca pensé que fueras tan diplomático —. Dijo secamente

Naruto señaló la puerta

— Solo vete.

Ella sonrió y se apresuró al pasar junto a él.

Sakura vaciló en la puerta de la habitación de Hinata. Por más que se resistiera a admitirlo, estaba nerviosa por la inminente reunión que tendría con su hermana política. Por otro lado, tener una hermana era un pensamiento interesante. Sin embargo, tener una hermana tonta no era muy atrayente. Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre la madera por un largo momento. Luego contuvo la respiración y tocó la puerta. Esperaba mientras acrecentaban sus nervios. Como no recibió respuesta, tocó de nuevo. Solo para esperar unos largos segundos. Pegó su oreja en la puerta, frunciendo el ceño. Escuchaba extraños sonidos emanando desde la habitación. ¿Sonaban como raspaduras? Era como si algo estuviera siendo arrastrado por el piso, el sonido se hizo más fuerte hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer de cabello oscuro.

Hinata saltó, sorprendida por la presencia de Sakura. Su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo y su cabello estaba desordenado. Cuando Sakura miró hacia abajo vio que Hinata había arrastrado uno de sus baúles hacia la puerta, de hecho, parecía como si estuviera planeando sacar todas sus pertenencias de la habitación.

— Soy Sakura — dijo. Insegura de lo que debía hacer. — Soy la hermana de Naruto.

Hinata la miró fijamente, estudiándola atentamente, hasta que Sakura se avergonzó. Había algo inteligente y perspicaz en su mirada, casi como si estuviera juzgándola y eso la hizo sentir claramente incómoda. Ella era la intrusa aquí, no Sakura, además ella era la forastera. El enemigo.

Luego para su mayor desconcierto. Hinata se acercó y agarró su mano tirándola hacia abajo haciendo un gesto hacia el baúl.

— Uhhh, ¿Hinata? ¿Qué estas intentando hacer con el baúl?—Le preguntó.

Hinata hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. Se puso de pie mostrando mejor su altura (no es que fuera mucha) y miró fuera de la recámara hacia el pasillo. Su expresión se volvió perpleja, abruptamente dejó a Sakura, cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta de Menma.

—¡Hey!, No puedes irrumpir en la habitación de mi hermano así —. Protestó Sakura Pero Hinata asomó su cabeza en la habitación, luego se retiró y se volvió hacia Sakura, sus cejas dibujaron un profundo surco, se mojó los labios casi como si quisiera hablar, aunque eso era imposible. Naruto había dicho era muda y lo había sido desde su accidente.

Hinata señaló la puerta de la recámara abierta y levantó sus palmas. Sakura sacudió su cabeza confundida, luego Hinata la señaló y regresó a su recámara, una vez más levantó sus palmas.

Finalmente comprendió, y negó con su cabeza.

—No, esa no es mi recámara, es la de Menma.

Una vez más, Hinata agarró su mano y la arrastró hacia la siguiente habitación, golpeando su palma contra la puerta se volvió hacia Sakura para repetir la misma pregunta en sus ojos. Ahora Sakura comprendía lo que Hinata buscaba — Esta es mi habitación— le dijo.

Hinata volvió a fruncir el ceño con disgusto. Y Sakura se encontró siendo arrastrada nuevamente a la siguiente habitación, aunque ahora había descubierto el sentido de todo eso. Estaba cansada de ser arrastrada alrededor del pasillo por una mujer que era de su misma estatura, así que decidió liberar su mano del agarre y tomó la mano de ella, así podría dirigir el recorrido, la llevó por el pasillo y señaló cada una de las recámaras, describiendo para que servían o a quién pertenecían, pero Hinata parecía estar más frustrada con cada una de ellas.

La comprensión golpeó la cara de Sakura.

—¿Estás buscando la recámara de Naruto, cierto?

Hinata sonrió y asintió vigorosamente. Por un momento Sakura quedó hechizada, ante la sonrisa que produjo el rostro de la joven, se veía muy hermosa y no todos los tontos se veían así. Tampoco tenía nada de locura en sus ojos, incluso cuando su comportamiento rozaba lo inusual o quizás era bastante inusual. Entonces los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron ¿por qué? se preguntó.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Hinata se transformó rápidamente en un ceño fruncido y Sakura se encontró siendo arrestada de nuevo por el pasillo, hacia la recámara de ella. Cuando llegaron, Hinata señaló su baúl e hizo un movimiento como si estuviera empujándolo por el pasillo. Después elevó su barbilla apuntándola hacia adentro de su recámara, luego agitó su cabeza amotinadamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Sakura estalló en carcajadas. Su cuñada no estaba contenta con su aposento y por ello quería mudarse a la recámara de Naruto. Debería ser leal e informarle severamente a la mujer de su hermano que si Naruto la hubiera querido en su recámara la habría hospedado allí, pero el diablo en su hombro le dijo que podría ser muy divertido ayudar a Hinata en su esfuerzo y darle una sorpresa a Naruto cuando se fuera a dormir más tarde.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré —. Le dijo Sakura permaneciendo sonriente.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para agarrar el asa del baúl. Sakura se inclinó también y ambas sacaron el baúl de la recámara para dejarlo en el pasillo.

Sakura señaló hacia el final.

—La recámara de Naruto se encuentra al fondo. Tendremos que darnos prisa si vamos a mover todas tus pertenencias, antes de que alguien nos descubra.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Valiente

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 8-**_

* * *

Naruto se detuvo afuera de la puerta de Hinata, la indecisión causó estragos en su mente. La culpa lo atormentaba porque, después de arrojarla en su habitación, no había regresado por ella. No había revisado para ver si se había acomodado. Ni siquiera había asignado a una doncella para ayudarla a desempacar sus baúles.

La verdad era que no estaba del todo seguro de a quién podía confiarle la tarea, en todas partes donde se volvía, lo trataban con abierta hostilidad sobre un Hyûga que se estaba estableciendo en el torreón Namikaze.

Era hora de que viniera a cenar. No estaba del todo seguro de instalarla entre su nuevo clan tan pronto, pero esperar solo prolongaría la agonía. Mejor terminar con eso rápidamente y luego ponerse a trabajar para que se ajuste a su familia.

Cómo iba a lograr eso, no tenía idea.

Golpeó suavemente y esperó, sin querer entrometerse en su intimidad, a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho, como su marido, de hacer lo que quisiera. No era su intención ponerla en su contra o hacer que le temiera. De hecho, la idea era repugnante para él.

Después de un momento, frunció el ceño cuando ella no respondió a la convocatoria. Empujó la puerta solo para encontrar la habitación completamente oscura. Tomó una de las velas de la lámpara de pared y entró en la habitación de Hinata, y para su sorpresa, la habitación estaba vacía. Sin troncos en el fuego o ninguna de sus cosas. Era tan prístino como lo había sido antes de que él la hubiera llevado a la cámara unas horas antes.

Por un momento se preguntó si le había dado la habitación equivocada, pero incluso él no estaba tan distraído. Se retiró rápidamente y luego caminó por el pasillo, abriendo puertas a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando llegó a la suya, casi no entró, pero luego lo pensó mejor y abrió la puerta. Si iba a encontrarla, necesitaba cubrir cada centímetro de la fortaleza. Sin duda habría sabido si ella había aparecido debajo de las escaleras. Esto no era lo que él tenía en mente para su primer día de felicidad matrimonial. Una esposa desaparecida que puede o no tener el control total de sus facultades.

Casi le extrañó cuando entro y escaneo apresuradamente la habitación. Pero ciertamente no se perdió el hecho de que su cámara ahora albergaba todos los baúles que la habían acompañado. También estaban desempaquetados y sus cosas cubrían la mayoría de las superficies disponibles en su cámara.

Lo más notable, ella estaba acurrucada en una pequeña bola en el otro lado de la cama, el lado más cercano a la pared, y por lo que parecía, estaba profundamente dormida. Soltó el aliento, levantó las manos y luego las dejó caer a los costados con exasperación.

Ella estaba en todas partes en su cámara. Sus pertenencias, incluso su olor. Y estaba el hecho de que ella estaba en su cama. Donde tenía que dormir.

Ella ni siquiera había comido, y tenía que estar muerta de hambre. Él la había sacado de su casa en el momento en que intercambiaron los votos, y ella no había comido cuando llegaron aquí. La muchacha ya era lo suficientemente pequeña. Ciertamente no necesitaba perderse ninguna comida. Y, sin embargo, no quería perturbar su sueño. Ni siquiera se había movido, y él no había sido silencioso cuando entró en la habitación. El día probablemente la había agotado. Aun así, se arrastró más cerca de la cama y se inclinó para mirarla. Era ridículo que estuviera caminando de puntillas por su propia cámara por deferencia a una esposa que se había encargado de mudarse a su habitación privada.

Parecía angelical en el sueño, pestañas oscuras descansando contra pálidas mejillas. Su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto y desordenado y se extendía sobre su almohada. Él frunció el ceño. Ella incluso había robado su almohada.

Estaba vestida con un vestido liso de lino blanco que cubría modestamente todas las partes necesarias. Todo lo que podía ver era su rostro y un brazo desnudo que descansaba sobre su costado. La otra estaba debajo de ella. Si él la despertara, tendría que vestirse para bajar y para cuando apareciera, la cena ya habría terminado. Se aseguraría de que hubiera comida disponible para ella tan pronto como despertara por la mañana.

Se demoró por otro largo momento, mirando el suave subir y bajar de su pecho. Y luego echó un vistazo una vez más a todas las cosas que ahora ocupaban su habitación. O más bien su cámara, ya que parecía que había reclamado la suya.

Dio media vuelta, agarrando su nuca y frotándola mientras se retiraba en silencio. No tenía idea de qué hacer en este asunto. No podría tener un matrimonio normal con ella. Su matrimonio no podría ser consumado. Y aun así ella estaba en su cama, con su almohada, profundamente dormida, como si realmente tuviera que estar allí.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en el pasillo donde las mujeres que servían estaban ocupadas poniendo comida en las mesas. Se sentó al final donde siempre se sentaba, Gaara a su izquierda y Menma a su derecha. Sakura se sentó al otro lado de Menma, y sospechosamente, no levantó la mirada para saludarlo mientras se sentaba.

—¿Saben cómo Hinata fue capaz de mover todos sus baúles a mi habitación? — Preguntó suavemente mientras miraba a Sakura. —O para el caso, ¿cómo sabía qué cámara era mía?

El rostro de Sakura se puso colorado y miró hacia abajo, de repente muy fascinada con su comida.

—¿De qué hablas? —, Exigió Menma. —¿La muchacha se mudó a tu cámara?

Gaara arqueó las cejas. —¿Cuál es su intención?

—Ella estaba dormida cuando subí, no pude preguntarle—, dijo Naruto secamente. — Estoy más interesado en saber cómo terminó allí.

Sakura resopló. —La ayude.

Naruto entornó los ojos. —¿Fue su idea o la tuya? ¿Es esto un truco que estás jugando?

—Me pediste que fuera amable con ella—, dijo deliberadamente. —Subí a su habitación y la encontré en la puerta cuando ella tiraba, o más bien intentaba sacar, sus baúles hacia el pasillo. Luego me arrastró por el pasillo, quería saber qué habitación era tuya.

Naruto levantó su mano.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Ella te preguntó eso? ¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que quería?

—Por supuesto que no. Ella no habla. Me lo dijo todo y nunca pronunció una sola palabra. Pero ciertamente tiene una manera de hacer entender su punto.

Naruto no podía negar eso.

—¿Así que ella simplemente te arrastró por el pasillo y supusiste que quería saber el camino a la habitación de Naruto? —, Preguntó incrédulo Gaara.

Sakura miró a su hermano.

—No espero que lo entiendas, pero créeme, si hubieras estado allí, hubieras sabido lo que quería. Y en el momento en que le mostré qué cámara era la de Naruto, ella me arrastró por el pasillo hasta su habitación y me pidió ayuda para mover todas sus pertenencias.

Naruto dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Quién sabe qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de la muchacha.

—No parecía feliz con tu elección de habitaciones—, dijo Sakura, sus labios se crisparon mientras miraba a Naruto. —De hecho, creo que se ofendió porque no la instalaste en tu cámara desde el principio.

Menma negó con la cabeza. —La pobre muchacha es... — Se interrumpió y tocó su cabeza con el dedo varias veces para indicar sus pensamientos sobre su capacidad mental.

Naruto frunció el ceño en su dirección.

—Todavía tengo que determinar cuán mal esta. Sospecho que todo no es lo que parece. Independientemente de cuán discapacitada esté o no, espero que todos la traten con respeto y amabilidad. No es una amenaza para nosotros. No puede ayudar. Ninguno de nosotros quería esta alianza, pero aquí estamos de todos modos. Deberíamos sacar lo mejor de una mala situación.

Gaara arrugó los labios.

—Acuerdo de sangre o no, no considero que Hyûga sea una alianza. Son solo palabras en un pergamino que no tienen ningún significado. Decir que no va a atacar no es lo mismo que decir que son un aliado de confianza.

—De acuerdo—, dijo Naruto entre dientes. —No creo que nadie haya sugerido eso. Lo que necesito y quiero de los tres es comprensión y paciencia. No te causará un gran daño ser amable con la muchacha. Ella no merece ser tratada como leprosa por nuestro clan.

—No se puede controlar lo que piensa el clan—, dijo Menma.

La paciencia de Naruto se estaba reduciendo.

—No, no se puede, pero puedes dar ejemplo. La aceptación de nuestro clan hacia ella no sucederá de la noche a la mañana, pero puedes ayudarme si no la tratas con el mismo desdén que el resto. Con el tiempo, tal vez ella pueda hacerse un lugar aquí. Piensa en cómo debe sentirse. La han sacado del santuario de su hogar, donde estaba rodeada de personas que la aman y la protegían, y ha sido empujada a un mundo hostil donde probablemente teme por su vida, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que otros la ven así.

Barrió su mirada de Menma a Gaara y luego de regreso a Menma.

—Imagínense si nos quitaran a Sakura, traté de hacerles ver eso cuando estábamos en la Fortaleza de Hyûga. ¿No querrías que se la trataran con decencia y amabilidad cuando no estemos allí para velar por su protección?

—No me llevaran, ¿o sí? —, Preguntó bruscamente Sakura.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo ante el miedo repentino en sus ojos.

—Maldita sea, Naruto—gruñó Gaara. —Fue algo estúpido decir eso.

—No, —, dijo Naruto. —Fue solo un ejemplo. Tu lugar está aquí con nosotros y eso no cambiará.

—Pero podrían—, insistió Sakura. —Estoy segura de que la familia de Hinata le dijo exactamente las mismas cosas que me estás diciendo. Probablemente le ofrecieron las mismas garantías, pero ¿quién puede decir que nuestro rey no me ofrecerá como sacrificio?

—Si él fuera a hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho—, dijo Menma con voz tranquilizadora. —El rey ya nos ha pedido demasiado. Incluso él no nos presionará hasta este punto.

Naruto no estaba tan seguro, y no creía que Menma y Gaara pensaran así pero no dirían nada frente a Sakura.

—Prefiero hablar sobre sus actividades con Hinata, — dijo Naruto, dirigiendo la conversación de vuelta al asunto en cuestión. —Quiero sus promesas de que facilitarán su transición y le mostrará una cara amiga entre muchas hostiles.

—Muy bien—, dijo Gaara a regañadientes.

—Me gusta—, dijo Sakura.

Sus tres hermanos se volvieron hacia ella sorprendidos. Hasta ahora no había dicho nada de su opinión sobre Hinata. Ella solo había dado una cuenta de lo que había sucedido antes.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Hay algo sobre ella que admiro. Parece determinada. Esperaba encontrarla acurrucada en un rincón o boca abajo en la cama llorando. En su lugar, la encontré arrastrando los baúles al pasillo y exigiéndome que le dijera dónde estaba la cámara de Naruto. Lo encontré todo bastante entretenido—. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Naruto. —No sé si está afligida o es tonta o lo que sea que se dice de ella. Solo sé que es valiente. Y si habla o no tiene poco que ver con el hecho de que puede comunicarse porque dejó muy claro como quería que la ayudara, no, en realidad me lo exigió.

—Y si ella no es tonta, ¿qué demonios le pasa? —, Murmuró Naruto.

—No lo sé.

Naruto se despertó con un cuerpo femenino acurrucado contra su costado. El brazo de Hinata estaba sobre su pecho y ella estaba bien sujeta debajo de su hombro.

Por un momento ni siquiera respiró. Apretó los dientes, pero esto fue incómodo. La noche anterior, se había acomodado en su cama después de luchar consigo mismo sobre si dormir incluso en su propia habitación. Se había posicionado en el mismo borde, así que había mucho espacio entre él y Hinata, que en ese momento estaba contra la pared.

¿Pero ahora? Ella giro sobre la cama y se acomodó contra él. Tal vez se había enfriado durante la noche y buscó su calor. Apretó los dientes cuando su erección matutina se volvió más rígida de lo normal. La culpa lo atormentaba, no importaba que fuera una respuesta masculina normal al tener el cuerpo de una mujer presionado contra el suyo. No tenía nada que hacer pensando en ella de esa manera. Seguramente era un pecado.

El dilema que se presentó fue ¿cómo iba a liberarse de su agarre sin despertarla y causar aún más torpeza? Lo último que quería era que tomara conciencia repentina y se aterrorizara. Después de reflexionar sobre el asunto por otro largo momento, lentamente se dirigió hacia el borde de la cama, levantando su brazo lo suficiente como para poder alejarse.

Contuvo el aliento cuando ella se movió, pero luego rodó hacia el otro lado. Suspirando de alivio, se levantó y se vistió apresuradamente para que ella no se despertara mientras él todavía estaba allí.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, se volvió de repente, mirando el hogar apagado. Ella se había movido contra él durante la noche, probablemente porque tenía frío. Había un frío distinto en la mañana y ella despertaría helada, haciendo que los dientes le castañearan.

Se abrió camino a través de la cámara, apartando uno de sus baúles y teniendo cuidado de no tirar sus cosas desde donde estaban apoyadas sobre su silla y uno de los bancos.

Pronto un fuego lamió los troncos y el calor comenzó a salir del hogar. Al menos ella podría vestirse junto al fuego sin ponerse azul.

Satisfecho de haber cumplido con su deber, salió de la cámara para ir a buscar a Sakura.

Miró primero a su cámara, pero sabía que probablemente ya estaba debajo de las escaleras, desayunando o en la sala de contabilidad de su padre, tratando de aprender a leer. Sacudió la cabeza. No era una actividad que normalmente alentaría, pero parecía significar mucho para ella, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Él no veía el daño de tener al padre Sai Drummond instruyéndola si eso era lo que la haría verdaderamente feliz.

Y no estaba por encima usarlo como una medida para mantenerla a gusto con sus demandas cuando se tratara de Hinata. Tal como estaban las cosas, ella estaba en la mesa discutiendo con Gaara, un evento normal de cualquier día.

Naruto tomó su asiento y puso los ojos en blanco cuando sus hermanos ni siquiera se detuvieron lo suficiente en su discusión para reconocer su presencia. Se aclaró la garganta y cuando eso no obtuvo respuesta, golpeó su puño sobre la mesa.

Gaara y Sakura sacudieron sus cabezas en dirección a Naruto.

—¿Dónde está Menma? —, Preguntó con calma.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Él ya ha desayunado. Dijo que saldría con los hombres.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio mientras le daban su bandeja de comida, y cuando la sirvienta se alejó, dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura.

—Me gustaría que subas después a ver a Hinata. Asegúrate de que tenga algo para comer. No comió durante la mayor parte del día de ayer, por lo que es probable que tenga hambre. También me gustaría que le hicieras compañía y quizás ofrezcas tu ayuda para guardar sus pertenencias.

Sakura arrugó la nariz.

—¿Así que le estás permitiendo que se quede en tu cámara?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No es asunto tuyo. Sin embargo, no veo ninguna razón para echarla, al menos hasta que esté más asentada y cómoda en su entorno. Quién sabe qué ideas raras pudo haber formado en su cabeza o por qué se negó a permanecer en su propia cámara. Por ahora, quiero que esté a gusto, y si permanecer en mi cámara logra eso, entonces puedo sobrevivir unos días.

Sakura se volvió y le dio a Gaara una sonrisa traviesa.

—Creo que gané nuestra apuesta—. Gaara frunció el ceño y luego le lanzó a Naruto una mirada de disgusto.

—¿Y cuál era esta apuesta? — Exigió Naruto.

—Gaara apostó a que echarías a Hinata de tu habitación por la mañana. Sabía que no lo harías —, dijo engreída.

Él les envió a ambos miradas oscuras.

—Estoy tan feliz de haberles proporcionado entretenimiento a ambos.

—La has metido en tu cama, ahora tienes que acostarte con ella —dijo Gaara.

—No es de tu incumbencia—dijo Naruto con voz gélida.

Gaara se levantó, la irritación grabada en su rostro. —Estaré en el patio entrenando si decides encontrar tu espada y unirte a nosotros.

Naruto decidió en el acto que su primera sesión sería con Gaara y le enseñaría a su hermano una lección sobre el respeto.

Hinata despertó y por un momento no recordaba dónde estaba. No estaba en su habitación ni en su cama. Ninguno de los olores eran familiares. Tardó un momento en despejar las arañas de su mente y recordar que estaba casada y estaba acostada en la cama de su marido, en su habitación, una habitación que había invadido sin obtener su permiso.

Pero no la había despertado para echarla, así que tal vez no estaba enojado por eso.

El hecho era que ella se había sentido desesperadamente sola y aislada en la habitación que él le había dado. Y aunque podría ser el enemigo de su clan, había sido amable con ella, el único Namikaze que había sido remotamente gentil con ella.

Ella frunció el ceño. Eso no era del todo cierto. Sakura había sido útil, aunque Hinata no estaba segura de cuáles habían sido los motivos de la hermana de Naruto para ayudarla. Había visto la travesura en sus ojos cuando aceptó ayudarla a mover sus pertenencias.

Cuando apartó las mantas, una corriente de aire fría cayó sobre ella y se estremeció. Pero cuando se volvió, el calor la saludo y se dio cuenta de que se había encendido un buen fuego en el hogar. A juzgar por la altura de las llamas, el fuego no había comenzado mucho tiempo atrás. Naruto debió haber enviado a alguien que lo encienda para que no pasara frío cuando se levantara.

Un hombre que mostraba ese tipo de consideración a la hija de su enemigo no podría ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Nada de lo que había visto hasta el momento le decía que estaba en peligro con Naruto Namikaze. No estaba contento con el arreglo, ¿quién podría culparlo? Pero no la había maltratado de ninguna manera. Aún no al menos.

Nunca antes habría considerado que un Namikaze podía ser noble y justo, pero Naruto parecía destinado a cambiar su opinión al respecto. Camino más cerca de la chimenea y extendió sus manos para calentar sus fríos dedos.

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente calientes, se volvió para encontrar la ropa adecuada para el día. En casa, ella no habría pensado mucho sobre el asunto. Aquí, de repente estaba preocupada sobre si debería dejar su cabello suelto o trenzarlo y si debería usar su vestido simple, sencillo o uno más bonito. ¿Qué esperaría Naruto de su esposa?

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus expectativas. Parecía no tener ninguna, aparte de alejarla y quizás continuar con sus actividades normales. Quizás esa era la razón por la que él había arreglado que tuvieran cámaras separadas.

Optó por algo simple. Lo último que quería era que los hombres del clan de Namikaze pensaran que era altanera y los consideraba inferiores. Había notado el vestido de las otras mujeres de la torre del homenaje, y la mayoría vestía ropa de trabajo muy rustica. Después de vestirse, comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. Era un fastidio porque el largo viaje hasta la fortaleza de Namikaze había resultado en tener el cabello revuelto por el viento y no lo había cepillado antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior.

Se cepillo y luego comenzó a trenzarlo colocándolo sobre su hombro. Se sentó en el banco más cercano al fuego mientras trabajaba en su cabello, pero un momento después, sintió la presencia de otra persona.

Su piel se erizó al darse cuenta y rápidamente levantó la vista para ver a Sakura en la entrada. Ella sonrió, sin saber si Sakura ya le había dicho algo. Luego le hizo un gesto hacia adelante.

En ese momento, estaba intensamente contenta de ver a la otra muchacha. El aislamiento de la cámara de Naruto era abrumador y, sin embargo, no tenía el coraje de bajar sola. Las miradas de los miembros del clan de Naruto todavía estaban frescas en su mente.

—Buen día, Hinata—, dijo Sakura. Sonrió vacilante a Hinata mientras hablaba, y Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa, queriendo alentar cualquier conversación que Sakura pudiera entablar.

—Entonces, ¿piensas quedarte arriba todo el día? — Preguntó Sakura.

Hinata frunció el ceño, insegura del punto de la pregunta.

—Naruto pensó que podrías tener hambre. Comiste poco ayer.

Hinata asintió ligeramente.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al banco en el que Hinata estaba sentada.

—Las mujeres han apostado a si eres valiente o no para salir de tu cámara.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida, y luego sus cejas se unieron mientras miraba a Sakura. ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Estaba tratando de enojarla? ¿Perturbarla? ¿Recordarle su tenue posición en su nuevo clan?

—Estoy segura de que no esperarían que aparecieras audazmente y exigieras algo de comer—, continuó Sakura, aparentemente indiferente. —Me gustaría ver sus reacciones. Puede ser divertido ver las expresiones de sus caras si lo hicieras. — Los labios de Hinata se crisparon, y luego se levantaron en una sonrisa. Sakura era obviamente una joven traviesa. Era la razón por las que la había ayudado ayer a mover sus pertenencias a la habitación de Naruto.

Entonces ella simplemente asintió una vez.

Sakura sonrió. —Entonces vamos. No tiene sentido esconderse aquí cuando hay algo malo que hacer abajo.

Hinata se apresuró a atar el extremo de su trenza con una tira de cuero y se levantó para seguir a Sakura fuera de la habitación.

Cuando entraron al salón, las mujeres estaban limpiando los restos de la comida de la mañana. Dos barrían los pisos, mientras que otras empujaban las pieles sobre las ventanas para permitir que entre la luz y el calor del sol.

Todo se detuvo abruptamente en el momento en que Hinata fue vista. Sakura continuó y Hinata la siguió. Sakura dijo algo que a las mujeres no les gusto. Una frunció el ceño abiertamente a Hinata y dijo: —Si ella quiere comer, entonces debería comer junto a los demás.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada, negándose a dejarse intimidar por esta mujer desagradable.

Sakura hizo un gesto a la mujer y luego se volvió hacia Hinata.

—Ven y siéntate para que puedas comer.

Echó un vistazo a las mesas y luego a la mesa alta en el estrado, al igual que la de su casa. Sus ojos se estrecharon, y luego marchó hacia adelante. Era la esposa del laird y se sentaría en la mesa alta. Se aseguró de sentarse del lado donde pudiera mirar al resto de la habitación. Quería poder ver lo que se decía. Sakura se sentó frente a ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me gusta tu espíritu. Un movimiento audaz. Una buena idea. Muéstrales desde el principio que no pueden intimidarte. Las mujeres de nuestro clan pueden ser bastante testarudas. Son leales, fíjate, pero son bastante feroces en sus opiniones. A menudo se dice que Naruto es laird, pero las mujeres administran la fortaleza.

Las cejas de Hinata se arquearon hacia arriba. Seguramente Sakura estaba bromeando.

—No es que Naruto lo admita—, agregó Sakura, todavía sonriendo. —Pero son bastante intimidantes. Algunas son como yo, y otras no.

Estudió a Sakura por un largo momento. Aquí, también, había una muchacha que probablemente era subestimada. Tenía una apariencia frágil, y, sin embargo, era descarada y alguien extremadamente ingeniosa e inteligente.

Luego miró por encima del hombro de Sakura porque podía ver a las mujeres conversando, una sostenía una escoba y solo pretendía barrer mientras hablaba con una de las mujeres que había estado limpiando una mesa. Le resultó difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero captó las suficientes palabras como para saber que era el tema de conversación. Las palabras habituales fueron lanzadas. Loca. Podrida. Tocada. Hizo una mueca cuando vio "estúpida", "arrogante" y "basura Hyûga" añadidos a la mezcla.

La ira hizo que apretara su mandíbula. Su primer instinto fue defenderse, lo cual era absurdo dado el hecho de que ella había pasado los últimos tres años permitiendo que la gente pensara eso de ella, y no había hecho nada para corregir sus suposiciones. Creencias que había alimentado a propósito.

Pero dolía más viniendo de esta gente. Ellos no la conocían. La juzgaron únicamente por el hecho de que era Hyûga. Su clan valía diez veces más que ellos y las mujeres de su fortaleza no eran tan flojas. La mujer que la había enfrentado por no haber comido antes se dirigió hacia la mesa y, con rudeza, tiró la porción de pan y queso. Le lanzó una mirada de disgusto y luego se dio vuelta y se alejó. La mujer no había traído nada para que bebiera, y no iba a arriesgarse a una confrontación por eso. Podría prescindir de ello.

Mordisqueó el pan. Era bastante bueno y alguien se había tomado el trabajo de calentarlo un poco o tal vez lo había guardado cerca de una fuente de calor en la cocina. En cualquier caso, era suave y sabía maravilloso.

—¿Te gustaría un recorrido por la torre del homenaje después de que hayas comido?—, Preguntó Sakura.

Hinata frunció los labios con el pensamiento, de repente nerviosa por tomar ese enfoque directo. Había consumido la mayor parte de su coraje solo para ir al comedor a comer.

—No tienes miedo, ¿verdad? — Dijo Sakura con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Hinata frunció el ceño, dejando que Sakura supiera lo que pensaba de su cebo. Pero tuvo el efecto que obviamente quería Sakura, porque no había manera de que se negara ahora. No iba a permitir que un grupo de Namikazes la humillara y la obligara a esconderse. Era la hija de un laird y ahora la esposa de otro. Eso contaba para algo, ¿no? podía no ser una guerrera poderosa, pero si una cosa había aprendido después de observar a su madre, era que si algo podía hacer caer a un guerrero, era una mujer decidida.

Sakura le envió una sonrisa satisfecha y luego se sentó para esperar a que terminara de comer.

Cuando terminó, lanzó una mirada penetrante a Sakura y luego se levantó, tomando la iniciativa y dando un paso alrededor de la mesa, dejando atrás a Sakura, para que estuviera a la cabeza y no encogida detrás de su cuñada. Con la barbilla en alto, caminó por el centro del pasillo, una mujer audazmente se interpuso en su camino, y Hinata tuvo que detenerse para no tropezar.

La mujer era bastante bonita. Más joven quizás que las otras mujeres que habían estado trabajando en el pasillo. Sus ojos serían bonitos si no estuvieran llenos de fría malicia. La miro con abierta hostilidad, sus fosas nasales brillando como si la desafiara.

—Perra Hyûga.

Las palabras se formaron en los labios de la mujer con tanta claridad que no había posibilidad de que las confundiera. La audacia de la mujer la sorprendió y se quedó boquiabierta.

Sakura se puso en frente antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Se giró lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver lo que dijo.

—La única perra aquí eres tú, Karin—, dijo Sakura, con los rasgos apretados por la ira. —Retrocede o le diré a Naruto que estás difamando a su esposa.

La cara de Karin se torció en disgusto, pero se giró y se alejó, dejando a Sakura y Hinata de pie allí. Sakura se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

—Eso es todo. Ya pasó. ¿Vamos a continuar con la excursión?

.

.

Continuará...


	11. Rencores

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 9-**_

* * *

Naruto era consciente de que Sakura estaba llevando a Hinata a la torrecilla porque se lo habían contado no menos de una docena de hombres del clan. Actuaron como si él debería encerrar a Hinata en su cámara y mantenerla allí en todo momento. Él entendía su odio por los Hyûga porque era un odio que compartía. Pero él no entendía su disposición a extender ese odio a una mujer inocente. No podía decir que estaba sorprendido por eso, pero no lo entendía.

Para cuando la siguiente persona pasó a informarle que su esposa, una Hyûga, estaba caminando por tierra Namikaze como si le perteneciera, su paciencia se había agotado.

—Ella me pertenece— rugió, sorprendiendo al hombre mayor con la fuerza de su bramido.

Dio media vuelta para que todos los que estuvieran oyendo supieran de su disgusto.

—¡Es suficiente! El rey ha decretado este matrimonio y no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Dejen de actuar como niños malhumorados y dejen de hacer sufrir a una mujer inocente por algo de lo que no tiene conocimiento. Todos deberían sentirse avergonzados por sus acciones.

Menma frunció el ceño desde una corta distancia donde estaba instruyendo a un grupo de jóvenes en el uso de arcos y flechas. Empujó el puñado de flechas hacia uno de los chicos y luego se volvió para caminar en dirección a Naruto.

—No se puede ignorar lo que les hace esto—, dijo Menma mientras se acercaba. — Esperas que lo acepten y olviden todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, como tú has hecho. Esperas demasiado, Naruto.

Naruto miró a su hermano, la ira trepando por su cuello.

—¿Te atreves a decirme que he olvidado el pasado? ¿Te atreves a hablarme de lo que debería esperar?.

Con cada palabra, su furia crecía hasta que era un caldero de furia hirviente. Dio un paso hacia Menma y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano sin pestañear.

—Si no estás de acuerdo con mi manejo de la situación, entonces quizás deberías desafiarme por el título del jefe.

Menma abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡No es lo que estoy diciendo o haciendo en absoluto!

—O eres leal a mí y me apoyas o me desafías. Es tu elección, —graznó Naruto.

—Sabes que te apoyo—, dijo Menma en voz baja.

—No, no lo sé. Si me apoyaras, cederías a mis deseos con respecto a Hinata. No te quedarías de brazos cruzados mientras los hombres del clan la menosprecian. ¿Qué pensaría Da, Menma? ¿Crees que aceptaría este trato a un inocente? Él era un hombre honesto y justo. Nunca permitiría que un Namikaze fuera descortés con Hinata, independientemente de su origen.

Menma tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Sí, tienes razón, Naruto. Lo siento. Da la habría tomado bajo su protección y escupido a cualquiera que dijera una sola palabra desagradable hacia ella.

Se dio vuelta y luego se agarró la nuca con la mano. Cuando volvió a mirar a Naruto, había una clara frustración en sus ojos. —Estoy enojado. Todos lo estamos. No deseamos la paz con Hyûga. Sería mejor si pudiéramos librar a la tierra de su presencia por completo. El rey nos ha convertido en mujeres, atando nuestras manos, y nos ha esposado con un recordatorio constante de todo lo que odiamos y todo lo que no podemos hacer ahora.

Naruto libero la irritación que atenazaba su pecho.

—Lo sé bien, Menma. ¿Crees que estoy más a gusto por la situación que tú? ¿Que cualquier otro miembro de mi clan? El rey me ha robado la venganza por la muerte de mi padre. No es algo que deje ir a la ligera. Pero no puedo obligarme a hacer sufrir a una muchacha cuando nada de esto es obra suya. Debo ser íntegro y justo porque es mi deber como jefe serlo. ¿Cómo puedo esperar ser un líder para mi clan cuando no les proporciono justicia a los inocentes?

—Es por eso que eres el laird y yo no, ni quiero desafiar tu derecho a ser laird—, dijo Menma con voz sombría. —Eres como Da. Él estaría orgulloso. No tengo tu sentido de la justicia, porque todo lo que corre por mis venas es odio por aquellos que trajeron sufrimiento a nuestro clan. Y a mí.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Menma se dio vuelta y se alejó. Pasó junto al grupo de muchachos que esperaban instrucciones y continuó hasta que se perdió de vista. Iría a montar como solía hacer. De todos los hijos de Namikaze, Menma había sido el más cercano a su padre.

La relación de Naruto con Minato Namikaze siempre había sido diferente. Tenía que serlo. Era el heredero de Minato y tuvo que aprender sus deberes con su clan a una edad muy temprana. Sin embargo, con Menma, su padre se relajó más. Él era más paciente con Menma y ambos amaban los caballos. Naruto no resintió su relación. Lo aceptó como todo lo demás en su vida. Simplemente era así. Menma era más apasionado. En todo. Cada emoción era profundamente sentida. Se había sentido afligido cuando mataron a su padre, y Naruto y Gaara lo habían forzado para evitar que atacara a los Hyûga por su cuenta. Había prometido venganza, y ahora que se lo habían quitado, su instinto era arremeter. Desafortunadamente, Hinata era un objetivo fácil. Era una Hyûga.

Representaba todo lo que Menma más odiaba.

Suspiró y se frotó la frente. ¡Qué lío se había vuelto la situación! La solución del rey no era una solución en absoluto. Era un vendaje mezquino en una herida que necesitaba ser sellada con un cuchillo caliente.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y por la nuca, girando hacia un lado. Para su sorpresa, Hinata estaba a una corta distancia, la preocupación oscurecía sus ojos. ¿Había escuchado el intercambio? Echó un vistazo a su hermano, maldiciendo el hecho de que su desacuerdo había sido expuesto públicamente.

Sakura apareció un momento después, levantando una ceja en dirección a Naruto.

—¿Tú y Menma tienen una disputa?

Naruto no estaba de humor para los comentarios de Sakura.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste? ¿Cuánto escuchó?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Recién llegamos, justo a tiempo para ver a Menma alejarse con cara de perro.

—Basta de insultos—, espetó Naruto.

Hinata le frunció el ceño ferozmente y se paró frente a Sakura. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y luego lo miró con más fuerza.

Detrás de ella, Sakura se rio. —Creo que ella me está protegiendo de ti, Naruto.

—Como si necesitaras protección, — murmuró Naruto. —Soy yo quien necesita protección de tus maquinaciones.

Sakura dio un paso alrededor de Hinata y luego tomó su mano, tirando de ella hacia la fortaleza.

—Ven, Hinata. Dejaremos al laird con sus cavilaciones.

Naruto observó mientras Hinata seguía a Sakura y nuevamente se sorprendió de lo encantadora que era la muchacha. Incluso cuando estaba mirándolo fijamente, era un espectáculo para la vista. Todo ese cabello oscuro brillando a la luz del sol, sus ojos tan brillanes que podría perderse en ellos.

Era tan encantadora que dolía. Hizo que le dolieran los dientes por el desperdicio. Tan joven y hermosa, y una tragedia le había quitado tanto. Y Si después de tres años aún no era normal, lo más probable es que nunca volviera a serlo.

Enfrentar al grupo de mujeres dentro de la fortaleza era lo último que Hinata quería hacer. Ya había tenido que pasar por ellas dos veces desde que Sakura había empezado a mostrarle la fortaleza, y cada vez había leído burlas en sus labios. Comentarios crueles e insensibles. Y Karin estaba allí en todo momento, lanzando dagas a través de sus ojos, la palabra "perra" en sus labios como si esa fuera la única palabra que conocía.

Fue suficiente para hacer que quisiera hacer sangrar esa boca. En su propia casa, se había contentado con dejar que la gente pensara de ella lo que quisieran. Era esencial para su engaño. ¿Pero aquí? Ella no tenía ninguna razón para permitir que tal cosa continuara.

No cambiaría sus circunstancias. Ciertamente no la había protegido del matrimonio con Naruto. Y no era como si alguna vez fuera forzada a casarse con Toneri Otsutsuki ahora que estaba casada. Cualquier hombre hubiera sido mejor que Toneri. Se casaría con el diablo en lugar de entregarse a un hombre que había dejado en claro cómo sería tratada bajo su "protección".

Pero siempre parecía haber un "pero". Era el problema de crear una red de mentiras y engaños. Se salió de control hasta que adquirió vida propia, y no pudo corregirlo. Había quedado atrapada por su propia solución. ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto se sentía engañado por que no era tonta? No debería haber razón para enojarse, ella no estaba loca, probablemente se sentiría aliviado por eso, pero había sido amable y gentil con ella. Al creer que estaba "tocada", ¿le daría igual respeto y comprensión? ¿O se permitiría odiarla por quién era? ¿Y estaría furioso por su engaño?

Se preparó cuando salieron al pasillo. No había tantas mujeres dentro como antes. No había señales de Karin, para su alivio. Pero las pocas que estaban presentes detuvieron sus actividades para volverse y mirar.

Esta vez, Hinata no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ver qué dirían. Centro su mirada en la espalda de Sakura y la siguió al estrecho pasillo al otro lado de la habitación. Se metieron en una pequeña habitación con olor a humedad.

Los libros de contabilidad estaban apilados en un escritorio y solo un pequeño rayo de luz brillaba a través de las pieles que cubrían la ventana. Sakura apartó la cubierta, permitiendo que la luz del sol entrara para iluminar la habitación.

Luego se sentó en la silla y la miro, pareciendo bastante complacida consigo misma.

Hinata arqueó una ceja y luego dejó que su mirada divagara por la habitación. Era pequeña, más un cubículo que una verdadera habitación. Apenas había espacio para el escritorio y todas las pilas de pergaminos y libros de contabilidad hacían que la habitación pareciera aún más pequeña de lo que ya era.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Sakura, estaba hablando en un flujo constante. Hinata frunció el ceño e intentó enfocarse para poder seguir su conversación.

—...la habitación de Da. Pero pretendo que sea mía. Naruto ha prometido enviar al padre Sai Drummond para que me enseñe a leer y escribir. Entonces podría ayudar a Naruto y él no tendrá que preocuparse de los libros.

Hinata frunció el ceño aún más. Parecía extraño que una mujer quisiera hacer algo así, pero luego pensó en lo que significaría para ella leer y escribir. Significaría una forma de comunicarse, siempre que la persona con la que desea conversar también pueda leer y escribir. ¿Sería posible para ella pudiera aprender, dada su incapacidad para escuchar?

Dio otro paso hacia el escritorio, su postura ansiosa mientras miraba a Sakura. Luego señaló a sí misma y luego a los libros y pergaminos. Ladeó la cabeza en clara pregunta.

Sakura frunció el ceño un momento mientras estudiaba a Hinata. Repitió el movimiento esta vez, incluyendo a Sakura para que entendiera lo que estaba preguntando.

—¿Quieres aprender a leer y escribir también? — Sakura parecía asombrada por la idea.

Hinata asintió vigorosamente.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron sospechosamente y se levantó, plantando sus palmas sobre la madera envejecida. Se inclinó hacia delante, con sus facciones casi fruncidas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata.

—¿Qué tan tonta eres, Hinata Hyûga?

Los labios de Hinata se tensaron en una línea firme. Quería apartar la mirada, fingir que no entendía, pero si lo hacía, se arriesgaba a que Sakura viera más de lo que ya había hecho. ¿Y no había decidido que no había más necesidad de engaño? Tal vez podría abrirse camino en esta nueva vida. Dar un paso a la vez. Tragó saliva y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? No, ¿no eres tonta? No, ¿no eres normal? ¿Por qué estás sacudiendo la cabeza? — Sakura exigió.

Hinata cuadró sus hombros, empujó su barbilla hacia arriba, y luego miró audazmente a Sakura. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y luego negó firmemente con la cabeza una vez más.

—No estas loca.

Hinata negó con la cabeza otra vez.

—¿Sabes lo que estoy preguntando?

Asintió.

Sakura soltó el aliento y luego se dejó caer en la silla, mirándola con clara incredulidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué en la tierra verde de Dios vas por ahí permitiendo que las personas piensen que estás loca?

Hinata mantuvo sus manos separadas y luego las extendió aún más.

Sakura arqueó sus cejas. —¿Larga historia? —Hinata asintió vigorosamente. —Es ciertamente una que me gustaría escuchar.

Hinata frunció el ceño con tristeza y cruzó las manos sobre sus brazos, dejándolas cruzadas protectoramente sobre su pecho.

—Tienes miedo—dijo Sakura.

Hinata vaciló un momento y luego asintió rápidamente. Odiaba admitir tal debilidad, pero ¿cómo no podía tener miedo? Todos la odiaban aquí.

Sakura todavía la estudiaba atentamente, como tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos y entenderlos, o al menos comprender un poco.

—No solo aquí, sin embargo. En tu casa también. Tuviste miedo.

Por un largo momento Hinata se quedó allí parada, sin querer admitir que sí, había tenido miedo en el único lugar donde debería haberse sentido más segura.

—¿Hinata?—preguntó Sakura. —Cuéntame—dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. — ¿Has fingido todo este tiempo? ¿Desde el accidente? ¿No fue hace algunos años?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. Quién lo iba a decir. En esos primeros días, ella realmente podría haber estado mal. No recordaba mucho. Su mundo se había vuelto un caos cuando trató de aceptar todo lo que había pasado. Podía entender por qué su clan había llegado a la suposición de que estaba loca. Ciertamente había actuado como alguien que no estaba en su sano juicio.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron como si algo acabara de ocurrírsele.

—¿Puedes hablar?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. No era una mentira. Ella no tenía manera de saber si podría. No tenía manera de juzgar los sonidos. De controlar qué tan fuerte o suave hablaba. Sus labios se crisparon al recordar cómo formar las palabras, pero no cedió ante el impulso.

—Entonces fingiste ser tonta porque algo te asustaba y era tu forma de esconderte—Sakura se frotó la barbilla pensativa y luego ladeó la cabeza mirándola. —No sé si eso te hace tonta como te acusan de ser o si te hace malditamente brillante. Lo que sea que haya sido, debe haberte asustado mucho para hacerte llegar a tal extremo.

La boca de Hinata tembló y se agarró a sus brazos hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos.

—No quise molestarte—dijo Sakura—Puedo ver que lo que sea todavía te asusta como si fuera el mismísimo demonio. Naruto debería saber de esto, Hinata. Él te protegería. Él es un hombre honorable.

Hinata tragó saliva y luego negó con la cabeza. Puso su mano sobre su pecho y luego hizo un movimiento de palmaditas. Luego se llevó los dedos a la boca y volvió a su pecho.

—¿Y cómo, dime, le dirás? —preguntó Sakura.

Hinata tendió su mano, con la palma en la dirección de Sakura y la miró fijamente.

—Voy a concederte ese punto. Lograste decírmelo, aunque déjame decir que esta es la conversación más unilateral que he tenido en mi vida. Estoy bastante agotada ahora.

Hinata sonrió.

—Estaba preparada para detestarte.

Hinata se estremeció. La aversión no era nada nuevo para ella y, sin embargo, sus palabras lograron hacerla sentir inferior.

—Pero por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo. Tienes cierto encanto, supongo. Y ahora, puesto que me gustas, significa que tendré que protegerte del resto del clan, lo que también significa que no van a estar felices conmigo. — se encogió de hombros cuando hizo la declaración. —Tampoco me gustan demasiado, solo para que lo sepas. Las mujeres piensan que no tengo esperanza y los hombres piensan que estoy demasiado concentrada en asuntos que no deberían preocupar a una chica como yo. En su mayoría me ignoran, pero si mi hermano no fuera el laird, sería tratada con mayor desdén.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante eso. Apretó sus dedos en un puño y Sakura se rio.

—Mientras me siento aquí hablando de protegerte, de alguna manera creo que será al revés, ¿no es así?

Mirando a Sakura a los ojos, Hinata se llevó un dedo a los labios y lo mantuvo allí para que Sakura no pudiera malinterpretar su petición.

Sakura suspiró—Por supuesto que no compartiré tu secreto, siempre y cuando no continúe por mucho tiempo y no hiera a nadie ni a ti. Sin embargo, no permitiré que te escondas en esa cámara. Comerás con nosotros esta noche. Puedes sentarte a mi lado. Sé que te duele escuchar lo que los miembros de mi clan dicen, pero solo empeorará si no bajas y te escondes.

Hinata sabía que tenía razón y, además, no deseaba mantener una existencia solitaria. En su casa con su familia, ella había estado rodeada de personas que la amaban y, sin embargo, había estado completamente sola. Aquí, rodeada de extraños y enemigos, había encontrado a alguien que la hacía sentir no tan aislada. Sakura sabía su secreto. Fue un comienzo. Con el tiempo, encontraría una forma de decirle a Naruto sobre las cosas que había escondido y esperar que él respondiera bien.

Sakura de repente hizo una mueca. —Ah, ahí viene Naruto bramando por nosotras. Solo puedo suponer que ha estado buscando en vano. Es cerca del momento de la cena. Ven, vámonos antes de que nos encuentre.

Naruto acababa de bajar las escaleras desde el nivel superior cuando vio a Sakura y Hinata entrar al gran salón.

—¿Dónde has estado? —exigió Naruto mientras caminaba hacia las dos mujeres.

Sakura frunció el ceño

—Sabías que la estaba llevando por la fortaleza. Es importante que esté familiarizada con su nuevo hogar.

Naruto hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

—¿Dónde estabas? Entraste en la fortaleza hace mucho tiempo y aun así no pude encontrarte y nadie te había visto.

—La llevé a la habitación de Da.

Naruto miró entre las dos mujeres y luego le dirigió a Sakura una mirada penetrante.

—¿Por qué demonios la llevarías allí?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Naruto movió su mirada a Hinata.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Es hora de sentarse a cenar o preferirías comer tu habitación?

Un ceño fruncido marco las facciones de Hinata, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Sakura se adelantó.

—Ella se sentara conmigo en la comida de esta noche.

Incluso mientras Sakura hablaba, Hinata se acercó a ella hasta que estuvieron una al lado de la otra. Sakura se inclinó para tomar la mano de Hinata.

Sakura había hecho lo que le había pedido y se quedó junto a Hinata. De hecho, parecía haber hecho mucho más. En su mayor parte, Sakura era una muchacha que se mantenía sola y por lo general se alegraba de estarlo. Aquí, sin embargo, parecía bastante feliz de estar en compañía de Hinata. Era algo que debería contentarlo al levantar una carga de sus hombros. Ya no tenía que preocuparse en qué hacer con Hinata si entablaba una amistad con su hermana. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se fue con la inquietante sospecha de que no estaba al tanto de todos los hechos?

—Ven, vamos a comer—dijo Naruto.

Las sirvientas ya estaban yendo a las mesas y muchos de los hombres del clan ya estaban sentados, esperando sus porciones. Él caminó delante de Sakura y Hinata, dejándolas seguirlo al estrado. Dio un paso adelante y luego se volvió cortésmente hacia Hinata. Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero ella deslizó su mano en la suya antes de acercarse a la mesa.

Su toque produjo un hormigueo que recorrió su sistema. Trueno y relámpago a la vez. Sus dedos eran suaves, ligeros, agradables contra los suyos mucho más ásperos. Ni siquiera debería estar sosteniendo su mano durante todo el tiempo que lo hizo. Tal aspereza no tenía lugar contra tal delicadeza.

Cuando la colocó a su derecha, Sakura frunció el ceño y comenzó a protestar.

—Siéntate del otro lado—dijo Naruto. —Menma puede sentarse a tu lado esta noche.

—No le gustará—murmuró Sakura. —Sería mejor si pusieras a Hinata en mi otro lado para que esté lejos de Gaara y Menma. No les gusta ella.

Naruto suspiró— ¿Crees que voy a dejar que abusen de ella mientras estoy sentado aquí?

—No, pero lo sabrá. Puede ver la forma en que la miran.

—Aprecio que busques protegerla, Sakura, pero no asumas que no puedo protegerla de aquellos que desean ofenderla. Es mi deber como su marido y uno que no me tomo a la ligera. Ahora siéntate. Las dos.

Hinata se sentó en el banco y Sakura siguió para sentarse al otro lado. Naruto tomó su posición a la cabeza de la mesa. Más miembros del clan llegaron y luego aparecieron sus hermanos.

La expresión de Gaara era de enojó cuando vio a Hinata ocupando el lugar de Menma. Menma no lo vio hasta que estuvo cerca y, para su crédito, logró controlar cualquier reacción que tuvo.

—Te sentarás al lado de Sakura esta noche, Menma.

Menma guardó silencio mientras iba a tomar su lugar al otro lado de Sakura. Gaara se colocó frente a Hinata y frunció el ceño en su dirección. Para sorpresa de Naruto, se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Gaara con otro feroz. Y ella no retrocedió. Gaara, viéndolo como un desafío, miró hacia atrás y los dos se enzarzaron en una silenciosa batalla de voluntades. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Hinata frunció más el ceño y su boca se convirtió en una línea rebelde.

Sorprendentemente, Gaara fue el primero en estremecerse. Miró hacia otro lado y luego rápidamente hacia Naruto como si esperara que la reprendiera. La reprimenda estaba en la mirada que Naruto envió a su hermano. Las mejillas de Gaara se tiñeron levemente, pero no volvió a mirar a Hinata.

—Ahora, si todos podemos comer—dijo Naruto con calma.

La mesa estaba inusitadamente silenciosa mientras se sumergían en el estofado de cordero. Por lo general, se haría un recuento de los eventos del día y los hermanos discutirían las estrategias de entrenamiento o lo que traería el plan del día siguiente. En cambio, Menma recurrió a sus hombres de armas más veteranos, hombres que cenaban en la mesa de Naruto todos los días, y conversó sobre la sesiones de entrenamiento del día. Después de un tiempo, cambiaron la conversación a la divertida historia de los muchachos a quienes Menma había instruido sobre el uso de arcos y flechas y cuántos soldados aún estaban sacando flechas de sus traseros después de la sesión de práctica.

Decidido a no dejar que la comida se volviera demasiado incómoda, Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata.

—¿Qué piensas de la fortaleza?

Ella lo ignoró, concentrándose en su guiso. Masticó un pedazo de pan que había desgarrado de la ronda y luego tomó su copa de cerveza. Entonces ella lo miró y parpadeó. Su cara se ruborizó y el rosa tiñó sus mejillas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo vio en obvia pregunta.

—Te pregunté qué pensabas de la fortaleza.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y luego levantó los brazos y los extendió por lo que casi golpeó la nariz de Sakura.

—No es más grande que la de tu familia—dijo.

Ella negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo y luego frunció los labios. Después de mirar alrededor de la habitación, ella señaló, haciendo un amplio movimiento de barrido y luego golpeó la mesa con el dedo. Luego, una vez más, separó las manos para indicar el tamaño.

Naruto asintió. —Sí, nuestro salón es más grande que el tuyo, pero creo que albergamos a más personas.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando Hinata se puso tensa. Todo su lenguaje corporal era cauteloso e hizo una pausa, colocando su cuchara de nuevo en su estofado. No era más que una de las mujeres que servian, Karin. Llevaba una jarra de cerveza y fue primero a Gaara a rellenar su copa. Luego fue a ver a Naruto, pero se puso a su otro lado para estar entre él y Hinata.

—¿Te gustaría más, Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, con la plena intención de que Karin la sirviera antes que a él. Pero entonces Karin se dio vuelta y tropezó, vaciando la jarra en el regazo de Hinata. La cerveza salpicó su pecho y sus brazos, empapando su vestido. Goteó de su barbilla y arruinó el cuenco de guiso que había estado comiendo. Estaba tan aturdido que al principio simplemente se quedó mirando, horrorizado por el error de la mujer. Los ojos de Hinata brillaron de dolor, pero luego pareció endurecerse y en silencio se levantó.

—Lo siento mucho—balbuceó Karin. —Fue un accidente, Laird.

—No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte—, graznó Naruto.

Pero Karin no se volvió hacia Hinata. Ella rápidamente comenzó a empujar el líquido que se acumulaba en la mesa lejos de Naruto, enviándolo en dirección a Hinata. Ella todavía estaba de pie, la humillación marcada en su rostro, sus ojos apagados.

—Ve a buscar algo para ayudarla a limpiarse—le espetó Naruto a Karin. —No es a mí, a quien deberías atender.

Luego se levantó para alcanzar la mano de Hinata. Pero ella pasó junto a él, con la cerveza aun goteando de su ropa. Ni siquiera miró en su dirección mientras caminaba en silencio por el pasillo.

Sakura estaba de pie, escupiendo como un gatito enojado. —¡Perra!

—¡Sakura! —dijo Menma, con conmoción evidente en su voz. —No es forma de que hablarle, a una mujer que nos sirve.

—Lo hizo, aposta—espetó Sakura. —Ella atormento a Hinata todo el día y lo sabe muy bien. No desperdició la oportunidad de llamarla perra. Simplemente estoy devolviéndole el favor.

—¿Es esto cierto? —exigió Naruto, volteándose hacia Karin.

—¡No! Fue un accidente. Lo juro.

—¿Y las otras acusaciones? ¿Llamaste a tu señora perra? ¿La calumniaste de alguna manera?

La expresión de Karin se volvió sombría y el desafío brillo en sus ojos. —No es a mi señora a la que calumnié. Ella no es mi señora.

—Deja mi presencia—tronó Naruto. —Y mantente alejada de mi vista. No servirás en el gran salón de nuevo.

Karin palideció. Y comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero Naruto la silenció con una sola mirada.

—¡Fuera de aquí!—ordenó.

Ella se giró y huyó.

Sakura todavía estaba furiosa, su cara estaba roja y sus puños apretados a los costados.

—Su castigo es demasiado ligero, Naruto

—Se acabó, Sakura. El clan debe tener tiempo para adaptarse a la presencia de Hinata.

—¿Así que permitirás tal falta de respeto hasta el momento en que se hayan adaptado?—preguntó incrédula. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Me cuestionas? Karin no quedará sin castigo. Pero tampoco voy a derribar las paredes de la fortaleza y levantar la ira del clan cuando las emociones ya están corriendo. Tomas mi deseo de mediar como una señal de que estoy permitiendo que Hinata sea abusada. Deberías conocerme mejor que eso.

Se dio vuelta y se alejó de la mesa. Sakura lo llamó, —¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a ver a mi esposa.

Sakura parecía extrañamente complacida cuando recuperó su asiento.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Tentación

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 10-**_

* * *

Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente inseguro de sí mismo a mitad de camino. Incluso se detuvo a cierta distancia de su habitación, porque no estaba seguro de qué hacer con Hinata cuando la encontrara. Si Sakura tenía razón y Karin había derramado cerveza sobre ella propósito, entonces Karin tendría que ser expulsada de la fortaleza y enviada a los campos de cereales para trabajar.

Estaba atrapado en una posición difícil porque no quería que su clan pensara que se ponía del lado de un Hyûga, pero tampoco quería abandonar a su esposa, sin importar quién fuera, para que los demás la maltrataran.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de la cámara, la abrió y entró, solo para ser recibido con el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata, de espaldas a él. Por un momento, quedó paralizado. Su cabello estaba sin trenzar y se extendía por su espalda desnuda, solo llegaba a la parte superior de su redondeado trasero. Allí colgaba tentadoramente, rozando la parte superior de sus nalgas. Era una muchacha bien formada. Exquisito cuerpo curvilíneo, cintura delgada, caderas que llameaban atractivamente.

Luego sintió una culpa inmediata por haber estado aquí lleno de lujuria por ella, una mujer que probablemente no tenía ni idea de esos asuntos. Se dio la vuelta, decidido a darle privacidad para cambiarse. No importaba la tentación, y mucho menos su deseo de esperar a que girara para poder obtener una vista completa.

Oyó el chapoteo del agua del lavabo y estuvo a punto de gruñir ante la idea de que estaba terminando su lavado allí mismo, a unos metros de distancia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era volverse. Era un espectáculo que le daría mucho placer. Mirar a su esposa mientras se bañaba. Bien podría imaginarse el camino de la tela de lavar mientras se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo. Debería estar acostado en la cama, disfrutando de la vista deliciosa, no parado aquí rígidamente, dándole la espalda porque temía asustarla. Su atracción era inapropiada, pero a su cuerpo no parecía importarle a qué su mente se opusiera. Su cuerpo la encontraba complaciente y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Entonces escuchó un grito ahogado y se dio cuenta de que finalmente lo había visto de pie ahí. Lentamente se volvió, manteniendo su mirada apartada. Cuando miró por casualidad, la vio agarrando la ropa de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero no leyó miedo en esos ojos y eso lo alivió inmensamente. Lo último que necesitaba era una mujer histérica en su habitación.

—Quería ver cómo te iba—dijo Naruto.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, todavía agarrando la ropa cerca de su pecho.

—Tal vez debería regresar cuando estés completamente vestida.

Ella vaciló un momento antes de ofrecer un asentimiento lento. Se preguntó por esa vacilación y lo que había estado pensando mientras lo miraba fijamente, esos ojos tan serios y contemplativos.

—Bien, entonces—murmuró Naruto. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la cámara, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Se sintió como un tonto de pie fuera de su dormitorio mientras su esposa estaba en su interior. Ella era suya. Le pertenecía. No había parte de ella que se lo negara. Pero ni pensar en eso ni racionalizar el deseo que hervía a fuego lento en sus venas podía convencer a su mente de que él no era el lodo más sucio del mundo por desearla de esa manera.

Todavía estaba parado allí en el pasillo, esperando que nadie subiera las escaleras para verlo, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Hinata asomó la cabeza. Sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vio y le indicó que entrara. Estaba completamente vestida ahora, un vestido limpio y fresco con un bonito escote bordado.

Él avanzó lentamente dentro de la habitación y la encontró sentada en el borde de la cama, su cama, y ella sonrió cuando encontró su mirada otra vez.

—Lo siento por lo que pasó en el salón—dijo en voz baja. —Karin no servirá más en la sala.

La expresión de Hinata se volvió sombría, y la tristeza nubló sus brillantes ojos. Naruto se sentó en el banco frente al fuego, sin confiar en sí mismo para sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

—¿Sientes que fue intencional, Hinata? ¿Ha sido Karin desagradable hasta ahora?

Su expresión se volvió ilegible. Pareció pensar un poco en el asunto, y luego entrecerró los ojos. Luego se encogió de hombros, pero no creyó ni por un momento que no tuviera una opinión sobre el asunto, pero él respetó el hecho de que no estaba acusando a nadie, incluso si se lo merecía. Le preocupaba la capacidad de Hinata para comprender la situación, cómo encajaba ella allí, qué tipo de problemas causaría su presencia. Pero hasta ahora, sus acciones habían sido irreprochables y le avergonzaba que su propio clan se comportara tan infantilmente, incluso si podía entender la motivación detrás de ello.

—Quiero que te sientas bienvenida aquí, Es importante que seas feliz.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos brillando bajo el resplandor de la luz de las velas de la cámara. Luego inclinó la cabeza y señaló la cama y luego a él. Su ceño se arrugó por un momento, y luego se dio cuenta de que ella le preguntaba si pensaba acostarse.

En verdad, nunca se retiraba tan temprano, pero ahora que estaba allí, sería incómodo decirle que no y regresar al salón.

Entonces él asintió.

Ella sonrió, aparentemente encantada de no volver a salir de la cámara. Luego se levantó y fue a la pila de leña junto al fuego. Miró por encima del hombro para verla pasar tímidamente junto a él para agregar más leña al fuego. Él se volvió rápidamente, atrapándola de la muñeca.

Ella levantó la vista con alarma, e intencionalmente hizo su agarre más suave, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No debes actuar conmigo como una criada. Estaré feliz de agregar la leña al fuego. ¿Tienes frío?

Ella se sonrojó, sacudió la cabeza y le señaló. Algo se suavizó dentro de él cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba atendiendo a sus necesidades. Desde que se retiraron, pensó que la habitación estaba lo suficientemente caliente.

—Fue muy considerado para conmigo—dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. —No es necesario, sin embargo.

Él tomó la madera de sus brazos y luego la arrojó al fuego para que las llamas rugieran una vez más. Cuando se movió del hogar, vio que se había sentado en el borde de la cama y lo miraba fijamente. Parecía querer preguntarle algo. No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, pero había un aire vacilante a su alrededor, casi como si quisiera comunicarse con él, pero temía hacerlo.

Se acomodó en el banco para enfrentarla. Estaba decidido a no intimidarla, a darle suficiente espacio, y quería parecer lo menos amenazador posible.

—Hinata, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Ella giró sus manos en su regazo y luego miró hacia las almohadas en la cama. Luego lo miró y señaló la almohada en la que había dormido la noche anterior. Ella se señaló a sí misma, luego señaló su almohada y a él.

Frunció el ceño, sin saber qué estaba preguntando. Ella frunció el ceño también y su expresión se volvió pensativa. Luego retiró las pieles de la cama y se arrastró debajo de ellas, tomando su lugar en el otro lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Ella lo miró y luego palmeó el espacio a su lado. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando finalmente entendió su intención. Ella quería que él viniera a la cama con ella. Resoplando, se levantó, inseguro de lo que debería decir o hacer. Él no sabía cuáles eran sus expectativas, y estaba seguro de que no quería asustarla.

Se dio la vuelta, tirando de las pieles por encima de su hombro, y se enfrentó a la pared, dándole la misma privacidad que le había ofrecido antes, dándole la espalda. Él sonrió, divertido por la idea de que ella lo considerara lo suficientemente modesto como para preocuparse por desvestirse frente a ella. Aun así, fue dulce de su parte considerar sus deseos sobre el asunto.

Aunque no estaba seguro de si esto era lo correcto, decidió que no podría hacer daño dormir con ella una vez más. De alguna manera, pensó que si se negaba, no aceptaría bien el rechazo. Era una dulce muchacha, y quería evitar herir sus sentimientos a toda costa.

Decidiendo que sería mejor simplemente llevar su ropa a la cama, cuidadosamente retiró las pieles y se deslizó en la cama junto a ella.

Podía sentir su calor incluso a través del espacio vacío entre ellos, y su olor susurraba embriagadoramente a través de sus fosas nasales. Su jabón estaba delicadamente perfumado. Una flor en primavera. Cogió la vela junto a su cama y apagó la llama, apagando la habitación dejándola en penumbra. Solo la luz del fuego en el hogar iluminaba la habitación. A su lado, Hinata rodó hacia atrás y antes de que él pudiera preguntarse cuáles eran sus intenciones, se acurrucó a su lado, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras se fundía contra él, y se relajó mientras ella se Emitió un suspiro soñoliento y hundió la cabeza más profundamente en el hueco de su brazo. En un momento, su suave y uniforme respiración llenó sus oídos, y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dormida.

Tan contenta como una gatita en un pelaje, estaba encajada fuertemente contra él, con las piernas niveladas contra su costado.

El sueño tardó mucho en llegar.

Cuando Hinata se levantó a la mañana siguiente, se acercó a la ventana y enrolló una esquina de las pieles y las ató con una tira de cuero. Luego comprobó si hacía frío, permitiendo que la brisa soplara sobre su cara. El sol ya estaba lo suficientemente alto como para bañar la tierra en un cálido resplandor y ahuyentar la frescura de la mañana.

En la distancia, vio el río. Había un lugar en la curva, donde el agua serpenteaba en su camino alrededor de un lado de la fortaleza. Varios árboles y un límite natural de afloramientos rocosos proporcionaban privacidad, y sería difícil para alguien que no estuviera muy por encima del nivel del suelo verla si se estaba bañando.

La limpieza ligera que se había hecho la noche anterior no había sido suficiente. Aún podía sentir pegajosidad residual por la cerveza, había salpicado su cabello y necesitaría un buen lavado. Pero no quería visitar la casa de baños, donde la obligarían a ir acompañada con las otras mujeres Namikaze.

Si pudiera encontrar a Sakura, tal vez podría convencerla de que acompañara y montara guardia para que nadie más se aventurara a ese lugar en particular en el río.

Satisfecha con su plan y deseando nadar, recogió una muda de ropa, eligió una de las mantas calientes para secarse y luego sacó los jabones de olor dulce con los que se había lavado la noche anterior. Con los brazos llenos, salió de la cámara. Pasó frente a la puerta abierta de Sakura en el pasillo, y luego se dio cuenta de que, como Sakura ya había salido de su habitación, no tenía idea de dónde encontrarla. El terror llenó su estómago y se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras. Entonces la ira apretó sus labios. No iba a permitir que las mujeres de Namikaze se sintieran satisfechas de verla tener miedo por abandonar su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y entró en el gran salón con la cabeza en alto como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Nunca se detuvo, aunque muchos, como lo habían hecho el día anterior, se detuvieron en sus tareas para mirarla.

Puso su mirada más hastiada, levantó la nariz en el aire y siguió por la puerta que conducía a la pequeña sala de contabilidad donde Sakura la había llevado el día anterior. Cuando abrió la puerta, para su alivio, ella estaba sentada en el escritorio, con la pluma en la mano mientras estudiaba uno de los rollos. Sakura alzó la vista, parpadeó sorprendida cuando permaneció allí, con los brazos cargados con la ropa y la manta.

—¿Estás mudandote de cámaras de nuevo, Hinata?

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Dejó todo sobre el escritorio, y luego señaló a Sakura y luego señaló con la mano por la ventana.

—¿Quieres que salte por la ventana?

La sonrisa de Hinata se ensanchó y sus hombros temblaron en una risa silenciosa. Se señaló a sí misma, luego señaló la ventana y luego juntó ambos brazos y los extendió, haciendo un movimiento de natación. Después de eso, arrugó la nariz con disgusto e hizo un gesto hacia su piel y cabello, pellizcando sus dedos sobre su nariz para dar a entender su punto.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar para poder bañarte? —preguntó Sakura —. ¿Sabes cómo nadar?

Ella asintió vigorosamente.

—Hinata, hace frío, no tanto a la luz del sol, pero el agua estará gélida.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrada a tales cosas. El agua estaba tan fría en las tierras de Hyûga como lo estaba aquí.

—A Naruto no le gustará esto.

Hinata frunció el ceño ferozmente, negó con la cabeza, luego señaló a Sakura y luego a sí misma. Sakura se rio.

—Oh, quieres que vaya contigo para que Naruto no se entere.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Luego puso sus manos en el escritorio para que Sakura pudiera ver. Se señaló a sí misma y luego colocó ese dedo sobre el escritorio e hizo movimientos de círculos como si fuera su natación. Luego señaló a Sakura y luego la colocó en el escritorio a una buena distancia de Hinata. Una vez que estuvo segura de que ella entendía dónde estaría posicionada, levantó sus manos, la señaló y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y puso una cara amenazante y se hinchó como un guerrero.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio con más fuerza.

—Oh mi dios —dijo, cuando finalmente dejó de temblar—. Quieres que haga guardia. Eso es divertido. Tú y yo somos probablemente las dos muchachas más pequeñas de este clan, salvo las mucho más jóvenes que nosotras, y quieres que asuste a cualquiera que se acerque a donde te estás bañando.

Hinata asintió.

—Muy bien entonces. Esto podría ser lo más divertido que tenga que hacer en todo el día.

Las dos mujeres cruzaron el pasillo y Hinata ignoró la sospecha de quienes la miraban mientras caminaba. No hizo contacto visual para no saber lo que decían, y se aseguró de que se detuviera en torno a cualquiera de las mujeres que se interponía en su camino.

Una vez fuera, aspiró profundamente el aire fresco y volvió la cara hacia el sol para calentar su piel. Sakura se adelantó y abrió el camino hacia la puerta hacia la torre de vigilancia. No había considerado que otros tendrían que saber de su paradero y estaba mortificada por lo que Sakura les diría. Se horrorizó aún más cuando dos hombres a caballo aparecieron con la intención evidente de escoltarlas más allá de la puerta hacia el río. Miró con horror a Sakura cuando la muchacha regresó de su conversación con el guardia.

Sakura levantó sus manos en señal de disculpa.

—No hay nada que hacer, Hinata. Naruto tiene instrucciones estrictas con respecto a estos asuntos. Nunca permitiría que dos mujeres dejaran la fortaleza sin escolta. Les dije a los hombres que deben permanecer a una distancia respetable. Ellos no te verán. Pero no es posible que bajemos solas al río.

Hinata miró cautelosamente a los dos guerreros, pero no la miraron con el ceño fruncido. No hubo juicio en sus ojos. Tampoco parecían envidiar su deber de escoltar a la esposa y la hermana del laird al río.

—Quieren saber si nos gustaría viajar con ellos en lugar de caminar —dijo Sakura.

Hinata sacudió apresuradamente la cabeza y dio un rápido paso hacia atrás. El pánico anudó su garganta mientras miraba a las gigantescas bestias en las que los hombres estaban sentados a horcajadas.

Sakura levantó su mano.

—Está bien. Les diré que sigan detrás. Ven, vamos. Nos están abriendo la puerta.

—Todo esto me está volviendo loco —murmuró Naruto.

Menma frotó el cuello de su caballo y luego lo palmeó cariñosamente a la medida que reducían la velocidad hasta convertirse en un constante movimiento. Naruto había salido a cabalgar con Menma una hora antes. Había tenido que salir de la fortaleza y aclarar su mente por un tiempo. La situación con Hinata lo mantenía despierto por la noche. Ella lo mantenía despierto por la noche actuaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo dormir en su cama, acurrucarse en su costado, tocarlo como una esposa tocaría a su marido. No es que fuera demasiado íntima, pero estaba claro que tenía curiosidad y, además, no parecía estar asustada de él en absoluto. No tenía idea si ella sabía la reacción que estaba incitando en él. No podía pensar que era consciente del curso normal de los acontecimientos entre una esposa y un marido.

¿O si lo era?

En cualquier caso, estar tan cerca de ella por la noche, olerla, tocarla. Era más de lo que debería pedirse a un hombre. Si fuera otro hombre, ya se habría ido con otra mujer para encontrar la tranquilidad. Él habría tomado una amante. Pero incluso antes de su matrimonio con Hinata, había sido mayormente célibe, porque casualmente levantar las faldas de una mujer para un revolcón rápido siempre lo dejaba sintiéndose engañado.

Sus hermanos bromeaban y lo llamaban Padre Namikaze. Bromeaban y decían que la mayoría de los monjes probablemente tenían más experiencia con mujeres que él, y tal vez era así. Si bien Naruto no ignoraba la carne femenina, difícilmente podría considerarse el experto que aparentemente eran sus hermanos. Él sabía bien qué hacer con una mujer. El problema era que tenía fantasías muy perversas que involucraban a una mujer con la que no tenía ningún derecho a fantasear.

—¿Por qué dejas que la chica te fastidie tanto? —, Preguntó Menma. —Si no la quieres en tu habitación, es lo suficientemente simple, échale.

Naruto suspiró.

—No es lo que quiero hacer. Ella parece contenta de estar en mí... en nuestra, cámara. Creo que lastimaría sus sentimientos si la hiciera a un lado. Hinata tiene la expectativa de que deberíamos estar... juntos.

—Entonces tal vez deberías consumar tu matrimonio —dijo Menma sin rodeos.

Naruto dejó escapar su aliento. Él no quería tener esta conversación con su hermano. Él no quería tenerla con nadie. Pero necesitaba algo. Algún consejo. Palabras de sabiduría, lo que se suponía que debía hacer sin sentirse como un completo bastardo.

—La has visto, Menma, ¿te acostarías con ella si estuvieras en mi lugar?

Menma frunció el ceño.

—Es una pregunta difícil de responder ya que no estoy casado con ella. Lo estás tú.

—No eres un corruptor de inocentes. Esto lo sé muy bien. Eres un hombre al que a las mujeres le gusta, y sí, tienes una gran parte de ellas demasiado dispuestas a acostarse contigo, pero no puedo verte llevándote a la cama a una mujer de la que no estás completamente seguro que sabes con precisión qué era lo que estabas buscando.

—Muchos hombres no lo pensarían dos veces, Naruto. Ella es tu esposa. Tu propiedad. Es completamente posible que ella te pueda dar herederos sin problema. Parece una muchacha sana y robusta. Lo que sea que esté mal con ella no fue el resultado su nacimiento, sino de un accidente mucho más tarde, por lo que no tendrías que preocuparte por un defecto que se transmitirían a tus hijos. Creo que quizás te preocupas demasiado.

—No creas que no me he sentido tentado —dijo Naruto con voz sombría—, y creo que es lo que más me molesta. No debería tener tales pensamientos. Yo ni siquiera debería estar discutiendo o sopesando mis opciones o mi culpa contigo porque ni siquiera esto debería estar entreteniendo mi mente.

Menma detuvo a su caballo por completo y soltó una risita. —Bueno, ahora, no puedo decir que te culpo por los pensamientos que estás teniendo. De hecho, puedo ver por qué los tienes.

Naruto frunció el ceño y siguió la dirección de la mirada de Menma solo para casi tragarse la lengua. Su boca se abrió y sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Al otro lado del río, en el lado de la fortaleza, Hinata estaba sumergida hasta la cintura en el agua y se estaba poniendo jabón en el pelo.

—Ella se ve completamente normal para mí, hermano. Y muy atractiva también. Tiene el aspecto de una mujer crecida, y por los dientes de Dios, no he visto una mujer tan finamente formada en muchos años. Creo que tu culpabilidad está fuera de lugar y que piensas mucho sobre algo que no deberías.

La diversión en la voz de Menma sacó a Naruto de su ensoñación.

—¡Vete! —exigió Naruto— No la vuelvas a mirar.

Menma se rio, pero giró su caballo y comenzó a andar en la dirección opuesta. —Piensa en lo que dije, Naruto. La muchacha ciertamente no es una niña, ni siquiera es demasiado joven. Es una mujer madura y la prueba está justo frente a ti.

Su risa llego a Naruto mientras se alejaba. Su atención regresó a Hinata justo a tiempo para verla enjuagarse las manos en el agua. Se sentó en su silla de montar y gritó su nombre al otro lado del río, con la intención de decirle que dejara el agua y se pusiera su maldita ropa ¿En qué estaba pensando al bañarse a la mitad del día donde alguien podría pasar y verla?

Pero ella o no lo escuchó o lo ignoró. Ni siquiera levantó la vista, pero continuó lavándose en el agua. La inquietud se apoderó de él. El río era profundo y la corriente se movía rápidamente. Justo río abajo, el agua era poco profunda, pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente onda como para transportar un cuerpo rápidamente y las rocas sobresalían creando un rápido más fuerte. Si perdía el equilibrio o se metía demasiado, podía ser arrastrada fácilmente y ser arrojada sobre las rocas.

Por un momento ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás como si buscara el calor del sol. El movimiento hizo sobresalir sus pechos hacia adelante y Naruto gimió. Ella era, de hecho, muy hermosa. Y tal vez su falta de conocimiento o falta de pretensión sobre su apariencia realzaba su belleza. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que la hacía tan atractiva para él. Por eso se sentía tan culpable por desearla. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que si fuera cualquier otra mujer que hubiera sufrido lo que ella había padecido y su capacidad mental estuviera en duda, solo sentiría lástima, ciertamente no estaría pensando en acostarse con ella. La compasión era lo que ella merecía. Era lo que necesitaba, pero no lo encontró ni en los miembros de su clan ni en él.

Tan pronto como Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de repente se inclinó hacia adelante y se sumergió bajo la superficie del agua. Empujó a su caballo hacia adelante, su mirada escaneando rápidamente la superficie mientras esperaba que ella saliera.

Él estaba a todo galope, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras ella permanecía debajo. Se deslizó de su silla de montar mientras el caballo aún se movía y se tambaleó hacia delante mientras corría hacia la orilla. Todavía no había salido a la superficie.

Ni siquiera intentó quitarse las botas ni ninguna parte de su ropa. Se deslizó por la orilla y se zambulló de cabeza en el agua. El frío casi lo hizo jadear, pero se las arregló para evitar inhalar una bocanada de agua mientras se movía hacia abajo, agitando los brazos hacia afuera en un esfuerzo por sentirla. Pero si la hubieran atrapado en la corriente, ya podría estar río abajo.

Estaba a punto de salir a buscar aire y pedir ayuda, cuando sintió una mano en su cabello que tiraba hacia arriba. Cuando su cabeza apareció sobre la superficie, se encontró cara a cara con Hinata, que parecía preocupada. ¡Por él! Ella ladeó la cabeza, se llevó la palma de la mano a la mejilla y frunció el ceño, sus ojos claramente cuestionaban su bienestar. Él tuvo el impulso repentino de estrangularla.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, mujer? —Gritó—, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pensaba? Pensé que te estabas ahogando, o que no sabías nadar, o que te habían arrastrado las aguas y te matarías en las rocas.

Ella parpadeó como si ninguno de esos pensamientos se le hubiera ocurrido alguna vez.

Él maldijo y frunció el ceño aún más ferozmente. Se le estaba congelando el culo y ella estaba flotando en el agua junto a él, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Levantó un brazo, se limpió los dedos y arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Luego se llevó los dedos a la nariz y se pellizcó la nariz.

—Un baño —refunfuñó, —querías un baño. De veras, ¿y crees que apestas?

Ella asintió solemnemente. Luego levantó las húmedas puntas de su cabello como para decirle que simplemente se había enjuagado. Sacudió la cabeza. Pero él se quedó completamente quieto cuando ella tocó su barbilla. Era solo un simple toque, pero era como si hubiera sido marcado por una fierro caliente. El calor recorrió su cuerpo, aliviando el frío entumecimiento que había comenzado a asentarse.

Sus labios se movieron arriba y abajo casi como si estuviera tratando de decir algo, pero luego los cerró y en su lugar le dirigió una mirada triste que solo podía interpretarse como una disculpa. Luego para su total sorpresa, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para darse impulso, y se levantó del agua lo suficiente como para poder presionar sus labios contra los suyos.

Varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Sus senos llenos presionaron contra su pecho. Sus pezones estaban duros y fruncidos por el frio, y podía sentir la huella en su piel. Sus labios se derritieron sobre los suyos, cálidos y suaves, y de repente se sintió tan acalorado como un hombre que había sido abrazado por el sol en el día más caluroso de verano. Ah, pero la muchacha era dulce. La boca más dulce que había probado alguna vez. Se rindió a la necesidad pecaminosa de poseer esa boca deliciosa y le devolvió el beso en toda su plenitud. Su lengua acaricio sus labios, persuadiéndola y tentándola para que lo dejara entrar.

Ella soltó un suspiro entrecortado y separo la boca, permitiendo que su lengua empujara hacia adentro. Le gustaba besar. Muchos hombres no tenían mucha paciencia para eso. Sus hombres bromeaban acerca de que besarse era una pérdida de tiempo y solo servía para cortejar a las mujeres que no estaban dispuestas. Pero si una muchacha estuviera dispuesta, preferían pasar a los elementos más rudimentarios del acoplamiento.

Pero para él, besar era casi tan íntimo como el acto de hacer el amor. No era algo para apresurarse ni ofrecerse como una ficha para cortejar a una muchacha reacia. Era una expresión de respeto.

Hinata tentativamente acaricio su lengua contra la suya. Un rápido roce contra la punta de él y luego ella se retiró, pero a medida que profundizaba el beso, regreso y pronto estaba explorando su boca de la misma manera que él estaba explorando la de ella.

Cuando finalmente se separó, estaba jadeando. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y sus ojos brillaban. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que había bebido un poco de cerveza. Lo miro con tal expresión que su cuerpo se llenó de excitación y aguda lujuria. Tanta que quería llevarla a la orilla del rio y poseerla con el sol calentando a los dos.

Hinata toco su labio y luego toco el suyo, su dedo se detuvo sobre el de ella, que estaba hinchado por la fuerza y la longevidad de su beso. Entonces sonrió y algo dentro de él se derritió.

—Te vas a congelar —murmuro, tomando nota de los escalofríos que bailaban sobre sus hombros y brazos.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a la orilla opuesta, lejos de su montura. Se giró y silbo, el caballo obedientemente vadeo la corriente.

Vio que la ropa de Hinata estaba doblada pulcramente sobre una roca cercana, pero también tenía una manta, lo cual era bueno porque ahora que estaban fuera del agua, estaba temblando. La acostó el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar la manta, y luego la envolvió alrededor de ella, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza. Incluso se aseguró de tener la cabeza cubierta.

Ella lo miro fijamente, sus ojos brillaban divertidos mientras trataba de moverse. Él la había envuelto en la manta para que ni siquiera pudiera mover sus brazos, y mucho menos caminar de regreso a la fortaleza.

Miro a su caballo, sabiendo que era la forma más rápida de regresar, pero la vio seguir su mirada y noto el pánico en sus ojos. Su padre no había mentido. La idea de montar un caballo la aterrorizaba. Él ahueco su mejilla, ella lo miro de nuevo.

—No te obligare a hacer algo que no te guste Hinata.

Ella se relajó y luego apoyo la mejilla contra su palma. Para su sorpresa, se giró lo suficiente como para besar el interior de su mano. Era algo tan simple y, sin embargo, lo sintió todo el camino hasta su alma. Se inclinó y la levanto en sus brazos. El camino hacia la fortaleza no era largo y también tendría que cambiarse por ropa seca. Y le gustaba tenerla en sus brazos. Era natural para él abrazarla así.

Como si estuviera completamente de acuerdo, se acurruco en su abrazo, girando su cara hacia su cuello. Silbando para su caballo, se puso en marcha hacia la fortaleza. Mientras la hilera de árboles que protegían el lugar particular donde Hinata había elegido para nadar, vio a Sakura sentada en el suelo a una corta distancia. Tenía la cabeza gacha y, cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo una siesta. Detrás de ella dos de sus guerreros conversaban a caballo.

Él casi se rio. Claramente, se suponía que Sakura era la guardiana de Hinata y se había quedado dormida mientras estaba de servicio. Al menos sus hombres habían vigilado, aunque Hinata podría haberse ahogado y nunca lo hubieran sabido. Pero tampoco quería que la miraran mientras nadaba desnuda.

—Sakura —grito.

Sakura se levantó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a su alrededor. Cuando su mirada finalmente se fijó en su hermano y el hecho de que Hinata estaba en sus brazos, se puso en pie.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucede? —Demando ella.

—Nada no hay problema –dijo Naruto con calma—, adelántate y prepara un fuego en mi cámara. Busca algo para que se ponga y pon algunas pieles de la cama junto al hogar para que las llamas lo calienten. Luego dile a uno de los hombres que regrese por la ropa de Hinata.

La frente de Sakura se arrugó y pareciera que iba a discutir, pero Naruto le lanzo una mirada que sugería que no le gustarían las consecuencias.

—Ve —dijo de nuevo, y ella se fue por el prado hacia la torre del guardia.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. ¡Fuera! dijo ella

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 11-**_

* * *

Hinata suspiró con absoluta satisfacción cuando Naruto la llevó a través del patio hacia la fortaleza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, porque estaba decidida a que nada arruinase este momento. Sin miradas hostiles de los hombres del clan. Sin comentarios cortantes. Sin insultos.

La llevó a la torre del homenaje y luego subió las escaleras, y solo entonces abrió los ojos mientras la llevaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Sakura estaba agregando leña al fuego cuando Naruto entró en la habitación. Ella se levantó y luego hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

—Le deje un vestido para que se lo pusiera y hay una piel calentándose junto al fuego como me pediste.

Hinata no retrocedió para poder ver la respuesta de Naruto, pero salió rugiendo de su pecho. Podía sentir la vibración, no solo en sus oídos, sino también en su piel. Ella amaba el sonido y la sensación de su voz. Le hizo desear oír, así que no podía hacer nada más que escucharlo hablar. Tenía que tener la voz más maravillosa del mundo. ¿Por qué si no se sentiría tan delicioso en sus oídos?

Sakura le dio a Hinata una despedida con la mano y una mirada que dijo: "Estás sola" antes de salir de la habitación. No es que le importara en absoluto. Le encantaba tener a su marido para sí sola cuando él le hablaba directamente y no había otros para entrometerse o hacer cosas como verterle cerveza.

A ella le gustaba bastante la idea de que Naruto fuera su esposo, si tan solo pudieran progresar más allá de la torpeza provocada por sus engaños pasados. Sabía que debía hacerlo en algún momento, revelarse completamente a él, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Y arruinaría la ternura que sentía hacia ella? ¿O de hecho solo sintió ternura porque era un objeto de compasión?

Sus pensamientos le provocaron un nudo en el estómago, todo podía ir realmente de maravilla, pero también podía ir muy, muy mal, y cualquier protección que disfrutara actualmente al ser vista como deficiente podría evaporarse si se supiera la verdad.

Naruto la sentó frente al fuego, y luego levantó la piel que Sakura había preparado para que se calentara. Ella miró rápidamente hacia arriba, no queriendo perder una sola cosa que dijera.

—Voy a sostener la piel y puedes quitarte la manta luego envolverte a ti misma en esto hasta que estés seca y lo suficientemente caliente como para vestirse.

Ella podía ver la incomodidad en su rostro y le hizo sentir curiosidad. ¿No la veía como una mujer? Ese no podría ser el problema en absoluto. Él la había besado. Había respondido como un hombre a una mujer. Ella había visto a sus padres besarse. Había visto a otros en su clan intercambiar abrazos apasionados. Lo que ella y Naruto habían compartido ciertamente la había sacudido hasta los huesos.

Quizás él no quería verla como una mujer. Quizás él ni siquiera la quería como esposa. No tuvo elección allí. Era obvio que no había querido una esposa y que probablemente no había cambiado de opinión.

Pero a ninguno de ellos se le había dado una opción en el asunto y, en opinión de Hinata, lo bueno era sacar lo mejor de una mala situación. A ella le gustaba Naruto. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en su presencia, más le gustaba e incluso respetaba al hombre que era.

Había sido amable con ella y le había demostrado su comprensión. Cualquier hombre que pudiera hacer eso con la hija de su enemigo más odiado no era un hombre malvado.

Lentamente, dejó que la manta cayera y Naruto apretó el pelaje apresuradamente contra ella. Ella sonrió y la colocó debajo de sus brazos y luego la sostuvo a su alrededor mientras se sentaba en el banco. Luego dio unas palmaditas en el lugar a su lado, esperando que él también se sentara y secara frente al fuego.

—Tengo que quitarme la ropa mojada, —dijo.

Asintió y se giró, porque era obvio que se sentía incómodo desvistiéndose en su presencia. Pero no pudo evitar mantener un ángulo suficiente para poder verlo en su periferia. Tenía una gran curiosidad sobre el cuerpo de su esposo y quería verlo. Ella nunca había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo antes.

Contuvo el aliento cuando rápidamente se quitó la túnica y las polainas. Se volvió hacia los lados mientras sacaba ropa seca del baúl al pie de la cama.

Él era... No estaba segura de tener las palabras para expresar adecuadamente su admiración o asombro. Tenía el cuerpo de un guerrero, pero era hermoso.

Piernas gruesas, y musculosas, como sus brazos y anchos hombros. En la unión de sus piernas había un torbellino de cabello y su virilidad tragó nerviosamente, no queriendo ser atrapada mirándola fijamente, pero estaba fascinada por esa parte particular de su anatomía.

Sabía lo suficiente de todo el proceso de apareamiento para saber qué era lo que iba a suceder, pero no podía pensar cómo hacerlo. Parecía demasiado grande para encajar dentro de ella, y por mucho que quisiera ser una verdadera esposa y consumar su matrimonio, no podía imaginar que se pudiera hacer sin un considerable esfuerzo y dolor de su parte.

Aun así, tal paso era importante si ella iba a ser una verdadera esposa para Naruto y quería eso. Quería su aceptación y, finalmente, la aceptación de su clan, si alguna vez podían llegar a ese punto. Ella no quería ser para siempre la esposa con la que Naruto Namikaze fue cargado, nada más que una penitencia que tuvo que pagar por la paz forzada con el clan de su padre.

Ella rápidamente forzó su mirada hacia adelante cuando Naruto terminó de vestirse, y un momento después, se sentó en el asiento a su lado frente al fuego. Ella lo miró, no quería perderse nada de lo que diría, pero permaneció en silencio, su mirada se centró en las llamas.

Quizás debería besarlo de nuevo. Sin duda quería, pero estaba nerviosa por lo receptivo que estaría ahora que ya no tenía el elemento sorpresa. Se lamió los labios con anticipación y continuó mirándolo fijamente.

Como si sintiera la fuerza de su mirada, se volvió en su dirección. Sus ojos azules brillaron con la luz del fuego y él pareció estudiarla, casi como si sopesara sus pensamientos y palabras.

—No sé qué hacer contigo, Hinata Hyûga.

Podía sentir la resignación en la forma en que sostenía su cuerpo y la expresión en su rostro. Ella frunció el ceño, no le gustaban las implicaciones de tal declaración.

—No sé si lo que estoy sintiendo es lo correcto y no me gusta la culpa que me aflige por disfrutar de nuestro beso como lo hice.

Ella sonrió entonces, su corazón repentinamente más ligero de lo que había sido momentos antes. Se sintió repentinamente tímida y habría desviado la mirada, pero sabía que era demasiado importante para poder ver lo que dijera a continuación.

Luego ella extendió la mano para tocar su barbilla, moviendo lentamente sus dedos sobre sus labios. Él cerró los ojos, pareciendo encontrar placer en su toque. Antes de que él pudiera volver a abrirlos, ella se levantó para presionar su boca contra la suya.

El pelaje se desprendió parcialmente de su cuerpo, pero no le prestó atención mientras sus labios cubrían la firme línea de su boca. Quería probarlo de nuevo, volver a meter la lengua y sentirla contra la suya.

Su aliento vibró contra sus labios mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. ¿De resignación? ¿De rendición? no lo sabía, solo que su boca se abrió y su lengua acarició cálidamente la de ella, devolviéndole el beso en toda su plenitud.

Parecía que no había renuencia, ni señales de que estuviera luchando contra esta emoción que los fortalecía. Fue el placer más dulce que Hinata había experimentado. Quería que el momento dure para siempre, pero Naruto fue el primero en alejarse, con los ojos medio cerrados mientras la miraba fijamente. Suavemente, la apartó de él. Se sentía más simbólico que una simple separación, casi como si estuviera erigiendo una barrera invisible entre ellos o que tal vez necesitaba la distancia.

—Tengo asuntos que atender —dijo.

Sin mirarla de nuevo, se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada de su habitación. Ella no miró por encima del hombro, tan tentada como estaba de hacerlo. Estaba eufórica y desanimada por el beso y las reacciones resultantes.

Se miró las manos durante un largo momento, recogiendo sus emociones dispersas. Ella no tenía experiencia en asuntos del corazón. Su única exposición a un potencial esposo había sido desastrosa y había jurado no permitirse nunca entrar en una situación como la que se habría encontrado con Toneri Otsutsuki. Y la verdad del asunto era que no había tenido elección con Naruto, y podría haber resultado tan malo o peor que cualquier matrimonio con Toneri. Simplemente había sido afortunada que Naruto no pareciera tener la intención de maltratarla y de que mostrara su bondad en lugar de venganza.

Tomando una respiración profunda, se levantó, permitiendo que la piel se desprendiera, y luego caminó hacia la cama donde Sakura le había tendido un vestido para que ella se cambiara. Ella no permitiría que nada le estropeara el día de hoy. Ni los rencorosos miembros del clan. Ni sus propias dudas ni titubeos o temores sobre revelarle la verdad a Naruto.

Había disfrutado de su primer beso, su primer bocado de pasión, y los impulsos de un deseo que quería seguir. Sabiendo que Sakura probablemente sentiría curiosidad sobre lo que llevó a Naruto a llevarla de vuelta a la torre del homenaje y que incluso podría estar preocupada, se dirigió escaleras abajo, decidida a no dejarse avasallar.

Ella era la esposa de Naruto, aunque su clan la quisiera o no. Ella lo había aceptado, y si se salía con la suya, Naruto también lo aceptaría pronto. Con el tiempo, su clan haría lo mismo. Tenía que creer eso.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, respiró hondo y rodeó la puerta que daba al pasillo. Se apresuró hacia el extremo donde estaba la salida al corto pasillo que albergaba la pequeña habitación donde a Sakura le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo.

Pero la habitación estaba oscura, con las pieles extendidas sobre la ventana, y Sakura no estaba a la vista. Con el ceño fruncido, regresó al pasillo, decidiendo aventurarse fuera de la fortaleza, donde con suerte descubriría el paradero de Sakura.

Antes de que la sala estuviese casi vacía salvo por unas pocas mujeres que iban y venían de la cocina, Hinata se encontró cara a cara con una verdadera muchedumbre, o al menos así parecía con tantos que bloqueaban su camino hacia el patio.

A la vanguardia del grupo de mujeres, cinco mujeres contó Hinata estaba Karin, cuya expresión hosca solo podía significar que no iba a ser un encuentro amistoso.

Karin arrugó los labios. —Puta.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. Por un lado, no era su método habitual de insulto. Hinata realmente había pensado que la muchacha estaba limitada en su vocabulario a un solo insulto.

Las otras mujeres asintieron, sus expresiones tan feroces como las de Karin.

—No seducirás a nuestro laird con tus artimañas —continuó Karin. —Es un hombre, y los hombres pueden ser influidos por una cara bonita y un cuerpo dispuesto. Pero no nos engañaras. No le dejaremos que olvide quién eres. Nunca serás bienvenida aquí, puta Hyûga.

La furia casi cegó a Hinata. Las otras mujeres estaban repitiendo insultos sin duda. Todos están de acuerdo con Karin y respaldaban su declaración. Pero Hinata no podía seguir el ritmo. Las mujeres reunidas se volvieron borrosas en su visión mientras más aumentaba su furia.

Hinata se volvió hacia la gran chimenea en el centro del pasillo. Una chimenea donde dos espadas colgaban sobre el manto. Estaban a su alcance y ella dudaba que fueran dignos de usar en una batalla. Parecían ser más ornamentales. Pero por el momento no le importaba. Ciertamente podrían ayudarla en su causa.

Si querían la locura, ella se los daría.

Corrió hacia la chimenea, se puso de puntillas y tiró de la espada, rezando para que se soltara y para que no pesara tanto que ni siquiera podía levantarla. La empuñadura era vieja y gastada, y la hoja no era tan gruesa ni tan grande como las que llevaban sus parientes o incluso las que había visto llevar a los guerreros de Namikaze.

La espada salió sin protestar, y la ira alimentó su fuerza mientras se tambaleaba bajo su peso. Se volvió hacia las mujeres que ahora la miraban con inquietud. Ella cargó hacia adelante, sosteniendo la hoja en alto, y bramó, sin preocuparse por lo fuerte que salieron sus palabras. A ella no le importaba si sonaban las vigas. La palabra la única palabra que fue capaz de articular se elevó de su pecho y le apretó la garganta con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

—f-f-fuera!

—¡Laird, ven rápido! ¡Se ha vuelto completamente loca! ¡Debes detenerla antes de que mate a alguien!. El entrenamiento cesó en todo el patio mientras la mujer corría gritando hacia Naruto.

Menma se levantó y Naruto bajó su espada. Extendió su mano para detener el balbuceo aterrorizado para que pudiera entender de qué demonios estaba gritando en la tierra de Dios. Murmullos se alzaron entre los guerreros, y de la fortaleza llegó un sonido profano, — ¡fffffffuera! — Se produjeron más chillidos y la mujer frente a Naruto comenzó de nuevo con una voz chillona.

—¡Silencio! — Rugió Naruto. —¡No puedo entender de qué se trata!

Avanzó hacia la mujer que tenía delante, ¿Tayuya? E intentó mantener su voz tranquila y mesurada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De quién estás hablando, quien está enojada y matando a alguien?

—¡Es su esposa, Laird! Ella ha amenazado con una espada a las otras mujeres en el pasillo. ¡Tienes que venir rápido!

Naruto dejó caer su espada y corrió. Cuando dobló la esquina, la escena frente a él lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—Jesús— suspiró Menma. —Es cierto. ¡Se ha vuelto loca!

Naruto se voltio brevemente para ver a sus hermanos y la mayoría de los hombres que habían estado reunidos en el patio lo habían seguido. Luego volvió a dirigir su atención a Hinata, que estaba parada en la puerta, con la espada extendida hacia las mujeres a las que sostenía a raya y un ceño fruncido grabado en su hermoso rostro.

Frente a ella, un grupo de mujeres se alejaba constantemente de la puerta. Solo una parecía desafiarla. Karin, la misma muchacha que tiro la cerveza sobre Hinata la noche anterior.

Naruto podía oírla gritar insultos a Hinata, y Hinata gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todas la oyeran.

—¡FUERA!

¡De veras!, había sido a ella a quien habían escuchado. ¡Ella había hablado!

Corrió por el último tramo y empujó a Karin, insertándose entre ella y Hinata. Karin inmediatamente comenzó a llorar y se arrojó a los brazos de Naruto.

—Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí, Laird. Fue horrible. Ella amenazó con matarnos a todas. Se enojó, — dijo. — Ella nos persiguió desde el pasillo. No sé lo que le pasó simplemente agarro la espada desde de la chimenea y vino detrás de nosotras.

Naruto miró a Hinata, al principio, todo lo que vio fue furia en su rostro y el ceño fruncido que llevaba. Pero luego vio en sus ojos miedo y clara angustia. Mientras la miraba más cerca, vio que le temblaban las manos y que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por aferrarse a la espada.

—Hinata, baja la espada—, dijo con voz tranquila.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su barbilla subiendo un poco. Luego señaló el grupo de mujeres y gritó de nuevo.

—¡Fuera!

Sakura se adelantó al frente de la multitud cada vez mayor. Le dedico a Karin una mirada de puro disgusto y luego se volvió hacia Naruto.

—No es su culpa, Naruto. Han sido horribles con ella en todo momento. Le han lanzado insultos tras insultos y no han perdido oportunidad de burlarse o humillarla.

—Yo no he hecho tal reclamo—, dijo Naruto suavemente. —Lo que me gustaría que hiciera, sin embargo, es que deje la espada antes de que se lastime a sí misma.

Naruto dio un paso adelante, su mirada se centró únicamente en su esposa.

—Hinata—, dijo suavemente. —Por favor, dame la espada. Nadie te lastimará. Lo juro.

Volvió la mirada hacia las mujeres que todavía estaban a varios metros de distancia y sus labios se convirtieron en una línea de enojo.

—Fuera—, dijo de nuevo. Entonces sus labios temblaron y la línea firme desapareció. Una profunda tristeza entró en sus ojos y se le llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando volvió a mirar a Naruto, había una clara derrota en su mirada.

Le rompió el corazón.

La ira se apoderó de él. Por el momento, no le importaban los sentimientos de su clan o si tenían derecho a enojarse por su matrimonio con una Hyûga. Todo lo que sabía era que una inocente estaba siendo lastimada por sus palabras y acciones, y no lo soportaría más. Dio media vuelta y miró a Karin y a las otras mujeres que la rodeaban.

—Aléjense—, siseó. —Todas ustedes. No volverán a la fortaleza. Tendrán que atender los campos o ayudar en las cabañas, pero ya no servirán en mi fortaleza.

Karin palideció. Las mujeres a su alrededor jadearon. Unas se estrujaron las manos. Otras estallaron en sollozos. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en su propia esposa, que estaba a punto de llorar porque había sido maltratada por su clan.

Pero son las únicas mujeres de limpieza que tienen—, dijo Mito, la mujer mayor encargada de supervisar los deberes de las mujeres en el clan.

—Encuentra a otras mujeres—, gruñó Naruto. —Estas no pondrán un pie en la fortaleza de nuevo, ni se dirigirán a mi esposa directamente. Si me desobedecen, serán expulsadas del clan.

Jadeos y sonidos de incredulidad resonaron en la multitud. Los murmullos se levantaron. Las acusaciones volaron. Su Laird estaba del lado de la muchacha Hyûga. Incluso mientras escuchaba las declaraciones, se volvió hacia sus hermanos para medir su reacción.

—Sabes que tienes mi apoyo, Naruto—, dijo Gaara en voz baja. —Es obvio que no le han facilitado las cosas. No voy a ir en contra de tu orden; además, lo apoyo.

Menma tardó más en responder. Estudió el grupo de mujeres y luego dirigió su atención a Hinata y la miró intensamente.

—¡Ella puede hablar! —, dijo Menma.

No era lo que Naruto había anticipado y por un momento la declaración de Menma lo sorprendió. Menma volvió su mirada hacia Naruto.

—Se dice que la muchacha no ha dicho una palabra desde su accidente, y aún así hoy gritó lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada por toda la fortaleza. Lo que sea que la forzó a romper ese silencio debe haber sido bastante trascendental, ¿no crees?

—Sí—, dijo Naruto con voz sombría. —Yo diría que sufrió un trastorno extremo para haber roto su silencio.

Menma miró pensativamente a Hinata una vez más.

—Quizás entonces, su locura también ha sido exagerada.

La sensación de alivio fue aplastante en el pecho de Naruto. Sus dos hermanos estaban del lado de Hinata contra su clan. Sabía que, si lo deseaban, sería fácil volver su clan contra él. Uno de ellos incluso podría hacer una jugada por el poder, obtener la aprobación y el apoyo del clan, y hacerse cargo como Laird. Pero ellos se pararon junto con él y Hinata.

Naruto fue hacia Hinata, lo suficientemente cerca como para extender la mano y ahuecar su mejilla. Su brazo estaba solo a unos centímetros de la espada. Si hiciera algún movimiento repentino, podría cortarle el brazo. Ella también desconfiaba. Su mirada siguió hacia abajo, y mientras la tocaba, ella bajó la espada, dejándola deslizarse hacia el suelo.

Dijo suavemente. —No quiero que te hagan daño, Hinata. No les permitiré regresar a la fortaleza. No te dañarán más. No me servirán de nuevo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, le hizo sentir mal que ella estuviera tan impresionada y aparentemente sorprendida de que él se pusiera de su lado sobre los miembros de su clan. Pero entonces, ¿qué otra conclusión lógica podría haberse imaginado? Con manos temblorosas, extendió la espada. Él se la quitó, sin mirar hacia abajo, se la entregó a su hermano para que la tomara.

—Entra, — dijo, tomando su mano.

Echó un vistazo a la multitud reunida con ojos afligidos, y luego miró a Naruto, una pena tan profunda que estaba inundado en ella.

—L-lo siento.

La palabra salió suave y profunda, pero el hecho de que ella estaba comunicándose con él le provocó excitación en la columna vertebral.

—No importa—, dijo mientras le tocaba la mejilla. —Vayamos a nuestra recámara. Discutiremos las cosas allí, en privado.

Ella asintió, sus ojos mostraron alivio. Giró y corrió delante de él, como si no pudiera esperar para estar lejos de los demás. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, abrió la puerta, entró corriendo y sostuvo la puerta mientras él entraba. Tan pronto como estuvo dentro, ella cerró la puerta y deslizó la robusta pieza de madera a través del lazo para que nadie más pudiera entrar. Como si lo fueran a hacer. No le dijo que nadie se atrevería a entrar en su habitación sin permiso. Parecía hacerla sentirse más segura después de haber cerrado la puerta, así que lo dejó pasar.

Fue y se sentó junto a la chimenea, aunque solo quedaban algunas brasas. Estaba claramente molesta por los eventos del día, pero también sintió que estaba nerviosa e insegura. Él quería aliviar sus preocupaciones y miedos.

Tenía muchas preguntas y ahora era evidente que ella poseía al menos alguna habilidad para hablar. La verdadera pregunta era si podía comunicarse, ¿por qué había elegido no hacerlo?

—Hinata, ¿puedes decirme qué pasó dentro del torreón que te molestó?

El silencio cayó. No respondió. No se giró para mirarlo. Actuó como si él no hubiera hablado en absoluto.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Hinata?

Todavía no hubo respuesta.

—Hinata, date la vuelta para que podamos hablar sobre el asunto en cuestión.

Fue una orden, dicha adrede en tono mordaz porque sospechaba. No estaba seguro de lo que sospechaba, pero había hablado de una manera que seguramente la habría molestado. Ella no se habría sentado allí, inmóvil, haciendo caso omiso de su orden. Su mente era un torbellino de confusión y comprensión. Si él estaba en lo correcto... Jesús, ¿podría estarlo? ¿Podría ser tan simple como eso?.

Él caminó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el banco en el que estaba sentada. Tan pronto como sintió su presencia, se volvió, su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a su rostro, o, mejor dicho, a su boca. Su mente estaba luchando por respuestas a las preguntas que lo atormentaban. Había algo muy importante ahí. A su alcance.

La persistente sospecha se hizo más fuerte. No era posible. Parecía absurdo. Y, sin embargo, se encontró pronunciando sus siguientes palabras, sin darles voz.

—¿Puedes decirme qué pasó, Hinata?

Lentamente asintió, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros como para decir que no estaba segura de lo que podría decirle.

Su pulso latió rápidamente. Le resultó difícil mantenerse calmado. Una vez más, él hizo lo mismo, aún sin creer la prueba frente a sus ojos.

—¿Puedes entenderme, Hinata? ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Frunció el ceño y luego asintió, como si la pregunta fuera ridícula.

Su descubrimiento lo derribó. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarla con absoluto asombro.

—Dios mío—, susurró. —No puedes oír, ¿verdad?.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. No debes temer

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 12-**_

* * *

Los ojos de Hinata se volvieron oscuros. Solo una pequeña banda gris rodeaba la oscuridad y su miedo era algo que no solo podía ver, sino que podía sentir.

Ella se levantó apresuradamente, alejándose de él, con expresión aterrorizada. Chocó con uno de sus baúles, cayó hacia atrás y luego trató de levantarse mientras seguía su camino hacia la puerta.

Naruto se levantó y fue hacia ella, decidido a que no le temiera. No podría soportar asustarla.

—Hinata. ¡Hinata! —Él giró su rostro para que ella lo estuviera mirando directamente. — Hinata, por favor. No tienes nada que temer. Solo quiero entender. Por favor, créelo. Tocó su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente mientras trataba de calmar su pánico. Poco a poco, su respiración se hizo más lenta y parte del terror desapareció de sus ojos.

—Eso es todo—, dijo. —Respira profundamente. No tienes nada que temer. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Me gustaría comprenderte, Hinata. Creo que has sido muy incomprendida por mucho tiempo.

Tomó sus manos, llevándola a la cama para que pudiera estar cómoda. El banco duro frente a un fuego que ya no ardía no calificaba y no quería tomarse el tiempo para encenderlo nuevamente. Necesitaba saber sobre la mujer con la que se había casado. La acomodó y luego se sentó frente a ella, doblando una pierna sobre el colchón para que se enfrentaran. Él tomó sus manos en las suyas, sosteniéndolas firmemente.

—Tengo razón, ¿verdad? No puedes escuchar.

Ella cerró brevemente los ojos e hizo un breve asentimiento. Esperó hasta que los reabriera antes de continuar.

—Y, sin embargo, de alguna manera eres capaz de saber lo que dice la gente al observar sus bocas.

Incluso mientras lo decía, sabía lo increíble que sonaba y sin embargo tenía que ser así. Explicaba mucho. Por qué a veces parecía estar consciente y por qué otras veces parecía estar a la deriva y no tener conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Nuevamente ella asintió.

Estaba asombrado. No habría creído posible tal cosa. Había tantas preguntas aglomerándose en su cabeza que tenía que controlar la urgencia de soltarlas en sucesión. No quería abrumarla. Se inclinó más cerca, mirándola a los ojos.

—Hinata, afuera, hablaste. Dijiste dos palabras ¿No has podido hablar o simplemente no has querido hablar todo este tiempo?

Ella tragó saliva y luego otra vez. Ella abrió la boca, pero se detuvo casi como si temiera siquiera intentarlo.

—Inténtalo—, dijo suavemente. —No te juzgaré. Intenta decir las palabras.

Contuvo el aliento con anticipación, solo que ahora se daba cuenta de cuán importante era que ella pudiera comunicarse verbalmente con él. Nunca había sentido un entusiasmo como este. Su pulso estaba tornando en sus venas.

Se llevó la mano a la garganta y luego volvió a abrir la boca. Las palabras cuando las pronuncio eran un poco confusas y apenas un susurro.

—Tenía miedo.

Su pecho se tensó ante palabras tan simples, pero transmitieron una gran cantidad de emoción. Empujó su barbilla hacia arriba para que ella viera sus propias palabras. Era importante que entendiera lo que diría. Si ella no supiera nada más, él la haría entender.

—No tienes que tener miedo aquí, Hinata. Nunca tienes que tener miedo conmigo

— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Ellas me odian.

Esta vez las palabras fueron bastante claras y salieron en diferentes grados de volumen. Comenzó suave, se volvió mucho más fuerte en el medio antes de desvanecerse a casi nada. Era casi como si estuviera probando, tratando de ver qué era lo normal. ¿Y cómo lo sabría ella?

Tantas cosas estaban cayendo en su lugar para Naruto. Las piezas se estaban uniendo rápidamente, casi demasiado rápido para mantenerse al día. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a mantener la calma y no adelantarse en su prisa por descubrir todos sus secretos.

—Comencemos desde el principio, Hinata. Necesito saber qué pasó. ¿Fue tu accidente lo que provocó que perdieras la audición?

Ella asintió.

—Estuviste enferma por mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu familia? ¿No crees que te habrían entendido? ¡De veras pensaron que eras tonta!Yo pensé que eras tonta! Probablemente seas más inteligente que todos nosotros.

—Tenía miedo —, dijo de nuevo con una voz de hilo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Hinata?

El color se levantó en sus mejillas. Ella jugueteó con sus manos y luego miró hacia abajo mientras jugaba con los dedos. Impaciente por encontrar una pregunta que ella pudiera responder más fácilmente, una vez más dirigió su atención hacia él y luego preguntó:—Todo el mundo piensa que eres tonta. Pero eres simplemente sorda y no has hablado desde tu accidente.

Ella se sonrojó culpablemente, pero asintió.

Naruto estaba eufórico. De veras, se había sentido como el peor tipo de abusador por desear a una mujer que no entendía completamente el mundo en el que estaba la mitad del tiempo. Pero nada de eso era cierto. Ella era normal. O al menos ella tenía el perfecto control de sus facultades.

—¿Por qué no hablabas? —, Preguntó, tocando su mejilla otra vez, trazando una línea sobre la sedosa piel.

—No tengo manera de saber que tan alto hablo. Al principio me asusté. No entendí... — Su voz se fue haciendo más y más débil hasta que ya no pudo escucharla. Él tocó sus labios.

—Más fuerte, Hinata. Un poco más fuerte.

Se aclaró la garganta, tragó, y luego continuó, sus mejillas enrojecieron una vez más.

—No entendí lo que me había pasado o lo que estaba pasando. Me tomó un tiempo comprenderlo. Cuando lo hice, decidí mantenerlo en secreto y dejar que los que me rodearan pensaran que estaba loca, o lo que eligieran pensar.

Cuanto más hablaba, más parecía ganar confianza. Pareció fluir después de un comienzo muy oxidado. Algunas de sus palabras sonaron raras, los sonidos no eran del todo correctos, pero Naruto nunca había escuchado un sonido más hermoso en su vida. Su esposa podría comunicarse con él. No solo podía hablar, sino que era muy inteligente y podía leer las palabras de los demás de sus labios. ¿Loca? En todo caso, era su familia la que era deficiente por no darse cuenta de su sordera en tres largos años. Quizás ella era la única Hyûga inteligente del montón.

Ella vaciló, y luego lo miró, con la incertidumbre escrita en toda su cara.

—No estás... ¿No estás enojado?

Se quedó sin aliento. —¿Enojado?

Ella asintió solemnemente, y él supo en ese momento que aún no había obtenido toda la historia de ella. Todavía había algo que escondía, fuera lo que fuese algo la había asustado cuando vivía en el seno de su familia.

Él ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos para que ella no se perdiera ni una sola palabra que saliera de su boca.

—No estoy enojado, Hinata. Lejos de estarlo. Es un momento feliz.

Ella sonrió tentativamente y algo de brillo volvió a sus ojos. Le frotó los dedos sobre los cachetes y la miró, esperando ver su sinceridad.

—¿Qué te hizo sentir miedo, Hinata? ¿Qué te asustaba tanto que no le contaste a tu familia lo que realmente te pasaba?

Su rostro cayó y una vez más cerró los ojos con fuerza, como para protegerse del dolor del pasado. Él no presionó y en cambio continuó sosteniéndola suavemente, sus pulgares cayendo sobre su rostro.

Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en piscinas profundas de plata.

—Me iba a casar con Toneri Otsutsuki.

—Solo un poco más fuerte—, la alentó.

—Me iba a casar con Toneri Otsutsuki, — dijo de nuevo.

El asintió. —Sí, lo sé. El compromiso se rompió después de tu accidente. Supongo que lamentó tu condición.

Ella asintió solemnemente.

—Fue solo unas semanas después de que ocurrió el accidente y todavía estaba confundida y asustada. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a tener que casarme con Toneri porque mi familia pensaba que era tonta, sabía que, si les decía lo contrario, probablemente tendría que cumplir el acuerdo.

Naruto la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Permitiste que tu familia creyera que te habías vuelto loca por tres años porque no querías casarte con Toneri Otsutsuki?

—Él es malvado—, susurró roncamente. —Tenía tanto miedo de él. Traté de decírselo a mi padre, pero él minimizó mis preocupaciones como miedos virginales. Se negó a creerme y me dolió, porque amo a mi padre. Pensé que él se pondría de mi lado. No del de Toneri.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Estaba empezando a tener una idea más clara de todo el asunto y le estaba causando una muy mala sensación. Él no pensó que le gustaría la respuesta a su próxima pregunta.

—¿Por qué dices que es malvado? ¿Qué te hizo él, Hinata?

Su respiración se aceleró. Cuando sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello, su pulso saltó y aceleró rápidamente. Él podía sentir su pánico. Podía sentir su miedo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro y chocó con su mano donde descansaba contra su cuello.

—A él le gustaba acorralarme. Me buscaba cuando no había nadie cerca. Me perseguía implacablemente. Incluso vino a mi dormitorio una noche. Le gustaba tocarme. Me susurraba amenazas en el oído cuando me tocaba. Me decía cómo sería mi vida con él. Cómo sería mi vida como su esposa y qué podría esperar cuando nos casáramos. Dijo cosas horribles y terribles. Sugirió cosas que no puedo soportar repetir. No tenía idea de que existiera tal maldad y no entendía por qué. Nunca le dije un insulto. Nunca hice nada para enojarlo y, sin embargo, parecía odiarme y parecía decidido a castigarme desde el momento en que me convirtiera en su esposa.

Naruto tembló de ira. Tuvo que soltar su rostro por miedo a lastimarla. Dejó caer sus manos, sus fosas nasales se hincharon cuando tomo una respiración profunda al tratar de tranquilizarse, por la imagen de Hinata a merced de otro hombre. Joven, aterrorizada y vulnerable.

—¿Te lastimó? ¿Físicamente? ¿Alguna vez hizo algo más que tocarte?

—N-no. Parecía disfrutar burlándose de lo que estaba por venir.

—Lo mataré, —dijo Naruto con crudeza.

Hinata palideció. —N-nooo. No puedes, por favor. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

—Lo sé—, murmuro. —Nadie más tiene que saberlo. Pero lo sé yo y no dejaré que sus pecados queden impunes.

La pena y la vergüenza se apiñaron en sus ojos y ya no pudo contenerse. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho. Tenía los brazos llenos de una dulce y suave muchacha. Suya. Su esposa. Ya no tenía que sentirse culpable por desearla. Ella era tan capaz de comprender lo que conllevaba el matrimonio igual que él. Podrían tener un matrimonio adecuado si así lo quisieran. Sabía que él, sí lo quería.

Le besó la parte superior de su cabeza y se quedó en silencio, porque ella no podría ver lo que tenía que decir.

Ella se acomodó confiadamente en su abrazo y él inhaló su olor, dejando que se quedara en sus fosas nasales mientras ella se acurrucaba contra él. Todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero aún no quería terminar con la dulzura del abrazo. Por varios largos momentos, se quedó como estaba, abrazándola fuertemente contra él. Quería que confiara en él y el hecho de que hubiera admitido todo era un gran paso en la dirección correcta. Ella le había contado algo que ni siquiera había relatado a su familia.

Cuando finalmente se apartó de ella, recordó su primer encuentro y frunció el ceño confundido.

—Hinata, la primera vez que nos vimos, me mirabas fijamente y recuerdo tener la sensación de que estabas intensamente concentrada en mí. Incluso al otro lado de la habitación cuando no podías haber visto lo que decía, me volví de lado. Pero te vi por el rabillo del ojo y tuve la sensación de que podías escucharme o al menos entender qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella se lamió los labios nerviosamente.

—Es difícil de explicar. Escucho ciertos sonidos. No como tú o yo solía hacerlo. Hay tonos que siento en mis oídos, una especie de vibración, más una sensación que cualquier otra cosa. Siento que cuando hablas es como un zumbido cálido en mis oídos, y fue agradable. Me sorprendió y luego me hizo feliz. Podía escuchar ciertos tonos de tu voz. Fue por esa razón por lo que luego fui a tu recámara. Quería escucharte más.

—Eso es interesante—, dijo. —Parece que no tienes una pérdida de audición completa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Principalmente. No escucho las palabras reales. He olvidado tantos sonidos. Solía recordarlos. Podía cerrar los ojos y escuchar el sonido en mi cabeza. Ahora no es tan fácil. Los sonidos se han ido.

Parecía tan triste que hizo que el pecho de Naruto se tensara. No podía imaginar estar sin su audición, y sin embargo Hinata había hecho lo mejor en una situación terrible.

Había aprendido una valiosa herramienta para sobrevivir a su situación. Si podía leer palabras de la boca de la gente, entonces podría escuchar conversaciones que estaban muy lejos de ella. Las posibilidades eran asombrosas. No era de extrañar que hubiera tenido un tiempo tan horrible en su clan. Incluso si los miembros del clan eran lo suficientemente discretos como para hacer sus comentarios lo suficientemente lejos de la presencia de Hinata, si estaban a la distancia de visualización o incluso si susurraban, ella sabría lo que decían.

Ella retorció sus manos nerviosamente en su regazo y luego volvió a mirarlo.

—Quería decírtelo, quería un nuevo comienzo. Pensé que aquí podría comenzar de nuevo. Que estaría lejos del miedo de que me forzaran a casarme con Toneri. No sabía nada de ti, pero resolví que no podrías ser peor que él.

—No estoy seguro de si tomar eso como un cumplido, — dijo Naruto secamente.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Digo solo la verdad. Tenía la intención de decírtelo, pero cuando llegué, me hicieron sentir tan mal recibida. Temía que, si la gente supiera la verdad, podrían ser aún más atrevidos y también temía— Ella se mordió el labio y giró la cara, pero él hizo que lo mirara, su expresión era feroz.

—¿A qué le temías?

—A que, si supieras que no soy tonta, cualquier ternura que me hayas mostrado desaparecería, que me tratarías como la hija de tu enemigo más odiado, pensé que me aborrecerías. Estaba en una posición terrible. Miedo a decir la verdad. Querer tener un matrimonio normal. Temerosa si lo supieras. Si estarías enojado por mi engaño.

Naruto suspiró.

—Te has preocupado por todo, Hinata. No es una posición muy cómoda, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente. —No, no lo es.

—Tenemos mucho más para hablar, pero necesito que sepas esto. Tu lugar en mi clan está asegurado. Haré todo lo necesario para protegerte y ofrecerte el respeto debido a tu posición como mi esposa. No permitiré que nadie te ofenda ni te haga daño de ninguna manera, ni física ni emocionalmente.

Sus hombros se relajaron de alivio. Entonces lo miró, con los ojos abiertos y esperanzados.

—¿Y nuestro matrimonio será real, Naruto? ¿Seré una verdadera esposa para ti o simplemente haremos los papeles necesarios por el decreto real?

Soltó un gruñido bajo su garganta, un ruido que sabía que ella no podía oír, pero esperaba con todas sus fuerzas pudiera sentir la vibración retumbar en su pecho. Inclinó su barbilla hacia arriba y luego deslizó su boca sobre la de ella en un largo y pausado beso.

Cuando él se apartó, ella estaba sin aliento y tenía los labios hinchados.

—Serás mi esposa, Hinata. No te equivoques sobre eso. Nuestro matrimonio ciertamente será consumado.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. El Clan la aceptara

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 13-**_

* * *

El corazón de Hinata estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. Estaba nerviosa, emocionada, eufórica. Tantas cosas se convirtieron en un enorme nudo. Ella se sintió cerca de explotar. Quería preguntar cuándo, y dónde, y cómo, o ¿qué tal ahora? Pero ninguna de esas cosas era muy propia de una dama. Lo último que quería hacer era espantar a su marido.

Queriendo mantener la conexión con él, para poder aún tocarlo, deslizó sus manos sobre sus palmas, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

—No me arrepiento de casarme contigo, —dijo con seriedad.

Era muy extraño encontrarse a sí misma hablando de nuevo, saber que estaba hablando, pero no era capaz de escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca. Las vibraciones le hicieron cosquillas en la garganta, y ya estaba dolorida por la repentina acción de pronunciar las palabras. Tenía la lengua seca y deslizó una de sus manos de las suyas para frotarse la garganta.

—¿Te gustaría beber agua? —, Preguntó Naruto. —Tu garganta debe doler, no estás acostumbrada a usar tu voz.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, él se levantó y fue a la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana donde se guardaba una jarra de agua. Vertió agua en una copa y regresó a la cama, retomando su posición justo delante de ella, le tendió la copa.

La tomó y bebió, agradecida por el frío contra la crudeza de su garganta. Cuando había gritado antes, le había dolido. Ahora pagaría por dejarse llevar por su temperamento. Él tocó su brazo para llamar su atención y ella levantó la vista para encontrarlo mirándola fijamente.

—No me arrepiento de nuestro matrimonio tampoco, Hinata.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. No había esperado tal admisión. Se había confesado solo por el deseo de que él lo supiera. No lo había hecho para que él correspondiera. Pero no pudo evitar el intenso alivio y el cálido resplandor que surgió en ella por su declaración. Tal vez podrían tener un matrimonio muy parecido al de sus padres.

—No anticipo que nuestro matrimonio será fácil. Es obvio que nuestras familias están en oposición. Mis puntos de vista sobre tus parientes no han cambiado y no lo digo para herirte. Lo digo porque no te voy a mentir.

Ella tragó saliva, pero sostuvo su mirada para captar cada palabra incluso si dolía.

—Pero no me arrepiento de la unión que se nos impuso. —Le tocó la mejilla con una suave caricia. —Te protegeré, Hinata. No dejaré que mi familia te haga daño, ni permitiré que te menosprecien de ninguna manera. Debemos decidir ahora qué les vamos a decir. No hay razón para que vivas escondida, en las sombras por más tiempo. Toneri Otsutsuki no puede hacerte daño aquí.

La mano que sostenía el cáliz tembló, y él cuidadosamente lo sacó de su mano, colocándolo en el piso al lado de la cama. Luego él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó suavemente como para ofrecerle apoyo.

—Es probable que todavía me crean estúpida—espetó. —Es cierto que tengo un defecto.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No es tu culpa. Sufriste un accidente y una enfermedad posterior. Puedes hablar y dar a conocer tus pensamientos, tus necesidades. Puedes entender lo que otros te dicen. Puedes hacer todo lo que una chica normal puede hacer. La única diferencia es que no puedes escuchar. Eso no te hace estúpida ni menos inteligente, y cualquiera que diga algo diferente me tendrá que escuchar.

Su corazón se alivió y la calidez recorrió su pecho hasta que le provocó una sonrisa. Su respuesta fue abrumadora. Después de vivir tanto tiempo con el miedo al descubrimiento, con la culpa por su engaño, estaba viendo el fin de todo.

Le estaba ofreciendo libertad del tipo más dulce. Liberarse del estigma de ser menos que una persona, a pesar de que lo había provocado ella misma. Libertad para tener una vida normal, sin miedo. Nunca tendría que preocuparse por Toneri Otsutsuki otra vez.

—Si deseas decirle la verdad a tu clan, no discutiré el punto— dijo. — Quizás entonces sabrán que cuando no respondo, no es porque los esté menospreciando. Es porque no escuché lo que dijeron.

La cadencia del discurso de Hinata fue extrañamente hipnótica. Sin duda fue diferente. Pero para Naruto era agradable. Otros aún la desacreditarían cuando hablara solo porque sonaba diferente. Todavía luchaba por algunas palabras y no había aprendido a controlar la intensidad de su tono. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho cuando no había practicado?

Era una tarea que le asignaría a Sakura de inmediato. Su hermana había desarrollado una afinidad por Hinata desde el primer día. Sería una aliada para ambos no tenía que preocuparse de que fuera desleal con ella. Sakura podría ayudarla a encontrar el volumen correcto para que supiera con cuánta fuerza hablar por la forma en que las palabras salían de su garganta.

—Creo que es mejor que sepan la verdad—, dijo Naruto. —No quiero darles ninguna razón para continuar con sus insultos y falta de respeto. No es que no te mereciera ese respeto antes. No hay razón para que otros inciten tal odio hacia lo que no entienden. Pero de esta forma sabrán qué eres una jovencita capaz e inteligente, más incluso de lo que creen, por no tener audición y sin embargo, has logrado enseñarte a ti misma la difícil tarea de leer las palabras de las bocas de las personas.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban mientras lo miraba maravillada.

—Eres maravilloso. Muchos no tendrían tanta amabilidad con aquellos más débiles o menos inteligentes que ellos mismos. Incluso en mi propio clan, había muchos que pensaban que el laird debería deshacerse de su hija loca. Muchos no solo condenarían o sancionarían tal ridículo sino que participarían ellos mismos.

Naruto frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien en su propio clan hubiera actuado tan duramente con ella.

—No me hace más hombre el menospreciar a los que están debajo de mí.

Ella sonrió. —Me gustas mucho, esposo.

Él parpadeó sorprendido por su declaración. Luego se rio.

—También me gustas, Hinata.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la única palabra que ella no había dicho y de repente se llenó de impaciencia, deseando oírla de sus labios.

—Di mi nombre—dijo con voz ronca. —Naruto. Quiero oírte decir mi nombre.

—Naaaruto—dijo lentamente y con gran cuidado.

—Un poco más fuerte—alentó. — Lo dijiste tan suave, que casi no lo escuché.

—Naruto —dijo más fuerte y con más confianza.

El sonido lo deleitó. Y envió un escalofrío descontrolado a su espina dorsal. El dolor en su intestino se intensificó. La miró, tan cerca y sin embargo, con demasiado espacio entre ellos. No importaba que ya no tuviera que temer tomar ventaja de una mujer que no estaba al tanto del tipo de relación íntima que tenía lugar entre un hombre y una mujer. Ella todavía era inocente y él tendría que tener mucho cuidado con ella. Tendría que avanzar lentamente para no abrumarla ni asustarla.

Pero su necesidad era salvaje. Agarrándolo implacablemente, creciendo más con cada momento que pasaba en su presencia. Él había experimentado la lujuria. Estaba bien familiarizado con los asuntos de la pasión. Pero esto fue diferente.

Trascendió la atracción simple, la necesidad de una mujer, cualquier mujer, para mitigar sus deseos. Ella lo llamó en un nivel completamente diferente. Ella le habló directamente al corazón. Inspirado por sentimientos de protección y feroz posesión que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustara.

Sentir algo tan fuerte por una mujer era peligroso. Nublaba el juicio de un hombre. Le hacía olvidar su deber. Le hizo olvidar todo lo demás salvo ella.

—Me gusta mi nombre en tus labios— murmuró, su voz cautivadora. De repente, se sintió agradecido de que no podía oírlo, no pudo notar la diferencia en su tono. Revelaba demasiado. Hablaba de su debilidad cuando se trataba de ella.

Ella sonrió bellamente, sus ojos se iluminaron, brillando de placer.

—También me gusta mi nombre en tus labios—dijo tímidamente. —Aunque no puedo escucharlo. Imagino cómo sonaría. Siento la vibración en mi oído y es reconfortante.

Su expresión se puso seria.

—Debe haber sido muy difícil adaptarse a no escuchar nada, a despertar en un mundo silencioso.

—Lo fue — susurró. —Pensé muchas cosas. Que era mi castigo por atreverme a desafiar a mi padre e incluso a Toneri hasta cierto punto. Pero no podía imaginar que Dios quisiera que me casara con un monstruo. Él no sería tan despiadado, ¿verdad?

—No—dijo Naruto, tocando su mejilla. — Tal vez Dios te dio a mí para que te protegiera, para que nunca más te preocupes por Toneri Otsutsuki.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. —No lo había considerado.

Él sonrió. —Entonces considéralo ahora. Tal vez el dictado del rey no era tan terrible después de todo. Encuentro que el asunto de nuestro matrimonio no es tan desagradable como lo pensé al principio.

Sus mejillas florecieron con el color, pero pudo ver el cálido placer en sus ojos. Ella realmente era una muchacha hermosa y él estaba cayendo bajo su hechizo a cada minuto.

—Hablare con mis hermanos en privado y obtendré su ayuda al contarles a los miembros de nuestro clan sobre tu situación. No haré un anuncio público.

Ella asintió. —Gracias.

Él paso su dedo bajo su barbilla y luego se inclinó para besarla una vez más. Fue breve, tenía que serlo para que no permitiera que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos en este mismo momento, pero no por eso fue menos dulce.

—Quise decir lo que dije antes— dijo mientras se alejaba. —Karin y las que participaron en el abuso que experimentaste no volverán a trabajar en la fortaleza. Además, si tienes algún otro problema con ellas, o con cualquier otra persona, debes hacérmelo saber en el momento en que sucede. Serán castigados por sus actos—. Hinata tragó saliva, pero asintió con la cabeza.

De mala gana se levantó de la cama, poniendo más distancia entre ellos. Luego se giró para que ella viera su boca mientras hablaba.

—Ahora voy a hablar con mis hermanos. Muy pronto será tiempo de cenar. Tal vez deberías descansar un momento y luego unirte a mí en el salón.

—Debemos hablar— dijo Naruto a Menma y Gaara mientras se acercaba a ellos en el patio.

Menma bajó su espada y se alejó de Gaara antes de envainarla en la funda de cuero que colgaba de su costado. Gaara agitó su mano para despedir al grupo de hombres con los que habían estado entrenando, y luego los dos hermanos se cerraron alrededor de Naruto.

—El clan no está contento con tu dictado — murmuró Gaara. —Pocos simpatizan con la perra Hyûga.

Las fosas nasales de Naruto se expandieron y habría ido por su hermano, pero Menma se interpuso entre ellos, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Naruto.

—Él no la llamó así, Naruto. Solo estaba repitiendo lo que muchos han dicho después de despedir a las mujeres de la fortaleza.

—No hables de ella de esa manera, independientemente si estás repitiendo las palabras de los demás— espetó Naruto.

Gaara levantó sus manos.

—Simplemente te estoy diciendo que hay muchos descontentos. Sienten que estás siendo desleal con tus propios parientes al aliarte con la chica Hyûga.

—Ella tiene un nombre— gruñó Naruto. —Y ya no es Hyûga. Ella es una Namikaze.

Menma suspiró.

—Sí, lo sabemos. Estamos de tu lado. Pero no puedes ignorar lo que se dice porque te ofende. No puedes hacer que el clan acepte a Hinata, no importa cuánto lo desees. Puedes decirles cómo deben actuar. Puedes decirles lo que deben decir. Pero no puedes obligarlos a aceptar a tu esposa, porque no puedes cambiar lo que está en sus corazones. Y lo que hay en sus corazones es odio.

Naruto suspiró. Sabía lo que su hermano decía que era verdad, y eso lo frustraba.

—Si puedo aceptarla, ¿por qué ellos no pueden? Sus familiares son responsables de la muerte de mi padre. Son responsables de la pérdida de la vida de nuestros hombres del clan, y sin embargo, sé que no puedo responsabilizar a una muchacha por los pecados de su padre más de lo que podrían responsabilizar a Sakura por las vidas de los Hyûga que hemos tomado.

—Sí, pero supones que brindarían la misma cortesía a Sakura—dijo Gaara con voz sombría. — No todos piensan como tu Naruto. No todos tienen tu lógica. Puedes ver la situación y decir que la muchacha no tiene la culpa y no debemos obligarla a pagar por los pecados de su familia. Pero los demás solo ven al enemigo y sus pensamientos se convierten en venganza.

—Ella no es tonta—dijo Naruto, frustrado con el curso de la conversación.

Menma alzó una ceja.

—¿No? Tenía mis dudas ¿Entonces porque su clan lo cree y por qué nunca los ha corregido?

—Ella es sorda.

La mirada de Gaara se agudizó.

—¿Sorda?¿ Ella no puede escuchar? ¿Cómo sabe entonces qué es lo que estamos diciendo? Entendió los insultos que las mujeres le estaban lanzando para ponerse tan furiosa como para empuñar la espada.

Menma sonrió.

— Un pequeño gatito feroz balanceando una espada. Eso fue un espectáculo para la vista.

— Ella lee las palabras que se forman en nuestros labios—explicó Naruto — Es extraordinario si lo piensas. Perdió la audición como resultado de su accidente, pero no su ingenio.

—Todavía no explica por qué perpetúo el engaño, —dijo Gaara

Naruto relató la historia que Hinata le había contado, sobre cómo trató de huir del matrimonio con Toneri Otsutsuki solo para verse obligada a casarse con Naruto.

Menma y Gaara fruncieron el ceño cuando Naruto terminó. Entonces Gaara negó con la cabeza.

—Fue bastante inteligente por parte de la muchacha, aunque sea un poco extremo.

—No es tan extremo si le impide caer en las manos de un hombre que sabía que la iba a maltratar —murmuró Menma. —Piénsalo. La muchacha fue a su padre con sus miedos y él los descartó. Tal vez deseaba demasiado la alianza para dar crédito a lo que ella decía. O tal vez él solo pensó que era demasiado temerosa y que una vez acostumbrada a la idea lo aceptaría. Pero está claro que pensó que no tenía otra opción.

Naruto asintió.

—No quería continuar el engaño, pero tenía miedo de mi reacción. Pensó que era amable con ella porque creía que era tonta y que ya no la miraría como alguien digno de lástima y que la despreciaría por su herencia.

— ¿Y eras amable con ella porque pensabas que era tonta? —Preguntó Menma.

Naruto vaciló.

— Al principio, sí. Sentí simpatía por ella incluso cuando sentía frustración por haber sido forzado a casarme con una mujer que nunca podría ser una esposa para mí. Estaba enojado, pero también sabía que no podría estar enojado con ella.

—Pero no ahora, —comentó Gaara.

—No, no ahora. Ella es especial. No puedo explicarlo, pero no me arrepiento de nuestro matrimonio.

Menma dejó escapar el aliento.

—Tienes un camino difícil por delante, hermano. No será fácil para ella ganarse el favor de nuestro clan.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero tú y Gaara me ayudaran en esto, ¿verdad? — Gaara y Menma intercambiaron miradas.

—Sí, lo haremos, —dijo Gaara. —Si quieres a la chica y estás contento con ella, entonces confiamos en tu juicio y haremos todo lo posible para facilitar su camino.

Naruto asintió. — Agradezco a Sakura que la acepto y se hizo su amiga. Es bueno que Sakura tenga la compañía de otras muchachas. No tiene muchas amigas en nuestro clan.

Gaara se rio entre dientes.

—Eso es porque la muchacha está convencida de que preferiría ser un muchacho.

—Llegará el día en que se casará. La tendría que preparar para eso, —dijo Naruto.

Menma frunció el ceño. —No haremos lo que los Hyûga se vieron obligados a hacer. No la sacrificaremos por alianzas o favores con la corona. No tenemos necesidad de ninguna y no haré que se case con alguien que la trate como lo haría Toneri Otsutsuki con tu Hinata.

Su Hinata. A Naruto le gustó el sonido. Ella era suya. Todavía no del todo, pero lo remediaría pronto.

—Sakura está feliz aquí con nosotros—dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido. —No hay motivo para que ella se vaya.

Naruto sonrió. —No sugerí tal cosa. Sakura todavía es joven y puede cambiar de opinión. Ella puede querer buscar un esposo y establecerse para tener hijos propios.

Menma se rio entre dientes.

—No apostaría nada sobre eso.

—Gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo a Hinata, — dijo en un tono más serio. — Significará mucho para ella también. Sakura ha sido la única cara amistosa que ha visto desde que llegó a nuestras tierras. Estoy decidido a cambiar eso.

—Si estás contento, entonces eso es suficiente para mí, —dijo Gaara.

—¿Quieres que compartamos todo lo que nos has contado?, —Preguntó Menma.

—La mayoría, sí — respondió Naruto. —Quiero que corras la voz de que Hinata no está loca, que es sorda y que mantuvo el engaño para escapar del matrimonio con Toneri Otsutsuki. No queremos a los Hyûga, y no, no estoy en contra de usar la antipatía de nuestro clan hacia ellos para reunir apoyo para Hinata. Si se cree que Hinata fue víctima de los Hyûgas y los Otsutsuki por igual, entonces es más probable que encuentre simpatía entre nuestras gente.

—Es un juego peligroso — reflexionó Gaara. —Hinata probablemente no apreciara que se dijeran esas cosas sobre su familia.

—Es verdad—dijo Naruto sombríamente. —Hiashi Hyûga habría usado a su hija para sus propios fines a pesar de sus deseos. Que la amen y la aprecien no es suficiente para satisfacer mi disgusto por ese hecho.

Menma asintió.

—Es un buen plan. Fomenta simpatía por Hinata dejando que se sepa que ella es más feliz en nuestro clan que en el suyo.

—Menma y yo hablaremos con los hombres —dijo Gaara.

—Gracias. Los veré a los dos en el salón para la cena —Naruto dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la fortaleza, de repente ansioso por ver a su esposa otra vez.

Hinata se vistió con cuidado para la cena. Solo había usado vestidos simples desde su llegada. Normales, más adecuados para trabajar dentro de la fortaleza o incluso fuera que cualquier cosa que pueda considerarse bonito o frívolo.

Esa noche sacó uno de los vestidos de seda que su madre había empaquetado con tanto cuidado antes de que se fuera de las tierras de su padre. Era encantador y adoraba el rico color verde. La hacía sentir más animada. Apropiado para salir de su aislamiento autoimpuesto.

Vestía un sencillo sobre blanco que contrastaba muy bien con el verde vibrante. Las mangas eran largas, casi cubriendo sus manos. Decidió que si iba a usar algo tan elegante, bien podría usar otros zapatos, sacó las zapatillas enjoyadas con puntas afiladas y las puso sobre sus pies.

En casa tenía una doncella que le arreglaba el pelo, pero aquí no le habían asignado ninguna y no había querido preguntar. Con las mujeres de la fortaleza tan ambivalentes hacia ella, no había querido que una la atendiera. Tenía alfileres y cosas así, nuevamente gracias al cuidadoso empaque de su madre. O probablemente habría dejado todo y se habría ido junto a su nuevo marido descalza y con un vestido de lino muy usado.

Después de cepillarse y jugar con su cabello, dejó de sujetar la pesada masa y en su lugar optó por retirar algo de su cara, asegurándola en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

El resultado fue mejor de lo que había anticipado. Incluso pensó que era bonita. No hubo muchas ocasiones en casa que requirieron que tuviera mejor aspecto. Y en esos escasos momentos su madre siempre se había hecho cargo y se aseguraba de que estuviera vestida apropiadamente.

Tal vez era demasiado para una simple cena sin invitados, pero, esta era una noche importante. Cuando Naruto relataría su secreto, si es que aún no lo había hecho. Todas las miradas estarían sobre ella. No quería que nadie pudiera encontrarle defectos, o al menos a su apariencia.

Estaba nerviosa. No, estaba aterrorizada. No era bueno negarlo.

Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y permaneció allí un largo momento mirando las sombras que se alzaban en la habitación. Solo había dos velas encendidas y el fuego en el hogar se había apagado hacía tiempo.

Un toque en su hombro la hizo levantar la cabeza con sorpresa. Sakura estaba parada a su lado, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. No había notado su entrada a la habitación. Sakura se giró, tomó uno de los candelabros y se sentó en la cama junto a Hinata, para que pudiera ver su rostro.

—No quise asustarte—, dijo Sakura. —Naruto me envió a ver si estabas lista para bajar al comedor para la cena.

Hinata sonrió. —Gracias. Lo estoy.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron. —Puedes hablar.

Hinata asintió. —¿Naruto no te lo dijo todo?

—He oído algo, quiero decir. Nadie me ha dicho nada directamente, pero ahora hay rumores. Que no puedes escuchar y que no eres tonta en absoluto. Por supuesto que sabía que no eras tonta, pero no sabía el resto. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Hinata suspiró. —Te lo contaré todo más tarde. No quiero dejar a Naruto esperando en el pasillo. —Se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos para que Sakura pudiera ver su atuendo. — ¿Me veo agradable? ¿Cómo la esposa de un laird incluso?

Sakura también se levantó, llevando consigo la vela.

—Te ves hermosa, Hinata. Verdaderamente. Creo que Naruto estará más que satisfecho.

Sakura bajó la vela y se giró para salir de la habitación, pero Hinata extendió su mano para atrapar la de Sakura. Esta se volvió, con una pregunta en sus ojos.

—Gracias—, dijo Hinata.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Por qué?

—Por hacerte mi amiga, incluso cuando pensaban que era tonta y cuando nadie más en tu clan era amable. —Sakura sonrió, y luego, para sorpresa de Hinata, se inclinó hacia adelante para atrapar a Hinata en un abrazo feroz. Hinata le devolvió el abrazo, su corazón se alegraba ante la aceptación de la chica.

Cuando Sakura se apartó, todavía estaba sonriendo. Sostuvo la mano de Hinata y dijo: —Ven ahora. Bajemos para que mi clan pueda contemplar a su nueva señora en toda su gloria.

Naruto esperó impacientemente la llegada de Hinata. Había enviado a Sakura hacía varios minutos, y aún no habían aparecido.

Sus hermanos ya estaban sentados y los otros miembros del clan se filtraban y se acomodaban en las otras mesas. En cualquier momento, las sirvientas llegarían con la comida, o al menos esperaba que Mito hubiera encontrado reemplazos adecuados para las mujeres a las que había despedido a primera hora del día.

Estaba listo para subir para ver si había un problema cuando Hinata apareció al final del pasillo. Naruto contuvo el aliento. De hecho, todo el salón se aquietó. No hubo un solo murmullo ya que toda la atención estaba dirigida a Hinata.

Ella era hermosa. Preparada. Con una mirada segura, o eso pensó. Hasta que su mirada llegó a sus ojos y fue entonces cuando pudo ver el miedo y el nerviosismo reflejados en ellos.

Se levantó, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Bajó del estrado y caminó por el centro entre las mesas que bordeaban las paredes. Cuando la alcanzó, vio que Sakura estaba detrás de ella, mirándola, casi como si estuviese midiendo si necesitaba intervenir en nombre de Hinata.

Le sonrió a su hermana, orgulloso de que Hinata tuviera una amiga así. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego le tendió el brazo a Hinata y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Te ves hermosa, mi señora.

El miedo y el nerviosismo huyeron de sus ojos cuando una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Fue tan brillante que Naruto sintió como si alguien le hubiera quitado el aliento.

Ella deslizó su mano sobre su brazo, sus dedos solo asomaban por la manga de su sobretúnica. Los puños estaban bordados con delicados hilos plateados en un arremolinado patrón femenino que le quedaba bien. Girando, se detuvo un momento mientras miraban al pasillo. Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos mientras comenzaba a llevarla de vuelta al centro hacia la mesa principal donde sus hermanos esperaban.

Se dio cuenta de que los miembros de su clan no estaban tratando de decir nada, ni siquiera en silencio en sus mesas. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Desde que se enteró de la capacidad de Hinata para ver lo que decían sin tener que estar cerca para escuchar, era probable que todos fueran más cuidadosos al decir cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Cuando la ayudó a subir el escalón, sus hermanos se levantaron y se pararon mientras él sentaba a Hinata a su lado. Sakura lo siguió y se deslizó en su lugar al lado de Menma. Hinata sonrió cálidamente a Menma y Gaara y luego se instaló con gracia en el banco. Naruto se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y luego le ofreció su copa a Hinata.

Ella lo tomó con un murmullo de agradecimiento, demasiado bajo para que cualquiera lo haya escuchado. Apenas lo atrapó él mismo, pero no le llamó la atención al decirle que apenas era discernible. No quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Gaara señaló a Hinata y cuando ella giró la mirada hacia él, dijo: —Te ves hermosa, Hinata. — ella se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su cabello, sus mejillas tenían un delicioso tono rosado. Esta vez cuando ella dijo gracias, lo dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que los más cercanos la escucharan.

Naruto tomo su mano debajo de la mesa y le apretó sus dedos.

Justo en ese momento, Mito entró apresuradamente al pasillo seguida de una procesión de mujeres a las que Naruto notó que anteriormente habían trabajado en el campo o habían sido asignadas a lavar la ropa. Algunas parecían nerviosas, ya que no habían servido al laird directamente, pero las otras se metieron en su nuevo deber con confianza y comenzaron a servir comida y bebida.

La mesa de Naruto fue servida primero y se aseguró de que Hinata recibiera prioridad. Por ahora, estaba claro que no toleraría la falta de respeto, por lo que las mujeres se desvivieron para asistir a Hinata.

Satisfecho de que al menos durante esta noche no habría malestar para Hinata, Naruto se reclinó para comer su comida.

—¿Has enviado a buscar al padre Sai? —, Preguntó Sakura.

Naruto suspiró. —No, aun, no lo hice.

Ella frunció el ceño, permitiéndole ver su disgusto por su respuesta.

—Lo prometiste.

Hinata estaba mirando rápidamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás para seguir la conversación, por lo que Naruto deliberadamente disminuyó la velocidad para que ella pudiera participar.

—Sí, lo hice, es solo que no he tenido tiempo y, para ser sincero, no ha sido mi prioridad con todo lo demás que ha tenido lugar últimamente.

—¡Pero lo prometiste, Naruto! Dijiste que si era amable con Hinata, enviarías a buscar al sacerdote para que yo pudiera aprender a leer y escribir.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Sakura, colocó su mano sobre sus labios, una expresión de horror grabada en su rostro.

Hinata bajó la vista, mirando su comida. Pero no antes de que viera la devastación en sus ojos. Fue instintivo para él querer protegerla. Le enfurecía que Sakura hubiera sido tan descuidada.

—Maldita sea, Sakura, — gruñó Naruto. —Fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez.

—¡Lo siento! — Gritó Sakura. —Oh Naruto, no era lo que quería decir en absoluto. Sabes que no es así. Me gusta Hinata.

Menma suspiró.

—Tu temperamento siempre te causa problemas, Sakura. Tienes que aprender a controlar tu lengua.

Sakura parecía estar a punto de llorar y su mirada fija en Hinata, que todavía miraba fijamente el cuenco frente a ella. Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata, que estaba en su regazo, con los dedos formando un puño. En cambio, le tocó el brazo y levantó la vista, como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado concentrada en comer y no hubiera estado al tanto del arrebato de Sakura.

—No lo decía en serio, Hinata—, dijo Naruto.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon en una aparente confusión, y luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo, pero nunca miró en la dirección de Sakura. Sus labios temblaban, traicionando su malestar, y Naruto hizo todo lo que pudo para no alejarla de todos. Llévarla a su cámara y lejos del mundo, donde nadie podría lastimarla de nuevo.

Sakura comenzó a levantarse, pero Naruto hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

—No ahora, Sakura. Ya has hecho suficiente.

—Pero no lo dije en serio—, dijo Sakura, angustiada en su voz. —No puedo permitir que lo piense un momento más. Lo que dije... Lo que dije no me hace mejor que las mujeres que la calumniaron. Me hace peor porque ella confió en mí.

—Ella tiene razón—, dijo Menma en voz baja. — Déjala hablar con Hinata, Naruto. Si no lo hace, solo les hará daño a ambas, y Hinata ya ha tenido un día lo suficientemente perturbador.

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, esta vez levantándola de su regazo y luego desenroscando suavemente sus dedos. Se lo llevó a la boca y le dio un beso en la palma. Parecía sorprendida por la exhibición pública de afecto. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta mientras lo miraba.

—Permitiré que Sakura exponga su caso, Hinata. Ella no quiso lastimarte. Mírala. Mira lo triste que está.

Lentamente, Hinata se giró y su mirada fue a regañadientes a Sakura, que ahora estaba con una mirada triste. Los labios de Hinata bajaron con tristeza como si no pudiera soportar ver la angustia de Sakura, a pesar de que Sakura la había lastimado con sus palabras descuidadas.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y corrió, arrodillada entre Naruto y Hinata. Ella tomó la mano de Hinata de Naruto y se giró para enfrentar directamente a Hinata.

—No quise decir eso de la forma en que lo oíste lo viste. Cuando llegaste por primera vez, Naruto vino a mí...

— Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana. —Sakura, baja la velocidad. Comienza de nuevo. Ella no puede entender, porque estás hablando demasiado rápido.

Sakura respiró profundamente y luego comenzó de nuevo, hablando con más calma.

—Naruto vino a mí porque quería que pasara tiempo contigo, para que te sintieras más cómoda, y negocié con él porque quería que él enviara a buscar al padre Sai para que pueda enseñarme a leer y escribir. Esperaba totalmente odiarte, o al menos solo ser capaz de tolerarte, en el mejor de los casos. Cualquiera que fuera mi trato con Naruto, no tenía nada que ver con nuestra amistad, lo juro. Debes creerme, Hinata. No quiero perder tu respeto.

Sakura estaba hablando tan rápido que Hinata la miraba completamente desconcertada. Hinata La miró fijamente durante un largo momento y finalmente permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Sakura.

—Te perdonaré si puedo sentarme en tus lecciones con el padre Sai.

Sakura se rio y luego abrazo a Hinata con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tirarlas a las dos desde el banco. Menma reaccionó rápidamente y atrapó a Hinata antes de caer hacia atrás.

Sakura la abrazó con mas fuerza y luego se apartó para que viera su boca. —Por supuesto, te sentarás conmigo durante las lecciones. Estaría terriblemente aburrida sin ti.

Hinata le apretó la mano y luego la soltó para que pudiera volver a su asiento. Naruto tocó el brazo de Hinata en apoyo silencioso. Luego pronunció las palabras para que nadie más lo oyera.

—Eres muy generosa, Hinata. Gracias por eso. Sakura estaría terriblemente triste por la idea de hacerte daño. Ella hasta ahora ha estado muy sola, desprovista de la compañía de otras mujeres a pesar de que está rodeada por las mujeres de nuestro clan. Ella está unida a ti. Será bueno para ella pasar tiempo con otra mujer.

Hinata sonrió levemente y luego miró a Sakura, que estaba comiendo en silencio. Cuando volvió a mirar a Naruto, dijo en voz baja: —También me gusta, y disfruto de su compañía.

—Dale tiempo al resto del clan—, dijo. —No tengo dudas de que también te los ganarás.

Se encogió de hombros. Tal vez no le creyó. Dudaba que fuera porque no le importaba. Había visto lo mucho que le dolía los ataques de las mujeres. Tenía un corazón tierno y un espíritu gentil. Si alguien merecía amabilidad, era ella. Y él haría todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que ella lo recibiera. De él. De su clan.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que sentiría tanta pasión por proteger a algún Hyûga, se hubiera reído en su cara. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba sentado con la hija de Hiashi Hyûga, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa para asegurar su felicidad.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. El Cuerpo ama con el alma

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 14-**_

* * *

Después de la comida, muchos de los miembros del clan se reunieron en la sala de estar ante el fuego. Hinata observó desde su asiento en la mesa para ver qué discutían. Pero todo lo que podía ver era que hablaban sobre los eventos del día y el entrenamiento de los hombres.

Dos de los hombres discutieron sobre las ovejas y otros se unieron después de un momento en que comenzaron a hablar de caballos. Por lo que pudo ver, los dos primeros se ocupaban de las ovejas del clan mientras que los otros estaban a cargo de los establos.

En su propia casa, no le había prestado mucha atención al funcionamiento diario de la fortaleza. No era completamente ignorante del funcionamiento en teoría, pero carecía del conocimiento práctico. Para mantener su ardid, no había sido capaz de mostrar ningún interés en el funcionamiento interno de su clan.

Pero ahora consideraba que su vida aquí no solo sería terriblemente aburrida, sino también extremadamente improductiva si no hiciera nada más que seguir todo el día a Sakura o nadar ocasionalmente en el río. Era un asunto que ella tendría que tratar con Naruto.

Necesitaba un propósito. Si iba a ganar la aceptación de su nuevo clan, entonces era lógico pensar que necesitaría hacer algo para ganárselo. Su padre siempre había dicho que el respeto se gana, no se da. Los Namikaze no le estaban dando nada. Pero no pasaría nada si no lo intentaba por sí misma.

Sí, lo discutiría con Naruto. Incluso se acercaría a Mito ella misma. No había sido una de las personas que la trato mal, al menos no en su cara. Parecía bastante amable, incluso si era un poco cautelosa.

Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban a su alrededor. Los hermanos de Naruto se habían levantado y se alzaban sobre la mesa, haciéndola sentir muy pequeña e insignificante en comparación.

Naruto era tan grande y temible como sus hermanos, pero no la atemorizaba ni intimidaba. Menma y Gaara habían sido lo suficientemente amables e incluso respetuosos, pero todavía no estaba segura de dónde estaba con ellos.

Después de mirar cautelosamente en su dirección, también se levantó y se movió instintivamente hacia Naruto. Él la colocó a su lado, situando su brazo alrededor de su costado. Su mano descansó posesivamente sobre su cadera y se sorprendió de que la estuviera abrazando frente a todo el clan. Al levantar la vista, lo vio hablando con sus hermanos.

—...les deseo una buena noche. Hinata y yo nos retiramos.

Ella dejó de respirar un momento mientras procesaba lo que había visto en sus labios. Su corazón revoloteó y cayó sobre su estómago mientras la empujaba hacia adelante, todavía sosteniéndola contra su costado.

Le ofreció a Sakura una sonrisa y solo hizo un breve contacto visual con Menma y Gaara. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para mirarlos por más tiempo, tenía una idea del por qué Naruto la estaba guiando hacia las escaleras.

No estaba del todo segura, sin embargo, le había dejado perfectamente claro cuáles eran sus intenciones, y no parecía del tipo paciente de hombre. La llevaría a la cama esta noche y la haría suya. Su matrimonio se consumaría, efectivamente sellando su unión.

La parte de besos para la que estaba más que lista. El resto era de lo que no estaba demasiado segura. Tan pronto como salieron del salón, Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó escaleras arriba. Sorprendida por la acción repentina, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se colgó. Su expresión era intensa. Enfocada.

Él se abrió paso hacia la cámara y luego caminó hacia la cama y suavemente la colocó en el medio. Su vestido se extendió, el verde y el blanco vividos contra las pieles que cubrían el lecho. Se paró frente a ella, simplemente mirándola, su mirada abarcando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Porque eres la mujer más hermosa que he tenido el placer de contemplar.

—Oh.

Ella estaba sin aliento. —Oh— fue todo lo que pudo decir. No era una conversación brillante, pero ¿qué podría decir en respuesta a palabras como esas?

—Ni siquiera sé qué hacer primero, tan tentado de estar a tu lado. —Le dijo él.

—Bésame.

—Oh, sí, puedo hacer eso—, dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, la llevó más lejos en el colchón. Su calor la rodeaba, su aroma. Ella inhaló mientras la besaba. Profundo. Buscando su lengua se deslizó sobre la de ella, lamiendo, avanzando y luego retrocediendo en movimientos lentos y medidos.

Levantó su cabeza y la alejó de ella y miró hacia abajo, sus ojos hirviendo en la poca luz. Aprovechando su peso en un brazo, él alcanzó con su mano libre y acarició su pelo, alejándolo de su cara, tocando su mejilla, y luego acarició su mandíbula.

Ella pensó que él no era un hombre paciente, pero ahora que estaban allí, parecía estar demasiado dispuesto a tomarse su tiempo, un hecho que no estaba segura de que le gustara o no. La impaciencia nerviosa la tiró. En el fondo, debajo de su piel, era como si algo cobrara vida y se hiciera cargo. Estaba inquieta, de repente sentía demasiado calor. La sangre en sus venas parecía lista para hervir.

Sus pechos eran pesados, sus pezones dolorosamente erectos. Y más bajo, en sus regiones más privadas, necesitaba algo, que hacía imposible que se quedara quieta. ¿Era así como se sentía el deseo? ¿Era esto lo que era desear a alguien tanto que dolía?.

Cada toque, cada caricia, ella se empapó con avidez, deseando y necesitando más. Ella anhelaba sus manos sobre ella. Quería su ternura y cuidado. Necesitaba que él la mirara como nunca había visto a otra mujer.

Y luego se impulsó hacia arriba y retrocedió hasta que él se levantó de la cama, dejándola sin su calor. Ella levantó la cabeza, lista para protestar, pero algo en sus ojos la detuvo. Su mirada se había oscurecido, enviando escalofríos corriendo por su piel. Había algo intensamente depredador en su mirada, y despertó una aguda sensación de dolorosa vulnerabilidad dentro de ella.

Él simplemente le tendió la mano y ella no dudó ni un momento en alcanzarlo. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su palma y la empujó hacia arriba hasta que ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. Bajando su cuerpo, se arrodilló ante ella, tocándole la cara, así que no tuvo más remedio que ver qué era lo que decía.

—Voy a encender más velas. No hay nada que desee más que ser capaz de ver tu belleza y no perder nada en la oscuridad. Y luego, cuando la habitación esté lo suficientemente iluminada, voy a jugar a ser la doncella de la dama y desnudarte, pieza por pieza, hasta que estés delante de mí sin la barrera de la ropa.

Ella contuvo el aliento y tragó saliva. Su pulso se aceleró hasta que se sintió precariamente mareada. Él sonrió y la besó, moviendo esos labios firmes y cálidos sobre los de ella. Cuando se retiró, dijo: —No te preocupes, Hinata. No haré nada para dañarte o asustarte. Tenemos toda la noche, y planeo disfrutarla entera. No hay prisa en nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer. Me gustaría que recordaras esta ocasión así como la recordaré yo por mucho tiempo. — Con eso, se puso de pie una vez más y comenzó a encender más velas, colocándolas estratégicamente alrededor de la habitación hasta que toda la cámara resplandeció con la cálida luz de las velas. Se tomó un momento para atender el fuego, agregando leña hasta que las llamas crecieron altas.

Luego regresó a la cama donde ella estaba sentada y una vez más le ofreció su mano. Él la jaló hacia arriba para pararse a su lado y él tomó su lugar, sentándose en el borde de la cama con ella parada frente a él.

Con manos gentiles, él comenzó a quitar la sobre túnica, dejándola en el vestido verde. Tembló, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía miedo. No, era la anticipación lo que la había alcanzado y la había dejado temblando como una hoja frente a su marido.

Él no le arrancó la ropa. Parecía bastante contento de librarla lentamente del vestido con el que tan ansiosamente se había arreglado unas horas antes. Contuvo el aliento cuando comenzó a bajarlo por su cuerpo y luego lo soltó, permitiéndole caer a sus pies. En unos momentos más, él le había despojado de su ropa interior y ella estaba completamente desnuda mientras él se inclinaba para mirar su cuerpo.

—Hermosa.

La única palabra no decía tanto como su mirada, la forma en que la miraba, la apreciación en sus ojos y la forma en que los músculos de sus brazos se apretaban. De repente, estaba impaciente por verlo y mirarlo mientras la miraba.

—Ven a mí.

Ella dio un paso nerviosa hacia adelante, y luego sus brazos la rodearon, tirando de ella entre sus piernas. Él presionó sus labios entre el valle de sus pechos y besó justo sobre su corazón.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda desnuda hasta sus nalgas y luego volvieron a subir. Él giró su rostro hacia arriba para capturar su mirada, y luego sus manos se enredaron en su cabello, tirando de ella hacia abajo para que ella encontrara sus labios una vez más.

Los besos fueron menos pacientes esta vez. Caliente y exigente. Jadeante. Eran más enérgicos, su cuerpo tenso contra el de ella. Podía sentir el poder que emanaba de él, sabía que podía aplastarla con el más mínimo esfuerzo. Pero era exquisitamente amable con ella.

La trató como si fuera un objeto precioso que temía romper. Ella gimió suavemente en su boca y se relajó contra él, permitiendo que algo de la tensión en espiral abandonara su cuerpo.

Después de un momento él se separó de su boca, pero mantuvo sus labios sobre su carne mientras besaba una línea en su cuello y luego en sus pechos. Cuando su boca se cerró alrededor de un pezón, sus rodillas se doblaron, esto no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Era aterrador por su gran intensidad. Ráfagas de placer pasaron por su cuerpo. Sus pechos latían y dolían. Le dolía la ingle.

Un pulso comenzó entre sus piernas, incómodo porque no sabía cómo mitigarlo. Se retorció inquieta, cada vez más agitada.

Él le dio a su otro pecho la misma atención, lamiendo la punta con su lengua áspera y luego succionándola en su boca. Todo el tiempo, sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo, tocando, acariciando, volviéndose más íntimo.

Con la palma hacia abajo, presionó su mano plana contra su vientre y luego se deslizó más abajo hacia su pelvis. Sorprendida por su osadía, pero esperando ansiosamente los resultados de sus toques audaces, contuvo el aliento cuando sus dedos se adentraron cuidadosamente.

Cuando sus dedos acariciaron la parte de ella que estaba palpitando, se estremeció, no porque le hubiera provocado disgusto, sino porque su reacción era incontrolable. Él chupó fuertemente su pezón mientras sus dedos se volvían más audaces, deslizándose más profundamente en la carne sensible. Jadeó cuando su sentido de urgencia aumentó. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse insoportablemente.

Placer construido hasta que se desconcertó en cuanto a lo que debería hacer. Los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron contra el piso duro. Sus manos volaron a sus hombros, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse antes de perder toda la fuerza en sus piernas. Y luego su dedo se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo, sondeando cuidadosamente mientras su pulgar se movía sobre la carne dolorida y su entrada. Era demasiado para soportarlo.

Cerró los ojos cuando la cámara comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Manchas brillaron en su visión y dejó escapar un grito que vibró en su garganta. Pensó que debía ser fuerte por la sensación que le causo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba acurrucada en el regazo de Naruto y él acariciaba su cuerpo mientras la besaba en la frente. Él todavía estaba completamente vestido, lo que la hizo pensar que era muy injusto, y estaba completamente exhausta, sin fuerzas en sus temblorosas extremidades.

Se movió e inclinó la cabeza para poder ver su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó?

Él sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz.

—Encontraste la liberación de mujer.

Parecía un término tan anodino para lo que ella había experimentado.

—Se sentía más como el cielo—, respiró.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ella miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz.

—Todavía tienes toda tu ropa puesta.

Sus cejas se levantaron. —¿Objetas?

—Sí, lo hago. Me gustaría sentarme en la cama como lo hiciste y mirar mientras te desvistes—. Sus ojos brillaron y ella se encontró abruptamente apartada mientras él se levantaba. Ella lo miró boquiabierta mientras se asomó sobre la cama.

—Entonces, mi señora, ciertamente le concederé su deseo.

Naruto apenas lograba contener su deseo, estaba preparándose para desvestirse mientras Hinata lo observaba. De veras, él no quería asustarla, estaba tomando todo su control no arrancarse la ropa y deslizarse entre sus piernas. Su polla estaba a punto de estallar. Cada onza de su sangre estaba acumulada en su ingle, hinchando su virilidad. Sus dientes rechinaban por la incomodidad.

Fue consciente de la mirada curiosa de ella sobre su cuerpo mientras se despojaba de su túnica y sus calzas, lo que disparo sus ansias de tomarla duro por un largo tiempo. Sus ojos inocentes se habían ampliado mientras observaba por primera vez a su esposo sin ropa. Su mirada cayó sobre su alargada polla y enseguida la subió para verle su rostro, volvió a observar su polla y miró de nuevo su cara. Naruto podía ver como Hinata se estaba haciendo miles de preguntas con su mirada.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Esposa? —. Al hacer la pregunta la mirada de ella regresó a su cara.

Hinata se lamió sus labios, el movimiento fue tan sensual y erótico que Naruto gimió. — Sí — contestó, susurrando finalmente —. Tu cuerpo es una hermosa vista

¿Hermosa? No parecía apropiado que ella usara el mismo término que él había empleado para describirla, él no se parecía en nada a ella. Él era duro donde ella era delicada y áspero donde ella era suave. Naruto estaba marcado por cicatrices mientras que Hinata no tenía marcas que estropearan su hermosa piel.

Caminó hacia ella sujetando su cintura e inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, arrojándola sobre su cama. Mientras se cernía sobre ella se deslizó suavemente entre sus muslos, besando sus labios entretanto frotaba su cuerpo con el de ella. Naruto estimulaba su cuerpo imitando los movimientos de estar dentro de ella, frotándose sobre la delicada y femenina piel de Hinata, estaba disfrutando la sensación de ella con su erección. Sabía que aún no estaba lista para tomarlo, le tomaría tiempo prepararla pero disfrutaría cada momento.

Fue deslizando su boca por todo su cuerpo, primero hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba, acariciándola. Al llegar a sus labios la besó apasionadamente causando que sus lenguas chocaran y se enredaran. Hinata jadeaba por el ardor de sus besos y Naruto cerró su boca sobre la de ella para tragar sus dulces gemidos, sabía que no era consciente de los sonidos que emitía.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él había cedido a sus instintos más básicos. Sin embargo, no sentía haberse perdido de nada, porque solo extrañaba lo que nunca había tenido, la intimidad; la sensación de proximidad. El conocimiento de que la mujer con la que se estaba enlazando le gustaba realmente.

Era muy consciente de las diferencias que tenía con otros hombres e incluso de sus propios hermanos. Nunca había sido de los que arrojan su semilla por todas partes. Inclusive, cuando era joven no había tenido apuros en perder su virginidad. Había pasado un largo tiempo, fue después de que sus hermanos habían disfrutado de su primera mujer, que él había cedido, pero su primera experiencia no había sido particularmente fantástica. De hecho, había pasado algún tiempo desde entonces, antes de que decidiera volver a repetirlo.

¿Pero esto?. Esto era el paraíso. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que nunca más conocería a otra mujer que tuviera tal efecto en él, que con una simple mirada pudiera tenerlo impaciente por el deseo.

Hinata comenzó a retorcer su cuerpo uniéndose aún más a él, no había posibilidad alguna de que la soltara. Besó su clavícula y luego su cuello. Lamió la cavidad de su garganta disfrutando la forma en que su pulso se aceleraba. Prosiguió su camino bajando hasta sus pechos, descansando sus labios en el valle que separaba sus dos exuberantes montículos. Quería parar y saborear las deliciosas puntas rosadas, pero tenía en mente otro destino, uno que tenía latiéndole su corazón con anticipación.

Continuando su camino hacia abajo rozó sus labios sobre su suave vientre y lentamente sumergió su lengua en su ombligo probando cada centímetro que podía cubrir. Ella se estremeció y tembló debajo de él. Se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama de modo que su boca se situó justo sobre los suaves rizos oscuros que había entre sus piernas, Hinata levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, Naruto contempló la comprensión en sus ojos sabía lo que él planeaba. Sonrió e introdujo cuidadosamente su dedo sobre los labios aterciopelados de su feminidad.

Nunca había probado la zona íntima de una mujer, jamás había tenido el valor de realizar un acto así. Aunque había oído hablar de ello por otros hombres, le habían comentado que era una tarea hecha para complacer a la mujer y las reacciones variaban.

Algunos hombres lo disfrutaban y lo encontraban placentero, mientras que otros solo lo hacían para que la mujer cediera en sus deseos, pero todos concordaron en que las mujeres lo disfrutaban inmensamente y Naruto quería darle mucho placer a Hinata.

Con su lengua tocó la protuberancia de su carne justo encima de la abertura de su sexo, Hinata se retorció arqueando sus caderas hacia arriba. Su ronca exclamación resonó y sus dedos se enroscaron en las pieles sobre las que yacía. Naruto se volvió más atrevido, lamiendo suavemente, absorbiendo su sabor y degustando su olor, era una sensación embriagadora como beber demasiada cerveza. Había un clamor en sus oídos y la habitación parecía oscurecerse mientras seguía su erótica exploración en su sedosa piel.

—Naruto. — dijo ella débilmente. — Está sucediendo de nuevo.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus muslos se estremecieron, arqueó su pelvis hacia arriba para encontrarse con su boca. Sabía que estaba lista y que ahora era el mejor momento, pero odiaba la idea de lo que vendría después. No importaba lo mucho que estuviera preparada o la necesidad que tenía de llegar a su plenitud, lo que él quería la lastimaría.

Se apartó a un lado y pasó un dedo por el orificio de su entrada comprobando la pequeñez de su abertura. Confirmó que era ajustada y sabía que se desgarraría cuando empujara hacia adentro. Con un suspiro de resignación impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba y se deslizó entre sus piernas. La besó de nuevo y luego se alejó para que ella pudiera ver su boca.

— Será doloroso al principio Hinata, lo siento. Te compensare lo prometo.

La confianza brilló en sus hermosos ojos grises. Ella extendió sus manos poniéndolas sobre su rostro, se sintieron pequeñas y delicadas en su mandíbula, igual que ella.

— Creo que será maravilloso — Susurró.

No estaba de acuerdo pero no se lo diría. Aunque se alegró de que no estuviera asustada. Con cuidado se colocó en su entrada y empujó su polla un poco hacia adelante probando su resistencia.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y sus manos cayeron sobre sus hombros clavando sus uñas en su piel. Naruto empujó con más fuerza en su ceñida entrada, su frente comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo fue instintivo enterrarse en su interior tan profundo y tan duro como pudo. Tuvo que contenerse y no obedecer los abrumadores impulsos que lo bombardeaban.

Su cara se arrugó y la duda se deslizó en sus ojos cuando él persistió. Su interior comenzó a estirarse y ella hizo un gesto de dolor, en ese preciso momento Naruto se impulsó con un fuerte golpe introduciéndose por completo dentro de ella. Hinata gritó por el dolor, un puñal directo a su corazón.

Se quedó completamente quieto permitiendo que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión. Besó su cara, su frente, sus ojos y su nariz cualquier parte de su cuerpo que pudiera tocar.

— Shhhhh —. Canturreó incluso sabiendo que ella probablemente no vería lo que dijo.

— Lo siento... lo siento tanto. Pronto terminará.

Apoyó su frente con la de ella y aspiró profundas respiraciones tranquilizadoras. Su cuerpo ardía con violencia, quería poseerla y hacerla irrevocablemente suya de la forma más salvaje posible.

Después de un momento ella se agitó debajo de él, removiéndose ansiosamente, como si tratara de aliviar la presión entre sus piernas. Naruto retrocedió para apreciar su expresión. Sus cejas aún estaban arrugadas por la presión, tocó suavemente con su dedo una de las líneas de su frente aligerando la tensión.

— ¿Estarás bien si me muevo ahora? No me moveré hasta que digas sí.

—...Quizás solo un poco... —respondió ella con vacilación.

Naruto sonrió y se retiró de su interior unos centímetros. Era la tortura más exquisita e inimaginable el estar enterrado en ella y sin embargo, era incapaz de hacer más que moverse la menor cantidad posible.

— ¿Te dolió?

Ella negó con su cabeza. — No

Sabía que Hinata no estaba diciendo la verdad pero ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disimular su incomodidad que no refutó su respuesta.

— Muévete conmigo. — le dijo, mientras se deslizaba hacia adelante una vez más. — Envuélveme con tus piernas Hinata abrázame fuerte.

Emergió de su garganta una ronca súplica, sabía que ella no era consciente de sus gemidos, Naruto sonaba desesperado, no se parecía en absoluto al guerrero solitario que había sido durante mucho tiempo. En ese momento estaba agradecido de que no lo pudiera escuchar, porque no le gustaba la vulnerabilidad de su voz.

Tentativamente ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él cerró sus ojos mientras Hinata deslizaba cálidamente sus manos por su pecho y sus hombros. No había nada más placentero que su tacto, él lo necesitaba lo deseaba más que nada.

Comenzó sus embestidas, apretando la mandíbula para mantener su control. Solo había pasado un momento pero corría el riesgo de acabar y apenas había empezado. Decidido a hacer el encuentro más placentero, se obligó a mantener un ritmo constante, pero cuando ella extendió sus manos para tocar su rostro en una súplica silenciosa y vio la necesidad en sus ojos se perdió

Sus acometidas se hicieron más profundas en su calor aterciopelado. Sus músculos se tensaron por el esfuerzo y todo su cuerpo se endureció insoportablemente, estaba convencido que algo explotaría.

— Hinata... Hinata...— gimió. Mientras se perdía en la dulzura de su abrazo.

Lentamente se fundió con su cuerpo. Su piel uniéndose a la de ella, mientras ambos luchaban por recuperar el aliento. Había alcanzado el placer de mujer por segunda vez. No podía decir que ese había sido su objetivo final. No había sido capaz de reconocer lo que sucedió, solo que una explosión aturdió su mente y adormeció todo su cuerpo.

Naruto la atrajo hacia sus brazos, ansiaba tenerla cerca. Sus cuerpos todavía seguían conectados y él se alegraba de seguir siendo parte de ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Hinata yacía tranquilamente a su lado, acurrucada en sus brazos, le acarició su espalda para tratar de calmar su tembloroso cuerpo. Así que de esto se trataba comprendió lo que era sentirse completamente en paz, en cuerpo y alma. Poder encontrar consuelo en una mujer que era algo más que un cuerpo cálido y dispuesto a acostarse con él. No había esperado algo así. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que se sentiría así con su esposa, la cual le había sido impuesta.

Mientras observaba su oscura cabellera no podía imaginárselo de otra manera. Ahora no se imaginaba sin ella.

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Como Encajar

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 15-**_

* * *

Cuando Hinata despertó en la mañana, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana directamente a su cara. Abrió sus ojos y parpadeo rápidamente, cerrándolos de nuevo, tuvo que apartar su cara de la claridad. ¿Quién había apartado las pieles de la ventana?

Pronto obtuvo su respuesta cuando la cama se movió

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar a Sakura sentada en el extremo de la cama, tenía los ojos rebosantes de impaciencia

— Ahí estás. Has estado durmiendo por un largo tiempo. Creí que nunca despertarías.

Hinata se sonrojó y se aseguró de que las pieles permanecieran fijadas sobre su desnudo cuerpo. La verdad era que ella no había dormido en absoluto. Naruto la había mantenido despierta toda la noche con sus manos y su boca ella se estremeció al recordar el placer que sintió.

Los primeros rayos del sol habían empezado a asomarse en el horizonte cuando se había dormido. Naruto la había besado y se había levantado para vestirse, no se había preocupado en dormir porque tenía que estar en el patio al amanecer.

Después de la primera vez que le hizo el amor había insistido en que ella estaría demasiado dolorida para que la tomara de nuevo. Pero eso no le había impedido complacerla toda la noche. Había alcanzado la liberación tantas veces que cuando Naruto finalmente se levantó del lecho, ella se había quedado dormida, incluso antes de que él se retirara de la recámara.

Bostezando, apretó las pieles a su alrededor y se esforzó por sentarse

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Sakura?

Sakura se movió con impaciencia.

—Naruto envió a buscar al Padre Sai esta mañana.

Hinata sonrió. —Es maravilloso Sakura, sé lo mucho que quieres aprender a leer y escribir.

— Vas a estudiar conmigo ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió. — Ya que estás aquí, me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo también.

Sakura ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Quieres mi ayuda? ¿No estas enfadada por lo de anoche? Fue por eso que decidí entrar a tu recámara quería presentar mis disculpas de nuevo, por si te hice daño.

— Está olvidado. Y sí, necesito tu ayuda. Quiero acercarme a Mito. Se me ha ocurrido que Naruto espera que su clan me acepte, a pesar de que soy de un clan enemigo aunque es cierto que no he hecho nada para ganar la aceptación de ellos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es motivo para que abusen de ti como lo han hecho.

— No, no lo es. Excepto que no puedo pasear por los alrededores como solía hacerlo en mi propia casa, actuaba como ingenua y nadie esperaba nada de mí. Sin embargo, ahora soy la esposa de un Laird y es mi deber supervisar el funcionamiento del Castillo.

Una mirada de incomodidad cruzó por la cara de Sakura.

— Bueno, es cierto lo que dices. La esposa del señor suele ser la encargada de dirigir el Castillo, pero mis hermanos comparten la responsabilidad de asegurar que esté correctamente administrado. Quizás es mejor que los dejes a ellos compartir esas obligaciones.

— Aun así, con más razón debo intervenir. — insistió Hinata. — Naruto no debería estar preocupado por el trabajo de una mujer, Menma y Gaara tampoco deberían, tienen asuntos más importantes que atender. ¿Me ayudarás?

Sakura contestó titubeante.

— Si por supuesto que te ayudaré no estoy segura de lo que quieres que haga, pero te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Hinata le sonrió a su cuñada.

— Maravilloso, todo lo que necesito es tu apoyo. Es vergonzoso admitirlo pero soy una cobarde. Me tranquilizará tenerte a mi lado cuando hable con Mito en la cocina.

— Entonces será mejor que te levantes y te pongas algo de ropa. No puedes dirigir un Castillo así como estás. — le dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama.

Hinata se ruborizó hasta las puntas de sus pies gimiendo de la vergüenza.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa pícara y luego se dirigió a uno de los baúles de Hinata, para extraer una vestimenta adecuada un momento después volvió a la cama y levantó un vestido que había escogido.

—Ven, hoy jugaré a la doncella. Sinceramente Naruto debe asignarte a una de las mujeres de este castillo para que cumpla este deber. No podemos permitir que digan que la señora Namikaze no tiene criada.

Su evidente desnudez no molestó en lo más mínimo a Sakura, así que Hinata dejó la calidez y comodidad de las pieles y se apresuró en vestirse. Después Sakura le arregló su cabello, al terminar, ambas bajaron las escaleras hasta el recibidor.

El castillo estaba casi vacío y Hinata casi perdió el coraje, optó por salir con Sakura, quizás iría al río a sentarse y disfrutar del día aunque sabía que estaba siendo cobarde era momento de dejar de esconderse. Nadie le daría un lugar en el clan, ella misma tendría que crearse uno.

Resultó que hacer un viaje al río fue precisamente lo que ella y Sakura terminaron haciendo. Por su parte, Mito estaba supervisando el lavado de las prendas en el río, mientras algunas de las otras mujeres se lavaban el cabello.

Cuando Hinata fue vista acercándose, el trabajo cesó y todos los ojos apuntaron en su dirección. Al ser consciente de la situación se detuvo por un largo momento, hasta que Sakura la empujó hacia adelante, Hinata tropezó pero se enderezó rápidamente, continuó bajando por el camino hasta la orilla del rio con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

—Mito, ¿no es así? — le preguntó a la mujer mayor que estaba estudiándola con el ceño fruncido.

Su ceño se profundizó cuando asintió con su cabeza.

—Así que es cierto, puedes hablar. ¿También es cierto que no eres una tonta?

Las mejillas de Hinata se calentaron, pero negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — demandó Mito

Hinata automáticamente acercó la mano a su oreja señalando el lóbulo y el caparazón tocándolo distraídamente.

—No puedo escuchar.

—¿Qué es eso? Habla alto niña, no puedo oírte.

Sakura la empujó y se inclinó para que Hinata pudiera verla.

— Ella no puede oír Mito. Así que no siempre sabe lo fuerte que habla. A veces es difícil entenderla, pero todo lo que necesitas hacer es pedirle que hable más alto.

Los ojos de Mito se estrecharon. Detrás de ella varias de las mujeres presentes dejaron de lavar la ropa por completo y se colocaron en un segundo plano, observando y escuchando los acontecimientos.

—¿Qué quieres decir, ella no puede escuchar? — preguntó Mito. — Ella entiende lo que decimos, eso es evidente.

— Puedo leer las palabras que se forman en tus labios — Intervino Hinata. Esta vez se aseguró de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte, aunque por la expresión de Mito al abrir sus ojos de par en par y dar un paso atrás, fue consciente de que habló muy alto.

—¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó Mito con recelo.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No es algo que pueda explicar. Solo puedo decir que soy capaz de entender cuando hablas, siempre que te esté mirando directamente.

—¿Y por qué no hablabas antes? se rumorea que no has hablado desde hace tres años.

Hubo una larga pausa, mientras Hinata consideraba lo honesta que debía ser, ya no tenía sentido seguir engañando a los demás.

—Porque no me sentía segura. — respondió

Mito quedó desconcertada. — ¿No te sentías segura en tu propio Clan?

Las mujeres que se encontraban detrás de Mito comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas. La declaración de Hinata las había sorprendido. Algunas incluso la miraron con simpatía. La simpatía siempre la hizo encogerse de hombros, era algo con lo que había tenido que vivir durante mucho tiempo, aunque viniendo de aquellas mujeres no se sentía tan asfixiada.

Todas estaban horrorizadas ante la idea de que ella no hubiese estado segura entre su propia familia, pero no iba a tomarse el tiempo de explicar toda la historia, ni de aclarar las verdaderas razones de su miedo.

Una mujer al lado de Mito se acercó, sus cejas tensadas por la duda.

— Aun así estás hablando con nosotras, aquí entre los Namikaze.

Hinata sonrió y asintió.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Mito, su expresión perpleja.

—Porque me siento segura.

Los ojos de Mito se ampliaron por su confesión.

Sakura se encontraba impaciente, por lo que decidió interrumpir. —Mito, Hinata te busca porque quiere pedirte ayuda sobre un asunto.

Mito miró a Hinata. — Por supuesto, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Hinata respiró hondo antes de contestar.

— Todos ustedes tienen un deber aquí excepto yo. Sakura me ha dicho que el Laird y sus hermanos supervisan el funcionamiento del Castillo, y se supone que esa es mi obligación como esposa, uno que tomo en serio. Pero necesito la ayuda de alguien conocedor de todos los deberes, que pueda instruirme en el manejo de la propiedad.

Mito se hinchó, elevando su barbilla unos centímetros

— Bueno, has venido al lugar correcto señora. Ciertamente, tienes que pasar el día conmigo y yo te tendré dirigiendo el lugar en un santiamén.

La sonrisa de Hinata brilló, la emoción se balanceó en su estómago. — Gracias.

Sakura puso sus ojos en blanco.

— Las dejo a ustedes dos con sus deberes de mujeres. Yo iré a organizar la sala de contabilidad para cuando llegue el Padre Sai.

Hinata le hizo señas a Sakura para que se fuera, se encontraba tan emocionada por la aceptación de Mito en su solicitud de ayuda, que no se preocupó por la pérdida de la compañía de su cuñada.

No era una aceptación absoluta Hinata aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer, pero fue un avance en la dirección correcta. Si las mujeres se daban cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a entregarse al estilo de vida de los Namikaze, quizás suavizarían su actitud con ella, olvidarían que ella era una Hyûga y eventualmente la considerarían una Namikaze.

Hinata no recordaba que su madre limpiara pisos como parte de sus deberes como esposa de un Laird, pero también era cierto que había pasado poco tiempo dentro de la fortaleza. Y cuando estaba en el interior, se mantuvo alejada de las principales áreas sociales.

Durante los largos meses de invierno y noches interminables, ella había permanecido en su habitación frente a un fuego rugiente. Neji y Tetsu solían ir a visitarla, y ella disfrutaba de su compañía, incluso cuando no decían nada o simplemente conversaban entre ellos y no la incluían en la conversación.

Mito había insistido en que los verdaderos líderes guían con el ejemplo y si quería la aceptación del clan, tenía que mostrarles que no le importaba ensuciarse un poco las manos.

Todo tenía sentido cuando Mito se lo explicó, pero ahora, cuando Hinata estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, hasta los codos en agua jabonada, la idea ya no le parecía tan sólida. Aun así, era demasiado terca para echarse atrás una vez que había comenzado la tarea.

Sabía que la observaban, y no les permitiría verla en un momento de debilidad. Fregaría el piso hasta que brillara. Incluso si eso la mataba. Cuando había hecho todo el pasillo, apenas podía pararse. Su espalda protestó ruidosamente cuando se enderezó, y estaba bastante segura de que había gemido en voz alta.

Se quitó el cabello de la cara, arrastró el cubo de agua sucia hacia la entrada posterior y lo arrojó al suelo. A lo lejos, vio a un grupo de mujeres jugando con los niños, e hizo una mueca. Hubiera sido divertido estar afuera en un día tan glorioso.

Caminó hacia el interior y entró en la pequeña habitación justo al lado de la cocina, donde se almacenaban muchos de los artículos de utilidad. Mito se encontró con ella cuando salió, con una sonrisa de aprobación en su rostro.

—Es un trabajo maravilloso el que hiciste en el piso, muchacha. Juro que todas las mujeres pensarán así.

De alguna manera Hinata no pudo reunir ningún entusiasmo por saber que aprobarían la tarea que había realizado. Pensando que le encantaría un breve respiro y que investigaría lo que las mujeres y los niños estaban haciendo en la ladera detrás del torreón, se lo mencionó a Mito, solo para que Mito frunciera el ceño.

—Oh, no, muchacha. Hay demasiado para hacer como para pensar en el juego. ¿Qué pensarían las otras si la esposa del Laird esperara que las mujeres trabajaran mientras ella se larga? No, no es una buena idea en absoluto. Ven y te mostraré dónde hay que hacer el lavado. Tayuya acaba de terminar de preparar la comida de esta noche, los pasteles de avena y pan fresco. Sobro un poco de estofado de la comida de ayer, pero estoy segura de que tendrán un montón de ollas y cosas así esperando a que las limpien.

Hinata tenía el hombro caído, pero lo último que quería era parecer que estaba por encima de ese trabajo y de las otras mujeres de la fortaleza. Si pudieran realizar tales tareas a diario, entonces ciertamente podría y lo haría. Siguió a Mito a las cocinas donde estaban Tayuya y otra mujer. Le dieron a Hinata solo una mirada rápida, no se veían muy impresionadas, estaban trabajando y murmuraron de tal manera que Hinata no pudo leer el nombre en sus labios.

Como no quería admitirlo, sonrió alegremente y luego observó atentamente mientras Mito le indicaba que debía hacer. Curiosamente, sin embargo, tan pronto como comenzó a fregar las grandes ollas usadas para cocinar, las otras mujeres desaparecieron de la cocina.

Fue una tarea larga y cansada, una que estaba segura de que no debería hacer sola. Las ollas eran grandes y era difícil vaciarlas el agua una vez que lo había llenado para fregar el interior. A pesar de que el día era bastante frío y soplaba una brisa constante desde la ventana que daba a la parte de atrás, el sudor cubría su frente y nuca, humedeciendo su cabello.

Cuando terminó, ya no le importaba lo que las otras mujeres de la fortaleza pensaban de ella y salió de la cocina para dirigirse directamente a su habitación, donde al menos podía limpiarse el sudor de su cuerpo. Hubiera ido a darse un baño en el río, pero tenía miedo de encontrarse con Mito o alguna de las otras mujeres y que le encargarán otra cosa.

Subió con dificultad las escaleras y entró en su habitación, con la espalda dolorida y los huesos cansados. Hizo una mueca cuando bajó la mirada hacia su ropa. Estaba sucia y el olor le hizo arrugar la nariz. Dudaba que ni siquiera una buena lavada en el río lo salvaría.

Quitándosela, se quedó completamente desnuda, y luego se lavó de la cabeza a los pies. No era un baño completo, daría cualquier cosa por un buen baño, pero para hacerlo necesitaría que alguien calentara agua y llenara una tina y no quería comentarios de las otras mujeres, quienes sin duda no tomarían tiempo de sus días ocupados para tener un baño horas antes de que se fueran a dormir.

Se conformó con una buena limpieza con algunos de los jabones perfumados de su clan. Luego se puso un vestido nuevo y se dejó caer en la cama. Descansaría solo por un momento. Nadie lo sabría.

Se inclinó, metiendo la cabeza en una de las almohadas mientras se acurrucaba sobre las pieles que cubrían la cama. Sólo un momento. No más. Sus ojos estaban cerrados antes de que estuviera en una posición cómoda.

Naruto entró al torreón mientras los demás comenzaban a reunirse para la cena. A decir verdad, estaba ansioso por ver a Hinata. Había pasado todo el día sin ver a su esposa, ni siquiera una sola vez. Durante todo el día se había torturado reviviendo la noche anterior con vívidos detalles.

Aunque no había podido conciliar el sueño, nunca se había sentido tan renovado y fortalecido como lo estaba. Se sentía como un animal, pero tenía la tentación de volver a tomarla, a pesar de que la había desflorado la noche anterior y que estaría adolorida durante días. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse antes de volver a sufrir sus atenciones, pero tenía que recordar eso cada hora para combatir el impulso de tomarla una y otra vez.

Sus hermanos se reirían si supieran cuán ocupados estaban sus pensamientos por el acoplamiento. Se burlarían de él y comentarían lo rápido que había pasado de tener la vida de un monje a uno más parecido a una ramera. Ah bien, era lo que una esposa le hacía a un hombre, o al menos eso pensaba.

Echó un vistazo rápido al salón y al área que rodeaba el torreón donde se juntaban otras mujeres, pero al no ver a Hinata, subió las escaleras para ver si estaba en su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al verla tumbada en la cama, completamente vestida y profundamente dormida. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta silenciosamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus acciones.

Aunque sabía que ella era sorda, todavía era difícil de recordar y se encontró actuando de vez en cuando como si pudiera oírlo. No ayudaba que ella fuera tan experta en leer los labios que era fácil olvidarlo y giraba la cabeza mientras hablaba. Se dirigió al lado de la cama y luego se instaló con cuidado para pararse en el borde.

Tocó su largo cabello oscuro y se lo quito donde cubría su rostro. Ella ni siquiera se movió cuando él pasó una mano por su costado. La muchacha estaba exhausta. ¿Fue por la larga noche anterior? Pero había dormido hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Pensó si debería despertarla para que comiera, pero cuando sacudió suavemente su hombro, nuevamente, ella ni siquiera se movió.

Decidiéndose que evidentemente necesitaba descansar, se retiró y volvió a bajar las escaleras para buscar a Sakura. Tal vez sabría que estuvo haciendo Hinata durante el día de hoy y podría decirle más sobre por qué estaba tan profundamente dormida.

Atrapó a Sakura cuando salía de la sala de contabilidad de su padre y le indicó que saliera del salón donde estaba a punto de entrar. Sakura frunció el ceño, y luego mucho más cuando dejó que Naruto la empujara hacia un lado.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —, Preguntó ella.

—No, solo tengo una pregunta sobre Hinata. Está arriba en la recamara durmiendo el sueño de los muertos y me pregunté qué ocurrió hoy para que la agotara tanto. ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?

Sakura suspiró y presionó sus labios y sus ojos completamente revelando el hecho de que algo estaba pasando.

—Sakura—, dijo con voz de advertencia. —Si sabes algo, será mejor que hables. Sabes que no soy tolerante con estos asuntos.

—Está descansando porque ha estado trabajando incansablemente con las otras mujeres

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Sakura lo miró con impaciencia.

—No puedes intervenir, Naruto. Es importante para Hinata.

—¿Que es importante? Juro, Sakura, que me haces querer tirarte del pelo a veces. Explica de qué se trata antes de que ceda a mis deseos.

—Ella me pidió que la llevara con Mito para que pudiera pedirle que le diera instrucciones sobre cómo administrar la fortaleza. Siente que es injusto de su parte esperar que el clan la acepte cuando no ha hecho nada para obtener esa aceptación.

Naruto maldijo y negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no tiene que trabajar fregando el suelo para probarse a sí misma. Es una tontería. Ella es mi esposa. Es quien debería dirigir su trabajo, y no al revés.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí, y así será, pero primero debe aprender ¿quién mejor para instruirla que Mito? Me quedé allí, Naruto. Mito estuvo de acuerdo. Hinata era todo sonrisas y se veía feliz con cada logro. Una vez que estuve segura de que todo estaba bien, me despedí y me retiré a la habitación de Da.

—La vi arriba en la recámara. Estaba claramente agotada—dijo Naruto con voz sombría. —No me gusta.

—Ella quiere encajar, Naruto—, dijo Sakura suavemente. —lo quiere tanto que hará todo lo posible para lograrlo. Quiere un lugar en nuestro clan, y así es como siente que debe lograrlo, tanto si tú como yo no estamos de acuerdo con sus métodos.

—No debería tener que demostrar nada—, dijo Naruto con dureza.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero no se siente de esa manera. Es importante para ella y no se lo voy a negar, ni tú tampoco deberías. Permítele esto, Naruto. ¿Que cuesta?

Ella lo tenía allí. Si Hinata estaba feliz y contenta, ¿qué podía decir al respecto? A él no le había gustado que sintiera que tenía que ensuciarse las manos para obtener la aprobación de las otras mujeres, pero tal vez era más sabia que él.

No trató de entender el funcionamiento de la mente de una mujer. Era una forma segura de que un hombre permaneciera permanentemente perplejo. Si Mito realmente había tomado a Hinata bajo su ala, sería un buen augurio para su aceptación por parte de las otras mujeres, porque a Mito se le consideraba bien en el clan y su rol de liderazgo sobre las otras mujeres estaba bien establecido.

—Está bien—, admitió. —No intervendré ni interferiré en el asunto. Pero quiero que mires de cerca, Sakura. Si surge algo que deba saber, espero que me lo comuniques de inmediato.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Asegúrate de que tenga algo para comer cuando se despierte—. Voy a llevar a un grupo de hombres a cazar y no regresaré hasta tarde.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. Rendirse Jamas

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 16-**_

* * *

Hinata estaba horrorizada cuando se despertó presionada fuertemente contra el cuerpo de Naruto. Era obvio que ya había pasado la hora del sueño y que había dormido todo el resto de la tarde y más allá de la cena. Su esposo estaba profundamente dormido en su cama y sus brazos estaban fuertemente envueltos alrededor de ella para que su cuerpo estuviera perfectamente alineado con el de él.

Por un momento suspiró y se quedó flotando en ese delicioso estado entre el sueño y la vigilia. Probablemente era cerca de la hora en que la fortaleza comenzaría a despertarse y comenzar el nuevo día, pero se resistía a moverse de su lugar cálido en los brazos de su esposo.

Pero recordó que Mito había hablado el día anterior cuando las mujeres de la torre se levantaron para asegurarse de que se establecieran fogatas en las cámaras y también en el gran salón, de modo que el frío desapareciera de las habitaciones cuando los guerreros comenzaran el día.

Lamentablemente, se alejó del calor de su cama y silenciosamente agregó madera al hogar. No había brazas de la noche anterior, así que tuvo que usar una de las velas medio quemadas para agregar llama a la madera.

Una vez que había comenzado un crepitar chispeante y estaba satisfecha de que su marido se despertaría como un fuego fino, aliso las arrugas del vestido que se había puesto la noche anterior. Luego, rápidamente, se trenzo su cabello.

Cuando terminó, bajó las escaleras en busca de Mito y las otras mujeres. Sofocando su bostezo, fue a la cocina para encontrar a Tayuya encendiendo un fuego en la gran chimenea que usaba para cocinar.

Hinata no se perdió la sorpresa en los ojos de Tayuya cuando levantó la vista y la vio. Pero fue rápidamente enmascarado y le indicó a Hinata que iniciara la tarea de encender un fuego en los dos fogones del salón.

Lo que no se molestó en decirle fue cómo iba a traer la madera para tal tarea. Las chimeneas eran enormes y los troncos que usaban eran mucho más grandes que en los hogares más pequeños de las recamaras.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar que un detalle insignificante como ese le impidiera realizar su tarea, salió temblando mientras miraba hacia el cielo del amanecer que apenas empezaba a aclararse ligeramente en el este. Su aliento salió en una bocanada visible y el aire se sentía húmedo y frío en su cara. Como se sospechaba, encontró una pila de leña grande donde los troncos más grandes estaban apilados contra la pared trasera de la fortaleza, justo afuera de la puerta que salía de la cocina.

Logró arrancar uno de los troncos de su percha, y cayó al suelo a sus pies. Lo intentó levantar y después de darse cuenta de que no había forma de que pudiera levantarlo, se dispuso a rodarlo. Cuando llegó a los escalones de piedra que conducían al torreón, frunció el ceño y miró el tronco que sostenía en posición vertical. Un paso a la vez. Ella no tuvo que levantarlo por mucho tiempo. Solo lo suficiente para subir cada escalón hasta llegar a la cima.

Jadeando, se esforzó por levantar el tronco lo suficiente como para poder deslizarlo en el primer escalón. Por varios momentos, permaneció allí jadeando por el esfuerzo, y luego se preparó para seguir hasta el siguiente. Para cuando logró llegar al primer nivel, había estado trabajando durante varios minutos.

Ella lo apoyó en el escalón superior, apoyándose pesadamente en él mientras miraba la pila de troncos detrás de ella. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para traer los suficientes para encender los dos hogares en el salón antes que los hombres comenzaran a llegar para romper el ayuno?

Bueno, ciertamente no iba a realizar la tarea parada aquí gimoteando, eso era seguro. Decidida a no demorarse más, hizo rodar el tronco hacia la chimenea, lo dejó caer al suelo y luego volvió a por otro. Después de cuatro viajes más, tenía suficiente leña para comenzar el primer fuego. Estaba tan agotada y cansada que le temblaban las manos mientras encendía el fuego. Ella tenía la primera lista y estaba a punto de ir a buscar más leña para la siguiente cuando una mano la golpeó en el hombro.

Sorprendida, se echó hacia atrás y vio la expresión horrorizada de uno de los soldados más jóvenes. Parecía tan consternado que frunció el ceño, sin entender qué había hecho mal.

—Mi señora, es mi deber traer los troncos cada mañana. No es trabajo para una muchacha de su tamaño. Por favor, déjame terminar. No disgustaría al Laird haciendo que su esposa haga una tarea tan agotadora. Sus manos, mi señora. Están sangrando. Por favor vaya a que una de las mujeres le atienda.

Miró hacia abajo, desconcertada, y vio que tenía las manos rotas y sangrando por el trabajo con la madera. Tal vez había entendido mal a Tayuya, o simplemente había leído las palabras equivocadas de sus labios. Ella había pensado que era su tarea encender el fuego, pero estaba ferozmente contenta de que no tendría que empujar más leña hacia el salón. Le dolía terriblemente la espalda, y ahora que había llamado la atención sobre sus manos, estaban empezando a picar.

Naruto estaría furioso y lo último que quería era que los otros miembros de su clan vieran que ni siquiera podía encargarse de la tarea de traer leña sin que se rompieran sus tiernas y delicadas manos. Su vestido tenía mangas lo suficientemente largas como para esconderlas. Ella no había usado una sobre túnica esta mañana, pero estaría segura de ponérselo para que nadie pudiera ver el daño que le había hecho a sus palmas y dedos.

Por ahora, tenía que encontrar un lugar para lavarse en privado. Una mirada afuera le dijo que el sol ya se asomaba por el horizonte, lo que significaba que su esposo haría una aparición en breve. Salió del pasillo después de dar las gracias al joven que había asumido la tarea de encender el fuego y luego se dirigió hacia la torre de vigilancia.

Era una inconveniencia tener que pasar por un guardia cada vez que quería caminar hasta el río, pero supuso que podía apreciar la dedicación de Naruto a la seguridad de su gente.

Llamó al guardia, segura de que estaba gritando ya que puso todas sus fuerzas en la llamada. Él asomó la cabeza, frunció el ceño como si ella fuera completamente tonta, y luego negó con la cabeza. Un momento después, apareció un jinete, que parecía no muy contento de acompañarla fuera de la puerta. Probablemente tuvo que perder su desayuno.

—Solo voy al río a lavarme las manos—, le dijo al jinete. —No hay razón para que me acompañes. El guardia puede ver claramente el camino que estoy tomando.

El jinete no pareció impresionado con su discurso y la ignoró, cabalgando hacia adelante y mirándola expectante. Enfadada con su rudeza, salió, caminando a paso tranquilo por el rocío humedecido hacia el río. Había un frío distintivo en el aire, pero ella lo disfrutó, vigorizada después de la agotadora tarea de luchar con los troncos para el fuego.

Una vez que llegó al lugar donde había tomado su baño improvisado unos días antes, se arrodilló y metió las manos en el agua helada. La sangre ya había comenzado a secarse sobre los lugares donde la piel se había raspado y abierto. El agua fue una conmoción para las áreas sensibles e hizo una mueca cuando se dispuso a sacar las astillas de las heridas.

Fue entonces cuando notó las ampollas del día anterior. Dos se habían roto, le salía líquido claro, pero todavía había varios que aún no se habían roto. Suspiró, sabiendo que probablemente habría agregado varias más esta mañana.

Cuando se levantó, su estómago gruñó y luego se apretó en un nudo que la hizo temblar inestable. Ella no había cenado la noche anterior y ahora llegaba tarde para desayunar si se apuraba, aún podría llegar a tiempo.

—¿Dónde demonios está mi esposa? — Exigió Naruto, su voz retumbaba en el salón.

Uno de sus soldados que estaba atendiendo el fuego miró inquieto en su dirección y Naruto se aferró a esa expresión y lo afronto.

—¿Has visto a tu señora esta mañana?

El hombre tragó nerviosamente.

—Sí, Laird. Ella estaba... —Él hizo una mueca y luego continuó con prisa. —Ella estaba trayendo troncos para encender el fuego en el gran salón. La detuve, por supuesto, le dije que era mí deber asistir los fuegos. Parecía aliviada, pero luego se apresuró a salir y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

—¡¿Ella estaba haciendo qué?! — Rugió Naruto.

El hombre se estremeció.

—No lo podía creer tampoco. La muchacha tenía problemas tratando de cargar la madera, pero tenía cinco troncos alineados para el primer fuego antes de que yo entrara en el salón.

Naruto cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Esto era una total y completa tontería y sin sentido. Lo que Sakura dijera o cuán válido fuera su argumento, no había forma de que permitiera que esto continuara.

Se le ocurrió exigir un informe a cada mujer en la fortaleza cuando Hinata entró corriendo, con las mejillas pálidas por el frío. Varios mechones de su cabello se habían soltado de su trenza y le enmarcaban la cara. A pesar de su expresión apresurada, ella todavía se las arregló para dejarlo sin aliento.

—Oh, buenos días, Naruto—, dijo sin aliento. Hizo una reverencia y luego corrió hacia la mesa donde ya se servían los alimentos.

Él parpadeó y se giró para poder seguir su camino por la habitación. Ella se sentó al lado de su silla y sonrió a sus hermanos, que ya se habían sentado. Solo Sakura había desaparecido, pero la chica no siempre venía a desayunar con los demás.

Antes de irse a sentar con ella y sus hermanos, se volvió hacia elsoldado joven frunciendo el ceño.

—No permitas que esto vuelva a suceder. Asegúrate de que no intente transportar madera dentro de esta torre, incluso si tienes que apilarla dentro. Ella no debe realizar esas tareas.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y Naruto se fue a sentar al lado de su esposa. Ella le sonrió brillantemente mientras él tomaba asiento a su lado. A pesar de su aparente alegría, él podía ver las manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, eso le enojó una vez más, estaba trabajando tan duro para encontrar aceptación y su clan estaban siendo ridículamente groseros por su resistencia.

¿Quién podría resistir una sonrisa como la de ella? Además, ¿cómo podría alguien pasar siquiera un momento en presencia de Hinata y pensar que ella era culpable de cualquier cosa?, ¿Cómo su familia? Los Hyûga eran un grupo sanguinario y salvaje que no les importaba matar a otros para satisfacer sus propósitos. Hinata era una muchacha tierna que no tenía un hueso malo en su cuerpo.

Excepto que ella había amenazado con una espada a las mujeres de su clan y las había echado a todas fuera de la fortaleza. Frunció el ceño sobre ese asunto. La muchacha había estado bajo coacción y no podía culparla por oponerse a esos insultos mezquinos.

Tenía toda la intención de abordar el asunto de todo el trabajo que estaba realizando durante el desayuno, pero mantuvo una animada conversación con sus hermanos, aunque no tenía idea de qué se trataba exactamente la conversación. No estaba seguro de que sus hermanos tuvieran más idea que él, pero la complacieron y respondieron de la misma manera con una sonrisa.

Apreciaba su aceptación y su apoyo, sabía que con el tiempo se acoplaría con el resto del clan. Quizás Sakura tenía razón y Hinata solo necesitaba un tiempo para adaptarse y tiempo para ganarse a las mujeres.

Le pareció que ella ya tenía el apoyo de sus hombres. No parecían dispuestos a querer que ella sufriera, hasta el momento, no había oído hablar de ningún hombre que le ofendiera. Las mujeres, sin embargo, eran otro asunto, pero incluso entonces no podía culparlas por su lealtad hacia él y el nombre de Namikaze.

Suspiró. Era un asunto difícil para estar seguro. Las mujeres siempre habían sido firmes en apoyar los hombres del clan. Era un asunto que siempre había enorgullecido a Naruto. Su propia madre había sido un factor importante para lograr ese tipo de lealtad fuerte e inflexible hacia las mujeres.

Antes de morir, a menudo había reunido a las mujeres alrededor de los hombres, le había predicado la importancia de tener fuertes lazos de clan que se extendían a cada hombre, mujer y niño. El padre de Naruto se había reído entre dientes y había dicho que era un hombre tonto que caminaba tras el camino de su esposa porque era más feroz que cualquier guerrero que Minato Namikaze hubiera entrenado. A su madre le hubiera gustado Hinata. Naruto no se engañó a sí mismo al pensar que la aceptación de su madre de Hinata habría sido automática. Hubiera aceptado el matrimonio con tanto desdén como todos los demás miembros del clan. Pero con el tiempo, se habría sentido atraída por el encanto y la resistencia de Hinata. También habría aprobado sinceramente que Hinata fuera lo bastante ingeniosa como para haber evitado el matrimonio con un hombre que intentaba abusar de ella.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Hinata se levantó después de haber terminado su comida. Tenía toda la intención de abordar el asunto de sus deberes.

—Un momento, por favor, Hinata—, dijo cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía su atención.

—Oh, lo siento, Naruto. No tengo tiempo en este momento. Hay deberes para hacer y estoy segura de que debes estar ocupado con los hombres. Discutiremos qué es lo que tienes en mente en la cena.

Con eso sonrió y lo besó en los labios frente a todos. Luego le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y siguió alegremente. Salió del pasillo a toda velocidad, dejando a Naruto completamente aturdido.

No fue sino hasta un momento después que se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba congelado en su silla, la impresión de su boca todavía hormigueaba en sus labios. Hubo bufidos y carcajadas por todos lados, pero no les hizo caso. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suave balanceo del trasero de su esposa mientras salía del gran salón.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. Suya, Su esposa, su amor

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 17-**_

* * *

El padre Sai llegó al día siguiente y Hinata se sorprendió al descubrir que era un hombre joven, tal vez de la misma edad de Naruto.

Tenia una sonrisa dispuesta y una disposición fácil. En un mar de guerreros, se destacó porque era tan diferente de los demás. Era más pálido, con el cabello negro, sin una mancha que pudiera verse. Le avergonzaba que hubiera esperado un hombre mayor, severo e intimidante, un duro capataz que sería despiadado en sus enseñanzas. Era obvio que era amigo del clan Namikaze, porque todos lo saludaron cálidamente.

Lo trataron con una serie de palmadas en la espalda que deberían haberlo dejado tendido en el suelo. Hinata hizo una mueca cada vez que un guerrero lo saludaba. Sakura estaba prácticamente bailando encantada de tan emocionada que estaba por la llegada del sacerdote. Apenas podía contenerse mientras esperaba la atención del padre Sai.

Él la saludó afectuosamente, besándola en ambas mejillas cuando Naruto finalmente le dijo la razón por la que había enviado a buscarlo. El padre sonrió cuando le dijeron que Sakura intentaba aprender a leer y escribir, pero no pareció sorprendido por enseñarle. Entonces, Naruto le indicó a Hinata que se acercara cuando la vio de pie en la periferia de la multitud reunida para saludar al padre Sai.

—Padre, esta es Hinata, mi esposa—, dijo Naruto, asegurándose de que se había girado para que Hinata pudiera ver su boca.

El sacerdote sonrió y tomó las dos manos de Hinata.

—Mi señora, he oído mucho sobre ti. Debes decirme cómo aprendiste a leer las palabras de los demás en sus labios. Es una habilidad muy ingeniosa.

Las mejillas de Hinata se calentaron bajo los elogios y ella le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Tuvo cuidado de evitar que él le tomara las manos. No quería que nadie supiera de las ampollas y la piel rota. La aspereza de sus manos la avergonzó.

—Me tomó un tiempo y todavía no soy experta en leer las palabras de todos. Algunas personas no son tan claras en su discurso como otros.

Naruto la tocó suavemente en el brazo.

—Un poco más fuerte, Hinata.

Avergonzada, Hinata repitió sus palabras, haciendo un punto para enunciar cada una y hablar en un volumen más alto. Naruto asintió levemente para hacerle saber que su tono era más audible esta vez.

—Me fascina su capacidad para adaptarse a la pérdida de la audición—, dijo el sacerdote. —Es un tema del que quiero hablar mucho más adelante.

Hinata sonrió, su corazón se calentó por la fácil aceptación del padre. Él no la encontró extraña en absoluto y, de hecho, parecía bastante impresionado con su habilidad. No se había dado cuenta de lo estresante que había sido pasar tanto tiempo sin una palabra amable o una sonrisa genuina. Le dolía el corazón por su propio hogar, donde su familia la amaba sin importar si era tonta o completamente normal. Ella todavía era amada y aceptada.

Por un momento, sintió pena en la garganta al pensar en una familia que tal vez nunca volvería a ver. Naruto había sido bastante contundente en el asunto de que su familia nunca pondría un pie en sus tierras, y su propio padre no querría permitir a los Namikaze en sus tierras, incluso si eso significaba no ver a su única hija. Se excusó de la compañía de su marido y del padre Sai y se alejó apresuradamente antes de que su malestar se hiciera evidente.

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se encontró cara a cara con Mito, quien tenía más tareas para que completara. Estar ocupada despejaría su mente de su tristeza actual. Echaba de menos los abrazos de sus hermanos y la compañía de su madre cuando se sentaban a coser por las noches. No había cogido una aguja desde su llegada, aunque sabía que su madre había empacado todos sus hilos.

Ignorando el dolor en sus manos, se dispuso a golpear las alfombras que se alineaban en los pasillos y corredores de la fortaleza. También se aseguró de que la cámara que ocuparía el padre estuviera limpia y ventilada y de que se encendiera un fuego para librar a la habitación del frío.

Naruto no podría encontrar ningún error con sus habilidades para hacerse cargo de la fortaleza. Ella se aseguraba de que atendieran a su invitado y ya había hablado con Tayuya sobre una comida especial para darle la bienvenida al sacerdote.

Pero la tristeza la atormentó el resto del día y no importaba cuán ocupada se mantuviera, no fue capaz de aliviar el dolor en su corazón. Con cada mirada escéptica lanzada en su dirección, se sintió aún más lamentablemente, inadecuada y fuera de lugar.

Para cuando se hizo la llamada para la cena, Hinata estuvo a punto de caer. Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía caminar sin dificultad hasta el pasillo. Y realmente necesitaba subir las escaleras a su habitación para refrescar su apariencia. El padre Sai ocuparía un lugar de honor en la mesa de Naruto esta noche y estaba desaliñada, sudorosa y sucia.

Con un gemido, subió los escalones y se abrió paso a la distancia restante a su habitación. Una vez allí, tuvo especial cuidado en alejarse el cabello de la cara y cepillarse los mechones de las trenzas. Ella no quería usar la sobre túnica que había llevado tan recientemente, por lo que eligió otro de los vestidos que su madre había cosido.

Era un hermoso azul oscuro, similar al vestido que había usado para su boda, pero no tan suntuoso. Era más apropiado para una invitada de honor que el vestido que usó para su matrimonio con Naruto.

Había una sobre túnica blanca, como el que había usado con el vestido verde, solo que este tenía un dobladillo bordado en todas partes y los puños de la manga también estaban bordados con un rico hilo azul para que coincida con el vestido.

Las mangas le cubrían la mayor parte de las manos, un hecho del que estaba agradecida, porque estaban rojas y con ampollas en lugares donde había rasgado y arañado la piel. Ella los miró con una mueca, pensando cuán horrorizada estaría su madre por su apariencia.

No eran las manos de una dama tiernamente criada. Ser una dama amablemente criada no hizo nada para ganar su aceptación por parte del clan de Naruto. Claramente valoraban el trabajo duro por encima de la gracia y la elegancia, no podía culparlos del todo. Una señora de la fortaleza que pudiera trabajar codo a codo con las otras mujeres era preferible a una dama que pudiera coser rectamente.

Cuando se convenció de que no se podía encontrar ningún defecto con su apariencia, volvió a desafiar las escaleras, gruñendo interiormente cada vez que bajaba un escalón. Forzando una sonrisa en sus labios, dobló la esquina para entrar al salón y se centró en la mesa donde Naruto estaba sentado con sus hermanos.

Naruto miró en su dirección y ella podría jurar que vio alivio y luego placer en sus ojos. Le calentó el corazón y esa parte de dolorosa tristeza que había estado con ella la mayor parte del día se esfumó un poco. Su paso se hizo más ligero y pudo olvidar el dolor y la rigidez que acompañaban cada movimiento.

Cuando ella se acercó, Naruto se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir al estrado. En lugar de tomar su mano, colocó las puntas de sus dedos sobre su brazo, permitiéndole ayudarla. Sonrió a Menma y Gaara y luego a Sakura, que sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se sentaba frente al sacerdote. Luego le dio otra sonrisa de bienvenida al padre Sai y le dio la bienvenida a su mesa.

Naruto la sorprendió rozando un beso sobre su frente mientras la acomodaba a su lado. Él comenzó a tomar su mano, pero ella se la quitó, alcanzando su copa como si no hubiera notado su gesto.

Sakura se animó a través de la comida, manteniendo una animada corriente de charla en la que Hinata tuvo que concentrarse para comprender. Estaba segura de perder algo de lo que se decía, porque miraba de persona a persona para ver quién respondía y qué decía.

En el momento en que se había consumido la mayor parte de la comida, estaba agotada y le dolía la cabeza por tratar de mantener el ritmo de la conversación. Todo lo que quería hacer era irse a la cama y permanecer allí durante toda una noche.

Suspiró aliviada cuando la comida terminó y Naruto sugirió que los hombres se retiraran al fuego en el otro extremo del pasillo para disfrutar de la cerveza " más fina" del clan, reservada para ocasiones especiales.

Estaba positivamente feliz por la idea de poder irse a la cama hasta que Naruto giró y extendió su mano mientras los otros se ponían de pie. Confundida y pensando que solo pretendía ayudarla a bajar, lo tomó del brazo y le permitió alejarse de la mesa.

Cuando llegaron al otro extremo de la habitación, sonrió a los demás y luego trató de quitar su mano del brazo de Naruto para poder irse, pero él tiró de ella hacia atrás y tuvo que evitar estremecerse cuando sus dedos presionaron en uno de las áreas doloridas en su palma. Afortunadamente, no notó su mueca o las lesiones.

—Únete a nosotros, Hinata—, dijo Naruto. —me gustaría disfrutar de tu compañía esta víspera.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida, pero él se sentó en una de las sillas más grandes reservadas para descansar frente al fuego y luego, para su desconcierto, la empujó hacia abajo para sentarla en su regazo en lugar de ofrecerle una de las sillas cercanas.

Pero cuando sus hermanos y el padre Sai se sentaron, Sakura se sentó en otra y algunos de los hombres más antiguos de Naruto se sentaron, todas las sillas se llenaron. Se sentía completamente demasiado visible sentada sobre el regazo de Naruto, a pesar de que no había nada adverso o demasiado íntimo en sus acciones.

Él apoyó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras los otros conversaban, bebían cerveza y se reían de las bromas y relataban historias de batalla y entrenamiento.

Naruto permanecía mayormente callado, aunque de vez en cuando, podía sentir las vibraciones retumbar en su pecho y luego las vibraciones de respuesta en sus oídos mientras su voz calmaba sus sentidos.

Le encantaba escucharlo, incluso si sus palabras no eran sonidos discernibles. Afortunadamente, ninguna de las conversaciones fue dirigida a ella, porque simplemente estaba demasiado cansada para mantenerse al día con lo que decía cada persona. Después de un tiempo, se relajó por completo en los brazos de Naruto y disfrutó de ser retenido contra su cuerpo mucho más grande.

Era la comodidad en un momento en el que necesitaba ser consolada. Estaba cansada, desconsolada y sola sin su familia. Estaba en un punto en el que temía no encajar nunca con su nuevo clan, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Era difícil ser feliz en un lugar donde nadie la quería, sin importar el esfuerzo que pusiera para cambiar ese hecho. Su cabeza cayó más y más hasta que finalmente Naruto la colocó debajo de su barbilla y la sostuvo más firmemente contra él. Bostezó ampliamente una vez y rápidamente cerró la boca, decidida a no mostrar tanta rudeza delante de los demás, pero a Naruto no pareció importarle.

Su mano paso arriba y abajo de su espalda y luego se deslizó hacia atrás para sostenerla una vez más. Suspiró con completa satisfacción, deseando que el momento durase para siempre. La fatiga ganó la batalla que había peleado todo el día y sus ojos se volvieron tan pesados hasta el punto no pudo mantenerlos abiertos. Restregó su rostro en el cuello de Naruto y, con un último suspiro, se rindió a la atracción del sueño.

Naruto acarició con los dedos el cabello de Hinata y escuchó mientras su suave respiración llenaba sus oídos. Ella estaba dormida, cálida y contenta en sus brazos. Sabía lo agotada que estaba y que quería irse a la cama, pero él quería que estuviera allí con él.

Parte de eso fue simple avaricia. Si no podía ir a la cama inmediatamente con ella, la quería con él para que al menos pudiera sostenerla y tocarla. Había esperado todo el día para poder disfrutar de la simple alegría de simplemente poner sus manos sobre su piel.

La otra parte era que quería dejar en claro a su clan que valoraba a su esposa y que ella tenía un puesto permanente en el clan. Utilizaría todas las oportunidades para reforzar esa idea. Quería que supieran que apoyaba por completo a su esposa, Hyûga o no.

—Tu esposa nos ha abandonado—, dijo Menma divertido.

—Sí—, dijo Naruto. —Ella está durmiendo profundamente.

—Tal vez es hora de que te retires—, ofreció Gaara. —La muchacha parece agotada. No pensé que sería capaz de mantener la cabeza erguida durante la comida.

Entonces él no fue el único que notó la fatiga de Hinata. Le enojó que trabajara tan duro para ser aceptada cuando él ya la había aceptado.

—Sí, creo que es hora de llevar a Hinata a nuestra cámara. Si nos disculpan.

Se levantó, llevando a Hinata fácilmente en sus brazos.

—Padre—, dijo con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección del sacerdote. —Estamos encantados de tenerle aquí, y puede comenzar las lecciones de Sakura cuando lo desee.

—Hinata también—, dijo Sakura. —también quiere aprender.

—Hinata también, entonces—, dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Tal vez la mantendría demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por hacer trabajos forzados para cumplir lo que ella pensaba que las mujeres de la fortaleza respetarían. En verdad, Hinata era mucho más digna de su respeto de lo que al principio creía.

—Espero instruir a dos mujeres inteligentes—, dijo el padre Sai, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Tengo la sensación de que esta será una de las tareas más entretenidas que he emprendido.

Naruto caminó más allá del grupo de hombres y luego miró deliberadamente a Sakura para hacerle saber que ella debería despedirse también. De mala gana se levantó de su silla y les dio las buenas noches a los demás.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su habitación, empujó la puerta que se cerró detrás de él y luego colocó cuidadosamente a Hinata en la cama.

Si fuera un hombre generoso, simplemente le quitaría la ropa y la metía en la cama. Pero él sabía que eso no era lo que él quería. Él quería despertarla con besos y caricias. Quería hacerla gemir de placer, y luego quería poseerla de nuevo.

Dos días era todo lo que podía soportar para que se recuperara de su primera unión. Él podría ser paciente y tierno con ella. Pero lo que no podría hacer era esperar otra noche para poseerla. No había pensado en otra cosa sino en lo bien que se había sentido, lo hermosa que era y cuan completo lo hacía sentir.

Se inclinó para besarla incluso cuando comenzó a quitarle la ropa de su cuerpo. Las muchas capas lo confundieron y pusieron a prueba su paciencia. No quería nada más que simplemente rasgar el material y desnudarla lo más rápido posible, pero el vestido que había llevado era obviamente algo de valor y cosido meticulosamente.

Él mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja mientras continuaba desvistiéndola. Ella se retorció y suspiró, sonriendo mientras dormía, lo que lo hizo sonreír. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda en la cama, bajó la boca para chupar suavemente su pecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron, todavía brumosos por el sueño, y pareció desorientada por un momento. Luego pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron y luego se oscurecieron con deseo como respuesta.

Ella arqueó su cuerpo, estirándose como un gato, clara invitación en su lenguaje corporal. Fue todo el estímulo que Naruto necesitaba. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa y la encontró apoyada en su codo, mirándolo mientras volvía a la cama. Él extendió la mano hacia ella, deseando nada más que sentir su carne desnuda contra la de él.

Cuando él estaba sobre ella, apoyado en los codos, con la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya, dijo: —He intentado darte tiempo para recuperarte, pero de veras, Hinata, te deseo. No puedo esperar más.

Ella sonrió y levantó su barbilla para poder besarlo.

—Me he recuperado. Yo también te deseo a ti, esposo.

Con un gemido, aplastó su boca contra la de ella, bebiendo profundamente de su dulzura. Su cuerpo estaba al mismo nivel que el de ella y su suavidad lo llamaba, una sensación tan maravillosa en contraste con los duros planos de su propio cuerpo. Rodó, llevándola con él para que estuvieran uno al lado del otro y simplemente la miró a los ojos,

absorbiendo el brillo en su expresión. El deseo fue evidente. Reflejaba el suyo y tuvo que encargarse de tratarla gentilmente, sin importar que dijera que estaba recuperada. Su instinto fue retroceder sobre ella y sumergirse tan profundamente en su acogedor cuerpo como podría. Quería permanecer dentro de ella, simplemente sentirla alrededor de su pene. Él se contentaría con pasar toda la noche rodeado de su calor.

Ella se movió inquieta a su lado, como si tampoco pudiera esperar a que él la volviera a poseer. Pasó una mano por su pierna hasta su cadera bien formada y luego por su costado con una suave caricia hasta que llegó a la curva de su pecho. Allí acunó el suave montículo y frotó su pulgar contra la cresta con su pulgar hasta que se endureció. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y se llevó el pezón a la boca, chupando hasta que dejó escapar un gemido y se arqueó más contra él.

Empujándose a sí mismo más arriba para estar por encima de ella, se inclinó, deslizando su mano entre sus muslos, satisfecho de encontrarla caliente y húmeda por el deseo. Frotó el pequeño nudo escondido en la carne de su mujer, provocando otro suspiro de satisfacción de ella. Luego la empujó suavemente sobre su espalda para que tuviera pleno acceso a su cuerpo, sus pechos, todo lo que quería besar, tocar y acariciar.

Le encantaba el contraste de los montículos pálidos y regordetes y los pezones de punta rosada. Podía pasar horas deleitándose con ellos, lamiendo y chupando hasta que enloqueciera de lujuria. Sintiéndose particularmente diabólico, lamió uno y luego lo siguió con pequeños pellizcos, sus dientes rozaron las puntas hasta que quedaron duros y fruncidos. Luego lamió al otro, frotando su lengua una y otra vez, dando vueltas hasta que ella se retorcía debajo de él.

Luego se apartó, mirando fijamente a sus hermosos ojos. —Ah, muchacha, cómo me tientas. No puedo pasar otro momento fuera de tu dulzura. Él deslizó sus dedos en su abertura, queriendo asegurarse de que estaba preparada para él. Se encontraron sin resistencia. Se abrió con facilidad para él y luego le apretó los dedos mientras los movía más profundamente.

Fue suficiente para enviarlo justo al borde.

Giró su cuerpo sobre ella, separando sus muslos con su rodilla. Entonces él agarró su erección y la hizo subir y bajar, bañándose en su humedad. Finalmente se colocó en la apertura y se adelantó, penetrando en ella lo suficiente como para encajar cómodamente alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

Ella cerró los ojos y sus manos volaron a sus hombros, sus uñas clavándose en su carne. Él empujó más lejos, ganando otra pulgada. Ella tembló y luego levantó sus caderas en súplica silenciosa para más.

Él estaba más que feliz de complacerla. Se lanzó hacia adelante, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura. Ella gritó y él se quedó completamente quieto hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era un grito de dolor, sino uno de placer.

Fue la sensación más intensa que jamás haya experimentado. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que sería estar con la mujer adecuada. Una con la que no estaba por un revolcón rápido y una liberación aún más rápida. Esto estaba bien. Muy correcto, y sabía que nunca más se sentiría así. Nunca habría otra mujer para él.

Ella era suya. Su esposa.

Él la amaba.

La comprensión fue sorprendente y lo abrumo.

Amor.

Él amaba a Hinata Hyûga. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido tan rápido? ¿Cómo podía amar a una mujer cuyo clan había causado tanto dolor a su familia? Lógicamente, él sabía, y lo había dejado en claro, que ella no podía ser considerada responsable de los pecados de su clan. Incluso sabía que sentía cierta ternura por ella, y sí, una protección feroz.

Pero amor.

Fue una revelación extraordinaria y para la que no estaba preparado. Fue como ser golpeado por un mazo.

—¿Naruto?

El susurro de Hinata llegó a sus oídos, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieto sin moverse sobre ella mientras procesaba la magnitud de esta revelación.

—Está bien—, dijo, con la voz quebrada. Y eso era verdad. Todo era perfecto.

Él estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos a la mujer destinada para él. Nada se sentiría diferente aun que viviera hasta tener cien años. La miró, queriendo saborear este momento, recordar en justo momento en que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Hinata Hyûga significaba para él. Una pequeña muchacha que se había colado entre sus defensas. Fue desconcertante incluso cuando fue satisfactorio.

Empezó a empujar nuevamente, esta vez con movimientos lentos y medidos destinados a prolongar su placer. Estaba asediado por la ternura, por la necesidad de abrazarla y atesorarla. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo qué significaba para él? ¿Cómo podría encontrar las palabras?

No lo sabía, pero podría mostrárselo. Podía mostrarle lo que aún no podría decirle con palabras. Él podría no ser capaz de decirle lo que estaba en su corazón, pero se lo mostraría con acciones y hechos.

Cogiéndola en sus brazos, se deslizó dentro de ella y luego se retiró solo para volver a empujar. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan completamente desprotegido, y sin embargo no era tan terrible como hubiera imaginado. Descubrió que no le importaba confiarle a ella ese lado más suave. De hecho, él quería que ella lo viera.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalándolo más cerca. Sus labios susurraron sobre su mandíbula y luego hacia su oreja, donde ella besó y mordisqueó el lóbulo, juguetona y sin embargo increíblemente dulce.

Sus acciones no fueron prácticas y, sin embargo, le pareció entrañable que ella intentara mostrarle su afecto y tal vez su amor. Solo podía esperar, ya que sería el peor tipo de infierno imaginar que no correspondiera sus sentimientos. Simplemente tenía que amarlo.

Él no podría tener otra alternativa.

Cerrando los ojos, enterró su rostro en su pelo, dejándola rodearlo, abrazarlo. Él no confiaba en esta emoción abrumadora tan repentina. Era abrumador. Más allá de la simple lujuria. Más allá del placer que le brindaba el hermoso cuerpo de esta mujer. Su corazón fue capturado y fue una sensación desamparada y maravillosa. —Te amo—, susurró en su pelo, sabiendo que ella no lo oiría, pero queriendo probar las palabras en sus labios. —Te amo—, dijo de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de lo fácil que salían las palabras.

Él la cubrió por completo, pero fue ella quien lo sostuvo en sus pequeñas manos. Ella fue la que lo poseyó, no al revés.

Su acoplamiento fue poderoso, mucho más intenso que nunca. Venía de un lugar mucho más profundo dentro de él. Todo su cuerpo se detuvo y se sumergió más profundo, más duro hasta que ella se apretó a su alrededor. Ella se volvió líquida a su alrededor, suave y satinada, empujó de nuevo, esta vez su satisfacción rugió a través de como una tormenta.

La abrazó con tanta fuerza que temió lastimarla y, sin embargo, no podía dejarla ir. Quería estar dentro de ella tan profundamente que nunca pudieran separarse, de modo que cuando estuvieran separados, ella recordaría este momento en el que eran inseparables.

Cuando eran uno.

Se relajó sobre su cuerpo, sus plazos temblaban con los últimos vestigios de su liberación. Él descansó allí un momento, saboreando la sensación de su carne pegada en la suya. Después de un momento, él se movió hacia un lado, llevándola consigo, sus piernas enredadas, sus cuerpos aún conectados de la manera más íntima posible. Ella murmuró algo contra su cuello, pero el rugido en sus oídos aún no se había calmado lo suficiente como para poder entender lo que dijo. Él acarició su cabello, por la espalda para ahuecar sus nalgas, abrazándola fuertemente contra él para que no se rompiera el vínculo.

Unos momentos más tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida, con la cabeza debajo de la barbilla y la boca descansando sobre los latidos de su corazón. Él sonrió, más feliz que nunca en su existencia.

Su mano descansaba sobre su costado y él extendió los dedos tomar su mano. Cuando tocó su palma, frunció el ceño y luego levantó la cabeza mientras levantaba su mano bajo la tenue luz de las velas. Su palma e incluso las yemas de sus dedos estaban, a carne viva.

Eran de color rojo, y todavía había rastros de sangre seca donde la piel se había roto. Lo giró para poder ver mejor y luego maldijo cuando vio la evidencia de ampollas rotas. La cólera hervía en sus venas, reemplazando su satisfacción anterior por la ira. No toleraría esto, sin importar los argumentos de Sakura. Hinata no sufriría más, podrían condenarlos a todos. Si no podían ver el tesoro que habían otorgado a su clan, entonces todos eran tontos y no sufriría por unos tontos. No más.

Este asunto llegaría a su fin al día siguiente.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. Tengo su lealtad

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 18-**_

* * *

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada y por un momento no pudo orientarse. Luego sonrió, estaba acurrucada contra su marido y su brazo se posó posesivamente sobre su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos e inhaló su aroma. Después de los pocos días que habían tenido, había necesitado desesperadamente lo que le había dado la noche anterior. Sensibilidad. Amor.

Sus acciones le habían demostrado más de lo que las palabras podían hacer, que la valoraba, que era algo más que una esposa con la que lo obligaron a casarse. Quizás un día. Suspiró con nostalgia. Quizás algún día ella incluso ganaría su amor.

Oh, ser capaz de oír esas palabras. Realmente escucharlas. La idea envió un dolor directamente a su corazón que casi la dominó. No había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en el hecho de que había perdido la audición. Al principio, ella había llorado mucho e incluso se había preguntado si era el castigo de Dios por sus pecados. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, había aceptado que nunca más volvería a oír. Nunca sería normal y nunca oiría las cosas que había dado por sentadas antes. La música, la voz de su madre, las burlas de sus hermanos y el retumbar de la voz de su padre, lleno de paciencia para su hija de espíritu libre.

Pero ahora ella daría cualquier cosa por poder escuchar las palabras de amor de su esposo. Si no de amor, de afecto. Quería poder escuchar las cosas que veía en sus ojos y sentía cuando la tocaba. Él nunca podría llegar a amarla realmente como su padre amaba a su madre, pero tal vez ese tipo de amor no llegaba libremente. Sabía, al escuchar los testimonios anteriores de su madre, que no siempre había sido así entre ella y el padre de Hinata. El suyo había sido un matrimonio arreglado, como lo fueron muchos, y al principio, no se gustaban mucho.

Pero con el tiempo, habían llegado a amarse entre sí tan ferozmente como dos personas pueden amar, y Hinata había crecido como beneficiaria de ese amor y devoción. Ella lo quería para sí misma, lo deseaba con una ferocidad que no podía incluso articular. Por eso había sido tan inflexible en que nunca se casaría con Toneri Otsutsuki, porque sabía sin lugar a dudas que él no era un hombre que la iba a tratar bien, y mucho menos que la consideraría con amor o afecto.

Fue la historia de su madre, de crecer y amar a su padre y su eventual amor por ella, lo que le dio a Hinata la esperanza de que ella también pudiera encontrar un amor como el de ellos, con su guerrero Namikaze. Caprichosa, sí, ella era eso, pero había decidido ganarse la aceptación de su clan. De él. Y no descansaría hasta que lo obtuviera. Si tenía que limpiar el techo de arriba a abajo y rasgar sus manos hasta que fueran ásperas y callosas, entonces lo haría sin remordimiento.

Fue esa determinación la que la llevó levantarse temprano de su cálida cama junto a su marido, cuando a ella no le encantaría nada más que despertarlo de una manera, que recordaría por los próximos días.

Se levantó, temblando, se vistió rápidamente y luego prendió el fuego para que Naruto despertara con comodidad. Luego bajó las escaleras, preparada para otro día de tormento. Se preguntó cuáles serían sus tareas de hoy. Tal vez Mito tendría más cacharros para limpiar. Ella se estremeció ante la idea, pero no pensó que estaba fuera del alcance de sus posibilidades.

Mito pareció sorprendida de verla y no cubrió su reacción. Hinata podría jurar que vio culpa en los ojos de la mujer mayor, pero rápidamente dejó de lado esa idea ridícula, era una mujer dura y Hinata dudaba que alguna vez sintiera lástima por ninguna de las mujeres bajo su supervisión.

—Buenos días, —canturreó Hinata, decidida a ser alegre a pesar del impulso de correr tan rápido como pudiera por las escaleras y zambullirse debajo de las cálidas mantas.

Mito le envió una mirada contrariada y luego la hizo pasar a donde estaba Tayuya y otras dos mujeres más jóvenes, de las que Hinata no sabía los nombres.

—Puedes ayudar a terminar los preparativos para el desayuno —dijo Mito. —Es una tarea bastante simple. Tortitas de avena y pan con un poco de gachas para aquellos que lo deseen.

Hinata suspiró aliviada. Sonaba bastante simple, y no debería ser una amenaza para sus manos doloridas.

Después de recibir instrucciones de Tayuya sobre cómo moldear las tortas de avena, se metió en el trabajo, decidida a no mostrar renuencia alguna. Rápidamente descubrió que preparar suficiente comida para una horda de guerreros hambrientos, no era un asunto simple en absoluto.

Sus tortas no estaban tan bien formadas como las de Tayuya, pero deberían ser suficientes y tendrían el mismo sabor. No podía imaginar a nadie discutiendo sobre la apariencia de algo tan poco apetecible como una torta de avena.

Cuando levantó la vista después de terminar todas las mezclas, descubrió que la cocina estaba vacía y que las mujeres habían desaparecido. Frunciendo el ceño por esa rareza, se limpió las manos en las faldas y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no se había perdido nada de lo que se suponía que debía haber preparado para el desayuno.

Un momento después, Mito y Tayuya reaparecieron y se apresuraron a comenzar a amontonar las tortas de avena en bandejas para servir, mientras que una de las otras mujeres se ocupaba del pan. Mito frunció el ceño sobre las malformadas tortitas de avena y luego miró a Hinata con impaciencia. Era una mirada que decía: " No tienes esperanza".

Descorazonada, los hombros de Hinata se hundieron, pero luego los cuadró rápidamente y extendió sus manos hacia una de las bandejas de servir, Tayuya le entregó su bandeja y luego echó a Hinata en dirección del gran salón.

De repente nerviosa, Hinata vaciló en la entrada y miró por el pasillo. Estaba medio lleno, pero los hombres se estaban entrando a un ritmo constante. Naruto y sus hermanos aún no habían aparecido, por lo que se dirigió hacia la primera mesa para servir a los guerreros que ya estaban sentados. Fue saludada por miradas de sorpresa y más que unas pocas cejas levantadas. Algunos incluso fruncieron el ceño en dirección a la cocina. No tenía idea de qué pensar de eso. Tal vez prefirieron ser atendidos por mujeres de su propio clan. Mujeres Namikaze. Sólo la hizo sentirse más decidida a ser la única en servir a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Estaba en la primera mesa y se dirigía a la opuesta cuando cesó toda actividad. Varios hombres en la mesa que ella enfrentaba, miraban nerviosamente detrás de ella. Uno incluso dejó caer su copa, derramando cerveza por toda la mesa. Hinata hizo una mueca, segura de que de alguna manera sería culpada por el contratiempo.

Se giró para ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto y se encontró con la mirada de su marido, y parecía furioso. Él acechó en su dirección con una mirada tan oscura que rápidamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con uno de los guerreros sentados detrás de ella.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Estaba segura de que él rugió la pregunta porque las vibraciones eran fuertes en sus oídos. Sin esperar una respuesta, retiró la bandeja de sus manos, la puso en las manos de una sirvienta cercana y luego tomó el brazo de Hinata para llevarla hacia la mesa donde siempre se sentaba.

La sentó e inmediatamente tomó sus manos entre las suyas, dándoles la vuelta para que las ampollas y de sus palmas en carne viva fueran visibles. Esperó hasta que ella levantó la mirada hacia él, y luego dijo tan claramente que no podía malinterpretar sus palabras

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

Frunció el ceño.

—Nadie.

Naruto levantó la vista, y Hinata vio que estaba mirando a Menma y Gaara, quienes habían llegado a la mesa. Debieron haberle preguntado qué pasaba, porque él levantó sus manos para que fueran visibles para todos, y sus labios se curvaron en un gruñido.

—Esto es lo que está mal. Miren sus manos, lo que le han hecho.

—Pero, Naruto, nadie me hizo esto, —protestó. —Me raspé cuando traía madera al pasillo ayer por la mañana y las ampollas son del lavado y la limpieza.

Menma se sentó directamente frente a ella, su ceño fruncido tan fiero como el de Naruto. Miró nerviosamente hacia donde Gaara, que se había sentado junto a Menma. Él tampoco parecía complacido. Su boca se estableció en una línea firme.

—No entiendo, —dijo con perplejidad. Ella se volvió hacia Naruto. —¿Te he ofendido de alguna manera?

La mano de Menma cayó sobre la mesa, volviendo su atención hacia él. —¿Qué demonios estabas tratando de hacer? Ni siquiera los muchachos pueden llevar esos pedazos de madera. Es por eso que hacemos que uno de los hombres lo haga, para que ninguna de las mujeres sufra lesiones tratando de encender el fuego por las mañanas.

Las mejillas de Hinata se calentaron cuando la comprensión la golpeó. Las otras mujeres sabían que uno de los hombres tenía el deber de cargar la madera. ¿Por qué entonces habrían querido que ella lo hiciera?

Le temblaban los labios, pero estaba decidida a que nadie la viera molesta. No le daría a las mujeres la satisfacción de saber que la habían hecho sentir tonta, incluso por un momento. Ahora se preguntaba qué más había inventado Mito cuando la había instruido sobre sus deberes. Durante los últimos días, había trabajado más duro de lo que alguna vez había trabajado en su vida. Había realizado tareas que seguramente pertenecían al miembro más humilde del clan. Y sin embargo, no se había quejado, ni rehusado.

Cómo se debieron haber reído a sus espaldas mientras la veían luchar por cumplir cada trabajo que le habían asignado. Toda esa charla de liderar con el ejemplo. Se sentía como la tonta que había sido acusada de ser por tanto tiempo.

Ella bajó la mirada a sus manos lastimadas y desgarradas y deslizó las mangas aún más lejos, sobre sus palmas. Naruto le tocó el brazo, pero ella se negó a mirarlo. No quería que él viera la vergüenza y la humillación en sus ojos ni quería ceder a las lágrimas que amenazaban. En lugar de eso, miró hacia abajo, hacia el pastel de avena mal formado que tenía delante y tuvo la tentación de arrojarlo por la habitación.

La mesa tembló, y levantó la vista a tiempo de ver a Naruto alejarse de la mesa. Esas lágrimas odiadas con las que luchó tan fuerte brillaban en su visión. Cómo los odiaba a todos ahora mismo. Todo había sido tan perfecto entre ella y Naruto y ahora él estaba enojado y se sentía tan miserable y humillada, que quería morir por eso. Había sido una idiota confiada, tan ansiosa por complacer, tan decidida a ganar un lugar en los corazones de su nuevo clan cuando tal cosa nunca sería posible.

Menma se inclinó sobre la mesa para poner su mano sobre la de ella, y ella giró su mirada hacia él, luchando contra las lágrimas con todo lo que tenía dentro de ella. Malditos, si supieran cuanto la lastimaban. Malditos a todos.

—Hinata, él no está enojado contigo, —dijo Menma, con expresión gentil.

—Me odian —susurró. —Todos me odian y no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Naruto no puede hacer que me acepten. Quiero ir a casa.

Gaara se levantó bruscamente, se volvió y salió. Hinata cerró los ojos ante la creciente pesadilla que era su vida. Su futuro nunca se había visto tan sombrío como ahora.

—No tengo hambre, —anunció. —Necesito aire fresco.

Antes de que Menma pudiera decir algo más, se apartó de él y también dejó la mesa, pero se retiró a la entrada trasera, la que conducía a la parte posterior de la fortaleza. Había una entrada que conducía a la pradera trasera donde los niños jugaban con frecuencia. No había nadie, y ella podría caminar más allá de la curva del río donde serpenteaba a través de la tierra de Namikaze que atravesaba la ladera inclinada detrás de la fortaleza.

Una larga caminata era lo que ella necesitaba. Lejos de los demás. Lejos de sus despreciables y ridículos juegos infantiles. Juegos para hacerla sentir estúpida y ella había terminado siendo el objeto de su diversión. Todos podrían ahogarse, poco le importaba.

Por primera vez comprendió el odio de su clan hacia los Namikaze. La horda de personas más horribles que nunca había conocido.

Naruto estaba tan furioso que tuvo que ir al patio para recuperarse o temía dañar a alguien en su furia. Nunca había estado tan enojado con los miembros de su propio clan.

Nunca había estado bajo una ira tan inmensa. Quería estrangularlos a todos. La devastación y la vergüenza en los ojos de Hinata habían sido su perdición. Al ver el daño infligido en sus manos por las fechorías de las mujeres de su clan, por no mencionar los otros abusos que se habían acumulado sobre ella, le dio ganas de pagarles con la misma moneda.

—Naruto, ¿estás mal?

Se volvió y vio al padre Sai de pie a unos metros de distancia, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro del joven.

—Sí, —espetó Naruto, sin ofrecer más información.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?, —inquirió el sacerdote en voz baja. —Estaba de camino hacia el gran salón para desayunar y luego encontrarme con Sakura en la sala de contabilidad. La muchacha está decidida a comenzar sus lecciones. Me temo que me mantendrá prisionero hasta que domine el arte de leer y escribir.

El intento de frivolidad del padre Sai se desinfló cuando Naruto siguió echando chispas. Sin embargo, suavizó sus palabras porque el padre era un buen hombre, un hombre de Dios y no se merecía la ira de Naruto.

—Vaya con Sakura, —dijo Naruto. —Es mejor que ella no esté presente para lo que está por venir.

El padre lo miró con preocupación, pero se volvió y entró en el torreón como Naruto le había indicado.

Naruto fue en busca de su hombre más antiguo, Jiraya Namikaze, un hombre bueno y leal incluso antes de la muerte de su padre, éste había servido fielmente a Minato Namikaze y transferido esa lealtad a Naruto cuando se convirtió en laird. Fue a la cabaña de Jiraya, una de las tantas que bordeaban la ladera adyacente al torreón.

Golpeó bruscamente, impaciente mientras esperaba a que apareciera. Un momento después, el hombre mayor abrió la puerta, sus ojos se oscurecieron con preocupación cuando vio a Naruto parado allí.

Sin darle al otro hombre la oportunidad de hablar, Naruto emitió una orden escueta.

—Convoca a cada miembro del clan y haz que se reúnan en el patio. Quiero a todos los hombres, mujeres y niños, y los quiero allí en cinco minutos. Cualquiera que no esté presente desafiará mi palabra y será tratado en consecuencia.

Jiraya enarcó las cejas, pero no cuestionó la orden de su laird.

—Los tendré allí de inmediato, Laird.

Naruto asintió, luego giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el patio para esperar la reunión. Menma y Gaara acababan de salir de la fortaleza cuando regresó al patio. Pronto se escuchó la llamada, y se hizo eco desde la torre del homenaje y se transmitió con urgencia ya que no era utilizada por los Namikaze desde que fueron asediados por última vez.

—¿Qué planeas? —Preguntó Menma frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

—Sé que estás enojado, hermano, pero piensa en tus palabras antes de actuar, — advirtió Gaara.

—¿Pensar? —Gruñó Naruto. —Lo que creo es que nunca he sido más avergonzado por mi clan como ahora. Jamás me han dado motivos para avergonzarme, pero lo que le han hecho a una mujer inocente, trae desgracia a todo nuestro clan.

Menma suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero no reacciones con ira. Tómate un momento para calmarte antes de hablar con nuestros familiares.

—¿Viste sus manos? —Exigió Naruto. —¿Viste la humillación y la tristeza en sus ojos? Como Dios es testigo, me enferma que esto haya sucedido detrás de las paredes de esta fortaleza y me enferma que lo haya permitido. Soy tan culpable como ellos, porque no lo esperé y dejé que la trataran como lo hicieron.

—No eres culpable de esto, —dijo Gaara.

—No, pero tampoco lo evité, y ahora debo vivir sabiendo que permití que mis parientes abusaran de mi esposa.

El patio comenzó a llenarse cuando entraron los hombres del clan, con expresiones aprensivas. Hubo tensión en el aire y los murmullos se extendieron hasta que hubo un zumbido de susurros silenciosos en el aire inmóvil de la mañana. Después de unos minutos, Jiraya se acercó, su boca era una línea sombría.

—Todos están presentes, Laird. Convoqué incluso a los que patrullan nuestras fronteras.

Naruto asintió.

—Muy bien. Gracias, Jiraya. Puedes retirarte ahora.

Jiraya se apartó quedando junto a los otros hombres mayores, pero todos parecían inseguros y cautelosos. Rara vez había mostrado su temperamento. Había creído firmemente que, como laird, debía abstenerse de permitir que sus emociones gobernaran sus acciones. Hoy no tenía esa preocupación o pensamiento de moderación.

Él subió los escalones de la fortaleza y luego se volvió para inspeccionar su clan. Sí, estaban todos reunidos, amontonados en el patio hasta que parecían estar a punto de estallar. Tenía que esforzarse para contener su ira, pero también quería que todos vieran lo furioso que estaba. Era hora de que sintieran el latigazo de su lengua y el calor de su ira.

—Dejé en claro cuando tomé a Hinata Hyûga como esposa que se le debía el respeto y la deferencia que merecía como esposa y ama de esta fortaleza. Hasta la fecha, ha sido burlada, ridiculizada, engañada y traicionada por el clan que ahora llama suyo. No son mejores que los Hyûga.

Una serie de jadeos y murmullos de indignación surgieron de la multitud reunida. Los ignoró a todos y se lanzó hacia adelante, su mirada abarcaba a cada uno de los miembros de su clan.

—No toleraré el maltrato que se le ha dado a mi esposa. He terminado de tratar de consentir y comprender sus sentimientos de indignación y odio por tener que aceptar un Hyûga entre nosotros. Ella ha actuado con dignidad y gracia y no les ha dado nada más que cortesía. Ha tenido una sonrisa para todos los que se han cruzado en su camino. A cambio, la han calumniado, la han hecho sentir miserable y desagradable; la manipularon y usaron, y en su afán por querer ganarse un lugar en nuestro clan, la humillaron aún más.

Se detuvo e inmovilizó a las mujeres del clan con su mirada feroz hasta que se inquietaron y miraron hacia otro lado. Mito se había puesto pálida y Tayuya se negó a mirar hacia arriba. Las otras mujeres mostraban expresiones de culpa y varias tenían miradas de consternación claramente escritas en sus rostros.

—De ahora en adelante, cualquier infracción, y me refiero a cualquier infracción que yo considere, no quedará impune. Tienen una opción, o bien cesar en su despreciable comportamiento o abandonar este clan y serán marginados para siempre. Se les quitará el nombre de Namikaze y la protección que lo acompaña.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!, —exclamó Yahiko Namikaze.

Naruto se volvió hacia él, dándole una mirada que lo hizo palidecer. Dio un rápido paso hacia atrás hasta que se paró junto a su esposa, una de las mujeres más jóvenes que habían sido parte del maltrato de Hinata.

—¿Es eso un desafío? —preguntó Naruto en un tono mortalmente tranquilo. —Porque debes saber esto: cualquier desacuerdo se considerará un desafío directo para mi liderazgo y mi posición como laird. La lucha será a muerte.

—N-no, —tartamudeó Yahiko. —Tienes mi apoyo, Laird.

—¿Lo tengo? —Exigió Naruto. Él giró su mirada para abarcar todo el patio. —¿Tengo su apoyo? ¿O se oponen a mi palabra sobre esto?

Varios no se elevaron de la multitud.

—Es evidente para mí que no tengo su apoyo, —dijo Naruto en un tono gélido. — Apoyarme significa que apoyan a mi esposa. Nada de lo que alguno de ustedes podrían haber hecho podría interpretarse como apoyo hacia Hinata. Lo mejor es que tengan en cuenta que cualquier desaire hacia ella es un desaire para mí, cualquier abuso hacia ella es un abuso para mí, cualquier insulto a ella es un insulto hacia mí.

Luego se volvió hacia Mito y la señaló entre la multitud.

—De ahora en adelante eres relevada de tu deber. Ya no supervisarás a las mujeres de la fortaleza ni disfrutarás de los privilegios que has disfrutado hasta ahora. Puedes unirte a las otras mujeres a las que saqué del servicio dentro de la fortaleza.

Mito se quedó sin aliento y estalló en lágrimas. Su esposo la rodeó con un brazo para consolarla y dirigió una mirada malévola en dirección a Naruto.

Gaara desenvainó su espada y se encontró frente al marido de Mito antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar ante la evidente muestra de falta de respeto. Sostuvo la espada en la garganta del hombre mayor, mostrando los dientes.

—No le mostrarás a nuestro señor semejante falta de respeto. Cualquier hombre que vaya en contra de mi hermano me responderá.

Menma dio un paso adelante, con la espada desenvainada.

—Y a mí.

—Y a mí, —dijo Jiraya en voz baja.

Uno por uno, sus hombres de armas de alto rango se adelantaron para ponerse al lado de Naruto.

—Es hora de que dejen de comportarse como niños, —dijo Jiraya con voz firme. — Minato Namikaze se avergonzaría por el trato que su clan dispensó a la esposa del laird. Él nunca perdonaría tal odio contra una mujer inocente de cualquier fechoría, salvo haber nacido en un clan enemigo. Hinata no ha cometido ningún pecado. He visto con mis propios ojos su esfuerzo por sacar lo mejor de una situación desagradable. Es hora de que el resto de ustedes abran sus ojos y sus mentes y se liberen de ese odio sin sentido.

—Le mostrarán su respeto o sufrirán las consecuencias, —prometió Naruto. —Ahora cumplan con sus deberes y piensen en todo lo que he dicho y hagan su elección. No mostraré más indulgencia, como Dios es mi testigo.

Los miembros del clan se dispersaron mientras se apresuraban a cumplir con sus deberes. Varias de las mujeres se fueron, sus caras devastadas por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no les tenía simpatía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en las manos devastadas de Hinata y la furia volvió de nuevo.

—Ya está hecho, —dijo Menma en voz baja. —No te desobedecerán otra vez. No cuando has dejado en claro las consecuencias.

Naruto asintió.

—Sí, está hecho, y no voy a volver sobre mi palabra.

Gaara asintió.

—Sí, lo sé.

Naruto miró a su hermano.

—Pero no estás de acuerdo.

Gaara negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Vi lo que sus acciones han hecho. Estoy tan disgustado como tú con el trato hacia la muchacha, no se lo merecía. Temo que hayan aplastado su espíritu. No me gustó lo que vi en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que le habían hecho.

Naruto sintió un nudo en el estómago. Tampoco le había gustado lo que había visto en los ojos de Hinata, y solo rezó porque no hubiera intervenido demasiado tarde.

—Dijo que quería irse a casa, —dijo Menma en voz baja. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar la mesa.

Naruto maldijo y enroscó sus dedos en un apretado puño.

—¡Naruto!

Naruto levantó la vista para ver a Sakura empujando a varios hombres del clan, en su intento por apartarlos de la entrada a la fortaleza. Ella se apresuró hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño en su rostro.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? Fui a buscarla para nuestra primera clase y no puedo encontrarla por ningún lado.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Ella estaba justo en el gran salón, no hace tanto tiempo. ¿Revisaste su cámara?

Sakura asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Incluso miré desde la torre hasta la curva del río. Es uno de sus lugares favoritos para visitar. Pero no vi señales de ella.

—Ella dejó el torreón por la entrada trasera, —dijo Menma. —Dijo que necesitaba aire fresco. Supuse que andaría por los lugares donde suele caminar cuando abandona la fortaleza.

—Regresa a tu lección, Sakura, —ordenó Naruto. —Iré en busca de Hinata.

—¿Quieres que Gaara y yo te ayudemos a buscar?, —preguntó Menma.

Naruto hizo una pausa por un momento.

—No, es probable que ella no esté lejos. Te llamaré si necesito ayuda. Necesito... Tengo que hablar con ella, estaba molesta por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Gaara y Menma asintieron con la cabeza.

—Ella es una buena muchacha, —dijo Gaara bruscamente. —Ver sus manos, ver el dolor en sus ojos fue más de lo que pude soportar.

Naruto apretó los labios.

—Sí, es más de lo que puedo soportar y no permitiré que vuelva a ser herida de esta manera, incluso si eso significa castigar a todas las personas que me desobedecen.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. Dame otra Oportunidad

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 19-**_

* * *

Después de una búsqueda superficial del área que rodeaba al torreón, el estómago de Naruto se contrajo por la aprensión y fue en busca de su caballo. Decidiendo que cubrirían más terreno si sus hermanos lo ayudaban después de todo, los envió hacia el norte mientras que él cabalgó hacia la parte trasera del torreón en dirección al río.

Por poco no la vio al ascender a una colina desde la que se veía la frontera Hyûga a la distancia. Estaba agazapada en un prado de flores silvestres, abrazándose las rodillas sobre el pecho y con la mirada fija en dirección a las tierras de su familia.

Era una visión melancólica, con la mirada distante y el cabello alzándose y volando con la brisa. No lo había visto, y él no deseaba asustarla acercándose a caballo. Cabalgó tanto como se atrevió, y después desmontó rápidamente, dejando pastar a su caballo mientras se acercaba a zancadas hacia Hinata.

Su barbilla descansaba sobre sus rodillas y, al acercarse, él podía ver los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas. Dejó escapar una maldición salvaje, y la ira volvió a inflamarse dentro de él. Por un momento se quedó de pie, mirándola, súbitamente inseguro de sí mismo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podría corregir todos los daños que había sufrido?

Había visto algo en sus ojos en la mesa, cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que nunca se le debió haber asignado la tarea de traer los pesados leños para el fuego del salón, y que las mujeres intencionalmente le habían dado tareas imposibles de realizar en sus intentos por hacerla sentir tonta e indeseada. Algo que nunca había visto antes en sus ojos.

Había visto resignación.

Se había enfrentado a la situación en la que se encontraba forzosamente con una resistencia que lo sorprendía y lo hacía respetarla más por ello. Habría sido muy simple para ella sentirse resentida, abrigar tanto odio hacia él y su parentela como ellos hacia ella. Pero no había hecho nada de eso. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas encajar en su nuevo clan. Y a cambio le habían arrojado su esfuerzo al rostro.

Ver esa mirada en sus ojos, una mirada que le decía que finalmente se había dado por vencida y que estaba derrotada lo asustaba porque podía sentirla alejarse de él poco a poco, antes de poder tenerla de verdad. Como si presintiera su presencia, volvió la cabeza y sus miradas se conectaron. Había dolor en sus ojos. Un profundo dolor que hacía que sus entrañas se retorcieran.

Caminó hacia adelante, cerrando la distancia entre los dos. Ella no esperó a que dijera nada. Tan pronto como él se encontró a poca distancia, escuchó su voz suave y dolorida llevada por el viento.

—Quiero ir a casa.

Su primera reacción fue gritar, "!No!" Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no gritar la negación. Un frío puño de pavor atenazó su garganta y apretó despiadadamente. Ella no era feliz. Hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de que era desdichada.

Se obligó a permanecer calmado mientras llegaba junto a ella. Estaba trepada sobre una roca plana en medio de las flores. La hierba era más alta aquí formando un pequeño prado donde había menos tierra y rocas que impedían crecer a la hierba y las flores.

Se dejó caer a su lado, pero la atención de ella estaba enfocada en un punto lejano. Miraba con fijeza hacia las tierras de su padre con una mirada de tal anhelo que le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Sé que no es posible, —dijo con voz tensa por las lágrimas—. Pero ya no quiero estar aquí.

Tentativamente él buscó su mano, pero tan pronto como sus dedos acariciaron su palma, ella retiró la suya de un tirón y enlazó sus dos manos con fuerza sobre su regazo. Dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, rehusando mirarlo, lo que tuvo el efecto de impedir que él le hablara.

Lo invadió la impaciencia, mezclada con pánico. No podía luchar contra esto, luchar por ella, si rehusaba comunicarse con él. Si se había rendido, rendido de verdad, ¿entonces qué le quedaba a él por hacer?. No podía dejarla ir, no lo haría. No importaba qué tuviera que hacer, ella se quedaría a su lado.

Y no obstante, la idea de que se sintiera tan infeliz le desgarraba el corazón. No era lo suficientemente altruista como para concederle su libertad. La quería toda para él. A su lado. En su cama cada noche. En sus brazos. Tan sólo verla le hacía cosas extrañas a sus estados de ánimo. Cualquiera que pudiera mirar a Hinata y no sonreír era un hombre más duro que él. Ella era… Ella era un lugar soleado en el día más sombrío. Llenaba un vacío que él ni siquiera había contemplado que existiera en su corazón.

No podía dejarla ir.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y después alargó la mano para tomar suavemente su barbilla de manera que pudiera volver su cara en su dirección. Sus ojos bajaron automáticamente, pero él esperó, simplemente manteniéndola allí hasta que al fin, de mala gana, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

—Dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, Hinata.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y después contrajo el ceño, como si tratara de discernir si había interpretado correctamente sus palabras.

Él liberó su barbilla, y después rozó la suave piel de su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—Sé que no ha sido una transición fácil para ti.

Ella dejó escapar un resoplido de burla, torciendo los labios.

—Sí, lo sé, estoy exponiendo la situación de un modo exageradamente modesto.

Ella asintió, y le preocupó que recurriera al silencio, casi como si se hubiera refugiado en el mundo protector que había formado antes.

Él se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. Ella miró hacia arriba con curiosidad, pero no puso la mano en la de él.

—Camina conmigo, Hinata.

Dudó por un largo momento, y entonces extendió la mano lentamente para que él pudiera ayudarla a incorporarse. El alivio lo abrumó. No se estaba alejando de él. Al menos, todavía no. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, echó una rápida mirada a donde pastaba su caballo, y entonces emprendió la marcha en la dirección opuesta, para que la presencia del caballo no la alterara.

Acomodando su brazo bajo el de él, la guio a través del prado y cuesta arriba a donde se podía ver desde un acantilado el límite entre las tierras Hyûga y Namikaze. No pudo evitar ver la manera melancólica en que miró fijamente al río que serpenteaba por el pequeño valle, marcando la división entre el territorio de los dos clanes. Después él se volvió de manera que quedaran frente a frente, pero conservó las manos de ella entre las suyas, deseando que nada los separara.

Con suavidad le giró las manos hasta que quedaron las palmas hacia arriba, exponiendo la carne viva y enrojecida. Levantó una de ellas y oprimió su boca contra la piel maltratada, besando cada centímetro de su carne, aliviando cada área ampollada y desgarrada. Después levantó su otra mano e hizo lo mismo. Cuando terminó, acomodó las manos de ella sobre su pecho, envueltas en las suyas, sus dedos rodeándole las muñecas. Se aseguró de que ella lo miraba antes de hablar.

—Entiendo por qué quieres irte a casa. Ni siquiera te culpo por ello. Mi clan no te ha tratado con amabilidad.

El dolor relampagueó en sus ojos y su labio inferior tembló, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

—Permití que me hicieran quedar como una tonta —dijo, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

—No —refutó él con firmeza—. Llegaste a este clan voluntariamente para hacer a un lado tu odio o tu temor. Aceptaste un matrimonio al que te obligaron y te has decidido a sacar provecho de una situación muy difícil. Te arrancaron del seno de tu familia, y de todo lo que te era familiar y querido. Y no obstante no permitiste que eso te nublara el juicio sobre tu nuevo clan. Es más de lo que puedo decir sobre cualquier miembro de mí clan, incluido yo mismo. Estábamos equivocados, Hinata. Estamos equivocados, y de verdad quiero tener la oportunidad de corregir el daño que te hicimos.

—No puedes hacer que me acepten —dijo ella en voz baja, que tuvo que esforzarse por oír. —No puedes cambiar lo que hay en su corazón. Pensé que… —suspiró. — Pensé que podría si tan sólo me esforzaba lo suficiente, si lo intentaba. Me equivoqué.

La derrota en su voz lo destrozó. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente, y no era una sensación agradable. Estaba acostumbrado a ordenar, y a que dicha orden se cumpliera, sin preguntas o discusiones. Se había equivocado al pensar que tan sólo era cuestión de ordenar a su gente que aceptaran a su esposa. Estaba acostumbrado a que le obedecieran, a que no se desafiara su palabra. Ahora se enfrentaba a la tarea aparentemente insuperable de cambiar el modo de pensar de un clan entero y liberarlos del odio que había existido por incontables años.

—Hinata —empezó, la voz quebrándosele mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones— Me equivoqué al pensar que sería un asunto simple. Yo tengo la culpa por no manejar la situación con mayor consideración y cuidado. Aspiró hondo y se jugó el todo por el todo, el corazón latiéndole en el pecho como un tambor.

—Quiero este matrimonio. Yo valoro este matrimonio. Te valoro a ti. Me equivoqué al pensar que tanto odio tan profundamente arraigado podía cambiarse en cuestión de días. Pero no quiero que te des por vencida, porque yo no me rendiré. Haremos que esto funcione, y quiero que creas en mí, si no puedes creer en nada más. Tu lugar está aquí conmigo, a mi lado. Necesito que creas en eso, en tu corazón, porque es lo que hay en el mío.

Hinata miró con fijeza a Naruto, el pulso desbocándosele en las venas. La mirada de él era completamente sincera, y en sus ojos vio algo más, algo que nunca había imaginado ver en un guerrero como Naruto.

Vio súplica y vulnerabilidad.

—Yo también quiero estar aquí, contigo —susurró, las palabras atorándosele en la garganta—. Pero ellos no me quieren. Me odian. Siempre me odiarán por ser quien soy, y no puedo cambiar las circunstancias de mi nacimiento. No lo haría, incluso si pudiera. Amo a mi familia. Estoy orgullosa de mi herencia. No es nada por lo que deba avergonzarme.

Naruto empezó a hablar, pero ella liberó su mano de entre las de él y presionó con suavidad un dedo contra la boca de él para silenciarlo.

—Yo miraba a este matrimonio con emociones mezcladas. Me sentí aliviada de estar a salvo para siempre de un matrimonio con Toneri Otsutsuki. Te miré y vi a alguien con quien me sentía segura, aunque fueras el enemigo más odiado de mi clan. Pero también sentí miedo porque sabía que tal enlace era imposible. Y tenía razón. Tu clan nunca me aceptará. Por siempre estarás enfrentado con ellos por mí. Y un clan dividido caerá en el campo de batalla. Si no cuentas con su pleno apoyo, ¿cómo puedes confiar en que cumplirán con su deber cuando llegue la hora de proteger a tu pueblo?

Aspiró profundamente y se apresuró a continuar mientras aún tenía el valor para expresar todo lo que había en su corazón.

—Y no obstante, también sentía esperanza, porque vi la oportunidad de dejar de esconderme detrás de una mentira que me tenía entre sus garras. Una mentira había llevado a otra hasta que me fue imposible escapar al engaño que había iniciado. Aquí, tenía la esperanza de ser una muchacha normal con un esposo que fuera amable, y que con el tiempo tendría hijos y forjaría una vida más allá de mi realidad en mi propio clan. Pero como tú, pensé que sería algo simple. En verdad pensé que una vez que tu clan viera que estaba dispuesta a hacer a un lado las diferencias y a trabajar para ganarme su aceptación y aprecio, los pasados odios serían olvidados. Fue una idea tonta. No es más posible de lo que sería para mi clan aceptar a un Namikaze en medio de ellos.

Naruto enmarcó la cara de ella entre sus manos, con una expresión feroz, los ojos ardiéndole de determinación.

—No es imposible. Dame tiempo, Hinata. No puedo dejarte ir, y no obstante no deseo que seas infeliz. Te juro que siempre tendrás mi apoyo incondicional, y el de mis hermanos. Con el tiempo, el clan superará su modo de pensar actual. Es demasiado pronto para juzgar. Los dos hemos admitido que toma tiempo cambiar la mente y el corazón de otros. Todo lo que pido es que confíes en que yo te protegeré.

Él apretó las manos y bajó la cara hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel, y la mirada de él ardió sobre su piel.

—Dame una oportunidad, Hinata. Es todo lo que pido. Dame más tiempo, y si te sientes igual al llegar el invierno, entonces te llevaré de regreso con tu familia y no pediré nada más de ti. Yo mismo te llevaré a tu padre y juraré ante Dios respetar nuestro tratado. Me aferraré a nuestros votos matrimoniales, pero permitiré que vivas separada de mí.

Ella tragó saliva, y el dolor en su corazón se acrecentó. No deseaba otra cosa que quedarse con Naruto. Pensaba que había llegado a amarlo en el corto espacio de tiempo que habían estado juntos, pero ¿era suficiente? ¿Podía llegar a esperar ganarse su amor, y sería ese amor suficiente para compensar la forma en que la trataba el resto del clan?

¿Pero qué le esperaba en casa? Se vería obligada a explicarlo todo a sus padres, a sus hermanos y a sus parientes. Se sentirían felices de que no hubiera quedado tan afectada por el accidente como les había hecho creer, pero después vendría la decepción por su engaño.

¿Qué le quedaba en su propio clan? Quería un esposo e hijos. Quería liberarse de la vida que se había visto obligada a vivir debido a sus propios temores y mentiras. Si eso era lo que más quería, entonces se estaría negando por siempre la posibilidad de amor, hijos, y tener su propia posición en un clan si regresaba con los Hyûga.

Se soltó de las manos de Naruto y se colocó a su lado, mirando al ondulante terreno. El temor había dominado su existencia durante tanto tiempo. Temor, engaño, mentiras. No era manera de vivir. Al menos aquí, todo era honesto. No, no la querían. No la aceptaban. ¿Pero podía eso cambiar? ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a atravesar un sendero muy difícil si al final su recompensa era la aceptación por parte de su nuevo clan?

Deseó estar con su madre, pero ya no era una muchachita pegada a las faldas de su madre. Su madre era una mujer muy sabia, y Hinata deseaba contar con su consejo más que nunca. Pero era tiempo de plantarse sobre sus propios pies, de dejar de esconderse detrás de su clan y la protección que siempre le habían ofrecido. No, las cosas no serían fáciles aquí, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente sólo porque la habían dejado en ridículo.

Estaba cansada de correr. Estaba cansada de esconderse y buscar la protección de otros. Tal vez ya era tiempo de dejar clara su posición, y no detrás de su esposo, obligándolo a enfrentarse a sus propios parientes en defensa de ella.

Se volvió hacia él, con la plena intención de comunicarle su decisión, cuando un destello de movimiento le llamó la atención. Frunció el ceño y dirigió la mirada más allá de Naruto para ver a un hombre a caballo que llegaba a la cima de la colina. Traía puesto un yelmo que hacía imposible ver su rostro. Para su absoluto horror, el jinete levantó una ballesta y dirigió su caballo hacia adelante.

Ella gritó en advertencia a Naruto, pero él ya había oído el ruido de los cascos del caballo y se volvió rápidamente, sacando su espada. Él gritó algo. Ella no pudo ver sus labios, pero las vibraciones zumbaron en sus oídos. Entonces él la empujó de modo que ella cayó hacia adelante al suelo.

Hinata se apresuró a ponerse de pie, temiendo lo peor, y con el corazón en la garganta. El jinete se detuvo a cierta distancia y disparó una flecha en dirección a Naruto.

—¡No! —gritó ella.

Naruto se arrojó hacia un lado, con la espada aún en la mano, pero la flecha le dio en el hombro. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, y su cabeza dio contra uno de las afiladas formaciones rocosas esparcidas por el prado.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, aterrada, mirando al jinete, y sabiendo que no podría hacer nada por impedir su propia muerte. Pero su primer instinto era proteger a Naruto de recibir mayor daño.

Gritando todo el tiempo por ayuda, corrió hacia Naruto, tirando de la pesada espada que yacía ahora junto a él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y había sangre embadurnada sobre la roca. La flecha sobresalía de su hombro izquierdo, y supo que casi lo había traspasado porque sólo una pequeña parte de la flecha había quedado fuera de su carne.

Con las fuerzas que le daba el terror, jaló de la espada, arreglándoselas para alzarla en alto mientras se arrojaba sobre el cuerpo de él para colocarse entre él y el intruso. Los gritos desgarraban su garganta dolorida. Una sola palabra una y otra vez.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

El jinete pareció asustarse con sus gritos y rápidamente tiró de las riendas del caballo, haciéndolo volverse en dirección opuesta, pero no antes de que viera la vaina profusamente decorada que colgaba de su costado.

Era inconfundible, el diseño que su padre había encargado para cada guerrero Hyûga de rango superior. Se sintió entumecida cuando la comprensión de ese hecho invadió sus sentidos paralizados por el pánico. Era un guerrero Hyûga quien acababa de atacar a su esposo y quien se dirigía de vuelta a la tierra Hyûga tan rápido como su caballo podía llevarlo.

.

.

Continuará...


	22. Por favor no mueras

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 20-**_

* * *

Hinata dejó caer la espada y se volvió hacia Naruto, quien todavía estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Cayó de rodillas, encorvada sobre él, insegura de qué hacer, si debía tocarlo. Ella puso su mano en su cabeza y suavemente la giró. Todo el aliento dejó su cuerpo cuando vio la herida donde lo golpeó la roca. La sangre cubrió sus dedos y ella los apartó, mirando con horror.

—Oh Dios. No mueras.

No estaba segura de sí dijo las palabras o simplemente las pensó, pero dentro de su cabeza todavía estaba gritando una y otra vez. ¿Qué podría hacer? Era obvio que nadie había escuchado sus gritos de ayuda. Miró hacia atrás en dirección a la fortaleza, pero no vio que nadie llegar para ayudarla. ¿Qué pasa si el arquero regresaba? No podía dejar a Naruto y, sin embargo, no podía levantarlo para llevarlo a la fortaleza.

Su mirada se posó en su caballo, quien evidentemente había sido asustado por lo que había ocurrido. Había corrido una corta distancia, pero incluso ahora se dirigía hacia su señor caído. Su andar era agitado, parecía nervioso y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

La mera idea de intentar montar el caballo de Naruto le provocó un frio terror a través de sus venas, y sin embargo sabía que no tenía otra opción. Tardaría demasiado tiempo en regresar corriendo a la fortaleza. No podía dejar a Naruto sin protección durante tanto tiempo. Tenía que traer ayuda o moriría aquí en el prado.

Invocando cada gramo de valor, corrió hacia el caballo. Pero él se estremeció y retrocedió unos pasos mientras ella se acercaba, obligándola a caminar despacio. Le tendió la mano, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras en un intento por calmarlo. Después de un momento, ella capaz de acercarse lo suficiente como para tomar las riendas, pero de inmediato se sacudió de nuevo, y casi perdió el control cuando las riendas lastimaron sus manos ya desgarradas. La pura determinación le permitió aferrarse, cuando cada instinto le gritaba que soltara las riendas y se alejara lo más rápido posible del caballo.

—Necesito tu ayuda, —dijo con voz desesperada. —Por favor, déjame montarte.

Sabía que su miedo no ayudaba a calmar al caballo. Antes de que pudiera perder el coraje, se agarró a la silla de montar y se levantó, con las faldas enredadas mientras intentaba enderezarse. Agarrando con fuerza las riendas, clavó los talones en los flancos del caballo y lo empujó hacia adelante. Él se alzó, casi tirándola, pero estaba decidida a permanecer a horcajadas. Más rápido y más rápido lo instó, hasta que se deslizaron peligrosamente sobre el terreno ella se aferró a su lomo en un intento desesperado de no caerse.

—Más rápido por favor, —susurró, su corazón casi estallando de su pecho.

Nunca antes había estado tan aterrorizada. Los destellos de su último viaje volvieron a su memoria. La caída imprudente que había tenido en la tormenta, el terror ante la idea de morir y nunca ser encontrada o de que su familia se encontrase su cuerpo roto en el fondo del barranco.

Pero tragó su miedo y se concentró en su objetivo de pedir ayuda para Naruto. Ellos la ayudarían. No harían oídos sordos a sus gritos.

El portón, que había permanecido abierto al salir Naruto, se hizo visible, y ella bajó la cabeza hasta abrazar el cuello del caballo y lo instó a ir más rápidos, gritos desesperados desgarraron su garganta. Cuando cruzo por el puente hasta el patio, Menma, Gaara y docenas de otros guerreros se precipitaron al escuchar sus gritos de ayuda. No sabía si el caballo se detendría, y se dio cuenta de que, aunque había regresado a la fortaleza, aún podía morir si el caballo la tiraba.

Menma y Gaara corrieron hacia el caballo para detenerle. Hinata cerró los ojos y se aferró muy fuerte, pues la repentina parada la empujó directamente sobre la cabeza del caballo. Aterrizó con un golpe que sacudió sus huesos. El dolor cruzó por su cuerpo y no podía respirar. El aire había salido de ella y ahora estaba, jadeando y resoplando.

Menma apareció sobre ella seguido por Gaara. Hablaban todos a la vez y ni siquiera podía concentrarse en sus labios para saber lo que decían. El único pensamiento que la consumió fue que tenía que regresar con Naruto y llevarle ayuda.

—¡Naruto! —gritó, esperando hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

Menma se inclinó, la tomó de la cara y la obligó a mirarlo directamente. Su expresión era terrible, sus ojos eran tan oscuros que la hicieron temblar.

—Hinata, dime que ha pasado ¿Está herido? ¿Dónde está Naruto?

—Arquero —jadeó, todavía incapaz de respirar por completo. —Naruto recibió un disparo en el prado y se golpeó la cabeza cuando cayó. Tuve que dejarlo, no pude levantarlo. ¡Tuve que dejarlo para venir a pedir ayuda!

—Shhh, —Menma la calmó. —Hiciste bien. ¿Puedes pararte? ¿Estás herida en algún lado?

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor que sacudió su cuerpo magullado, se esforzó por erguirse alcanzando ya las riendas del caballo de Naruto, que estaba de pie a un lado, con las aletas de su nariz llameando mientras resoplaba y resoplaba.

Gaara intentó agarrarla.

—¡No, Hinata! Tú te quedarás aquí. Dinos dónde encontrar a Naruto vamos a ir por él.

Menma ya gritaba órdenes a los hombres que se apresuraron a montar sus caballos. Hinata ignoró la orden de Gaara y sacudió su mano restrictiva.

—Te lo mostraré, —dijo con voz ronca. —¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarlo!

Trató de volver a montar el caballo, pero carecía de fuerza. Menma la atrapó, y cuando pensó que la retendría físicamente y evitaría que montara, él la empujó hacia arriba, ayudándola a subir a la silla.

Sin esperar, instó al caballo a cruzar la puerta y el puente. Corrió por el prado, sin importarle el dolor o el miedo que le causaba. Naruto la necesitaba, podría estar muriendo ahora mismo.

Esta vez, cuando se acercó, pudo controlar mejor al caballo y fue capaz de frenarlo. Aun así, había saltado de la silla de montar y caído al suelo antes de detenerse por completo. Corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto y revoloteó ansiosamente sobre él mientras esperaba a que los demás desmontaran.

Gaara y Menma se empujaron, sus expresiones estaban sombrías y preocupadas mientras lo examinaban. Miraron la herida en su cabeza y luego inspeccionaron la flecha profundamente incrustada en su carne.

—No está muerto, —dijo Hinata ferozmente negando con la cabeza vigorosamente. — ¡No está muerto!

Gaara la levantó y la rodeó con el brazo para sostenerla.

—Por supuesto que no, Hinata, —dijo. —Lo llevaremos de regreso a la fortaleza. La sanadora ya ha sido convocada y estará esperando para atender sus heridas cuando regresemos.

—¿Pero cómo?, —preguntó, mirando ansiosamente hacia donde los demás se reunían alrededor de Naruto.

Gaara tiró de ella hacia atrás y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Haremos una litera y lo llevaremos de regreso, no debes preocuparte. Además, no quiero que vuelvas a montar el caballo, podrías haberte matado. Vas a viajar de vuelta conmigo porque no estás en forma para recorrer la distancia caminando.

Ella negó con la cabeza con vehemente negativa.

—No lo dejaré.

Gaara comenzó a discutir, pero ella apartó la mirada. Luego lo rodeó y se apresuró a regresar con Naruto, quien estaba siendo puesto en una litera improvisada por los hombres para llevarlo de vuelta a la fortaleza. Tan pronto como lo levantaron, ella se colocó a su lado, buscando su mano.

Menma retomo el argumento de Gaara, insistiendo en que volviera con uno de ellos, pero se mantuvo firme en no dejar a Naruto, ni siquiera por el tiempo que le tomó regresar a la fortaleza.

Con un suspiro, Menma montó su caballo y luego juntó las riendas del caballo de Naruto para guiarlo. Los hombres a caballo flanqueaban a los hombres que transportaban a Naruto, por lo que estaba protegido por todos lados. Hinata siguió caminando a su lado, con la mano apretada alrededor de la de Naruto.

A ella no le gustaba la palidez de su rostro o que todavía le sangraba la cabeza por la herida. Se estremecía cada vez que miraba el eje que sobresalía de su hombro. Incluso si la herida en sí misma no era potencialmente mortal, podría sucumbir fácilmente a una infección o fiebre y morir en los días siguientes.

El viaje de vuelta parecía interminable, para cuando entraron en el patio, todo el clan estaba en una actividad frenética. Sakura se reunió con ellos, sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. El padre Sai estaba de pie a su lado, impidiéndole correr hacia la litera donde estaba.

Hinata odiaba verla tan contrita, pero no podía perder tiempo para consolar a su cuñada. Su prioridad era Naruto y su bienestar. Nada era más importante. Lo levantaron por las escaleras hacia su habitación y se apresuró a entrar para retirar las pieles de la cama.

Luego, apresuradamente aumentó el fuego y encendió tantas velas como pudo poner en sus manos, por lo que la habitación estaría bien iluminada para lo que estaba por venir.

Para su sorpresa, la sanadora no era una mujer, sino un hombre llamado Shino, joven como Naruto. Frunció el ceño cuando entró en la cámara y comenzó a examinar a su esposo. Voló al lado de Menma para interrogarlo sobre la capacidad del joven para atender las heridas.

Menma le aseguró que todo estaría bien y que el joven guerrero tenía mucha habilidad para curar. Su madre había sido curandera del clan hasta que falleció el invierno anterior y ella le había instruido sobre los métodos de curación.

Pero para Hinata, la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Mito y Tayuya entraron a la habitación con la intención de ayudar a Shino.

—¡No! —Gritó Hinata, volando hacia adelante para empujarlas fuera de la habitación.

—¡Fuera! Nadie lo tocará. Dejen a mi esposo con sus hermanos y conmigo. Nadie lo tocará sin mi permiso. Juro por todo lo que es sagrado que cortaré la cabeza, a la persona que me desafíe en esto.

La vieron tan angustiada que, al final, Menma y Gaara ordenaron firmemente a las otras mujeres que se fueran de la habitación. Fue hacia la cama de Naruto y miró seriamente a Shino, que estaba limpiando la herida en la cabeza de Naruto.

—¿Por qué no se ha despertado?, —preguntó ansiosamente. —¿Es una lesión grave? ¿Y qué hay de la flecha?

Shino puso su mano suavemente sobre la de Hinata.

—Mi señora, es demasiado pronto para decirlo. No creo que la herida en su cabeza sea severa, pero cuanto más tiempo permanece inconsciente, más me preocupa. Sin embargo, tendré que retirar la flecha, así que quizás sea más misericordioso que permanezca inconsciente, al menos hasta sacar la flecha.

Hinata retiró sus manos y luego las retorció a intervalos. Menma puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata y la apretó consoladoramente. Ella se giró para mirarle.

—Todo estará bien, Hinata. Naruto ha sufrido cosas mucho peores que esto. Él estará bien, ya verás.

Las lágrimas que había estado tratando de mantener a raya tan valientemente, salieron a la superficie y un sollozo brotó de su garganta dolorida, por todos los gritos que había hecho.

—Sal, —dijo Menma, todavía tocando suavemente su hombro. — Vamos a permitir que Shino haga lo que debe hacer. Ve y siéntate junto al fuego donde estarás más cómoda, sufriste una terrible caída del caballo, y Shino tendrá que atenderte una vez que haya terminado con Naruto.

Ella se levantó temblorosa, reacia a dejar a Naruto incluso por un momento. Vaciló, dividida entre el deseo de calentarse junto al fuego o quedarse con su marido. Gaara le tocó el brazo y lentamente levantó su mirada hacia él.

—Hinata, vete. Has sufrido una terrible conmoción. No te quiero cerca de Naruto cuando Shino le saque la flecha, es posible que él pueda volverse combativo y lastimarte sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Aturdida, permitió que Gaara la guiara al fuego. Tomó una de las pieles de la cama y se la colocó alrededor de los hombros una vez que estuvo instalada en el banco.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?, —preguntó.

Le tomó un momento a su mente procesar las palabras en sus labios, y luego sacudió lentamente su cabeza.

Se encorvó al lado del fuego, su mirada nunca abandono a su marido cuando Shino se dispuso a retirar la flecha. En algún momento, Naruto debió haberse despertado, porque vio movimiento y luego Menma y Gaara, se movieron rápidamente para someterlo y sujetarlo en la cama.

Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano para sofocar su llanto. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no correr al lado de Naruto. Quería que supiera que estaba cerca. ¿Qué pasaría si él pensaba que lo había abandonado? Peor aún, ¿y si hubiera visto lo que ella había visto y pensaba que estaba detrás del ataque contra él? Un gemido brotó de su garganta, uno que fue audible porque Gaara y Menma giraron sus cabezas para mirarla.

—Se despertó por un momento, Hinata, —dijo Menma. —Es una buena señal.

Se aferró al pequeño halo de esperanza y ajustó la piel alrededor de ella, mientras miraba cómo Shino cortaba el filo de la flecha, dejando el filo suave para atravesar el otro lado del hombro de Naruto. Dejaría una herida abierta, pero una mucho más pequeña que si la tiraban de regreso por donde vino.

Escalofríos sacudieron su cuerpo mientras la reacción se desarrollaba. Se sacudió incontrolablemente y sintió que los dientes le saldrían de la cabeza. Durante cuánto tiempo permaneció allí sentada, temblando y meciéndose de un lado a otro, no estaba segura. Shino finalmente se echó hacia atrás, con las manos ensangrentadas, pero Luego comenzó el lento proceso de limpiar la herida y coserla.

Menma y Gaara dejaron la cama de Naruto y se sentaron a ambos lados de Hinata. Se colocaron ligeramente delante de ella para que pudiera ver cada una de sus caras.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gaara, su frente se arrugó con preocupación.

Le tomó un largo momento en comprender las palabras, Menma y Gaara intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y finalmente Hinata asintió. Hablaban de otras cosas, pero Hinata estaba demasiado aturdida para comprender. Ella sabía que tenían preguntas. Sí, querrían saberlo todo y ella estaba aterrorizada por lo que debía contarles.

Cerró los ojos, deseando escapar de la pesadilla que se le había impuesto. Naruto no podía morir. No podía.

Menma le tocó el brazo otra vez, pero ella con su mirada fija en la cama donde estaba Naruto. Finalmente, Menma y Gaara se levantaron y se alejaron. Permitió que su mirada los siguiera por un momento, solo para ver que estaban discutiendo la acción inmediata. Saldrían con los hombres a buscar en el área al intruso.

Un escalofrío se instaló profundamente en sus venas.

La guerra sería inevitable una vez que supieran la verdad.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Ser leal es la mayor valentía

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 21-**_

* * *

Hinata se rehusó a dejar el lado de Naruto; se negó a dormir y a comer. Permaneció firme al lado de su cama, mientras él entraba y salía de la conciencia.

Menma y Gaara habían dejado de intentar intimidarla para que descansara. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía ser consciente de sí misma, fue a través de la fuerza de voluntad lo que la hizo permanecer erguida para atender a Naruto.

Incluso se negó a que Shino la atendiera, después de que se cayera del caballo de Naruto. Podía ver por sí misma que estaba magullada de los pies a la cabeza, pero no sentía nada roto. Estaba rígida y dolorida, y si se movía demasiado rápido, quería gritar de dolor, pero se mantenía casi siempre al lado de la cama de Naruto y podía manejar la incomodidad causada por el dolor.

Era probable que volviera a ser considerada completamente loca por la gente del clan, pero no le importaba. Se rehusó firmemente a permitir que alguien entrara en la habitación salvo sus hermanos, Sakura, el padre Sai o Shino. Naruto era suyo. La única persona en su clan que la había dado la bienvenida desde el principio. Él había luchado por ella. Se había detenido en la ladera y le había suplicado tener la oportunidad de hacerla feliz. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan arraigada a su propia miseria, su marido ni siquiera estaría ahora acostado en su cama con una herida cosida provocada por una flecha.

Se sentía egoísta y muy culpable. Alguien de su propio clan había intentado asesinar a su marido.

Nadie en el clan Namikaze había hecho algo tan ruin. Es posible que se hayan burlado de ella, es posible que la hayan cansado hasta los huesos, pero nadie en realidad, había tratado de dañarla. Es posible que no la hayan aceptado, pero nunca le habían levantado una mano. Y, sin embargo, su propio clan había hecho algo tan vil, que quería llorar.

El segundo día, después de la lesión de Naruto, aún no había salido el sol y Hinata estaba sentada junto a su cama, fría y dolorida. Necesitaba cuidar el fuego, pero había tenido miedo de calentar demasiado la habitación por si Naruto tenía fiebre.

Había despertado un momento durante la noche y parecía reconocerla. Incluso había hablado, pero sus labios apenas se habían movido y ella no había podido leer lo que él había dicho. Frustrada por su incapacidad para escucharlo, se inclinó e intentó empujarlo para que hablara más claramente, pero él volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Tocó su frente, la encontró caliente y seca al tacto. Un terror helado llenó su pecho, había rezado incesantemente para que no tuviera fiebre. Le había limpiado y vuelto a vendar su herida muchas veces, en un esfuerzo por prevenir la infección y el enrojecimiento.

Shino tenía una mano hábil y las puntadas eran firmes y limpias, sellando efectivamente la herida para que la carne sanara. El golpe en la cabeza de Naruto no había abierto la carne lo suficiente como para necesitar puntadas, pero había una gran protuberancia que la preocupaba.

Sabía bien el daño que una lesión en la cabeza podía causar.

Tomó cada parte de su fuerza y determinación levantarse de la cama y apresurarse a humedecer la tela de su frente. Se sentía como una mujer en la etapa avanzada de su vida, retorcida y decrépita. Incluso se movió como una anciana, encorvada, sus músculos protestando a cada centímetro del camino.

Sus dedos revolvieron torpemente la jarra de agua junto al lavabo. Puso varias tiras de tela en el cuenco, levantó la jarra para verter agua y humedecerlas.

Después de exprimirlas, se apresuró a volver a la cama, colocó una sobre la frente de Naruto y luego se puso a limpiar su cuerpo con el resto de los paños fríos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la puerta abierta y alzó la cabeza, preparada para defender su territorio, pero se relajó cuando vio a Menma y Gaara entrar en la habitación.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Menma cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la cama para que Hinata lo viera.

—Fiebre, —dijo con voz ronca.

Continuó frotando las telas sobre el pecho, el cuello y los hombros de Naruto, pero sus propios hombros cayeron con desesperación. Gaara tocó su mejilla, haciendo que se volviera hacia él una vez más.

—Debemos hablar contigo, Hinata. Es muy importante que recibamos información de lo sucedido. No hemos podido encontrar ningún rastro del hombre que dices que disparó a Naruto.

El terror se centró en su estómago, empeorado por el hecho de que hacía dos días que no había comido.

—¿Hinata? —Menma frunció el ceño y se arrodilló junto a la cama, su cara al nivel de la de ella. —Te ves temerosa, debes saber que estás a salvo aquí y no permitiremos ningún ataque en la fortaleza.

—Es lo que debo decirles lo que me asusta, —susurró. Mientras hablaba, apartó la tela que había estado limpiando sobre la carne de Naruto y la apretó en su mano.

Menma tomó su mano, frotándola entre las suyas para infundirle calor, sus dedos estaban helados. Ella tragó saliva, lágrimas atestando sus ojos. Sabía que lo que diría solo les traería angustias. La familia que amaba había tratado de asesinar al marido que amaba.

No habría paz, los hermanos de Naruto no permitirían que tal ataque quedara impune. Tomarían represalias y habría guerra. Ambos clanes serían forajidos y perseguidos hasta la extinción.

Sería tan fácil decir que no había visto nada en absoluto, pero se negó a proteger a un clan que había actuado sin honor. Hicieron un voto ante Dios y al rey. Habían firmado un tratado de sangre. Y su familia había roto ese voto sagrado.

Gaara jaló una silla desde el otro lado de la habitación y la colocó al lado de la cama para él, sentado al lado de Menma, estuviera en su línea de visión. Frunció el ceño y la miró intensamente.

—¿Qué es? —Demandó Gaara. —¿Qué sabes del ataque?.

Ella respiró hondo y luego se concentró en los dos hermanos, rezando para que no la odiaran por lo que debía confesar.

—El hombre que disparó a Naruto llevaba una vaina que mi padre había diseñado para sus hombres. Está diseñado especialmente para ellos y sin lugar a dudas es un símbolo del nombre de Hyûga.

Menma se echó hacia atrás y ella se estremeció, casi como si esperara que él la atacara. Tal vez lo había esperado, volvió la cara, decidida a proteger una parte de ella que no estaba severamente lastimada. Se sentó allí temblando, con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba. Entonces una mano cálida ahuecó su mentón y la hizo girar de una manera no tan suave, así quedó enfrentada a Menma. Gaara estaba claramente consternado y su mirada se apartó rápidamente de ella para concentrarse en la reacción de Menma.

Cuando vio la furia en su rostro, comenzó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero la sacudió rápidamente, obligándola a seguir mirándole.

—Dios mío, ¿pensaste que te golpearía?, —Preguntó Menma, su cara reflejando total incredulidad. —¿Pensaste que buscaría venganza sobre ti por lo que fue hecho por tu familia?

Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y bajaron por sus mejillas, levantó una mano temblorosa para secarlas, pero Menma estaba allí primero, moviendo la mano de su barbilla para limpiar suavemente el rastro de humedad. Ella miró a Gaara, dándose cuenta de que estaba horrorizado, no por lo que había confesado, sino porque temía una represalia.

—Lo siento, —dijo ella, las palabras fueron difíciles de decir con su garganta tan cruda.

Los hombros de Menma se agitaron, mientras respiraba profundamente. Luego miró a su hermano y le devolvió la mirada a Hinata.

—¿Estás segura de que fue uno de los hombres de tu padre?

Ella asintió.

—No pude ver su cara. Él usaba un casco de batalla, pero vino desde la frontera de Hyûga y regresó de la misma dirección cuando huyó. No sé lo que pretendía. Se detuvo cuando comencé a gritar y recogí la espada de Naruto. Luego se volvió a su caballo y cabalgó hacia la tierra de Hyûga. Pero vi la vaina. Es una mezcla de metal y cuero, solo los más veteranos de sus soldados tiene el honor de llevarlos. Están reservados para aquellos que han demostrado su valía en la batalla. Es una cosa costosa, por lo que son codiciados por nuestro clan.

Gaara maldijo, girando su rostro a mitad de camino para que Hinata no pudiera ver todo lo que él dijo.

—¿Qué va a pasar?, —ella se ahogó. —Es un acto de guerra que han realizado. Si tomas represalias, se romperá el tratado y ambos clanes serán señalados como proscritos por el rey.

Menma ahuecó su mejilla y luego bajó su mano para recoger la de ella. Él apretó sus dedos en un gesto reconfortante antes de hablar.

—Lo más importante aquí es que no me temas a mí ni a Gaara. No te lastimaremos, Hinata. Se requirió un gran coraje para que nos dijeras la verdad en este asunto. La mayoría hubiera fingido ignorancia o simplemente hubieran dicho que no vieron nada. Hemos visto la lealtad que le has otorgado a Naruto y a nuestro clan. Nadie te culpará por lo que ha sido realizado por tu padre.

Ella apretó los labios, la angustia fluyendo desde lo más profundo de su pecho. —No entiendo por qué han hecho esto. Nunca hubiera creído que mi padre podría actuar con tanta deshonra.

Gaara frunció el ceño y los labios otra vez, pensando.

—Estoy confundido, si tu padre trató de asesinar a Naruto, por que enviar a un hombre que llevaba algo que tan claramente lo delataba como un guerrero Hyûga. La forma en que el hombre atacó, nos llevaría a hacer creer que él lo quería hacer para que no se le pudiera culpar al clan Hyûga, y sin embargo, el hombre llevaba la vaina que reconociste. Si no le importaba que se conocieran su identidad, ¿por qué no llevar a todo su ejército contra nuestra fortaleza? ¿Por qué lanzar un ataque tan cobarde? El guerrero debe haber tenido que esperar durante días para que se le presentase la oportunidad adecuada.

La frente de Menma se arrugó y se echó hacia atrás, aún con su mano tomando la de Hinata.

—¿Crees que solo se hizo para que pareciera el ataque de un soldado de Hyûga?

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Quién haría algo así?

—Cualquiera que no se fía con la unión de los dos clanes más poderosos de las tierras altas, —dijo Gaara.

La esperanza parpadeó en el corazón de Hinata.

—¿Entonces, piensas que podría haber sido alguien haciéndose pasar por un soldado de Hyûga?

—Es posible, —admitió Menma. —¿Pero cómo podría poseer una vaina, que dices que solo se le da a los guerreros Hyûga veteranos?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé.

—Parece que tu padre tiene algunas preguntas que responder, —dijo Gaara, con expresión sombría.

Hinata miró nerviosamente a Naruto, cuyos ojos aún estaban cerrados.

—Esperaremos hasta que Naruto haya recuperado sus sentidos y esté lo suficientemente bien como para decidir el asunto, —dijo Menma. —Mientras tanto, vamos a añadir a nuestra patrulla fronteriza un contingente de nuestros mejores guerreros, para recorrer el campo en busca de un soldado solitario que use una vaina de Hyûga.

—Sí, —estuvo de acuerdo Gaara. —Cuando Naruto esté lo suficientemente bien como para escuchar el informe, él decidirá nuestro curso de acción. Un tratado de sangre no debe tomarse a la ligera, y si tu padre violó nuestro acuerdo de paz, significará guerra, sin importar que el rey lo prohíba. No toleraremos tal acto de traición contra nuestro laird.

Hinata bajó la vista, pero Menma se inclinó hacia adelante para tocar su brazo, dirigiendo su atención hacia él.

—Sé que te duele, Hinata. Es tu clan y son tus seres queridos. Es solo porque tenemos dudas, de que aún no cabalgaremos hacia el clan Hyûga. Pero seguiremos investigando el asunto y aguardaremos la palabra de Naruto. Él querrá confrontar a tu padre, sin embargo, para escuchar su palabra sobre el asunto.

Hinata asintió.

—Es justo. No quiero creer esto de mi padre. Se le debe dar la oportunidad de defender su nombre y su honor.

—Deberías descansar ahora, Hinata, —dijo Gaara. —Estás más allá de tus límites, está lo suficientemente claro para cualquiera que te vea.

Ella negó con la cabeza, inflexible en su negativa.

—No lo dejaré. Ha tenido fiebre ahora y es más importante que no me vaya de su lado.

Menma suspiró, pero no discutió más. Se levantó y Gaara volvió a colocar la silla en su lugar cerca de la ventana.

—Debemos ir ahora a ver este asunto. Si Naruto despierta en algún momento, llámanos de inmediato.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y luego se relajó aliviada cuando los dos hermanos se fueron de la habitación. Se levantó para volver a guardar los trapos y regresó a la cama de Naruto para limpiar su carne una vez más.

—Date prisa y ponte bien, —susurró. —Estoy asustada, Naruto. No quiero guerra entre nuestros clanes.

Pasaron dos días antes de que la fiebre de Naruto finalmente bajara. Hinata permaneció encerrada en su recámara, temerosa más que nunca de andar entre en el clan. Para entonces todos habrían escuchado que era una posibilidad que su padre hubiera planeado el ataque. Solo les daría más razones para odiarla. No es que parecían necesitar alguna. Finalmente había sucumbido al cansancio total y se había quedado dormida, sentada en la cama junto a Naruto una hora antes del amanecer. Él se movió contra ella, causando que inmediatamente se despertara. La suave luz del amanecer se filtraba a través de las pieles que habían sido parcialmente apartadas.

Bajó la vista y vio que los ojos de Naruto se abrían y el sudor le adornaba la frente. Empujó las pieles y pudo ver que todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor.

—¡Naruto! ¡Oh, Naruto! —, Exclamó, sin estar segura si podía oírla. Su garganta aún estaba dolorida e inflamada incluso días después del ataque, le dolía cada vez que intentaba hablar. Se inclinó sobre él, tocándolo, sintiendo la pegajosidad de su piel, ¡pero ya no estaba seco y caliente!

Su mirada desenfocada descansó sobre ella durante un largo momento y luego frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasó?

—¿No te acuerdas? — Preguntó.

Sus cejas se juntaron como si estuviera sumido en profundos pensamientos. Entonces una ráfaga de color entró en sus mejillas y sus ojos chispearon de rabia. Él la agarró por los hombros y la sujetó con fuerza mientras parecía examinarla buscando alguna lesión.

—¿Estás bien? — Exigió. —¿Te lastimó? ¿Qué pasó después de que recibí la flecha?

—¡Naruto, no debes mover el brazo! —, Le regañó.

Ella tomó su brazo izquierdo de su hombro y lo bajó de nuevo a la cama. Un destello de dolor se reflejó en sus ojos, y luego miró con impaciencia las vendas en su hombro.

—Respóndeme, Hinata. ¿Estás bien?. Tocó su mejilla, acariciando la línea firme de su mandíbula, un alivio tan abrumador que se sintió débil.

—Estoy perfectamente bien—, dijo. —Eres tú quien nos dio un susto a todos—. Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy en la cama?

—Cuatro días. Es realmente un milagro que solo hayan pasado cuatro días. Tuviste fiebre y esperaba que durara mucho más de lo que temía.

Inmediatamente trató de levantarse, pero ella plantó ambas manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó hacia abajo con un ceño feroz.

—No debes moverte de esta cama—, bramó.

Él se estremeció y sus ojos se abrieron ante el volumen de su demanda. Sabía que había sido ruidoso, pero quería estar segura y expresar su punto. Se recostó en las almohadas y luego la estudió atentamente, su mirada recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

—Te ves terrible, Hinata. ¿Me dijiste una mentira? ¿Fuiste herida cuando fui atacado?

Simplemente fue demasiado. Todo la golpeó de una vez. Alivio. Agotamiento. Miedo. Tanto alivio que ella se echó a llorar. A través de la humedad que cubría sus ojos, vio a Naruto tratar de sentarse, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y bramó algo. Un momento después, sus hermanos se apresuraron a entrar, y luego Menma la levantó de la cama, puso un brazo sólidamente a su alrededor. Pero ella no podía dejar de llorar. Era como si todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hubieran desaparecido en el momento en que supo que Naruto estaría bien. Luego otro brazo se deslizó alrededor de ella y la guiaron al banco junto al fuego.

Para su sorpresa, cuando levantó la cabeza, Mito estaba allí, prendiendo fuego. Mito arrojó varios troncos y prendió fuego a la madera. Luego se volvió y la miro con una mirada determinada.

—Ahora, muchacha, sé que probablemente chillarás e intentarás sacarme de la habitación del señor, pero no tienes la fuerza para hacerlo y no me moveré esta vez. Es hora de que alguien te cuide. Has estado en la cabecera del Laird durante días. No has comido, no has dormido. Te duele tu propia caída y pido perdón, pero te ves terrible.

Nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Hinata. Estaba tan agotada que no pudo reunir la energía para hacer nada más que sentarse allí y llorar cuando la segunda persona en tantos minutos le dijo lo mal que se veía.

Mito se levantó, esperando, con las manos en las caderas mientras Hinata se limpiaba la cara. Cuando estuvo segura de que Hinata estaba mirando, continuó con su discurso.

—Te debo una disculpa, muchacha. Todos lo hacemos. Pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora mismo. Lo que es importante es que no te enfermes tú misma y que cuiden del Laird.

Hinata comenzó a protestar, pero Mito levantó las manos.

—Nadie dice que no has hecho un buen trabajo cuidando al Laird. Nunca he visto un defensor más feroz. Pero se está recuperando muy bien y actualmente está en esa cama exigiendo saber qué te sucede.

Hinata intentó darse la vuelta para poder tranquilizar a Naruto, pero Mito la tomó del brazo y la sostuvo firmemente en su lugar mientras se acomodaba en el banco junto a ella.

—No, no pasarás otro momento cuidando al Laird. Estará bien en poco tiempo. Eres tú quien necesita cuidado.

Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar con sorpresa la vehemencia de la otra mujer.

—No puedes seguir este ritmo por más tiempo. Necesitas comida. Necesitas descansar. Necesitas que alguien te revise para asegurarte de que todo esté bien contigo. Puedes rendirte con gracia y permitirnos a mí y a las otras mujeres ayudar con el Laird o haré que los hermanos del Laird te aten a la cama, lo haré con la bendición del Laird tan pronto como escuche todo lo que has hecho en los últimos días.

Hinata frunció el ceño. —Gaara y Menma no harían tal cosa.

Mito levantó una ceja. —Fue su idea, mi señora. Veníamos en camino para tomar el asunto en nuestras propias manos cuando escuchamos al Laird gritar para que viniéramos. Ellos saben que ya has tenido suficiente. Todos podemos verlo. Insistí en ser yo la que viniera. Te debemos tanto. Te cuidaremos a ti y a nuestro señor. Lo juro.

—¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo ahora? — Preguntó Hinata, forzando su garganta por el dolor.

La mirada de Mito se suavizó incluso cuando la culpa brilló en sus ojos.

—Es mi trabajo. Todo es obra nuestra, esto no hubiera sucedido si no te hubiéramos alejado. Aun así, luchaste ferozmente por nuestro Laird. No permitiste que nuestras acciones afectaran tu lealtad hacia él. Estoy profundamente avergonzada. Yo no fui la mejor persona, tú sí. Si me das otra oportunidad para corregir los errores, prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Hinata miró a la mujer mayor con perplejidad. Ella realmente parecía sincera. Había sentimiento de culpa y pesadumbre en sus ojos, las arrugas y líneas en su rostro parecían más pronunciadas.

—Tengo hambre—, comenzó Hinata.

Mito sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo tienes. No has tenido un bocado en días. Ahora, lo que quiero es que vengas escaleras abajo conmigo. Mientras hablamos, Tayuya está preparando un humeante cuenco de estofado de venado. Después de comer, las mujeres van a llevarte a los baños para que puedas relajar esos músculos adoloridos en una bañera de agua caliente.

Una vez que hayamos terminado, vamos a pedirle a Shino que te haga un examen exhaustivo para asegurarse de que todo esté bien y que no sufras de nada que un buen descanso no cure. Después de eso puedes descansar con el Laird, pero prevenida, si no duermes, haré que te saquen de la recámara y te encierren en otra. Te llenaré con poción si es necesario.

Hinata se rio de la mirada decidida de Mito y luego hizo una mueca ante el dolor que le causaba la garganta.

—Pobre muchacha—, dijo Mito, la compasión rebosando en sus ojos. —Te has lastimado la garganta con todos los gritos que has dado. Te escuchamos a través de la fortaleza cuando estabas buscando ayuda. Fue algo valiente lo que hiciste, tomando el caballo del Laird. Es un gran bruto y te aterroriza tanto los caballos. Toda la fortaleza está hablando de eso. Todos saben cuán ferozmente protegiste a nuestro señor. Creo que algunos te temen un poco ahora.

Hinata frunció los labios. Le divertía pensar que alguien la temería. Miró a Mito, estudiando a la otra mujer atentamente. Esta era su oportunidad, una que había esperado. Podría aferrarse a su ira y negarse a conceder el perdón. O podría superar su ira y humillación y comenzar de nuevo.

Cogió la mano de Mito y la apretó.

—Te lo agradezco. El estofado de venado y el baño caliente suenan como el cielo en este momento.

Mito la ayudó a levantarse. Hinata estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces. Su fuerza había desaparecido. Era como si hubiera permanecido hasta el momento en que supo que Naruto ya no la necesitaba y ahora estaban desapareciendo.

Mientras giraban, vio la expresión feroz de Naruto, la ira y la preocupación en sus ojos. Estaba apoyado en la cama, con las almohadas a la espalda y rodeado por sus dos hermanos. Pero su mirada nunca la abandonó.

—Ven aquí—, le ordenó.

Con la ayuda de Mito, logró caminar hasta la cama, pero le temblaban tanto las rodillas que temía no poder permanecer de pie. Él la alcanzó con su brazo derecho y la arrastró hasta la cama hasta que se apoyó contra su muslo.

—Harás todo lo que te digan que hagas—, dijo. —No harás nada más que cuidarte a partir de ahora. ¿Nos entendemos? Menma me ha hablado de tu caída de mi caballo. De veras, mujer, ¿en qué estabas pensando, montando esa bestia cuando tienes miedo de los caballos? Él podría haberte matado.

Se interrumpió, su pecho agitado por el esfuerzo, pero sus ojos brillaban con un propósito.

—Bajarás, comerás y luego te empaparás de agua caliente como Mito dijo. Entonces debes regresar a esta recámara y a mí para que Shino pueda examinarte adecuadamente. Luego descansarás hasta que te conceda permiso para que te levantes de esta cama, y si discutes, he dado permiso a Menma y Gaara para que hagan lo que sea necesario para asegurarse de que cumples mis órdenes.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par, luego para mayor desconcierto, Naruto la atrajo bruscamente hacia él y la besó duro y profundamente. Cuando finalmente la dejó ir, sus pensamientos estaban tan confusos que no podía pensar con claridad.

—Ahora vete—, dijo. —Apresúrate a volver para que pueda satisfacer mi preocupación sobre tu bienestar.

.

.

Continuará...


	24. El Dilema

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 22-**_

* * *

Tan pronto como Hinata salió de la recámara, Naruto se volvió hacia sus hermanos.

—Dime la verdad. Todo. ¿Cómo está Hinata? ¿Estaba herida?

—No lo sé—, dijo Gaara honestamente. —Ella ha rechazado cualquier tipo de ayuda. Se ha enfocado solo en ti y en tu recuperación. Se cayó de tu caballo de una forma terrible, pero se levantó, montó de nuevo y nos condujo hacia ti.

Naruto maldijo mientras el dolor aumentaba en su hombro.

—No deberías haberlo permitido. Ella debería haber sido cuidada primero.

Menma se río. —No viste a tu pequeña esposa, hermano. Tenía a todo el mundo aterrorizado. Gritaba como si estuviera demente cada vez que alguien entraba a tu habitación. No permitía a nadie más que a mí, Gaara, Sakura, el padre Sai y Shino cerca de ti, y al padre solo se le permitió si no intentaba darte los últimos ritos. No permitía que nadie te viera, ni siquiera por un momento, estaba preocupada ante la idea de que no sobrevivirías. Era un espectáculo para ver.

—Nos asustaste a todos—, dijo Gaara bruscamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —, Preguntó Naruto. —Para mí todo es un poco borroso. Recuerdo que Hinata me gritaba, cuando volteé y desenvainé mi espada vi a un hombre a caballo acercándose. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es arrojarme a un lado para evitar la flecha y luego me golpee la cabeza. No sé nada más.

—Lo que sucedió es que Hinata espantó a tu atacante gritando como si los sabuesos del infierno la persiguieran, entonces tomó tu espada, preparada para luchar para protegerte. El jinete huyó, luego Hinata se arrojó sobre tu caballo y cabalgó gritando todo el camino de regreso a la fortaleza. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el patio y luego tu caballo la arrojó sobre su cabeza. Nos llevó de vuelta a ti, te trajimos en un camastro. Se negó a regresar con Menma y caminó a tu lado todo el camino. No se ha movido de tu lado desde entonces. Se negó a comer, a cuidarse y a dormir.

—De veras —, graznó Naruto. —¿Qué haría sin ella? No puedo perderla. Se dijo en voz alta antes de que pudiera pensar en dejar de expresar sus sentimientos por Hinata. Estaba furioso por los riesgos que había corrido y estaba temblando de miedo al darse cuenta de que la podía haber perdido tan fácilmente. Menma y Gaara no dijeron nada en respuesta a su declaración, pero pudo ver el reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Lo localizaste? —Exigió Naruto.

Sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

—Dime—, dijo en voz baja.

—Para Hinata, ha sido más difícil de lo que crees—, dijo Menma en voz baja.

Naruto se congeló, sus venas se convirtieron en hielo.

—Dijiste que no estaba herida. ¿Le puso las manos encima?

Menma negó con la cabeza.

—No, tranquilo. Hinata ella vio al arquero. Ella fue capaz de darnos información de identificación.

—Posible información de identificación—, interrumpió Gaara.

Menma asintió.

—No sabemos aún qué hacer con eso. Hemos enviado soldados para buscar en la zona y hemos agregado patrullas adicionales a nuestra frontera para garantizar la seguridad del clan, pero no actuamos según la información que Hinata nos dio hasta que habláramos contigo.

Naruto negó con el cabeza confundido.

—¿Hinata identificó al hombre que me disparó y tú no actuaste?

Una vez más, sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas, el temor se centró en sus entrañas. Estaba cansado y débil, le enfurecía que su esposa necesitara tan desesperadamente su apoyo y todo lo que pudo reunir fue la energía para apoyarse en sus almohadas mientras sus hermanos hablaban. Dudaba que incluso pudiera alimentarse por sí mismo en este punto.

—Hinata cree que era alguien de su clan—, dijo Gaara en voz baja.

Conmoción paso a través de las venas de Naruto, momentáneamente dándole una oleada de energía.

—¿Ella te dijo esto?

Menma asintió.

—Estaba devastada, pero no oculto la verdad. Teme lo que significará. Al principio nos preocupamos de que no entendiera las circunstancias de su matrimonio. Entiende todo muy bien. Sabe que se firmó un tratado de sangre, y que, si vamos a la guerra, ambos clanes serán etiquetados como proscritos y habrá una recompensa por nuestras cabezas.

—Sin embargo, ella te dijo la verdad—, dijo Naruto en voz baja.

—Sí—, murmuró Gaara. —Ni siquiera la habría culpado si hubiera ocultado lo que había visto. No puedo decir que no lo hubiera hecho si estuviera en su posición.

—Es una chica increíble—, murmuró Naruto.

—Sí, así es—, concordó Menma. —es intensamente leal a ti, Naruto.

El orgullo se hinchó en su pecho. Recordó que, momentos antes de que la flecha lo golpeara, le había rogado que le diera otra oportunidad. Le había suplicado que no volviera a su clan. Al parecer, había hecho su elección. La satisfacción salvaje se hinchó a través de él, reforzando su fuerza de flaqueza. Lo había elegido a él. Sobre su propio clan. No había mentido para proteger a su familia. Había hecho lo correcto y había dicho la verdad.

Tan pronto como se deleitó con esa revelación, la realidad de la situación lo hundió así como a su corazón.

Si Hiashi Hyûga hubiera ordenado el asesinato del marido de su hija, la verdad significaría la guerra. Naruto no retrocedía, ni permitiera que los Hyûga amenazaran a su clan. Bañaría la tierra con sangre Hyûga, luego se encargaría del asunto con su rey.

Pero al hacerlo, es probable que pierda el amor o la estima de Hinata por él. ¿Cómo podría amar al hombre que destruyó a su familia? Era un dilema que nunca pensó enfrentar. No podía permitir ninguna amenaza para sus parientes, sin embargo, ¿cómo podía él destruir a la familia de Hinata? ¿Cómo podría ella perdonarlo? Cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra la almohada.

—Esto plantea un problema, ¿no es así? —, Dijo Menma.

—Sí—, murmuró Naruto. —No quiero perderla. No quiero que me mire con odio en sus ojos. Sería más de lo que podría soportar.

—Tampoco quiero que ella me mire con odio—, admitió Gaara en voz baja. —No quiero ser el hombre que destruyó a su familia. Me gusta, Naruto. Ella ha demostrado ser diez veces más que cualquier otra mujer, ha sido humillada, burlada, trabajo hasta los huesos, y, sin embargo, no ha permitido que eso la vuelva contra nosotros. Ella es leal a nosotros.

—¿Cuántos hombres pueden decir que tienen una esposa que sacrificaría tanto por su marido? —, Preguntó Menma.

—Yo puedo—, dijo Naruto sin rodeos.

—Quería hacerte la misma pregunta que mencionó Gaara cuando él y yo hablamos por primera vez con Hinata sobre lo que vio—, dijo Menma.

Naruto le envió una mirada inquisitiva. —Sigue.

—¿No te parece extraño que, si Hiashi Hyûga quería matarte secretamente, enviara a un hombre equipado con distintivos atavíos de Hyûga?

Gaara asintió.

—Podría ser que alguien quisiera que pareciera que el clan Hyûga hizo un intento contra tu vida, porque incluso si el hombre no tuvo éxito, sin duda comenzaría una guerra entre los dos clanes, lograría lo mismo. Ya no seríamos aliados, de mala gana o no, estoy seguro de que hay muchos inquietos por la unión de fuerzas entre los dos clanes más poderosos de las tierras altas.

—Sí, hay quienes preferirían que sigamos siendo enemigos acérrimos y peleemos entre nosotros. Si nos lo proponemos, podríamos derrotar fácilmente a cualquier clan ahora que tenemos un ejército combinado más grande incluso que el rey. Eso tiene que jugar mucho con sus mentes—agregó Menma.

Naruto asintió.

—Lo que ustedes dicen tiene sentido. Hiashi Hyûga no es estúpido. Pero a él también puede no importarle si comienza una guerra. Es difícil saber qué tiene en mente hasta que hablemos con él sobre el asunto.

—¿Qué hacemos? —, Dijo Gaara. —No estás en forma para comenzar una guerra.

Naruto hervía a fuego lento con impaciencia. Quería estar fuera de la cama ahora, preparando a sus hombres para la batalla. Pero sabía que sería inútil como líder y guerrero en su estado actual. Por mucho que la espera le molestase, sabía que debía hacerlo. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera enviar un mensaje a Hyûga y exigir una reunión en los próximos días. Tardaría unos días en recuperarse, luego enviaría un mensajero, exigiendo una reunión en terreno neutral. Si lo decía así, Hiashi no podría negarse. Querría saber que su hija estaba bien, también querría saber qué lo había impulsado a exigir la reunión.

Cuando informó a sus hermanos sobre su plan, asintieron con la cabeza, el alivio fue evidente en sus ojos. No tenían más deseos de guerra que él. Y, sin embargo, si el padre de Hinata realmente había instigado la amenaza, la batalla era inevitable. Podría perderla.

Levantó su brazo izquierdo, probando la debilidad y el nivel de dolor de su hombro. Un dolor ardiente le atravesó el hombro, casi le quitó el aliento. Dejó caer el brazo, aspirando profundas y constantes respiraciones.

—Eso fue estúpido— gruñó Gaara. —No sanarás si no dejas ese brazo. No nos sirves si no puedes pararte en la batalla. No puedes apresurar esto, Naruto. Por mucho que te duela estar aquí y sanar, es lo que debes hacer.

—Sí, lo sé—, murmuró Naruto. —Y no, no me gusta para nada.

—Pasa el tiempo con Hinata. Ella necesita mucho cuidado en este momento —, dijo Menma. —no está bien, Naruto.

Los labios de Naruto formaron una línea apretada.

—No hará nada más que descansar. Me aseguraré de eso.

La puerta se abrió y Mito entró, su mirada se concentró en Naruto.

—¿Qué está mal? —Exigió, no le gustaba la mirada en sus ojos.

—Ahora, Laird, manténgase en calma. Shino está cargando a la chica ahora.

Se impulsó hacia arriba, Gaara y Menma saltaron para empujarlo hacia atrás y lo sujetaron contra las almohadas.

—¿Qué pasó? — Gritó.

—Ella callo rendida—, dijo Mito. —Comió, luego le dimos un baño. La pobre muchacha se desmayó o se durmió, pero, de cualquier manera, no hubo manera de despertarla, así que la envolví en una sábana y Shino la cargó por las escaleras. Ah, ahí está él ahora. Aquí, Shino. Tráela con el Laird. Pondremos a la pobre chica en la cama, la veremos más tarde.

Hizo un gesto a Shino, él apareció en la habitación, sosteniendo la ligera forma de Hinata en sus brazos. Se veía pequeña y delicada en sus manos. Parecía frágil y envió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Naruto.

—Ponla a mi lado —, ordenó, deseando tenerla entre la pared y él para que ella estuviera protegida.

Menma y Gaara se pusieron de pie y ayudaron a cargar a Hinata sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, la colocaron suavemente sobre su otro lado. Estaba completamente envuelta en la ropa de cama y solo su cara era visible.

Mito ahuyentó a Shino de la recámara, luego se volvió para espantar a Gaara y Menma también. Naruto vio el propósito en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que quería que todos salieran de la recámara porque había algo que quería decirle.

Hizo señas a sus hermanos, prometiéndoles que los convocaría en otro momento. Cuando se marcharon, Mito cerró la puerta y volvió sus ojos preocupados hacia él. Se dirigió hacia la cama y extendió la mano para comenzar a aflojar la sábana alrededor del cuerpo de Hinata.

—Tienes que verlo, Laird. La pobre está magullada de los pies a la cabeza. Casi me hizo llorar cuando la desnudamos para ponerla en la tina. No sé cómo ha soportado el dolor estos últimos días, ni cómo no se rompió algo en su caída del caballo.

Cuando la sábana se aflojó y se abrió, mostrando el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata, su aliento se atascó en sus pulmones y no pudo respirar en busca de más.

Querido Dios. Moretones profundos, morados estaban presentes en la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Sus rodillas y codos estaban raspados y la carne andrajosa. Su cadera era casi negra. Uno de sus hombros comenzaba a ponerse verdoso. Habían varios moretones más pequeños arriba y abajo de sus piernas y múltiples rasguños y cortes en los brazos y la parte inferior de las piernas.

—Dulce Jesús—, murmuró.

—No puede dar más, Laird—, dijo Mito con voz solemne.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —, Gruñó. —¿Crees que hubiera aprobado que ella sacrificara tanto de sí misma por mí? La hubiera atado a la maldita cama y forzado una poción en su garganta yo mismo.

—Eso es otra cosa—, dijo Mito, sin tomar en cuenta su enojo. —La muchacha gritó tanto pidiendo ayuda, y luego más tarde, cuando le gritaba a cualquiera que tratara de entrar a tu habitación, se lastimó la voz. Debería usarla lo menos posible durante los próximos días. Traeré sidra caliente de vez en cuando. Calmará el dolor en su garganta.

Naruto asintió, impaciente para que se fuera. Quería a Hinata para sí mismo. Quería abrazarla. Sentirla contra él. Solo con tener la proximidad de su cuerpo tan cerca. El dolor no era tan malo al tenerla aquí junto a él.

Era hora de que la cuidara. Ella había dado mucho de sí misma en los últimos días. Demasiado. Había sellado su destino cuando entró como una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros y lo cuido tan fielmente. Puede o no haber tomado una decisión en ese momento cuando le había pedido tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Pero ahora ella era suya. Nada ni nadie se interpondría entre ellos. Ni su familia, ni su clan. Él nunca iba a renunciar a ella sin antes dar una pelea infernal.

Hinata durmió el resto del día, durante toda la noche y hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente. Naruto la sostuvo todo el tiempo, anclándola a él con su brazo bueno. Había dormido una y otra vez, permaneciendo quieto y concentrándose en curarse lo más rápido posible. El solo hecho de tenerla allí a su lado, donde él pudiera sentirla y olerla, le dio una sensación de paz. Lo hacía sentir cómodo. Y contento.

Ella casi no se había movido, y él estaba empezando a preocuparse. Cuando sus hermanos entraron por la puerta de su cámara, los envió a buscar a Shino. Pero antes de que regresaran, se aseguró de que estuviera completamente cubierta por la sábana con la que Mito la había envuelto, y luego colocó las pieles sobre ella para que no se enfriara cuando él se apartó de ella.

Un momento después, apareció Shino, e inmediatamente comenzó a quitarle el vendaje del hombro para poder revisar la herida. Pero lo detuvo.

—No te llamé por mí. Estoy preocupado por Hinata. Ella no ha despertado ni siquiera una vez desde que la trajeron a la cama ayer por la mañana. Seguro que es demasiado tiempo para que duerma. Los moretones que lleva son severos. ¿Y si estaba más gravemente herida de lo que todos pensábamos?

Shino se inclinó sobre Naruto y pasó los dedos por debajo de las fosas nasales de Hinata. Puso su mano en las pieles, su intención de alejarlas.

—Con su permiso, Laird—dijo.

Naruto lanzó una feroz mirada en la dirección de sus hermanos, haciendo que se giraran para mirar a la otra dirección. Solo entonces asintió con la cabeza a Shino.

Shino retiró con cuidado las pieles y luego la sábana y colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Hinata. Frunció el ceño cuando vio claramente los moretones que manchaban la pálida carne.

—Es un milagro que no se rompiera el cuello—murmuró Shino. —Ese caballo podría haberla matado.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. No le gustaba que le recordaran lo cerca que estuvo su esposa de morir. Le molestaba menos que hubiera llevado una flecha al hombro que Hinata había resultado herida, y al hecho de que se había arriesgado tanto montando su caballo. Ni siquiera podía imaginar el coraje que debió haberle llevado a superar su terror y su pánico por el mero hecho de estar cerca de un caballo, y mucho menos lanzarse sobre él y cabalgar imprudentemente hacia la Torre de homenaje.

Él tendría una larga discusión con ella sobre nunca tomar tales riesgos de nuevo en el futuro. Tan pronto como ella estuviera lo suficientemente bien.

—Creo que ella está lo suficientemente bien, Laird. Su respiración es armoniosa. Parece estar profundamente dormida. Es probable que duerma toda la noche y hasta mañana. Ha pasado días sin descanso y lo necesita desesperadamente. Intente no despertarla y déjala despertar por si misma.

—No, no haré nada para despertarla—prometió Naruto. —Ella dormirá a mi lado todo el tiempo que le tome sanar.

Después de colocar las pieles sobre Hinata, Shino insistió en cambiar el vendaje de la herida de Naruto. Lo lavó con cuidado, inspeccionó los puntos de sutura y presionó un vendaje nuevo sobre la herida, y envolvió las tiras de lino alrededor y sobre su hombro y debajo de su brazo para asegurarlo nuevamente en su lugar.

—¿Podemos mirar ahora? —dijo Menma con impaciencia.

—Si—dijo Naruto.

Shino se despidió y Menma y Gaara colocaron la silla y el banco al lado de la cama de Naruto para que pudieran sentarse y conversar con su hermano. Sonó un golpe y Naruto soltó un impaciente juramento. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y Sakura entró, con una expresión vacilante en su rostro, se ablandó e hizo un gesto hacia ella.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó ella, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

—Sí. Ven aquí.

Sakura caminó a un lado de la cama, con los ojos preocupados. Miró a Hinata.

—¿Estará bien, Naruto? Vi los moretones cuando Mito y Tayuya la metieron a la tina. No tenía ni idea. No permitía que nadie se acercase. Insistió en que toda la atención se centrara en ti.

Naruto levantó su brazo lentamente y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—Sí, estará bien. Se necesita más que esto para derrotarla. Ella es una pequeña cosa decidida cuando se ha propuesto algo.

Mantuvo su tono ligero para no preocupar a su hermana. Se había vuelto muy apegada a Hinata en el poco tiempo que había estado aquí, y Naruto podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Shino acaba de irse y dice que solo necesita descansar y recuperar toda la energía que ha perdido en el tiempo que estuvo cuidando de mí. No le permitiré salir de la cama hasta que esté sana y salva de nuevo.

Sakura asintió con aprobación, y luego se arrodilló junto a Naruto, tomando su mano con la de ella.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Estarás bien también? Nunca he estado tan asustada. No tenía idea si vivirías o morirías.

Él apretó su mano, y Menma se estiró para tocar su cabello en un gesto de consuelo.

—No es más que un rasguño—dijo Menma alegremente. —He visto cosas mucho peores que su miserable herida.

Naruto fulminó a Menma con la mirada.

—¿Cómo van tus lecciones? —preguntó Gaara, dirigiendo su atención a algo que encontraba más agradable.

Una sonrisa bañó su cara. Sus ojos se iluminaron y casi se ahogó en su emoción.

—¡Estoy aprendiendo! El padre Sai dice que soy un estudiante muy apta y que nunca ha enseñado a alguien que aprende tan rápido. Dice que estaré leyendo y escribiendo en poco tiempo.

Naruto sonrió.

—Supongo que entonces tendrás que asumir el puesto de escriba del clan—. Ella asintió vigorosamente.

—Ah, ¿qué haremos sin ti, Sakura? —bromeó Menma. —Un día te casarás y te mudarás, y nos quedaremos sin nadie para educar a nuestras humildes mentes.

Ella frunció el ceño y una sombra cruzó su rostro.

—Nunca me voy a ir de aquí. No tengo ningún deseo de casarme. Estoy bastante contenta de quedarme aquí con vosotros. No tendré que irme, ¿verdad, Naruto?

Naruto le dirigió a Menma una mirada de advertencia, y luego le dijo a Sakura con voz suave: —Por supuesto que no. Te quedarás aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

Prácticamente se marchitó de alivio, y luego se puso de pie.

—Debo irme. El padre Sai me espera. Creo que ha tratado de mantenerme lo más ocupada posible para que no me preocupe por ti y por Hinata.

—Es una buena idea—dijo Naruto. —No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Hinata y yo estaremos bien.

Sakura se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Naruto, le lanzó a Hinata una última mirada y luego se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de la cámara.

—Dos días—dijo Naruto cuando la puerta de la cámara se había cerrado.

La frente de Gaara se levantó. —¿Dos días para qué?

—Dos días es todo lo que esperaré antes de enviar un mensaje a Hiashi Hyûga—. Menma negó con la cabeza.

—No estarás sanado para entonces.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—El asunto no puede esperar. Tomará un día o dos, tal vez más tiempo para recibir una respuesta de Hyûga y luego otros pocos días para organizar la reunión. Para entonces, tendré casi quince días para recuperarme. Ya sea que esté en plena forma o no, no podemos esperar a profundizar en este asunto.

Gaara dejó escapar el aliento, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Que el padre Sai venga a mí para que pueda dictar la misiva. Luego, elige a un guerrero capaz de viajar bajo la bandera de la tregua a las tierras de Hyûga para entregar el mensaje.

—Iré yo mismo—dijo Menma con voz tersa.

—No sin mí—espetó Gaara.

—Y no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes vaya, no cuando son necesario aquí en la fortaleza. Nuestra primera prioridad es proteger a nuestro clan y proteger bien nuestros muros. Encuentra a alguien para ir.

Menma no se mostró feliz con la directiva, pero tampoco discutió.

Sonó otro golpe en la puerta, y esta vez fue Mito con comida para Naruto.

—Traje lo suficiente para dos—dijo Mito mientras se acercaba a la cama con la bandeja. —Pero si la muchacha todavía está durmiendo, es mejor no molestarla. Le traeré algo en el momento en que despierte.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Naruto. —Me parece que tengo suficiente hambre como para comer las dos porciones.

Mito sonrió.

—Es una buena señal, Laird. Un apetito saludable es un signo de un cuerpo sano y capaz. Estarás bien y de nuevo en tus pies en cualquier momento.

Naruto se congeló cuando Hinata se agitó a su lado. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que estaba en su cama. Pero todo lo que hizo fue hacer un leve zumbido, y luego rodó sobre su vientre, mirando hacia otro lado, sus ojos nunca se abrieron. Las pieles se habían deslizado por su espalda, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, y Naruto rápidamente tiró de ellos, frustrado por el estallido de dolor que le derribó el brazo en una tarea tan simple.

Gaara y Menma se pusieron de pie y se disculparon apresuradamente, diciendo que volverían más tarde para seguir discutiendo el asunto de los Hyûga. Menma dijo que enviaría al padre Sai después de que tuviera tiempo de comer su comida.

Mito se preocupó por Naruto por un momento hasta que se hubo acomodado y su comida frente a él, y luego le lanzó una mirada de genuina preocupación en la dirección de Hinata antes de girarse para salir de la cámara. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se detuvo y lo miró, con una clara vacilación en sus ojos.

—Di lo que tienes en mente, Mito—dijo Naruto con resignación. En este punto, solo quería que lo dejaran solo con Hinata para poder tener paz y reflexionar sobre el asunto ante él.

—Le ofrecí a la muchacha una disculpa—dijo Mito en voz baja. —Pero es verdad que también te debo una, Laird. Actué de manera imperdonable y me pregunto si podrías encontrar en tu corazón perdón por una mujer mayor y su amargura. Es una situación triste, tanto odio contra una chica tan joven que solo tiene bondad en su corazón.

Naruto sonrió ante la descripción de Mito porque era muy cierta. También era cierto que tenía mucho enojo hacia ella y las otras mujeres, pero Mito había hecho mucho para compensarlos.

—No estoy contento con la forma en que han actuado con mi esposa—dijo Naruto con severidad. —Le causaste un dolor interminable y, además, la hiciste tan infeliz que quería volver con sus familiares.

Mito jadeó y se llevó la mano a la boca.

—No estoy preparado para dejarla ir—dijo Naruto con voz calmada. —Ella significa mucho para mí y, como tal, seguirá siendo un elemento permanente aquí, así que si veo que tu buena voluntad hacia ella continúa y, además, te aseguras de que los demás la miren de la misma manera que la consideras ahora sería agradable. No tendré más paciencia ni tolerancia para cualquier desacuerdo contra ella en absoluto.

Mito asintió y le hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, Laird. No te decepcionaré ni a ti ni a la muchacha.

Naruto le hizo un gesto con la mano y luego miró el pelo despeinado de Hinata y la expresión de paz en su rostro. Sus pestañas descansaban delicadamente en sus mejillas, y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados mientras respiraba por la boca.

No pudo resistirse a tocarla. Él se agachó, inclinando su brazo para que sus dedos rozaran la suavidad de su mejilla. Él empujó los mechones oscuros de cabello detrás de su oreja y lo acarició suavemente.

—Te amo, Hinata—susurró, aunque sabía que ella no podía oírlo. —De alguna manera, haré que me escuches y sabrás que te amo tan ferozmente cómo es posible para un hombre amar a una mujer.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**_Estamos a muy poco para el final_**


	25. Pura Maldad

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 23-**_

* * *

Cuando Hinata despertó, estaba completamente confundida. Tardó largos minutos en recuperarse y darse cuenta de que estaba junto a Naruto. Y estaba muriendo de hambre.

Se impulsó hacia arriba, todo su cuerpo protesto por el movimiento. Se giró para entrecerrar los ojos hacia la ventana mientras la luz del sol bañaba toda su cara. Tenía que ser el mediodía por lo menos. Cuando se volvió hacia Naruto, con la intención de curarle la herida, lo encontró despierto y le lanzo una mirada sardónica.

Su mano fue a su hombro, pero él tomó su palma y deslizó sus dedos sobre los de ella, acurrucándolos alrededor de su mano. Lo movió a su pecho, sosteniéndolo allí por un largo momento.

—¿Estás... —ella se aclaró la garganta, tosió, y luego comenzó de nuevo. Su garganta no estaba tan dolorida, pero las palabras aún se sentían pesadas y oxidadas. — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó ella. —¿Estás adolorido? ¿Debo ir a buscar a Shino?

Naruto la atrajo hacia él, por lo que estaba tendida contra su pecho, su cara a pocos centímetros de la de él.

—Yo hago las preguntas ¿cómo te sientes? —dijo. —¿Todavía te duele? ¿Todavía estás fatigada? Tal vez deberías descansar un poco más.

Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? —. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

—Dos días.

— ¡Dos días! —ella gritó.

Él hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

Ella se apartó de él y luego se retorció las manos con agitación.

—¿Dos días? Es vergonzoso ¿Quién te ha atendido durante los últimos dos días?

Él puso su dedo sobre sus labios.

—Estabas agotada y herida. Estoy furioso contigo por los riesgos que tomaste. Podrías haber muerto o lesionado mucho más. Necesitabas descansar y ahora necesitas comer.

—¿Y tú? ¿Se está curando bien tu herida?—preguntó ansiosa. —¿Se te ha ido la fiebre?

—Estoy en mucho mejor estado que tú—dijo. —Ahora ven aquí. Quiero sostenerte.

Sorprendida por la repentina demostración de afecto, no discutió cuando la estrechó en sus brazos. La metió debajo de su hombro ileso y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella hasta que ella apenas pudo respirar. Le besó la frente y le quitó el pelo de la frente. La calma descendió. Ella suspiró de satisfacción y se hundió en su gran cuerpo. Fue agradable estar aquí a la mitad del día y descansar en los brazos de su esposo. Casi se había quedado dormida cuando la apartó, pero la abrazó para que aún estuvieran cerca. La había posicionado para que pudiera ver su boca.

—Hay cosas que debemos discutir, Hinata.

Bajó la boca y bajó la mirada. Menma y Gaara le habrían dicho lo que había visto. Él empujó su barbilla hacia arriba con sus dedos.

—Sabes que debo investigar si esta amenaza provino de tu clan.

Ella asintió a regañadientes.

—Hinata, haré todo lo que pueda para evitar conflictos con tu familia. Pero tienes que entender que no puedo permitir que esto quede impune.

—Lo sé—le susurró, con el corazón dolorido por lo que podría venir.

—Ven aquí y apóyate contra mí. Por ahora, no pensaremos en cosas desagradables.

Se acurrucó en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos en la dulzura del momento. No había garantías de lo que traería el mañana, pero hoy disfrutaría de un breve respiro en los brazos de su esposo y fingiría que algo tan simple como el amor podría salvar la brecha que se había ensanchado con décadas de odio.

Después de comer una comida ligera con Naruto en la comodidad de su cama, Hinata estaba ansiosa por levantarse. Con el hambre consumida, estaba lista para dirigir su atención a otros asuntos importantes, como bañarse y caminar lo suficiente como para aliviar la rigidez y el dolor de sus músculos.

Estaba considerando la forma de plantearle el asunto a su esposo, quien insistía en que permaneciera en silencio, cuando vio a Naruto fruncir el ceño y luego decirle a alguien que esperara afuera hasta que Hinata estuviera decente.

Sus mejillas ardían ante la idea de que quienquiera que fuera sabía que estaba desnuda. Naruto le dio una palmadita en le hombro y luego le indicó que se levantara de la cama para vestirse.

Ella se apresuró a cubrir su cuerpo se puso uno de sus sencillos vestidos de día. Se cepillo el pelo y se habría retirado al rincón más alejado de la habitación, pero levantó la vista y vio que Menma y Gaara, acompañados por el padre Sai, entraban en la cámara. El sacerdote tenía un pergamino y una pluma y tinta, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenía la intención de dictar el mensaje a su padre.

Se acercó a Naruto y le tocó el brazo.

—Me gustaría bajar las escaleras y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Mis músculos necesitan estiramiento.

Naruto la miró por un largo momento, y luego suspiro y asintió.

—No te vayas demasiado tiempo. Te avisare para que vuelvas cuando haya terminado con mis hermanos y el padre Sai.

Ella asintió, su corazón más pesado con cada respiración. No quería hablar sobre el mensaje que podría enviar a los dos clanes a la guerra, porque sentía que era su culpa. Naruto apretó su mano, y luego ella se apartó, dejando el cepillo antes de salir de la cámara.

No era una falsedad total lo que le había dicho a Naruto. Estaba desesperada por dejar la asfixiante recámara aunque solo fuera por un rato. Estiró los brazos y movió los hombros mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el pasillo. A pesar de haber comido un poco antes, fue a las cocinas en busca de un trozo de pan o un trozo de queso para picar. Todavía tenía hambre.

Tayuya estaba muy feliz de atenderla después de exigirle saber si su señor sabía que estaba debajo de las escaleras. Hinata, agradecida, tomó pan y queso, y después de conversar con Tayuya durante varios minutos, salió de las cocinas y entró en el patio.

El atardecer estaba cayendo rápidamente, marcando el comienzo de brisas más frías mientras el sol se deslizaba completamente fuera de la vista en el horizonte. Toda la tierra estaba bañada en tonos morados y grises, y el aire estaba quieto. La mayoría de los miembros del clan se habían retirado a sus viviendas y se estaban preparando para la cena.

Las antorchas que encendían la torre de vigilancia arrojaban sombras en la pared de la torre. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente el aire perfumado de primavera. Era tan pacífico. Tiempo para reunirse por la noche para contar historias, hablar de los eventos del día y compartir una buena comida.

Pero sabía que la calma era engañosa porque incluso ahora, los soldados de Namikaze se estaban preparando para la guerra. El suelo vibraba bajo sus pies y se giró rápidamente para ver a un soldado de Namikaze a caballo, pasando rápido hacia la puerta. Llevaba una capa con los colores de Namikaze, pero una bandera blanca de tregua estaba pegada a la melena del caballo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda hasta que se estremeció. El temor se centró en su vientre y le hizo desear no haber comido el pan y el queso que Tayuya le había ofrecido. Un toque en su hombro la hizo saltar de miedo. Se giró para ver Karin de pie en la luz que se desvanecía.

—Perdón por asustarte, mi señora.

Hinata dio un paso atrás, pero se concentró en los labios de Karin, sin querer perder nada de lo que la otra mujer diría.

—Vine a buscarle cuando escuche que se había despertado. Un buen baño de agua caliente ayudara a aliviar sus dolores y pensé en ofrecer mis servicios para prepararlo para usted en la casa de baños.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon ante lo que parecía una ofrenda de paz por parte de la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño. Karin parecía sincera.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer—dijo Karin, con expresión triste. —Le he hecho mucho mal y me gustaría enmendarlo.

Sabiendo que esta era otra oportunidad para reparar algunos puentes, Hinata asintió y Karin sonrió, pareciendo aliviada por el acuerdo de Hinata.

—Venga por aquí. Caminaremos alrededor de la fortaleza. Será más rápido que atravesar la sala. Se está llenando con los que buscan la cena. Envíe a decir donde esta para que el laird no se preocupe.

—Gracias—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. —Un baño caliente sería celestial en este momento. He estado acostada durante demasiado tiempo y me duele el cuerpo.

Karin metió la mano de Hinata entre las suyas y la guio a través del patio ahora vacío y alrededor del lado de la fortaleza en dirección a la casa de baños. Estaban en el estrecho pasaje entre la falda de piedra y las paredes de vigilancia cuando alguien salió de las sombras.

Hinata comenzó a gritar una advertencia a Karin cuando un puño se encontró con la mandíbula de Hinata, enviándola al suelo. Tan sorprendida estaba ella que todo lo que podía hacer era acostarse allí, sosteniendo su cara en su palma.

El hombre se inclinó sobre ella, retorciendo su mano en su cabello. Él tiró hacia arriba, obligándola a ponerse de pie, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, su puño voló hacia su sien. El dolor explotó en su cabeza, y luego el mundo se volvió negro.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando pasaron varios minutos después de enviar a Menma a buscar a Hinata. Cada vez más inquieto, se levantó de la cama, con cautela envolviendo su hombro herido en un apretado rollo.

Todavía le dolía mucho, pero podía moverlo y, lo que era más importante, la herida se había sellado. Los puntos se podían quitar en unos días. Aún le dolía la cabeza si la movía demasiado rápido, pero el gran dolor había disminuido gradualmente, y solo había una pequeña costra sobre la herida para denotar la lesión.

Podría bañarse. Era una maravilla. Hinata había podido descansar junto a él. Aunque debía oler peor que un cadáver podrido. Probablemente era lo que Hinata estaba haciendo de todos modos. Ella disfrutó de un baño caliente hace unos días, y todavía estaría dolorida por todos los moretones.

Decidió darle un poco más de tiempo antes de exigir saber dónde estaba, y se dedicó a lavarse con trapos y agua del lavabo. Incluso usó un poco del jabón de Hinata, decidiendo que sin duda podría ayudar para aliviar el hedor del sudor, la sangre y la enfermedad.

Sintiéndose renovado después de lavarse, se vistió con ropa limpia y decidió ir a buscar a su esposa. Tanto mejor si la encontrara empapándose desnuda en una bañera. A pesar de que ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a tomar su esposa ya que estaba magullada, ciertamente no estaba por encima de disfrutar la vista.

Con una sonrisa, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, intencionadamente sacó de su mente el asunto del mensaje que le había enviado a Hyûga. No servía de nada pensarlo en este momento. Hyûga enviaría un mensaje o no lo haría. Todo lo que Naruto podía hacer era esperar para ver si Hiashi Hyûga sería sincero o no.

El salón estaba curiosamente desprovisto de gente a pesar que seguramente se serviría la cena. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que la comida estaba colocada sobre la mesa y, en algunos casos, incluso parecía estar medio comida. Era como si el salón se hubiera vaciado de repente, justo en el medio de la comida.

—¡Menma! ¡Gaara!

Al no recibir respuesta, giró en dirección a la entrada trasera, su deseo de asegurarse de que Hinata estuviera bien repentinamente lo abrumo. Se apresuró a salir y echó a correr hacia la casa de baños. Estuvo a punto de toparse con Gaara cuando este salió disparado.

Lo agarró por los hombros, ignorando el dolor en su hombro por el movimiento repentino y contundente.

—¿Qué pasa? —, Exigió. — ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—No lo sé —, dijo Gaara sombríamente. —Estamos buscándola ahora.

—¿Qué? — Rugió Naruto. — ¿Por qué nadie me ha convocado? ¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho?

—Acabamos de descubrir que estaba desaparecida — dijo Gaara. — Ahora mismo iba a llamarte. Menma y los demás estaban buscando por la fortaleza y el área que rodea la fortaleza.

—Cuéntame todo — dijo Naruto. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron? ¿Quién la vio? ¿Y cuánto tiempo ha estado desaparecida?

—Ella fue a la cocina y habló con Tayuya unos momentos. Tayuya le dio pan y queso, y luego Hinata salió de la cocina. Nadie la vio después de eso. Sakura está buscando en el piso de arriba ahora. Las mujeres miran cerca del torreón y los soldados están buscando en todo el perímetro exterior. Hemos enviado un mensaje a los hombres que patrullan las fronteras, preguntando si han visto algo. La encontraremos, Naruto. Ella no puede haber ido muy lejos.

—La gente no desaparece, así como así. — gruñó Naruto. —Quiero hablar con cada miembro de este clan. Alguien tuvo que haberla visto. Alguien debe saber que ha pasado con ella.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento, era una pesadilla que no podía entender. Estaba rebotando dolorosamente arriba y abajo y el suelo se movía dentro y fuera de su línea de visión. Pasaron varios momentos antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba boca abajo sobre un caballo, o al menos la persona que la había secuestrado estaba a lomos de un caballo y ella arrojada sobre su regazo como un saco de cebada.

Las náuseas la asaltaron y tuvo que tragarse la bilis que se abría paso desde su estómago hasta su garganta. El constante golpeteo estaba causando esa reacción y era poco lo que podía hacer al respecto.

La bendita oscuridad la reclamó.

Cuando despertó por segunda vez, estaba en completa oscuridad. No entendía cuánto tiempo había pasado o dónde estaba. Había un abrumador olor a humedad, a humedad mohosa. Podía oler tierra, pero no podía ver su mano frente a su cara.

Mientras intentaba levantar el brazo, descubrió que sus manos estaban esposadas a una pared de piedra húmeda. Presa del pánico, trató de sentarse solo para encontrar que, al igual que sus muñecas, sus tobillos estaban cubiertos por gruesos grilletes de metal.

Dulce Jesús, estaba en un calabozo. ¿Por qué querría alguien tenerla a ella en una mazmorra?

Pensó mucho en los eventos que llevaron a su captura. Todo fue un borrón. Ella había hablado con Tayuya y luego salió a comer su pan y queso y disfrutar de un soplo de aire fresco. Y luego Karin...

La revelación fue enfermiza y abrumadora. Karin la había conducido alrededor del torreón a la casa de baños. Karin estaba con ella cuando el intruso golpeó su mandíbula. Karin, que no había hecho un movimiento para ayudar o para pedir ayuda.

Levantó los brazos todo lo que las cadenas le permitieron e intentó calentar sus fríos dedos. Entonces gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Gritó tan fuerte como su garganta lo permitía y siguió gritando hasta que ya no estaba segura de tener voz. A lo lejos, vio un destello de luz. Se inclinó, sin saber si lo había imaginado. Pero no, se acercaba cada vez más y, al hacerlo, pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre que llevaba la antorcha.

Su pulso latía dolorosamente contra su pecho y sus sienes, haciendo que su cabeza doliera con fuerza por los dos golpes que había recibido. Puso sus piernas de manera protectora contra su cuerpo, decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de no sufrir más lesiones.

Y luego la antorcha fue empujada hacia adelante, casi cegándola. Ella se apartó de la repentina luz, protegiéndose los ojos con una mano. El hombre tiró de su mano hacia abajo, retorciéndose cruelmente hasta que ella gritó de dolor. Luego, le tiró del pelo hacia arriba para que su rostro quedara más cerca del suyo.

Fue entonces cuando vio sus facciones y supo quién era su captor. El miedo la dejó inmóvil. Toneri Otsutsuki era un hombre que ella creía capaz de toda clase de maldades. Con el tiempo, su poder había crecido enormemente en su mente, incluso lo imaginaba como un demonio del infierno.

Pero, curiosamente, mientras la sostenía a su merced, parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Tenía una complexión ligera, mucho más que un guerrero promedio. ¿Cómo podría haberle parecido mucho más grande unos años antes?, ¿Lo había visto más de lo que era porque hablaba fuerte y le temía? O tal vez su pánico invoco pensamientos estúpidos, diciéndole que podía defenderse, que no dejaría que este idiota malvado la acobardara como lo hizo cuando era más joven.

Tal vez el tiempo que paso con Naruto y su clan le había dado una fortaleza que le faltaba en el seno protector de su propio clan. Ella tuvo que luchar para ganarse el respeto en el clan Namikaze. Estaba ferozmente orgullosa de que nadie le había regalado nada.

—He oído hablar de tu gran engaño — dijo Toneri, tenía el rostro enrojecido por la ira, que solo se hacía más prominente producto de las llamas de la antorcha. Extendió la mano para insertar la antorcha en uno de los candelabros sobre la cabeza de Hinata, y luego tiró de ella en posición vertical hasta que se puso de puntillas, su cara a solo un aliento de la de ella.

Fue entonces cuando vio al padre de Toneri, Hamura Otsutsuki, parado en las sombras. Parecía incómodo, como si no quisiera participar en eso, y cuando vio que lo estaba mirando, se movió, por lo que ya no estuvo en su línea de visión. Su corazón se hundió. Si el padre de Toneri era un cómplice, ¿qué esperanza tenía? Y parecía asustado de Toneri, lo que no tenía sentido para ella. Hamura era un guerrero. ¿Qué guerrero permitiría que su hijo lo amenace?

Su mirada se volvió rápidamente hacia Toneri cuando él la sacudió para llamar su atención. El odio brillaba como un faro en sus ojos. Estaba loco. Parecía enloquecido.

—Me tomaste por tonto. Actuaste como si fueras tonta para escapar del matrimonio y en cambio te casas con Namikaze. No puedo permitirlo. Se suponía que era una alianza que los Otsutsuki forjarían con los Hyûga. ¡Hubiéramos sido invencibles! Pagarás por tu engaño, Hinata Hyûga. Nadie me hace parecer tonto y sale impune.

—No — dijo ella, interrumpiendo su diatriba. —Es Hinata Namikaze ahora.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Entonces la tonta decide hablar. Karin me informó que encontraste tu lengua poco después de llegar al torreón Namikaze. Me preguntaba si el cordero encontraría el valor para morder con los dientes de una leona. Creo que prefiero la nueva y mejorada Hinata sobre la pálida y flaca cobarde que se ponía rígida de miedo cada vez que me veía. Será mucho más entretenido romper a la nueva Hinata.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — Exigió tan fuerte como pudo. —Tienes que saber que Naruto te matará —. Su mirada se precipitó hacia donde sabía que Hamura Otsutsuki estaba parado. —Él los matará a todos ustedes.

Toneri sonrió, y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Él nunca sabrá dónde estás. ¿Y tu padre? Incluso ahora, es probable que cabalgue hacía los Namikaze, con la intención de la guerra y la venganza.

El miedo se disparó a través de su pecho, apretándola, robándole el aire.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Es un poco extraño que la nueva esposa de Naruto Namikaze haya desaparecido. Tampoco les gustará a los Namikaze que un hombre con los colores del clan Hyûga haya atentado contra la vida del laird de los Namikaze. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando los dos clanes se enfrenten cara a cara?

—Fuiste tú quien disparó esa flecha a Naruto —, dijo Hinata.

—No, no exactamente. No era yo, sino un hombre a mi mando. —Se encogió de hombros. —Es lo mismo. El resultado es el mismo. No habrá paz, ninguna alianza entre los Namikaze y los Hyûga. Estarán demasiado ocupados luchando entre sí y serán etiquetados como forajidos por el rey. No representarán una amenaza para otros clanes. En cambio, los derribaremos, uno por uno, y recogeremos una rosa de oro como recompensa. Cuando termine, el nombre Otsutsuki será el más venerado en las tierras altas.

—Estás enfermo, — dijo incrédula. —Al menos solo fingí ser tonta. Tú eres verdaderamente un enfermo mental.

Él la golpeó con su mano libre, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Pero la sostuvo en su lugar con la mano que aún tenía enrollada en el pelo, así que no se podía mover. Él giró su cabeza con fuerza hacia atrás para que ella tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

—Y a ti, Hinata, se te considerará muerta cuando nadie pueda descubrir tu paradero. Nadie escuchará tus gritos. Nadie te encontrará nunca. Serás mía para jugar cuando necesite diversión. Con el tiempo estarás agradecida por la atención que te concedo.

—Nunca —, arremetió.

Él forzó su rostro aún más cerca del suyo, y luego la besó. Era doloroso y dejaría hematomas. La repulsión hizo que cerrara la boca con fuerza. Intentó insertar sus manos entre ellos, pero se quedó corta cuando las cadenas le impidieron llegar más lejos. Cuando él consiguió profundizar el beso y ella sintió el roce de su lengua sobre la suya, lo mordió, determinada a poner fin a la intimidad forzada.

La empujó lejos, furioso. Se limpió la boca y su mano salió manchada de sangre. Esta vez, cuando él la golpeó, la dejó caer, soltando su cabello. Cayó al suelo, el dolor se sacudió entre sus miembros cuando las cadenas se tensaron, casi rompiendo la piel donde estaba el hierro.

—No me toques otra vez —gritó ella con toda la valentía que le quedaba.

Él se paró sobre ella, su boca se torció en una mueca.

—Haré mucho más que tocarte, Hinata. Me perteneces ahora. Sé una buena chica y te visitaré a menudo. Incluso trataré de acordarme de traerte comida y bebida en alguna ocasión. Luego extendió la mano, tomó la antorcha y se alejó, llevándose la luz con él.

La oscuridad cayó sobre la pequeña habitación y sobre ella, y la desesperación era tan espesa que se ahogó. La abrumaba, se filtraba en su misma alma. No, ella no se permitiría perder la esperanza. Naruto la encontraría. Ella tenía toda su fe en su esposo. Se mantendría fuerte hasta que viniera por ella.

.

.

Continuará...


	26. Mi amor por ella es mas fuerte

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 24-**_

* * *

El amanecer se arrastró por el horizonte y Naruto se paró frente a su clan reunido, la furia, la impaciencia y la preocupación compitiendo por el control. Habían buscado en el torreón, el río y las tierras circundantes. No habían dejado piedra sin remover y aún no había señales de Hinata.

No aceptaría que nadie en su clan la hubiera visto o supiera lo que le había sucedido. No había caballos desaparecidos, y no había forma de que pudiera haberse ido a pie en su condición. Lo que significaba que alguien tenía que haberla tomado o haberla ayudado de alguna manera.

No podía concentrarse en el último pensamiento, porque entonces tendría que aceptar que ella se había ido voluntariamente. Ella no le había dado ningún motivo para creer que se iría voluntariamente. Después de estar a su lado y protegerlo tan ferozmente, ¿por qué lo habría abandonado en el momento en que se estaba recuperando?

No, no tenía sentido, lo que significaba que alguien la tenía. Alguien la había tomado contra su voluntad y podría hacerle daño incluso ahora. Tenía que apartar la imagen de ella asustada y herida o perdería toda apariencia y control.

—Son todos, Naruto—, dijo Menma con gravedad. —Hasta la última mujer y niño.

—Mantén tus ojos abiertos, — dijo Naruto en voz baja. —No puedo juzgarlos a todos. Alguien está mintiendo. Debemos averiguar quién es antes de que sea demasiado tarde para Hinata.

La expresión de Menma se volvió feroz. Asintió con la cabeza y luego indicó a Gaara que se dirigiera en una dirección mientras se dirigía hacia la otra, para poder examinar mejor a los hombres de su clan reunidos.

—Alguien no está diciendo la verdad—, dijo Naruto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz recorriera el tranquilo patio.

Sus soldados, aquellos que él consideraba de los más dignos de confianza, estaban diseminados en un amplio círculo, con los brazos cruzados amenazadoramente sobre el pecho. Miraron justo cuando Menma y Gaara miraban, sus miradas barriendo a la multitud.

—Hinata fue vista por última vez ayer por Tayuya en las cocinas. Hinata desapareció justo después y ninguno de ustedes fue testigo de nada.

—Tal vez ella regresó a su propio clan—, alguien dijo en voz alta desde el medio de la gente reunida.

—¡Cállate idiota! —Gritó Mito, su cara moteada y roja de ira. —La muchacha no abandonó a nuestro señor. Es desleal de tu parte decir tal cosa.

—Todo lo que me interesa escuchar es quién vio a Hinata y si alguno de ustedes tiene información sobre su paradero actual. Será mucho más fácil si admite tal conocimiento ahora. Si se descubre más tarde que alguien lo sabía y le sucede algo a Hinata como resultado de su negativa a hablar, la pena será la muerte.

Después de decir eso último, su mirada se desvió hacia el grupo de mujeres que habían hecho las cosas tan difíciles para Hinata. La mayoría de ellas parecía genuinamente preocupadas, pero fue la expresión de Karin lo que atrajo un mayor escrutinio. Estaba pálida, visiblemente nerviosa, y miraba al vacío, como si quisiera estar lo más lejos posible de este lugar. Se secó las manos en la falda e intentó mezclarse aún más con la multitud.

—Y lo prometo, su muerte no será rápida—, dijo Naruto, mirando fijamente a Karin, esperando una nueva reacción. —Por cada daño infligido a mi esposa, voy a exigir la misma medida a la persona responsable. Rezará por la muerte antes de que termine.

Karin parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. La desesperación hervía a fuego lento en sus ojos hasta el punto en que Naruto estuvo seguro de que debía saber más de lo que había dejado ver.

—Pueden irse—, gritó, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos. —Piensen en todo lo que he dicho. Estaré dispuesto a considerar un castigo más misericordioso si viene a mí ahora.

Menma se dirigió hacia él, una pregunta clara en sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Ni siquiera los presionaste.

Naruto levantó su mano.

—Tráeme a Karin de inmediato. No la dejes salir del patio.

Los ojos de Menma se abrieron de par en par, y miró en dirección al grupo de mujeres que se movían con la multitud mientras salían del patio. Sin decir una palabra más, le hizo señas a Gaara y se acercaron rápidamente en dirección a Karin.

Un momento después, Menma agarró el brazo de Karin, y ella se volvió alarmada, el miedo irradiaba de ella en oleadas. Sin embargo, no peleó, y permitió que él la condujera a donde estaba Naruto.

Menma y Gaara la flanquearon, cerniéndose sobre ella, sus ceños fruncidos lo suficiente como para asustar al guerrero más duro.

—¿Tú-tú querías verme, Laird? — Tartamudeó.

—Solo te daré una oportunidad para decirme la verdad—, graznó Naruto. —Si no me dices lo que sabes, tu sentencia será la muerte.

Se puso tan blanca que Naruto temió que se desmayara y fuera completamente inútil.

—Si te cuento lo que sé, ¿prometes dejarme vivir? —, Preguntó en una voz ronca que se quebró por el miedo.

—No negocies conmigo—, rugió Naruto. —No te haré ninguna promesa, pero es mejor que reces para que Hinata me sea devuelta sin problemas o te arrepentirás mucho de las travesuras que has cometido.

—Ya lo hago—, dijo con voz temblorosa.

Ella cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, las lágrimas brillaron intensamente.

—Toneri Otsutsuki la tiene.

—¿Qué? — Gritó Naruto. —¿Qué has hecho?

—Por favor—, suplicó Karin. —No me di cuenta...

—No mientas—, escupió Gaara. —Te diste cuenta exactamente de lo que le pasaría a Hinata. Negociaste con el diablo. Es hora de pagar el precio. Cuéntale todo o te juro que te lo haré pagar.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas.

—Recibí ayuda de tres guerreros Namikaze. Estaban enojados, como yo, que nos forzaran a aceptar un Hyûga en nuestro clan. Uno de ellos trajo noticias de un trato que había hecho con Toneri Otsutsuki. Me reuní con Toneri y le dije que Hinata se había echo pasar por tonta para evitar casarse con él. Quería llevársela para que los parientes de Hinata te culparan. Tiene la intención de comenzar la guerra entre tu y los Hyûga.

El miedo y la ira anudaron las entrañas de Naruto hasta que el deseó destruir a toda una guarnición de guerreros. En ese momento él tenía la fuerza y la furia para ser una fuerza imparable.

Hinata, su preciosa y amorosa esposa, ahora estaba en manos de su peor torturador. Un hombre que había descrito con detalles exactos todo lo que la haría sufrir. Su misma sangre se congeló en sus venas, y un terror sofocante hizo que pensar de forma racional fuera imposible por varios minutos. Todo lo que podía pensar era que tenía que ir con ella.

Él tenía que salvarla.

—¡Laird! ¡Laird! ¡El ejercito Hyûga!

Naruto se giró y miró hacia la torre de vigilancia donde su vigilante gritaba sobre el patio.

—¡Viene con todo su ejército!

Naruto maldijo larga y duramente. Ahora no. No cuando Hinata necesitaba toda su atención. Volvió toda la fuerza de su ira contra Karin.

—¿Ves lo que has provocado? Tú serás la muerte de todos nosotros.

—Karin se tambaleó insegura, con la cara completamente desprovista de sangre.

—No te atrevas a desmayarte—, siseó Menma. —Nos dirá lo que falta y tendré los nombres de los guerreros que nos traicionaron.

—Toneri la tomó — soltó apresuradamente. —La conduje por un lado de la fortaleza donde Toneri esperaba. Deidara, Sasori y Kisame ayudaron a Toneri a salir sin ser detectado.

Naruto maldijo. Sasori y Kisame eran dos de los hombres responsables de la patrulla fronteriza. Explicaba por qué Toneri Otsutsuki podría haber ido y venido de sus tierras sin ser capturado.

—Haz que los encarcelen de inmediato—, le dijo Naruto a Shikamaru, que estaba al lado de Naruto.

—Es mi culpa, Laird—, dijo Shikamaru. —Debería haber sabido lo que estaba pasando. Están bajo mi comando.

—No es culpa de nadie excepto la suya—, Naruto gruñó. —Encuéntralos. Encarcelalos. Y a ella —, dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Karin.

—¡No! — Gritó ella. —¡Te lo dije todo!

—¿Y crees que hablar libremente de tu traición te absuelve de la responsabilidad por tus acciones? Nos has traicionado a todos, Karin. No solo a Hinata. No solo a mí. Has traicionado a todos tus parientes. Si un hombre, mujer o niño pierde su vida en la batalla con los Hyûga, será una marca en tu alma.

Karin estalló en lágrimas.

—¡No lo sabía! Lo juro, no sabía lo que sucedería.

—Guarda las lágrimas—, gruñó Gaara mientras la conducía hacia uno de los soldados que estaban junto a Shikamaru.

Naruto le gritó al vigilante. —¿Qué tan cerca están?

—¡Están llegando a la cima!

—Vengan—, Naruto se dirigió a sus hermanos. —Saldremos a su encuentro.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza? — Exigió Menma. —No podemos ir solos para enfrentarnos al poder de todo su ejército.

—No puedo cabalgar con todo mi ejército—, dijo Naruto. —Será visto como un acto de guerra. Solo puedo esperar que me concedan el tiempo suficiente para explicarlo todo. Alerta a los demás. Pídeles que se preparen para defender la fortaleza. Esperemos que Hyûga sea un hombre razonable y escuche todo lo que tenemos que decir.

Naruto salió del patio con sus hermanos a sus costados y, según las indicaciones, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos mientras Shikamaru reunía a los hombres dentro de la fortaleza.

La tensión era espesa y había una sensación de expectativa que impregnaba el aire. Todos esperaban la guerra. La mayoría incluso lo quería. Era la oportunidad de vengar las pérdidas de Namikaze por el clan Hyûga.

Naruto sabía que si algo salía mal, su clan se levantaría como ángeles vengadores y todo el valle se llenaría de sangre. Cabalgó ligeramente por delante de sus hermanos, llevando una amplia sábana blanca como señal de tregua y que no planeaba ningún ataque contra el ejército que se aproximaba. Cruzaron la colina y bajaron por el otro lado para encontrarse con el laird Hyûga en la parte inferior.

Mirando hacia adelante, Naruto vio que Hiashi se detenía, luego levantó un brazo para detener a la masa de soldados detrás de él. Era una vista impresionante que lo impulsó a respetar el poder de la fuerza de combate de Hyûga. Cascos y armaduras brillaban al sol. Los escudos reflejaban la luz, enviando reflejos deslumbrantes del metal bien afilado. Ballestas y espadas se mantuvieron listas. Era un ejército que había venido preparado para luchar.

Hiashi cabalgaba ligeramente por delante de sus tropas con sus dos hijos a los lados. Cuando se acercó a donde Naruto y sus hermanos se habían detenido, se quitó el casco y perforó a Naruto con todo el peso de su mirada.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? — Exigió.

—Toneri Otsutsuki la tiene—, respondió Naruto.

Hiashi retrocedió sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño. Igual que sus hijos, y luego Neji escupió: —Mentiroso.

Naruto se obligó a controlar su temperamento. Sería tan fácil dar la orden de luchar. Sus hombres estaban listos. Estaban ansiosos por derramar sangre Hyûga. Todo lo que Naruto había soñado estaba aquí, justo frente a él. La oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su padre y poner fin a las décadas de conflictos causados por la enemistad entre los dos clanes. Pero Hinata era más importante. Por Hinata, haría lo que fuera. Necesario, incluso si significaba arrastrarse hacia su padre sobre sus manos y rodillas y humillarse ante el otro jefe.

—¿Por qué dices algo tan extravagante? —Hiashi ladró.

—No tenemos tiempo para pararnos aquí discutiendo—, dijo Naruto en voz baja. — Hinata es lo que importa. Si amas a tu hija, haz que tus hombres se retiren para que podamos hablar sobre este asunto entre nosotros y luego formemos un plan para traerla de vuelta con seguridad.

Los ojos de Hiashi brillaron de rabia. —¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi afecto por mi hija?

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo—, señaló Naruto. —Mírame, Hyûga. Ningún ejército detrás de mí. Monté aquí de buena fe solo con mis hermanos a mi lado. Podrías matarme ahora. No he levantado un solo brazo. Quiero a mi esposa de vuelta y la tendré aunque sea lo último que haga.

Hiashi miró a Naruto por un largo tiempo, con el ceño fruncido en un pensamiento profundo. —di lo que tengas que decir, Namikaze. Lo escucharé y luego emitiré un juicio sobre el asunto.

—El hombre cree que es Dios—, murmuró Menma.

Naruto levantó una mano para silenciar a su hermano.

—¿Sabías que Hinata no es para nada tonta? ¿Qué es una muchacha muy inteligente y astuta con un ingenio rápido y un corazón tan grande como las tierras altas?

La mandíbula de Hiashi se aflojó, como si fuera lo último que esperaba oír decir a Naruto.

—Es sorda, Hyûga. No es tonta. No está tocada. No es una loca. Ella simplemente no puede oír y, sin embargo, puede leer los labios de otros y puede entender lo que dicen.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —, Preguntó Hiashi con voz ronca.

—Ella me lo dijo.

—¡Mientes! — Rugió Tetsu. —Ella no puede hablar. No ha hablado desde su accidente.

Gaara sacó su espada en un instante. — Dejarás de cuestionar el honor de mi hermano. Él dice la verdad. La he escuchado yo mismo.

Hiashi reprendió a Tetsu y le ordenó que guardara silencio. Luego se volvió hacia Naruto. —Ella te habló? ¿Es verdad que ella no puede oír?

Naruto asintió.

—Entonces por qué?

Las manos del hombre mayor temblaban y el desconcierto pesaba en sus ojos. De repente parecía mucho mayor que sus años. Era obvio que lo que Naruto había dicho lo lastimaba.

—¿Por qué ella perpetuaría semejante engaño? — Preguntó Hiashi con voz ronca.

—Debido a que temía que la obligaran a casarse con Toneri Otsutsuki—, dijo Naruto en voz baja. —Ella vio la oportunidad de poder escapar del matrimonio y por eso permitió que tú y el resto de su clan creyeran que era una tonta porque la salvó de lo que más temía. Toneri la aterrorizó desde el momento en que comenzaron las conversaciones de matrimonio. Explicó detalladamente cómo la haria sufrir en sus manos. Vio una manera de escapar y la aprovecho. En poco tiempo, la mentira cobró vida propia y ella no vio salida.

Hiashi boqueo y luego se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras miraba atónito a Naruto.

—Ella me dijo... dulce madre María, ella vino a mí. Ella dijo... Oh Dios, no le creí. Pensé que ella estaba expresando miedos de doncella normales. No tenía ni idea...

—No le dejaste otra opción—, Naruto reprocho.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Dices que la tiene? ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿No la protegiste como debías? — Preguntó Hiashi.

—No, es lo suficientemente cierto que no hice todo lo que debía hacer. Es mi culpa que ella esté ahora en manos de ese bastardo.

—¡No! —, Gritó Menma, con la cara roja de ira. —No te permitiré que te culpes por esto. Le dispararon una flecha hace menos de quince días un hombre que llevaba la vaina que usan los soldados de Hyûga.

La cabeza de Hiashi se alzó, sus ojos brillando de ira. —No ordené un ataque contra el marido de mi hija. Nunca la habría puesto en peligro de esa manera. Además, no deshonraría un juramento de sangre ante Dios y mi rey.

—Sé que no—, dijo Naruto con calma. —No lo sabía en ese momento, y le causó mucho dolor a Hinata, ya que ella fue testigo de todo esto, y fue ella quien nos contó sobre la vaina y cómo llegaron a hacerse.

Hiashi cerró los ojos, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. —¿Mi propia hija cree que la traicionaría de esta manera?

—Hinata fue traicionada por cuatro miembros de mi clan actuando en conjunto con Toneri Otsutsuki. La víspera, Otsutsuki se llevó a Hinata y su escape fue con la ayuda de hombres en los que confiaba. No tengo ningún deseo de involucrarte en una batalla contigo, Hyûga. Todo lo que quiero es que me devuelvan a mi esposa a salvo.

Hiashi lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, su mirada ardiendo sobre Naruto, escudriñando, capa por capa. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Tú te preocupas por mi hija.

—Mi amor por ella es más fuerte que mi odio hacia ti. Por eso no levantaré mis brazos. En contra de ustedes hoy. En cambio, te pido ayuda en la batalla contra los Otsutsuki.

Hiashi, Neji y Tetsu miraron asombrados a Naruto. Luego se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a Naruto y sus hermanos. El respeto brillaba en los ojos de Hiashi cuando se encontró con su mirada una vez más.

—Convoca a tus hombres—, dijo Hiashi en un tono enérgico. La fortaleza Otsutsuki está a medio día de viaje. Salimos enseguida.

.

.

Continuará...


	27. Unidos por Ella

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 25-**_

* * *

—Es como si no estuvieran esperando una batalla—, dijo Menma mientras miraba la fortaleza de Otsutsuki.

Naruto fruncio el ceño, aunque estaba de acuerdo. Había poca actividad y, de hecho, parecía que solo las actividades diarias normales se llevaban a cabo. No habían encontrado guardias en la frontera. Nadie había advertido a los Otsutsuki del masivo ejército que se acercaba porque parecía que no había armas ni hombres preparados.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas. Muy silencioso. El sol todavía estaba muy por encima del horizonte y, sin embargo, toda la fortaleza parecía prepararse para el final del día. Tal pereza y falta de atención eran imperdonables. ¿A Otsutsuki no le importaba nada la protección de su clan? ¿O pensaba que los Hyûga y Namikaze estaban ahora en batalla y, como tal, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse?

Hiashi se inclinó hacia delante en la silla y luego centró su atención la línea de visión que tenía Naruto. —Si esto es un truco, Namikaze, no descansaré hasta que tú y todos los tuyos sean borrados de esta tierra.

En respuesta, Naruto espoleó a su caballo y comenzó a cabalgar hacia la puerta de Otsutsuki. No había manera de que un ejército del tamaño de los dos clanes combinados pasara desapercibido. Su esperanza era que, para preservar las vidas de los miembros de su clan, el laird Otsutsuki dejara de soportar la locura de su hijo y entregara a Hinata. Si no, estaba preparado para matar a todos los Otsutsuki.

Cuando se acercó, y los cientos de soldados comenzaron a aparecer sobre la ladera de la colina, un grito de alarma se disparó dentro de las puertas de la fortaleza Otsutsuki. Sonó el pánico. Quejidos, gritos, el ruido del metal. Gritos de mujeres y sollozos de niños. Se negó a permitir que eso suavizara su mente. Su esposa estaba en algún lugar allí, aterrorizada, y solo Dios sabía lo que ella ya había tenido que soportar.

Hamura Otsutsuki apareció en la torre de vigilancia un momento después, con miedo en sus ojos mientras observaba la amenaza que tenía ante él.

—Hiashi, lo que te traiga por aquí con todos estos soldados pareciera que estás preparándote ¿Para la batalla? —gritó.

—He venido por mi esposa—. Naruto gruñó antes de que Hiashi pudiera responder.

Hamura se veía pálido y sudoroso. —¿Su esposa? Laird, no he visto a tu esposa. ¿Por qué la buscaría aquí?

Naruto solo se enojó más. —Pruebas mi paciencia, Otsutsuki. Presenta a tu lamentable hijo para que hable o prometo que mataremos a todos los miembros de tu clan.

Hamura levantó ambas manos. —Hiashi, sé razonable. Por favor. Habla con Namikaze. Tú y yo somos amigos. Somos aliados. No he visto a Hinata. Debes creerme. No puedo luchar contra el poder combinado de sus dos clanes y esperar ganar. No arriesgaré a mi gente cuando no hemos hecho nada Malo.

Hiashi vaciló, su mirada rodeó a Naruto. Por un momento, Naruto pensó que Hiashi estaría del lado de Hamura y cuestionaría su palabra nuevamente. Su sangre se disparó con furia, pero Hiashi dijo en voz baja y urgente: —¿Es posible que Hamura no pueda saber lo que su hijo ha hecho?

El labio de Naruto se curvó. —Me resulta difícil de creer. Sin embargo, si Hamura no se ha equivocado, entonces no debe objetar que su hijo responda a los cargos en su contra, ni debe objetar que nosotros busquemos la fortaleza.

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza.

—Llama a tu hijo—, gritó Naruto. —Si dices que no ha hecho nada malo, entonces nos dejará interrogarlo y nos dejarás entrar por sus puertas para buscar en la torre. No te equivoques, Otsutsuki, esto no es una petición. Obtendremos acceso de una forma u otra. Depende de ti cómo será. Ahora haz lo que he dicho. No esperaré un momento más para reunirme con mi esposa.

—¡Por todo lo que es santo, no sé de lo que hablas!

Las palabras de Hamura estaban teñidas de desesperación. Estaba visiblemente afectado y era obvio que estaba atrapado por el miedo.

—Entrega a tu hijo—, dijo Naruto en un tono helado. —Es todo lo que te salvará a ti y a tu clan de la aniquilación.

—Dame un momento. Te lo ruego. Lo llamaré. No le hagas daño. No pudo haber hecho todo de lo que le has acusado.

—Si él es inocente, entonces no tienes nada que temer—, ladró Hiashi. —Ahora deja de perder nuestro tiempo y hazlo venir. Si mi hija se ha visto perjudicada, no solo tendrás que preocuparte por los Namikaze.

Al escuchar la solidaridad entre los dos clanes rivales, Hamura se retiró en el acto.

—Traiganme a Toneri—, le ladró a uno de sus hombres. —Y abre las puertas.

Hiashi se volvió rápidamente y contó a un contingente de hombres para que pasaran dentro de las puertas con él y sus hijos. Naruto asintió con la cabeza a Menma para indicarle que hiciera lo mismo. No entrarían sin hombres suficientes para defenderse con éxito contra una mboscada. El resto quedaría fuera haciendo guardia.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió, y Naruto instó a su caballo a avanzar. Su pulso latía con fuerza en sus oídos, el sabor del miedo ácido en su boca. Temía haber llegado demasiado tarde. Temía que Toneri ya hubiera maltratado a Hinata.

Dios, no dejes que sea demasiado tarde.

Tanto hombres como mujeres se escabulleron mientras el, sus hermanos, Hiashi y sus hijos fueron los primeros en entrar al patio. Detrás de ellos vinieron otros cuarenta soldados, todos con armas desenvainadas, y sus miradas exploraban rápidamente cualquier amenaza.

Hamura se precipitó hacia adelante y, un momento después, llevó a Toneri de mala manera ante Naruto por dos de los hombres de su padre. La mirada de Naruto se concentró en el hombre al lado del anciano. No parecía ni remotamente nervioso ni asustado. Miró audazmente a los dos jefes que todavía estaban a horcajadas en sus caballos y luego se burló de ellos.

Naruto se deslizó hacia abajo, queriendo estar cara a cara con Toneri para que no pudiera tener una falsa sensación de seguridad. Quería que el hombre más joven supiera exactamente qué destino le esperaba. Detrás de él, sus hermanos también desmontaron, y luego Hiashi y sus hijos se acercaron detrás de Naruto. Toneri levantó la barbilla. La única evidencia de que su valentía vacilaba era el duro trago que tomó.

—Diles—, dijo Hamura. —Diles que no tienes nada que ver con la desaparición de Hinata para que puedan estar en camino.

—Y tú—, dijo Naruto con una voz tranquila y mortal. —Casi no creo que tu hijo actuara solo, Otsutsuki.

Hamura estaba sudando abiertamente y le temblaban las manos. —Todo esto es ridículo. Nunca hubiera hecho algo tan temerario, como tampoco lo haría Toneri.

—Por supuesto que no tuve nada que ver con su desaparición—, respondió Toneri. —¿Qué querría con una muchacha tonta?

Naruto dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante, su mano se estiró para agarrar la túnica de Toneri y se acerco a su rostro.

—Si le has dañado un pelo en la cabeza, te cortaré el costado y alimentaré a los buitres—, susurró.

—Bájalo, Namikaze—, dijo Hamura enojado. —Te dijo que no tenía nada que ver con la desaparición de la muchacha.

Todavía agarrando a Toneri por la túnica, Naruto volvió su mirada fría al hombre mayor.

—Otsutsuki. Entonces, no te opondrás a que la busquemos en la fortaleza ahora, ¿verdad?

Hamura alzó las cejas. —Por supuesto que no. Ella no está aquí. ¿No crees que lo sabría si asi fuera?

La convicción en el rostro de Otsutsuki y en su discurso molestó a Naruto. Le molestaba mucho. Sabía que Toneri estaba mintiendo, pero Hamura parecía estar diciendo la verdad. O eso o era mejor mintiendo que su hijo.

Naruto arrojó a Toneri en dirección a Shikamaru. —No dejes que se mueva—. Hizo un gesto hacia sus hermanos y luego se dirigió hacia la entrada. Daría la vuelta al lugar entero si eso fuera lo que hacía falta.

Hiashi y sus hijos lo siguieron rápidamente. Una docena de los hombres de Namikaze y Hyuga se presentaron ante Naruto y los demás. Naruto no se molestó en emitir órdenes porque planeaba cubrir cada centímetro de la fortaleza. No confiaría el bienestar de su esposa a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Comenzó en la primera habitación a la que llegó. Cada rincón, cada espacio fue invadido. Arrojó muebles, arrancó pieles, tumbó las camas y su furia creció con cada habitación que encontró vacía. Cuando salió de la última cámara en el nivel superior, una figura encapuchada estaba en el pasillo, una capucha colocada sobre su cabeza para que su rostro no fuera visible.

Al mirar más de cerca, Naruto pudo ver que la figura era ligera y pequeña, obviamente una muchacha o un niño muy pequeño. Pero cuando la persona se volvió, un largo mechón de pelo rubio se soltó de la capucha. Una pequeña mano se acercó para agarrar la capucha y se quedó cubriendo su cara era obvio que era la mano de una mujer.

—Mire abajo, Laird—, susurró. —En el calabozo.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, la muchacha giró y huyó por el pasillo, desapareciendo en una de las cámaras más alejadas.

Naruto gritó una orden para sus hermanos y luego bajó las escaleras donde se encontró con Hamura Otsutsuki en la parte inferior.

—Enséñame tu mazmorra, Otsutsuki te juro por todo lo sagrado, si has hecho que mi esposa sufra encerrada en una mazmorra, te mataré.

Si es posible, Hamura palideció aún más. —Por supuesto, pero no se ha utilizado en más de dos décadas. Ya no hay una escalera en ella. Solo un agujero con una cuerda para bajar.

—Muéstrame—, Naruto gruño.

Su furia crecía con cada minuto que pasaba sin ninguna señal de Hinata. La idea de que la encerraran en la mazmorra lo hizo temblar mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la oscuridad.

Hamura se detuvo para darle una antorcha. Luego encendió otras dos y se los pasó a Hiashi y Menma para que el camino estuviera suficientemente iluminado.

Al pie de las escaleras, Hamura arrancó una llave de la pared y la insertó en una vieja cerradura oxidada. El seguro se desprendió fácilmente, a pesar de la cantidad de óxido y deterioro. Naruto intercambió miradas con Hiashi para ver si el hombre mayor se había percatado de la cerradura. Debería haber crujido y gemido si no hubiera estado en uso durante dos décadas. No haberse abierto tan fácilmente.

Hiashi también se dio cuenta, porque su expresión pasó de serenidad al estado de alerta instantáneo. Toda su postura se puso rígida y su rostro se tensó de rabia. Levantó la mano para hacerle saber a Naruto que entendía y luego se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicar que se había calmado por completo.

Cuando todos atravesaron la puerta con barrotes de hierro, Hamura los condujo al centro de la sala en descomposición y levantó una antorcha para mostrarles la cuerda que bajaba al pozo.

—Dulce Jesus—, murmuró Menma. —Seguramente nadie pondría una chica en este agujero. Huele a muerte.

Naruto entregó su antorcha a uno de sus hombres y luego le ordenó a Gaara que sostuviera su antorcha para que pudiera ver su camino hacia abajo. Agarró la cuerda y rápidamente descendió mano sobre mano en la oscuridad de abajo.

Cuando golpeó el suelo, le gritó a Menma que dejara caer la antorcha. Sin esperar a que los demás bajaran, Naruto buscó inmediatamente en el área circundante, yendo de una pared a la otra y todos los puntos intermedios. Cuando los demás cayeron, más luz explotó en la cámara, lo suficiente para ver que estaba completamente vacía.

—¿Ves? — Hamura escupió. —Es una locura que vengas con tu ejército y acusando a mi hijo de semejante traición.

—Vamos, Naruto, todavía tenemos que buscar en las cabañas periféricas—, dijo Hiashi.

Naruto miró alrededor de la habitación, condenando el hecho de que Hinata no podía escuchar. Ni siquiera podía llamarla y hacerle saber que estaba aquí, que estaba a salvo y que todo lo que tenía que hacer era llamarlo.

Encendió la antorcha por última vez y se dispuso a regresar con los demás, que ya estaban subiendo por la cuerda, cuando su mirada cayó sobre una perturbación en la tierra contra la pared del fondo.

Se adelantó, sosteniendo la antorcha delante de él mientras se acercaba a la pared. Había una huella, una que él y sus hombres no habían hecho. La mitad de la impresión era visible. La otra mitad parecía desaparecer en la misma pared.

—¡Menma! ¡Gaara! —Ladró. —¡Aqui!

Un momento después, los demás lo rodearon y él señaló hacia abajo.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Neji gruñó, por primera vez dando voz al hecho de que creía todo lo que Naruto había dicho.

—¿Qué hay más allá de este muro? —Naruto exigió.

Hamura sacudió la cabeza, el pánico era evidente en su voz. —No tengo idea. Lo juro. No sé de nada más allá de este muro.

Naruto se arrodilló y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por los bordes de las piedras. Empujó hacia adentro con el hombro ileso, pero la pared no se movió.

Menma se arrodilló un poco más abajo de la pared y comenzó a empujar las diversas piedras. Cuando tenía la longitud de seis piedras de Naruto, la pared de repente empujó hacia adentro, haciendo que Naruto cayera hacia adelante.

Naruto se puso de pie, agitando la antorcha en todas direcciones mientras se orientaba. Era una habitación pequeña. Se giró en un círculo completo vertiendo la luz de las antorchas justo al lado de ella.

Un jadeo subió. No fue el único que vio el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo. Tiró de la antorcha hacia atrás y corrió hacia adelante, su corazón gritando una negativa todo el camino. Detrás de él, había una revuelta y luego más luz. Toda la cámara se iluminó y Naruto pudo ver las cadenas y las esposas que rodeaban las muñecas y los tobillos de Hinata.

Dejó escapar un aullido enfurecido que hizo eco y rebotó en las paredes de piedra. Arrojó la antorcha a uno de sus hermanos y luego se arrodilló, recogiendo a Hinata en sus brazos. Él se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, besando su cabello, su frente, sus mejillas. Su piel estaba muy fría y estaba muy quieta.

Su padre se arrodilló junto a Naruto, mirando con horror a su hija, que no respondía en los brazos de Naruto.

—¡No lo sabía! —Hamura balbuceó. —¡Lo juro por mi propia vida, no lo sabía!

Enfurecido, Menma empujo al hombre mayor contra la pared. —¿Dónde están las llaves de las esposas?

Pero Naruto los ignoró a todos. Empujó hacia atrás el cabello de Hinata y con dedos temblorosos, buscó un pulso contra el costado de su cuello.

—Ella es... —Hiashi se interrumpió, incapaz de completar la oración.

—¡Está viva! — Naruto dijo con alivio. Pero incluso mientras lo exclamaba, captó los moretones en su rostro, y la rabia sopló a través de él como el fuego del infierno.

Las cadenas estaban unidas a la pared de la cámara con viejas bisagras que dudaba que fueran tan fuertes. Hubiera sido suficiente para contener a una muchacha, pero no a un guerrero que estaba tan lleno de rabia que podría haber derribado la fortaleza para liberar a su esposa.

Le entregó a Hinata a su padre. —tomela y protégela.

Luego se puso de pie, alcanzó las cadenas y, con un bramido de rabia, tiró de la bisagra superior, que sostenía las dos cadenas unidas a las esposas en sus muñecas, libres de la pared. Antes de que él pudiera moverse hacia el que estaba a sus pies, Tetsu agarró la cadena y arrancó la bisagra de la pared, liberándola para que al menos pudieran sacarla de la mazmorra para eliminar las ataduras.

Hiashi sostenía a su hija con fuerza contra su pecho y lloraba suavemente en su cabello. Naruto se acercó a ella, negándose a permitir que otro la sacara de su prisión. Él se ocuparía de ella. Ningún otro la tocaría.

Hamura estaba completamente blanco de miedo. Balbuceaba un puñado de tonterías y suplicas. Su hijo era el culpable. No tenía conocimiento de la trama. Naruto lo empujó con disgusto.

Cuando alcanzó la cuerda que conducía a la cámara superior, se detuvo. No podía subir mientras sostenía a Hinata y tampoco podía escalar con ella por encima del hombro.

Neji empujó hacia adelante, Tetsu sobre sus talones.

—Dásela a padre y tú sube—, le dijo Neji a Naruto. —Tetsu y yo formaremos una escalera humana y te la entregaremos. Es algo que hemos hecho desde que éramos muchachos. No la dejaremos caer, lo juro.

Naruto asintió, entregando a Hinata rápidamente al cuidado de su padre. Levantó la cuerda, el miedo y la ira le prestaron la fuerza de diez hombres. Cuando llegó a la cima, gritó y vio a Tetsu subir sobre los hombros de Neji, manteniéndose en equilibrio.

Naruto asomó la cabeza por la abertura, extendiéndose tan lejos como pudo sin caer hacia abajo, pero no había manera de que pudiera alcanzar a Hinata, incluso si Tetsu podía soportarla sobre su cabeza.

—Menma, sube—, ordenó Naruto.

Un momento después, su hermano subió la cuerda y Gaara rápidamente se apresuró a seguirlo. Naruto se recostó sobre su estómago y avanzó lentamente por el borde.

—Agarra mis piernas—, dirigió. —Tendrás que volver a subirnos cuando la haya agarrado.

Cuidadosamente, sus hermanos sujetaban sus tobillos, bajaron a Naruto y, cuando casi pudo tocar las manos extendidas de Tetsu, Tetsu llamó a su padre para que levantara a Hinata.

Ayudado por los otros hombres, Hiashi puso a Hinata en los brazos de Tetsu, y luego la levantó tan alto como pudo mientras estaba posado en los hombros de Neji. Dos veces casi se cayó, pero fue capaz de ganar con éxito su equilibrio sin dejarla caer.

Finalmente, Naruto deslizó sus manos debajo de los brazos de Hinata y le gritó a sus hermanos que lo levantaran. Dolorosamente sobre el piso áspero y su hombro herido protestó por el tratamiento rudo, pero ignoró todo dolor y malestar. Tenía a Hinata de vuelta en sus brazos. Estaba viva, aunque no sabía el alcance de sus heridas o lo que le habían hecho mientras estaba en cautiverio.

Esperó a que los demás subieran solo porque no podía hacer lo que debía hacer mientras aún sostenía a Hinata. Subieron las escaleras hasta el primer nivel, Naruto sujetó a Hinata con fuerza contra su pecho todo el camino. Cuando llegó a la cima, se volvió, cuando el padre y sus hermanos llegaron al piso superior, Naruto le tendió a Hinata a Hiashi.

—Cuídala bien—, dijo en voz baja. —Y espera aquí hasta que haya hecho lo que debo hacer. No la expondré un momento más a su compañía. No querría que se despertara y que lo viera en la vida o en muerte.

Hiashi asintió entendiendo y tomó a Hinata en sus brazos. Neji y Tetsu se acercaron a su padre preocupados.

Naruto se giró para alejarse, dejando a los otros atrás. Caminó por la fortaleza y regresó al patio, su único propósito de volver a donde Shikamaru estaba sosteniendo a Toneri. El bastardo débil en realidad lo miró triunfante cuando apareció en el patio sin Hinata.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no tenía ningún uso para esa simplona.

Naruto desenvainó su espada con un suave movimiento y, antes de que Toneri pudiera siquiera procesar lo que iba a suceder, pasó la espada por el vientre de Toneri hasta que la hoja sobresalió de su espalda.

Toneri lo miró sorprendido, con los ojos vidriosos. La sangre brotó de su boca y se deslizó por su barbilla para gotear en el suelo.

—Eso fue por mi esposa, — Naruto gruñó. —Espero que te pudras en el infierno.

.

.

Continuará...


	28. Ella es mi vida

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Capítulo 26-**_

* * *

Toneri cayó, doblándose como una cinta en el viento. Naruto ni siquiera esperó para ver si había dado su último aliento, comenzó a buscar en su cuerpo las llaves de las cadenas, era del tipo de persona que las llevaba encima, y Naruto tenía razón. La llave estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. Envainó su espada, sin molestarse en limpiar la sangre de la hoja.

Luego se apresuró a volver a donde estaba Hinata y cuidadosamente abrió las cadenas, quitándolas de sus muñecas y tobillos. Cuando se apartó para dejar de lado las cadenas, miró al padre de Hinata a los ojos.

—No tengo intención de romper nuestro tratado. Solo quiero volver a mi fortaleza con Hinata.

Él abrió los brazos hacia Hinata, pero Hiashi vaciló. Su agarre se apretó alrededor del precioso paquete en sus brazos, y miraba a Naruto, con una expresión suplicante.

—Nuestra fortaleza está más cerca. Vayamos allí, para estar seguros de que todo está bien con Hinata. No me niegues esto, te lo ruego. Su madre querrá saber todo lo que me has dicho y querrá sostener a su hija en sus brazos, saber que está a salvo y feliz.

Naruto miró a sus hermanos y luego al jefe Hyûga. No era fácil lo que le estaba pidiendo, que dejara el pasado a un lado, que entrara en la tierra de Hyûga como invitado. Y permanecer allí como familia.

Volvió a mirar a sus hermanos y dejó que su mirada se detuviera, tratando de decidir en su mente. Menma y Gaara intercambiaron miradas y giraron sus cabezas ligeramente, observando las expresiones en los rostros de los hermanos y el padre de Hinata, quien aún sostenía a Hinata fuertemente contra su pecho.

—No es gran cosa lo que piden, —dijo Menma en voz baja. —Una madre querría saber que su única hija está bien después de tanto calvario.

El corazón de Naruto se alivió y esa sensación pasó a su pecho. Por Hinata, podía dejar de lado años de odio y el deseo ardiente de venganza, pero no podía esperar que su familia sintiera lo mismo.

—Deberíamos apresurarnos, Naruto, —dijo Gaara. —La muchacha debe despertarse entre aquellos que la aman y no aquí, donde ha sufrido abusos.

Naruto volvió su mirada hacia Hiashi.

—Si es tu deseo, le agradeceremos la hospitalidad y el cuidado que puedan brindarle a mi esposa.

Hiashi dió los tres pasos que lo separaban de Naruto y gentilmente colocó a Hinata en sus brazos.

—Montemos y permitamos que Hamura entierre a sus muertos. Podemos resolver el asunto con los Otsutsuki y llevar a cabo una investigación completa, una vez que estemos seguros de que Hinata se recuperará de su terrible experiencia.

Naruto bajó su rostro hacia la cabeza de su esposa y cerró los ojos brevemente con la dulce maravilla de tenerla de vuelta, viva. Luego hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza a Hiashi y se volvió para ir hacia donde los hombres tenían a su caballo.

Tan pronto como se acercaron a la fortaleza Hyûga, Hanna Hyûga corrió a saludar a su esposo con una expresión frenética. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio la presencia de los soldados de Namikaze. Sus ojos se agrandaron, mientras miraba con perplejidad la impresionante demostración de poder. Luego su mirada se posó en Naruto y se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio que Hinata estaba frente a él. Corrió, con las faldas volando, tan rápido como sus pies podían llevarla hasta que estuvo directamente, debajo de Naruto. Éste tuvo que mantener su caballo en su lugar, para que no la pisoteara.

—¡Maldición, Hanna! —rugió Hiashi. —¡Te dije que permanecieras dentro del torreón, sin importar lo que ocurriera!

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Hinata? —preguntó Hanna, su angustia era evidente a través de sus palabras ahogadas, ignorando por completo la ira de su marido, miró implorante a Naruto.

—No sé todo, —dijo Naruto en tono suave. — Pero permítame el paso, para que Hinata pueda ser atendida.

Hanna se movió rápidamente a un lado.

—Por supuesto.

Luego se volvió y corrió rápido para regresar a la fortaleza, dejándolos seguir a caballo. Para cuando entraron al patio, Hanna estaba esperando ansiosamente en los escalones, con los dedos enlazados formando una pelota frente a ella. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas, mientras esperaba que los guerreros desmontaran. Menma esquivó a los hermanos de Hinata, cuando éstos se acercaron para levantar a Hinata del caballo de Naruto. En un mensaje claro de que consideraban a Hinata uno de los suyos, Menma se acercó a ella, tomándola de los brazos de Naruto y bajándola cuidadosamente. Esperó a que Naruto se deslizara y luego se la devolvió a su cuidado. Consciente de no tirarla, Naruto caminó hacia Hanna, sin mostrar incomodidad por el hecho de que él y sus hombres estaban completamente instalados en la tierra de Hyûga y que estaban, en efecto, a merced de su señor.

Hanna lo instó a entrar y luego corrió delante de él, indicándole que la siguiera por las escaleras. Cuando ella lo llevó a la habitación que Hinata había ocupado antes, Naruto se detuvo.

—¿En esta habitación también me podré acomodar?, —exigió. —No la dejaré.

Los ojos de Hanna se agrandaron, y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Tal vez sería mejor entonces ponerla en la habitación en la que descansabas, cuando estuviste aquí como invitado.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y la siguió por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde él y Hinata habían tenido su primera conversación verdadera, a pesar de que no había hablado una sola palabra. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

La bajó a la cama y luego se sentó en el borde. Pasó la mano por el moretón oscuro en su mandíbula, otro le estropeaba toda la sien. Había marcas de dedos en su mejilla, como si Toneri la hubiera agarrado con dureza. Sus dedos temblaban y sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

Sus emociones amenazaban con derrumbarse mientras miraba a su frágil y magullada esposa. Oh Dios, él pensó que nunca la volvería a ver. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, ni le había importado tanto una mujer, que la mera idea de estar sin ella hubiera amenazado con aplastar todo su mundo.

—Te preocupas por ella, —dijo Hanna Hyûga, sorprendida.

Naruto giró su cabeza para atravesar a la mujer con su mirada. Algunos se habían reunido en la entrada y otros se habían esparcido por la habitación, con expresiones preocupadas. No le importaba quién oyó sus siguientes palabras.

—Mi señora, simplemente no me preocupo por ella. La amo. Ella es toda mi vida. Sin ella, no soy nada, no tengo nada.

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta ser enormes contra su cara pálida. Hiashi intervino para tomarla por los hombros, tirando de ella contra su pecho.

—Déjalo así. Su preocupación es por Hinata, ahora es lo más importante. Hay muchas cosas que no sabíamos de ella. —Se interrumpió, su voz llena de dolor. —Cometí muchos errores y casi nos cuesta a nuestra hija. Podría haberla perdido.

—¿De qué hablas? —Exigió Hanna.

Hiashi negó con la cabeza.

—No es el momento. Escucharás todo cuando estemos seguros de que Hinata está bien y se haya recuperado de su terrible experiencia. Por ahora, haremos todo lo posible para que Naruto y su familia sean bienvenidos en nuestro hogar. A él le importa estar con Hinata, tanto, que ha dejado de lado su venganza, la ama más de lo que me odia. Hanna miró a Naruto con absoluto desconcierto.

—¿Es verdad?

Naruto asintió brevemente y luego volvió su atención a Hinata. Aunque sabía que ella no podía oírlo, casi se sintió obligado a hablar con ella. En cambio, mientras la acariciaba con sus dedos su rostro y rezaba para que se despertara. Dirigiéndose a los demás, les ordenó que salieran de la habitación para poder quitarle la ropa húmeda. Luego miró a su padre.

—¿Hará que una sirvienta prepare el fuego? No quiero que Hinata tenga frío.

—Buscaré un cálido vestido para que le ponga —dijo Hanna, mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta.

Hiashi se acercó a la chimenea y puso más leña al fuego. Cuando Hanna empujó a los demás fuera de la habitación, se paró junto a Naruto.

—Cuidaré a mi hija, si quieres salir con los demás.

—No la voy a dejar, —dijo Naruto sin rodeos. —Puede quedarse o irse, haga como quiera, pero voy a examinarla yo mismo para poder ver qué heridas ha sufrido. ¿Tienen un sanador al que pueda llamar, por si es más serio de lo que temo?

Hanna asintió en silencio con expresión confundida, por la ferocidad de Naruto cuando se trataba de Hinata. No le importaba nada, pronto aprenderían que no tenía intención de alejarse de Hinata. Satisfecho de que ya no le preguntara nada más, volvió su atención a quitar el vestido andrajoso y sucio que se le pegaba a la piel. Su madre se quedó sin aliento cuando los moretones, que ya habían estado presentes en Hinata, se hicieron visibles.

—Oh cielo misericordioso, —susurró Hanna.

—No es lo que piensa, —dijo Naruto sombríamente. —Ella sufrió estos moretones no en manos de Toneri Otsutsuki, sino de una caída de un caballo, mientras todavía estaba en tierra Namikaze.

—¿Un caballo? —Exclamó Hanna. —¿Por qué diablos ella estaba montada a un caballo? ¿La obligaste a hacerlo?

Naruto giró su cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Regresó a la fortaleza para pedir ayuda cuando me derribó una flecha.

Los ojos de Hanna lo atravesaron, una vez más, asombrados. Era una expresión que parecía estar impresa permanentemente en su rostro, desde su llegada. Él entendía su confusión, parece que sabían muy poco de su hija, lo cual era una pena, porque Hinata era extremadamente especial. terminó de quitarle el vestido, aliviado cuando no vio señales de una lesión mayor en su cuerpo. Solo podía rezar para que Toneri no la hubiera violado, de solo pensarlo, hizo que se le encogiera el estómago y le doliera el corazón.

Con la ayuda de Hanna, él suavemente bañó su piel, quitando la suciedad y la mugre de la mazmorra, así como el olor. No quería que experimentara ninguna incomodidad. Una vez limpia, le puso un vestido de lana nuevo, forrado de piel que la mantendría abrigada y también evitaba que la lana raspara su piel. Suavemente retiró el cabello de su cabeza y luego metió cuidadosamente los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo, para verificar si había golpes o roturas en la piel.

—Al parecer, todo lo que hizo fue causarle hematomas en su rostro, —dijo Naruto con alivio. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera todo. Pero lo que más temía, era lo que esta experiencia podría a ver hecho a su espíritu.

—Hiashi dijo que lo mataste.

Naruto asintió, sin apartarse de Hinata.

—Bien, —dijo Hanna ferozmente.

Naruto se inclinó y presionó sus labios en la fría frente de Hinata.

—Vuelve a mí, —susurró. — Te estoy esperando, Hinata.

Ella se movió bajo su roce y el pulso se le aceleró hasta martillar en sus sienes. Él se apartó, enmarcando su rostro con sus manos, ahuecando las mejillas, llenándola con tanto calor como pudo. Quería que despertara sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

Mientras sus párpados se agitaban y se abrían, se inclinó aún más para que su rostro fuera el primero que viera. Parpadeó varias veces como si tratara de deshacerse de la confusión, y luego sus ojos se inundaron de un alivio aplastante.

Ella sonrió y fue la vista más hermosa que Naruto había visto en su vida.

—Sabía que vendrías, —susurró ella, con voz ronca.

Era más de lo que Naruto podía soportar. Las lágrimas quemaron sus párpados y sus fosas nasales se dilataron con el esfuerzo que hizo, para no perder completamente la compostura. Ignorando el sobresalto de Hanna por el hecho de que Hinata había hablado, se enfocó únicamente en su bella esposa y en asegurarle que estaba a salvo, con quienes la amaban.

—No trates de hablar, mi amor, —dijo con ternura. —Tu garganta debe dolerte. Suenas como una rana croando.

Hinata hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano a la garganta.

—Grité, rezando para que alguien escuchara. Estaba tan oscuro. —Se interrumpió, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras respiraba profundamente por la nariz. —Tenía tanto miedo, su intención era mantenerme allí.

Su voz se apagó por completo incluso cuando su boca aún se movía mientras trataba de hablar. Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios y la calló. Luego reemplazó su dedo con sus propios labios y la besó, largo y dulcemente, absorbiendo la sensación de poder tocarla, olerla y besarla. Saber que estaba a salvo de cualquier daño, que había sobrevivido y que no la había perdido. Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella, y simplemente la tomó en sus brazos, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás, mientras le deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

Después de un momento ella se quedó completamente quieta, puso las manos sobre sus brazos y se apartó para poder ver su rostro. Su mirada fue más allá de él y miró la habitación, entonces, supo que acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba en la casa de sus padres.

Echó un vistazo detrás de él, esperando ver a Hanna todavía de pie allí, pero la habitación estaba vacía. se había escabullido, dándole privacidad a la pareja después de que Hinata se había despertado.

Hinata tocó su mejilla, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

Naruto suspiró.

—No hables, solo escúchame. Tu padre llegó a nuestra fortaleza con el poder de todo su ejército. Toneri, debió haberle enviado un mensaje, que recibió justo después de que envié mi propia convocatoria. No sé qué puso en el mensaje, aún no le he preguntado a tu padre, pero debe haberle hecho temer por ti, porque lo primero que exigió, fue saber dónde te encontrabas.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Antes de la llegada de tu padre, Karin se quebró y confesó que había conspirado con Toneri Otsutsuki y que te guio por el costado de la fortaleza para que pudiera secuestrarte. Fue ayudado por tres de mis hombres. Tu padre y sus hombres nos acompañaron a mí y a los míos, di la vuelta a la torre derecho y al revés, hasta que finalmente te descubrí en una habitación escondida en el calabozo.

—Después de sacarte, te dejé con tu padre el tiempo suficiente para matar a Toneri por su crimen. Solo quería regresar a nuestra fortaleza para poder asegurarme de que todo estaba bien contigo, pero tu padre me pidió que viniéramos aquí, ya que estaba más cerca.

Se detuvo un momento y luego juntó las manos de Hinata en las suyas.

—Le conté todo a tu padre. Él sabe que permitiste que tu clan pensara que fuiste afectada por el accidente y por qué. Estaba profundamente angustiado. Pensé que si nos quedábamos aquí, durante unos días, mientras te recuperabas, eso te daría tiempo con tu familia para contarles todo lo que has callado durante tanto tiempo.

Los labios de Hinata se convirtieron en una expresión de tristeza. Cerró brevemente los ojos, pero Naruto le tocó la mejilla hasta que ella lo miró.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré. Te apoyaré cuando hables con tus padres por primera vez, no permitiré ningún malestar.

Ella asintió, sus hombros se agitaron mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

—Es bueno que lo sepan, odiaba engañarlos así.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Naruto suavemente.

La besó de nuevo, atesorando poder hacerlo, cuando temió no volver a verla nunca más. Nunca la había protegido, ni tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que estaba en su corazón.

Pero, ahora no era el momento, pronto lo sería. Estaba a punto de estallar con todo lo que tenía que decirle. Pero primero se preocuparía por ella, asegurándose de que tuviera comida y descanso.

—¿Te gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre ahora? Enviaré por comida y agua caliente para un baño apropiado, puedes verlos ahora o después de que hayas tenido tiempo de comer y bañarte.

—Después, —graznó en un susurro forzado.

Él asintió y luego se levantó para decirle a su madre todo lo que Hinata necesitaba.

Hinata se sumergió en la bañera de madera hasta que el agua humeante lamió su barbilla. Cerró los ojos y permitió que el calor se filtrara en sus huesos, reemplazando el escalofrío y calmando el dolor de sus músculos. Naruto recogió su pelo mientras caía sobre la espalda y comenzó a cepillar el cabello. Ella saboreó su toque, la comodidad de tenerlo tan cerca; cuando él estaba con ella, no tenía miedo a nada. Cuando terminó de cepillarle el pelo, se lo puso alrededor de un hombro y lo dejó caer al agua.

Luego tomó una jarra de arcilla y se arrodilló para poder sumergirla en el agua. Volvió la cara para que ella pudiera ver su boca y luego le indicó que se sentara para poder lavarle el pelo. Fue una experiencia emocionante tener a este duro guerrero, lavándola con tanta ternura y calmando sus dolores y molestias. Nunca se había sentido tan apreciada, tan enamorada.

El pensamiento envió un dolor feroz a su alma, lo que ella daría para poder escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. Daría cualquier cosa, con tal de que un día pudiera oírlo, solo para regocijarse con el sonido de algo tan simple como unas pocas palabras dichas desde el corazón de su esposo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí sentada sin hacer nada, mientras él terminaba de enjabonarle y enjuagarle el cabello y luego, le lavó el resto de su cuerpo, incluso hasta los dedos de los pies. Cuando su pie se deslizó de nuevo en el agua, se inclinó sobre la bañera y capturó su boca en un profundo beso. Fue menos suave que, cuando estaba todavía en la cama. Había una desesperación en él, casi como si todavía estuviera convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaba aquí y a salvo. Su palma acunó su mandíbula y la sostuvo mientras su beso se profundizaba y su lengua se deslizaba sensualmente sobre la de ella.

Te amo.

Las palabras que ella intentó decir simplemente no salieron. Murieron dolorosamente en su garganta, la fuerza para vocalizar desapareció.

Naruto se apartó, su mirada nunca la abandonó cuando alcanzó una de los paños de secado. Le tomó la mano, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y a pasar por encima del borde, hacia el suelo de la habitación. Inmediatamente la envolvió de pies a cabeza en el lino y la condujo hasta el fuego donde la esperaba un plato de pan y queso, junto con un plato de estofado de conejo al vapor.

—Quiero que comas cada bocado, —le instruyó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, feliz de cumplir con su dictado.

Con el fuego calentándole la piel, sorbió el caldo de su cuchara y disfrutó el calor en su garganta que calmó la aspereza y se la humedeció. Comió hasta que el agotamiento la venció y apenas pudo mantener su cabeza levantada por más tiempo. Pero, para su disgusto, comenzó a temblar violentamente, como reacción. Era una estupidez, estaba a salvo y a millas de Toneri Otsutsuki, además él estaba muerto. Pero sin embargo, no podía dejar de temblar. No podía quitarse la horrorosa idea de que todavía podía estar en esa oscura mazmorra atada a la pared.

Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama. Tiró a un lado la ropa de cama en la que la había envuelto y le sacó el vestido de lana por sobre la cabeza. Luego se quitó las botas, se metió debajo de las pieles y la arrastró a su lado, acercándola a su cuerpo para que su calor se filtrara en el de ella. Él frotó sus manos, de arriba a abajo, por su espalda hasta que finalmente algo de su pánico se desvaneció y se relajó contra él. Le besó la sien, sus cabellos todavía húmedos y el lóbulo de su oreja. Su aliento calentó su mejilla y ella se acurrucó más profundamente en su abrazo, cerrando los ojos.

Se enfrentaría a su familia cuando despertara. Tal vez para entonces, su voz habría regresado y podría explicarles lo que había hecho.

.

.

Continuará...


	29. Te amo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Final-**_

* * *

Naruto se sentó en la cama, Hinata se sentó en su regazo y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras se enfrentaba a sus hermanos y a sus padres con algo que les había ocultado durante mucho tiempo, La verdad.

Se sentó en silencio, simplemente abrazándola mientras ella se tragaba el coraje y contaba toda la historia, terminando con su captura por Toneri Otsutsuki y el terror que sentía, que cumpliría todas las promesas que había hecho cuando ella era mucho más joven.

La rabia se notaba en las caras de Neji y Tetsu. Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de su padre, él ni siquiera quería mirar a Hinata. La vergüenza llenó sus facciones, le dolió a Hinata ver el dolor en sus rostros. Su madre lloraba suavemente, pero también había alegría en sus ojos, lo que animó a Hinata. No estaban enojados. Sus emociones parecían pasar de la alegría al dolor. Y enojo con Toneri Otsutsuki. Pero no con ella.

Se hundió contra Naruto, encontrando consuelo en su abrazo. Agradecidamente se había aprovechado de su fuerza, necesitando cada onza que pudiera reunir para enfrentar a su familia.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —, Preguntó Neji, con tristeza en su mirada mientras miraba a Hinata. —Tienes que saber que te hubiera defendido.

—No podrías haber cambiado la opinión de papá—, dijo.

—Soy yo quien debe cargar con la culpa de todo con lo que tuviste obligada hacer—, dijo su padre, con expresión tensa.

—¡No! — Negó Hinata. —Por favor, no puedo soportar verte tan triste. Fue una cosa estúpida lo que hice. Lo acepto. No me arrepiento de mis acciones, porque tal vez las cosas no serían como son ahora. Pero no fue algo bueno ni fue tu culpa. Mentí, Te engañé Me enredé en una red de la que no pude escapar. Solo quería que supieras la verdad ahora y que también sepas que no te culpo. No estoy enojada contigo. Te amo.

Su madre se levantó de su asiento junto al padre de Hinata. Se acercó donde Hinata estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Naruto. Extendió sus brazos y fue voluntariamente, abrazando a su madre tan ferozmente como su madre la abrazó.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido tal contacto con su madre, saboreó la calidez y el amor de algo tan maravilloso como el abrazo de una madre. A pesar de que ya no era una niña, no era tan vieja que no tenía necesidad de algo asi. No había una mejor sensación en el mundo.

Su madre se alejó, enmarcando la cara de Hinata. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara, pero luego sonrió, sus ojos brillaban con amor y perdón.

—Entonces es verdad, ¿puedes leer todo lo que digo simplemente mirándome los labios?

—Hinata asintió. —Sí.

—Muchachita inteligente—, dijo su madre, dándole palmaditas en la mejilla.

Su padre también se levantó y se quedó a una corta distancia, con ojos atormentados. Ya sin poder soportar la tristeza en su rostro, Hinata se apartó de Naruto. Sintiendo su intención, Naruto la ayudó a levantarse.

Hinata caminó hacia donde estaba parado su padre y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, descansó su mejilla en su corpulento pecho, apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Sus brazos inmediatamente la rodearon, abrazándola tan fuertemente como ella lo sostuvo. Su cuerpo se estremeció contra ella y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. Cuando se apartó, había rastros de lágrimas visibles en sus mejillas y el dolor era pesado en su mirada.

—Lo siento, hija—, dijo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —No, todo está perdonado. Yo fui quien debería haber rogado tu perdón. Todo está bien ahora. Es todo lo que importa.

Su padre asintió. —Sí, lo importante es si estás feliz y bien cuidada.

Ella sonrió y luego miró hacia donde Naruto estaba parado junto a la cama. Su mirada nunca la abandonó y ella se sorprendió por la profundidad de la emoción en sus ojos. Sin mirar a su padre, dijo: —Oh, sí, estoy bien cuidada, papá.

Neji y Tetsu fueron a abrazarla. Neji le dio un feroz abrazo, y tocó con un dedo suave el moretón que tenía tan cerca de la boca.

—Te amo, hermanita. Nunca olvides que tienes un hogar aquí y las personas que te quieren.

Ella sonrió. —No, nunca lo olvidaré.

Ella regresó a Naruto, él una vez más se sentó en la cama y la sentó en su regazo. Se sentía segura y protegida allí, su calidez y fuerza ayudaban a la suya.

—Hay más que debemos saber, Hinata—, dijo Naruto. —Toneri Otsutsuki te llevó, pero cuando fuimos a la fortaleza Otsutsuki, Hamura Otsutsuki afirmó que no tenía conocimiento de las acciones de su hijo. Salimos del lugar rápidamente porque temíamos que estuvieras gravemente herida. ¿Puedes decirnos todo lo que ocurrió, si no es demasiado doloroso para contar?

Hinata miró a su marido conmocionada. —¿No lo sabía? Naruto, él estaba allí, en el calabozo cuando Toneri me golpeó. Yo vi, el retrocedió en las sombras como si no quisiera que yo lo viera, pero él estaba allí. Él sabía todo lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto se puso rígido y miró a los demás en la habitación, sus facciones marcadas con furia. Tocó su mejilla para que la mirara una vez más.

—Actuó con miedo de su hijo. No tenía sentido para mí. Cuando volví a verlo, apenas podía creer que ese fuera el hombre que había alimentado mis pesadillas durante tanto tiempo.

—Él morirá—, dijo Naruto, con expresión helada.

Hinata miró preocupada a los otros que usaban expresiones similares de furia. Las mejillas de su padre estaban rojas de ira.

Menma dio un paso adelante. —Sé que estás enojado, Naruto. Nadie te culpa, Pero Hinata te necesita ahora mismo. No deberías alejarte de su lado incluso para vengarla. Exigiste un castigo para la persona responsable de su tormento. Déjame llevarme a nuestros hombres y viajar a la fortaleza Otsutsuki para ocuparnos del asunto.

Naruto comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero el padre de Hinata levantó la mano. —Tu hermano tiene razón, Naruto. No es un asunto que debes abordar. Tu lugar es con tu esposa Prestaré tropas. Es probable que se rindan sin luchar. Saben que no pueden ganar.

—Iré con él—, dijo Tetsu, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y yo—, dijo Gaara.

La cabeza de Hinata se movio de cara a cara para ver todo lo que se decían.

Hiashi sonrió cuando Neji también tomó la causa. Luego miró a Naruto. —¿Qué dices, Naruto? ¿Pueden dos caudillos hacerse a un lado para permitir que sus hombres más leales eliminen la víbora de las tierras altas?

—Reclamo la posesión—, dijo Naruto. —Se le otorgará a Hinata y a nuestra primera hija, no importa cuándo nazca, sea la primera o la última de la fila. Cualquier hijo que ella me dé eventualmente asumirá el papel de jefe de nuestro clan. Pero me gustaría tener a nuestra hija provista para que nunca se sienta como Hinata cuando trató de escapar del matrimonio con un monstruo brutal.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas y ella echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras los senderos calientes recorrían sus mejillas. Cuando finalmente se alejó, ella lo besó en los labios, sin importar quién fue testigo de la intimidad.

Él la acunó una vez más contra él, ella miró al grupo reunido de hombres que constantemente hacían planes para que los Namikaze y Hyûgas salgan en su primera tarea conjunta como una alianza recién formada.

Sus hermanos y Naruto ya discutían sobre a quién se le había otorgado la tarea de ejecutar a Hamura Otsutsuki por sus mentiras y traiciones. Ella forzó su mirada, no queriendo detenerse en la muerte. Naruto inclinó su barbilla en su dirección, le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

—Tu madre quiere pasar un tiempo contigo. Iré abajo de las escaleras con los demás mientras discuten sobre la planificación. Volveré para verte más tarde.

Él gentilmente la hizo a un lado para que ella se sentara en la cama, luego se levantó, haciendo un gesto a los demás para que salieran de la habitación. Cuando se fueron, Hinata volvió su mirada hacia su madre, repentinamente nerviosa ahora que estaban solas.

Hanna se sentó en la cama frente a Hinata y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Lo amas—, dijo su madre, con expresión suave.

—Oh, sí—, Hinata respiró. —mucho, Él ha sido tan maravilloso conmigo.

Su madre sonrió y le apretó las manos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, besó la mejilla de Hinata y luego se apartó, la alegría todavía brillaba en su rostro.

—Es obvio que te ama.

Hinata no respondió de inmediato, pero luego miró directamente a su madre, su corazón latía con fuerza todo el tiempo. —Sí, creo que sí. Él no me lo ha dicho, pero lo creo con todo mi corazón.

Su madre asintió. —Sí, yo también lo creo. Él es tan protector y tierno contigo, Hinata. Es un espectáculo glorioso para la vista.

Hinata suspiró. —Es la única vez que me molesta mi incapacidad para no escuchar

—Su madre frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—Porque más que nada, me gustaría escucharlo decir las palabras. Es todo lo que pediría de nuevo.

Naruto se quedó quieto afuera de la puerta, escuchando mientras el tono melancólico surgía en las palabras de Hinata. Le dolía que anhelara lo imposible, que necesitara escuchar esas palabras tanto. Él consideró la situación por un largo momento mientras ella y su madre continuaban conversando dentro de la recámara. No, ella no podía escucharlo por medios normales. Pero de alguna manera, él encontraría la manera de hacer que lo escuchara. Quería que no hubiera dudas en su mente de que la amaba más de lo que era posible amar a alguien más.

Puso su mano sobre la puerta cerrada de la recámara y susurró suavemente, —Te amo, Hinata. Haré que me oigas aunque sea lo último que haga.

—Me gustaría que esto sea un nuevo comienzo entre nuestros clanes—, dijo Hiashi Hyûga mientras se colocaban copas de cerveza delante de Naruto, Menma y Gaara, así como Neji, Tetsu y Hiashi.

—Estoy escuchando—, dijo Naruto.

Sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas, luego ambos miraron a Naruto. El reconoció la enormidad de este momento. Lo impensable estaba ocurriendo gracias a una muchacha de ojos grises y cabello oscuro como la medianoche que había entrado en su vida, le hizo pensar en otras cosas aparte de la venganza y el odio.

Ella le había enseñado a amar.

—Juntos somos una fuerza como ninguna otra—, dijo Hiashi.

Tetsu asintió con la cabeza. Neji obviamente también apoyaba a su padre. Se sentó a un lado sin rencor ni burla. Parecían ansiosos de hacer las paces.

—Nadie, ni siquiera la corona, tendría el poder de derrotar a nuestras fuerzas combinadas—, continuó Hiashi. —No es que sugiera tal insurrección. Simplemente estoy señalando los beneficios de una verdadera alianza entre nosotros. Nadie nos forzaria a nosotros.

Naruto respiró profundamente, miró hacia sus hermanos por última vez. Se encontraron con su mirada, asintieron casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces Naruto miró al jefe de Hyûga.

—Estoy dispuesto.

Había tanta alegría y alivio en los ojos de Hiashi que Naruto se sorprendió.

—Es bueno que podamos poner atrás décadas de enemistad, no solo por el bien de mi hija, sino también por sus hijos y los hijos de mis hijos. En cambio, podemos construir una alianza irrompible que garantice el futuro de nuestros dos clanes.

Naruto asintió, la paz se instaló profundamente en su corazón. Era la decisión correcta. No era una que podría haber tomado antes de tener a Hinata. Pero quería que sus hijos crecieran rodeados por la protección de ambos clanes. Nunca quisiera que gente como Toneri Otsutsuki amenazara todo lo que apreciaba.

Hiashi tendió su mano a Naruto. —Un nuevo juramento, uno que no esté sellado con sangre, si no nacido de la libertad y sin violencia.

Naruto se inclinó sobre la mesa para agarrar la mano del hombre mayor. Hiashi agarro, con sorprendente fuerza.

—Quiero ser parte de la vida de mi hija, ver a los niños de su vientre. Mis nietos.

Naruto entendía bien lo que el padre de Hinata realmente estaba pidiendo. Estaba pidiendo que se le permitieran entrar a las tierra de los Namikaze, Libremente. Con voluntad. Le estaba pidiendo a Naruto que abriera sus puertas a los Hyûga y que la buena voluntad se forjara a partir de ahora.

Les estaba pidiendo que actuaran como familia.

_Lo siento, Da. No puedo continuar en el camino que he seguido durante los últimos años. Amo a Hinata. Ella significa todo para mí. Más que venganza. Más que castigar a los responsables de tu muerte. Perdóname por favor._

Él se encontró con la mirada de Hiashi. —Siempre serán bienvenido en la tierra Namikaze. Hinata estará feliz de ver a la familia que ama, tengo la esperanza de brindarte los nietos que tanto deseas disfrutar.

—Eres un buen hombre—, dijo Hiashi roncamente. —Nunca hubiera imaginado que estaríamos sentados aquí hablando de visitas y nietos. Le has enseñado a un anciano mucho sobre ser un mejor hombre. Hubiera sido fácil resentirse y castigar a Hinata por un matrimonio forzado contigo, y la alianza con un hombre que odias. Sin embargo, la trataste amablemente.

Naruto retiró su mano. El pavor había abandonado su corazón. Ya no sentía el peso del odio o la sed de venganza. Cuando miró a Hiashi Hyûga, no vio a un hombre al que odió la mayor parte de su vida. Vio a un hombre que amaba a su hija, que quería forjar un futuro mejor para ella y sus hijos.

—Esta noche celebramos el regreso seguro de mi hija—, anunció Hiashi. —Tendremos una fiesta preparada y nos regocijaremos de una nueva alianza. Es un nuevo amanecer en la historia de nuestros clanes. Por la mañana, mis hijos y tus hermanos cabalgarán para vengar el mal hecho a ambos clanes por los Otsutsuki.

—¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para venir a la celebración de esta noche? — , Le preguntó Hanna Hyûga a Hinata.

Hinata sonrió y asintió. —Sí. Quiero estar con mi esposo y mi familia. Es una ocasión feliz. No voy a permitir que Toneri Otsutsuki me atormente más.

Su madre sonrió y abrazó a Hinata en su seno. —Ven, entonces, vamos a encontrar algo hermoso para ponerte. Tengo algo que te pueda quedar.

Una hora más tarde, el cabello de Hinata estaba parcialmente al tomado en un peine enjoyado, mientras el resto se dejó fluir por su espalda. Ella llevaba un vestido de los colores de una puesta de sol de otoño. Se mezclaron tonos rojizos, ámbar y dorados en el material fino. Cada puntada estaba intrincadamente configurada. Hinata brilló como mil soles. Ni siquiera los moretones en su rostro podrían disfrazar su belleza.

—Los hombres esperan—, dijo Hanna. —Debemos irnos antes de que se impacienten. Nos esperan para comenzar las festividades.

Hinata bajó las escaleras detrás de su madre, cuando entraron en el pasillo, miró a su marido junto al hogar. Fue llevada de vuelta a la época en que vio por primera vez a Naruto Namikaze.

Él había estado de pie, justo como estaba parado ahora, Había sentido las vibraciones en sus oídos por su voz baja y retumbante. Había estado fascinada por él desde el principio.

Él se giró, su mirada se posó en ella mientras se ponía de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Había una profunda satisfacción en sus ojos, luego comenzó a cruzar el pasillo en su dirección. Su madre sonrió y se fue de su lado para ir con su esposo. Naruto se detuvo un pie delante de ella y le tendió la mano.

—Te ves hermosa, Hinata—, dijo Naruto.

Ella deslizó su mano sobre la suya, dejó que él la guiara para que se parara frente al fuego mientras esperaban a que su padre comenzara a sentarse. Gaara y Menma estaban a poca distancia, conversando con Neji y Tetsu. Cuando la vieron, sin embargo, se separaron y se unieron a ella y Naruto.

Menma se inclinó la besó en la mejilla. —Es maravilloso verte tan hermosa, hermanita.

El rostro de Hinata se calentó, ella le devolvió su afectuoso gesto con un beso en la mejilla. —Gracias.

Gaara luego se inclinó la besó su otra mejilla. —Eres una chica feroz, Hinata. Me alegra que estés de nuestro lado.

Ella río mientras alegría y felicidad llenaban su alma.

Naruto miró alrededor de la habitación que se llenaba rápidamente, luego miró a Hiashi. este hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y condujo a Hinata hacia la alta mesa elevada. La sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, donde por todos los derechos su padre debería haberse sentado. Ella frunció el ceño cuando él la giró de lado en la silla para mirar al resto de la habitación. Luego, para su completo asombro, se arrodilló ante ella, atrayendo sus manos.

—Cierra los ojos, Hinata, — dijo, con suavidad en sus ojos.

Ella obedeció sin preguntar, cerrando los ojos convirtiendo la habitación en oscuridad. Era una sensación inquietante, no ser capaz de ver ni oír, pero las manos de Naruto estaban estrechamente sujetas a las de ella, sabía que nunca llegarían a hacerle daño cuando él estuviera cerca. Entonces sintió una intensa vibración golpeándole las orejas.

Sabía que él había hablado, no; debió haberlo gritarlo para que ella lo sintiera tan intensamente. Él levantó sus manos, las presionó contra su pecho y luego las palabras volvieron a salir de su pecho, revoloteando a través de sus orejas hasta que le causó una sensación de picazón en el fondo. Era casi musical, aunque ella no lo había escuchado exactamente. Pero era suave y relajante, lo más cerca que había llegado a escuchar en tres largos años.

De repente ella supo qué era lo que dijo. No, ella no había escuchado las palabras, pero las había sentido. En su corazón. En su misma alma. Abrió los ojos, vio la evidencia en sus ojos. Ahi para que el mundo lo viera. Todo el salón estaba en silencio, mirando boquiabierto al enorme guerrero de rodillas ante ella.

—Me amas—, dijo maravillada.

Él sonrió. —¿Hubo alguna vez alguna duda?

Se volvió hacia su padre, que estaba parado a unos metros de distancia, su brazo alrededor de su madre. —¡El me ama!

Los hombros de su padre temblaron de risa. —Sí, creo que Escocia entera ahora lo sabe, muchacha. ¿No tienes nada que decirle al muchacho?

Hinata se volvió hacia su esposo, sus manos dejando las suyas, ella acunó su amado rostro en sus manos, sus pulgares alisando las duras líneas de sus pómulos.

—¡TE AMO! —, Rugió, decidida a gritarlo tan fuerte como él.

Hubo muecas de dolor por todo el pasillo. Otros abiertamente se rieron. Otros aplaudieron. Había amplias sonrisas, pero ninguna tan amplia como la de su marido. Él sonrió tan ampliamente que sus mejillas parecían listas para partir. Una alegría abrumadora bailaba en sus ojos azules. Él extendió la mano para tocar su rostro, sus dedos bajando por su mandíbula.

—Sí, lo sé, esposa. Es probable que toda Escocia también lo sepa ahora.

Hinata cabalgó con Naruto en su caballo, giró hacia un lado y se apoyó firmemente contra su pecho. Un brazo se envolvió sólidamente alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras que el otro sostuvo las riendas y guio al caballo hasta la subida que daba a las tierras Namikaze que estaban debajo.

Se detuvo, para observar hacia la tierra de Hyûga. Se volvió para mirar a Hinata para que ella viera todo lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Puedes ser feliz aquí?

Ella sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia la hermosa tierra cubierta de flores florecientes y pastos verdes. —seré feliz donde sea que estés, esposo.

Él le tocó la mejilla para que ella lo mirara una vez más. —Aquellos que te traicionaron ya no son una amenaza.

La expresión de Hinata se entristeció, su corazón se hizo pesado. —¿Qué pasara con ellos?

—Los hombres fueron ejecutados. Karin ha sido expulsada del clan.

Hinata se estremeció a pesar de que sabía que no había habido otra opción. Habían traído un gran peligro, no solo para ella, sino para todo el clan Namikaze. Muchas vidas podrían haberse perdido. Karin también había amenazado la seguridad de los propios parientes de Hinata, los Hyûga.

—¿A dónde irá? —Hinata preguntó en voz baja.

—No me importa. Le dieron provisión suficiente para hacer su camino. Es más de lo que debería haberse hecho, pero no haría que una mujer que fue de mi clan tuviera una muerte segura. Lo que ella haga de su vida de ahora en adelante depende únicamente de ella.

—Es como haremos todos—, dijo Hinata.

Naruto le sonrió. —Sí, es una afirmación suficientemente cierta. A partir de este día, nuestras vidas y un nuevo comienzo en la historia de nuestros clanes serán lo que hagamos.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego su mirada buscó la hermosa vista que tenía ante ella. La gran extensión de la tierra de Namikaze las que sus propios hijos recorrerían algún día y reclamarían como propia.

—Creo que ningún otro clan nunca podrá rivalizar con ningún otro clan en toda escocia.

—Palabras audaces, como corresponde a la señora del clan Namikaze—, dijo Naruto en aprobación. —Ven, esposa. Vamos a casa. Tengo la necesidad de que me demuestres cuanto amas a tu laird.

.

.

**_Fin_**

* * *

_Es el final de esta hermosa historia que ame, y no tiene epílogo y la verdad es la primera vez que no me inspira hacerlo, ¿porque? pues la historia fue tan maravillosa que pienso que no hay necesidad. Así que este es el final_

_Originalmente la novela se llama **"Nunca seduzcas a un escoces"** los nombres originales de los protagonistas son Eveline Armstrong y Greame Montgomery forma parte de la trilogía de Montgomerys & Armstrongs que va así:_

_\- Nunca seduzcas a un escoces  
\- Highland Most wanted (esta seria la historia de Bowen aka Menma, no esta en español)  
\- Highland Ever after (esta es la historia de Brodie aka Neji, aun no esta en español tampoco)_

_autora: Maya Banks_

_Como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios, muy feliz de volver a vivir esta historia con uds. _


End file.
